Resisting love
by just-a-crazyfanpire
Summary: Scotland, 1152. He had never given his heart to someone. Not after his parents died right in front of him when he was only a child. Being forced by the king of his country to marry, he decides to fight the attraction to his bride. ExB
1. Prejudice

I own nothing.

A while ago, I read a book ("_The bride_" by _Julie Garwood_) that I loved very, very much. Ever since, I have been thinking about a story between ExB in this scenario and I absolutely loved it. I hope you do, too, because I'm really excited about it.

**Prejudice**

_England, 1152_

She remembered a time when everything used to be calm and easy. But that seemed so long ago ... With her fingers firmly pressed against her temples, Isabella struggled against the urge to throttle her sisters. She did not know why they were arguing about, but she did not care, either. The manuscript in her hands fell to the floor when she stood up, but the noise did not draw their attention ...

... until their father came through the front door.

"Papa, tell Rosalie she can not have the dress Father Mason gave me. She wants to wear it to church," Angela cried out, her cheeks burning with anger.

"Girls ..."

"'Tis not true, Papa. She knows Father Mason gave me that dress, and she now wants to take it away from me." Rosalie knew her father had a soft spot for his most beautiful, older daughter. Isabella tried to step in between her sisters and their father, but Angela was faster.

"She is turning you against me. You know I have never lied to you."

"Please, girls. Do sit down, and we shall talk about it," he said. Isabella saw how tired her father really was. She was angry at her sisters for exhausting him further, but did not voice her thought out loud, knowing they would never listen to her.

It was not like they did not love her, but their mother's death had changed them. She knew all too well how hard it was to grow up without her mother by her side, but she had not known her as well as their sisters did, for she was the youngest of them three.

She halfheartedly listened to their complaints about their dress, her thoughts miles away.

"You would wear the dress first, Rosalie. Angela, the dress would be yours next week," her father sighed, relieved to be over and done with this.

"But, Papa ..." Angela wailed in frustration.

"Thank you." Rose kissed his cheek.

Then, her father's eyes focused on Isabella's face, and she rolled her eyes in amusement. She knew something was wrong, though, when his expression suddenly changed and darkened.

"Why the sour face, Papa?" she asked, worried.

"We need to have a little talk, my darlings." He told them to sit down, while he nervously fidgeted in his own seat. Isabella did not like it. Neither did Rosalie or Angela.

"You fidget when there is something very important, Father. Tell us now, and we shall listen to you," Angela whispered.

"I do not know if you will understand what I am about to say. It is very important, and I am afraid you will not like it. Especially you, Isabella."

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"'Tis about Baron Michael, is it not, Father?" Rosalie jumped at that suggestion.

He shook his head. "Nay, lass. Baron Michael will not bother us again, after that short encounter with him last summer." When he almost killed Angela because he had caught her trespassing, Isabella thought.

Charlie Swan, the father of the three girls, had given him a great sum of money to get rid off him and his soldiers.

"Then, what is it so awful that you fear to tell us?" Isabella asked, suspicious, desperately trying not to panic.

He wrung his hands. "All of you know that ever since your mother died, we have had some ... financial problems." Angela was the only one to nod her head. "But we got through them, and we moved on. Now ... it is different, for I did something that will have serious consequences."

Isabella noticed how hard it was for her father to continue. Her heart pounded inside her chest. He had said that this 'something' would affect her.

"You took out a loan, have you not?" she asked, while both her sisters turned to her in surprise. As her father's eyes widened, and he stared at her, she realized she was right. It did not take her long enough to understand what really happened. "You took out a loan, but you did not give the money back to that man. King Marcus found out, and he is angry with you."

Charlie's shoulders slumped in defeat. Rosalie gasped and shook her head in shock. She was scared for her father, but did not want to think about those serious consequences.

"I am afraid that happened, my darlings. I am sincerely sorry about it."

"But that will not change things, Papa," Angela whispered. "Tell us everything. What did King Marcus say?"

The anguish and despair was back in his brown eyes, Isabella noticed. Her own breath stopped in anticipation.

"He knows I can not give the money back to that man, because I do not have any. The only solution he came up with was to ... marry one of my daughters."

Isabella's mouth popped open, and she stood up. "You sold me?" she shouted, her cheeks burning with fury. Rosalie and Angela were in shock, for they both were staring at their father.

Charlie's eyes pleaded with her to understand that he did not have another choice.

"Isabella?" Rosalie whispered in a daze. "But she is the youngest."

"Who is she going to marry?" Angela's voice mimicked Rosalie's.

Isabella frowned. "I do not want to leave you."

Charlie sighed, scared to look up and see the anger, the disappointment in his daughter's eyes. He did not want to marry Isabella, because he knew he would never see her again. But King Marcus was firm on his decision, and he could not be deterred.

"You are pledged to marry Laird Edward Cullen."

All of them gasped. "A Scot?"

"You can not make me," Isabella yelled, running out of the room.

"Papa, you know we hate the Scots. How could you ..."

"This decision does not belong to me. The king is more powerful than I am. Of course I do not want to let Isabella marry a Scot, but this is beyond me."

Rosalie did not like the idea of her little sister marrying a Scot, more than Angela did. Although Isabella was the youngest, she was the one who had suffered the most, because of their mother's death. She was only two years old when she died, and she never got to feel the love of a real mother.

She deserved to be happy, Rosalie thought. She hoped this laird would be capable of making her happy, though.

"Despite the fact that he is a Scot, he must be rich." Angela shrugged, thinking the wedding would not be such a bad thing, after all.

"You know Isabella does not care about the money, Angela," Rosalie pointed out. "But I do think he is a very powerful man. Papa, when is this laird coming here?"

The sadness she saw in her father's eyes upset her. "Tomorrow. Billy Black, one of King Marcus' soldiers, told me they were on their way here."

"They?"

"Laird Edward Cullen and his warriors."

"Warriors? Are they going to attack us or something?" Angela panicked, wringing her hands.

"No. They are here to protect their laird."

Rosalie looked at Angela for a second in worry, and then she sighed. The silence that followed their father's words overwhelmed them, and their eyes suddenly filled with tears. Rosalie was the only one to stop them from spilling over.

"I shall go talk to my sister," she said, walking up the stairs.

Isabella felt betrayed, and she was extremely angry at her father and her king for making her do this. She did not want to leave her home, her family, England. She was not quite ready for marriage. And a marriage to a Scot was more than she could bear. Everyone had told her they were very cold and distant, that they hated their own wives and treated them like dirt. She did not want to live like that. She would rather die.

She threw herself on the bed and buried her face into a cushion. She was not going to cry. Tears would not help in this situation.

"How are you feeling?"

She expected Rosalie to come looking for her. And for some unknown reason, that single question angered her more.

"I will not accept it, Rosalie. I do not care what the king said. I will not marry that man." Her voice was calm and even, but her eyes were burning.

"Come here. Let me brush your hair. You look a mess," she changed the subject and waited for Isabella to sit down on the stool, in front of the looking glass. She waited until her sister obeyed her, and then Rosalie grabbed a brush, gently taming Isabella's wild, long curls.

A couple of minutes later, when it was obvious that Isabella had calmed down a little, Rosalie whispered "Mama used to do this when I was little."

Isabella sighed. "Tell me more about her."

She could see Rosalie smile in the looking glass. "She was very beautiful. As beautiful as you are. She had chocolate brown hair, down to her waist, but the most green eyes I have ever seen. More lighter than mine and almost at loving as Papa's. She loved us so much." She wrapped her hands around her neck and leaned forward. "Of all three of us, you resemble her the most."

This time, Isabella's eyes watered. "I wish she was here to guide me."

"I am sure she would have wanted that, too."

"Do you think she would have accepted this marriage?" Isabella turned around and looked up at her.

"If she thought you were going to be happy, of course."

"But I will not be happy."

"I believe you should give this man a chance. You do not know him. He might be the one for you, Isabella."

She could not believe what her sister was telling her. Isabella stood up and paced back and forth in an attempt to not get angry again. Rosalie noticed that and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I do not want to say goodbye yet. You are my family," Isabella mumbled.

"And we will always be your family."

"He will not let me see you again."

"You do not know that."

"He is a Scot. I know that."

"Your stubbornness is your greatest flaw, sister."

"I am counting on that." Isabella frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe he gets tired of me, before we get to the Highlands, and then he decides to bring me back."

"I hope you know you are daft."

Isabella did not answer her, but she did shrug her shoulders in arrogance.

A second later, someone opened the door without bothering to knock first. Angela stepped inside, closing the door after her. She sensed the tension brewing between her sisters, but decided to ignore it. With a smile, she plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Papa left to talk to Father Mason," she said.

"'Tis not the time to talk about it, Angela," Rosalie mumbled.

"He will be here first thing in the morning," Angela continued, ignoring her older sister.

"Angela!"

"First thing in the morning? Good God!" Isabella blinked, her anger quickly turning into sadness.

"Why did you have to tell her?"

"Because she deserves to know, Rosalie. She has to be prepared for the wedding, and it would be better for her to know the truth now, than find out tomorrow, five minutes before the ceremony."

Isabella was too worried and anxious to say something. She sat down next to her sister and stared off into space. In less than twenty hours, she would be married. She could not believe it. It seemed too surreal.

"Look at the advantages, at least." Angela raised her eyebrows. "He is a laird. He is rich. And he is probably very handsome, too."

Rosalie shook her head in disbelief at her sister. "Why do we not enjoy our remaining time together?" She suggested, joining them on the bed. "God knows when we will see our little sister again, and we should not sit here, crying and wasting our time dwelling on something that will never change."

Rosalie grabbed Isabella's right hand, while Angela took the left one, both of them smiling.

Isabella looked at them, and with an inaudible sigh, she agreed. "You are right. I ... I should definitely stop thinking about it. At least, today."

"That is more like it."

The three of them stood up, but stiffened as soon as they heard three or four horses galloping toward their house. Isabella squeezed her sisters' hands. Angela and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance, and then Rosalie ran to the window and took a look outside.

Isabella knew what she was going to say, but she did not want Rosalie to say it, nonetheless.

"They are here."


	2. Vows

I own nothing.

Thank you for your support! :)

**Vows**

"I can not understand. They are too early. They were supposed to be here tomorrow. Not now." Isabella was once again furious. And scared, for she was expected to leave home earlier.

Angela gasped. "Papa is not home yet."

"They just dismounted their horses," Rosalie said, turning to them.

"They are expecting us to go downstairs and greet them. I do not believe I can do that," Isabella mumbled.

"How many of them are?" Angela asked and Rosalie showed her four fingers, too overwhelmed by this situation to speak. And she was not even the sister to get married. She did not want to know how the lass felt. She could easily see it on her face, though.

"We can not let them wait too long."

"But what are we going to tell them?"

"You think I know? I have absolutely no idea," Isabella sighed. "And we can not stay here, until Papa returns."

One of them knocked on the front door and all of them startled. They stared at the door of Isabella's chamber, and then they looked at each other in terror.

"You should go open the door, Angela," Rosalie said, her voice oozing authority.

"Isabella is the bride. She should go greet her new husband."

"You are older than me. You are supposed to protect me. I barely know the man and therefore I can not tell him to come inside," Isabella nodded to herself.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rosalie grumbled and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Isabella nearly screamed and realizing her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth. "I am sorry. I did not mean to shout. But I want to go with you."

Angela turned to frown at her. "A minute ago, you were too scared to walk out of this room."

"I said I did not want to open the door, but if Rosalie does, I do not care if I am there next to her or not."

"You are driving me daft."

A second knock, louder than the first one, echoed through the house and Isabella pushed Rosalie forward, urging her downstairs. "I do not believe they will be impressed if I break my neck, Isabella. They are warriors and they have seen worse. Stop pushing me."

"Take your anger out on them, not on me."

"What am I supposed to do?" Angela asked, as she watched her sisters descend the stairs. "Hell," she muttered when none of them turned around to answer her. She did not have another choice, than to follow them.

They slowly walked toward the front door. Isabella's heart was hammering inside her chest like a mockingbird. She was anxious to meet the laird, but no matter what, she was determined not to like the man. Making up her mind, she straightened her shoulders and held her head high.

When Rosalie's hand touched the wooden doorknob, Isabella took a deep breath and kept her face void of any emotions. Angela was fidgeting behind her, but stopped as soon as the four men came into view.

The girls tried not to gasp at the sight of them.

They were so tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, strong thighs and upper arms. They were taller than their father, Isabella thought, analyzing the men from head to toe. They were also wearing plaids and Angela stopped breathing, as soon as she saw the swords dangling loosely at their sides. There were four of them – and they were all glaring at them, too.

Isabella felt a surge a fury pass through her body. How dare these Scots glower at them? She met the gaze of the man standing close to the front door and his frown deepened.

Edward could not believe his eyes. They had been waiting outside for almost ten minutes, before someone opened the door. And now one of the women was even standing up to him. He wanted to shake his head, because of the defiant behavior of the brown-haired, beautiful lass, but told himself she was just an Englishwoman.

"Do come in," Rosalie whispered and stepped aside, letting the four giants come inside. Angela took a few steps backwards, terrified that they might kill her with their eyes. On the other hand, Isabella did not move at all, thinking nothing could be worse than marrying one of these barbarians.

The men languidly walked toward the hearth, none of them wanting to sit down. Emmett McCarty, Edward's second-in-command, looked around and grimaced in disgust, feeling tainted for entering an English household. Judging by Jasper Whitlock's and Carlisle Masen's expressions, he knew they hated it as much as he did. They were furious, especially Edward, for being forced to come here, to this unholy land in search of a bride. 'Twas such an atrocious demand from King Alec, but no matter how powerful a laird was, he could not disobey his king.

Edward did not need the three warriors to come here, with him, for he was capable of defending himself in case something bad happened. But they had insisted, not because they did not trust their laird, but because they did not trust England. And they wanted this ceremony to be quick and uneventful, so they could go home.

They turned around to face the three girls, who were standing in the doorway.

Isabella gave Rosalie a nod, silently telling her that she should close the door. Her sister did not take the hint, for she was intently watching the men. With a sigh, she walked closer to her and whispered her demand in her ear. Rosalie abruptly closed the door, pushed Isabella behind her and took a step forward.

She wanted to protest, because she did not want to appear weak in front of the Scots. Before she could go beside her sister, she noticed that one of them, with short, black hair had raised his eyebrow at her sister. He seemed surprised to Isabella.

"Papa is not here," Angela's voice cut through the deafening silence.

"We will wait for him," Jasper said dryly.

Isabella moved next to Rosalie and put her hands on her hips. "Do sit down, please."

All of them frowned.

"Or you could just stay where you are," Angela forced a scared smile. Isabella was not going to be intimidated by their glares.

"You are early." Her voice was defiant, but polite and curious at the same time. Then, she realized who Laird Edward Cullen was. The man was as tall as the other three; he had reddish brown hair and the most captivating green eyes she had ever seen. She admitted to herself that he was, indeed, handsome.

They were not pleased with her tone and Edward's eyes darkened. None of the women he knew had spoken so freely to him – or to his soldiers. He assumed that she was his bride – the beautiful, delicate and fierce woman who dared to look him in the eye and not be frightened by it.

"You can not use that voice with your laird," Emmett commanded.

"I was mildly curious," she lifted her shoulders. "And he is not my laird."

That bold comment shocked them all, but they kept their expressions void of any emotion.

"Would you like some tea?" Rosalie suggested, trying to change the subject, but when all of them shook their heads, she restrained a grimace. She was frustrated. They were not even trying to be mannerly.

"You must be hungry, then. What do you say about some supper?" Angela continued for her sister.

"We do not want anything." Jasper was getting really irritated by their politeness.

"Then what are you doing here?" Isabella hoped they meant what the blond-haired man had said. When the laird defiantly raised one of his eyebrows at her, she knew she was wrong.

The tension in the air was becoming overwhelming for the girls, for they did not know how much longer they could stay motionless like that. Angela was praying for her father to hurry up, while Rosalie was busy staring at one of the warriors.

Right on cue, the door opened and Charlie Swan came inside, followed by Father Mason. While Angela relaxed and sighed relieved, Isabella's body turned into a block of ice.

Charlie knew they were already here, because he had seen their mounts outside, but he was angry at himself for bringing the priest with him. He had gone to talk to Father Mason about the ceremony, but before he left, he asked the priest to come talk to Isabella about this marriage and maybe soften her heart a little. Now, he knew he had made a horrible mistake.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Father Mason!" Isabella gasped and her eyes widened.

"I am surprised to find you here," Charlie continued, ignoring his daughter. "I was expecting you tomorrow."

"The weather has been in our favor," Carlisle curtly answered, with a short nod.

_And fate, too_, Isabella thought grimly.

"Of course," he politely nodded too.

"If the priest is here, we can get this over and done with," Edward spoke for the first time, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Now? You want to get married now?" Isabella was outraged.

"'Tis a long way back home. I do not see why we should linger here."

"You were supposed to be here tomorrow. I am not prepared," Isabella argued, struggling not to get angry.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears, sensing his daughter's departure was sooner than expected.

"You can not wait for me to leave home in less than a few hours. I did not even pack my clothes," she continued.

"Then you should hurry up."

He noticed how her eyes sparkled, when he got her riled. He was sure he was not supposed to like the arrogance she emanated, but he did.

While she was glaring at him and he seemed quite bored about it, her sisters exchanged a quick glance, Charlie wrung his hands and Father Mason cleared his throat. The men turned to him and frowned.

"Uh – Charlie, I told you I can not stay here too long. I am needed somewhere else in two hours," he whispered, giving Isabella a gentle, sympathetic smile.

"Then you should go and change into a nice dress, milady," Jasper said.

Isabella picked up the hem of her dress, huffed and then ran up the stone stairs, into her chamber. Rosalie and Angela followed her. She did not like the way they were ordering her about. She paced back and forth, clenching her fists at her sides.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Rosalie whispered, her eyes teary.

"Oh, please, Rosalie, do not cry! You will make me weep, too," Angela bit her lip.

Isabella stopped, smiled at her sisters and opened her arms wide to engulf them both into a hug. They threw their arms around her and Isabella closed her eyes in an attempt to memorize this moment.

"I shall miss you," Rosalie murmured.

"We will see each other again. I promise," Isabella sighed.

"At least, he is handsome," Angela ruined the moment.

Isabella rolled her eyes heavenward, while Rosalie shook her head.

"What will you wear at your wedding?" Angela continued with a scowl.

"You can wear the dress Father Mason gave us," Rosalie shrugged. Isabella smiled at Angela, for she was expecting her sister to shout in frustration.

She refused. "It is not dark enough."

Edward was growing impatient. He was not used to waiting for a woman and he wanted to get out of here. Carlisle sensed his irritation.

"I can whistle," he jested.

"I am sure you can," Edward grumbled, thinking it would not be such a bad idea to make her hurry up.

"Why is she taking so long?" Emmett whispered gruffly.

A second later, Isabella walked down the stairs in a black dress and flanked by her sisters. Edward tried not to smile and succeeded. Without wanting to admit it, the warriors were amused.

Father Mason looked back and forth between Edward and Isabella and furrowed his brow in concern. Charlie wiped his tears from his eyes. Rosalie ran to him and squeezed his arm.

"You may begin now, Father," Edward ordered.

He walked next to Isabella, so close that she could feel his arm brush against hers. With a quick step to her left, she put some distance between them and she almost smiled in victory. But her happiness was not long lived, because he had already grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his side. With a defeated sigh, her shoulders slumped.

Father Mason walked in front of them, while Isabella silently asked him to help her get out of this. He smiled sympathetically at her and she wondered how would that help her.

She looked around the house, at her sisters, who were on the brink of tears, at her father, who was already weeping and at the men, who finally seemed to have relaxed a little. In a couple of seconds, she had already forgotten that she was getting married and found herself thinking about her new life in the Highlands, as a laird's wife. She did not know what to expect from her new family. With a grimace and shrug, she told herself it did not matter.

Edward looked at her, caught her expression and narrowed his eyes. He knew she did not like this marriage more than he did. Nonetheless, this was bound to happen sooner or later – probably not with her, but with some other woman.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God." The priest had a difficult time saying those words.

Isabella blinked, incredulous. "My intention to enter into marriage?" She repeated, quietly to herself, but Edward heard her and nudged her.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and cherish her all the days of your life?"

Without hesitation, he answered "I do."

_Oh, for the love of God,_ she thought. _Now it is my turn._

"Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and cherish him all the days of your life?"

She hesitated, though. Edward nudged her again.

"But if I accept, I would be lying to God," she blurted out.

Someone behind her grunted.

"'Tis true. You told me, Father, that lying is one of the worst sins in the world," she continued.

"I do not like this, either, for I would rather be home right now, instead of standing here, with you. But it does not matter after all. You are still coming home with me," Edward said sternly, staring down at her. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he had been captivated by her beauty and now that he was so close to her, he could see the fire in her eyes, smell her feminine fragrance and touch her delicate, soft body. As soon as those thoughts bloomed across his mind, he banished them and clenched his jaw.

"Do I?"

"Say those words again in the correct order."

"You do not get to tell me what to do."

His anger flared. "I believe it is the other way around."

"I will not – "

"Children, please," the priest intervened.

Isabella took a deep breath and then exhaled. Trying to put some distance between them was useless, though.

"I shall repeat the question. And please, my dear, answer it this time. Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and cherish him all the days of your life?"

She scowled. "I do."

The priest sighed, relieved. "You may now kiss the bride."

Isabella went stiff.

He slowly turned her around. She protested. He grabbed her face. She tried to give him her cheek. He leaned forward. She stopped breathing.

"Do we have to?" she whispered. His green eyes were so determined, firm and passionate that her knees trembled. He noticed that. It also pleased him, for he had just realized he very much longed to kiss her.

She did get her answer, though. A second later, his lips touched hers.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Farewell

I own nothing.

I wasn't expecting so many of you to like this, yet you truly surprised me. I am so happy. Thank you!

**Farewell**

It was just a slight touch of their lips. Nothing more. Before she realized what he was doing, he had already pulled away from her. She was dazed, because she had never been kissed by a man. And it was... different. Her fingers itched to reach up and touch her lips, so she clenched her fist at her side.

The priest gave them his blessing and then as soon as Edward turned to nod at his warriors, they walked out of the house. "We need to go."

That snapped her out of her reverie. "Now? You want us to go now?"

"I am sure that is what I said," he replied, not even looking at her. He did not even seem affected by the kiss, she thought.

"But I have to say goodbye. My father – "

"I will wait for you outside. Make it quick." While he walked toward the front door, he looked for a second at her sisters and father and whispered 'farewell' to the priest.

Isabella bit her tongue, for she was a lady and a lady was not supposed to cuss - especially in front of a priest.

When she saw her father, she immediately went over to him. "Oh, Papa!" she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Do not cry!" He nodded against her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Isabella. I did not want this to – "

"Hush," she interrupted him. "What is done is done. We can not undo the past. But I want you to know that I will always love you." Her eyes misted over with tears. "And if it makes you feel better, then I forgive you, Papa. Please, take care of my sisters for me and be careful."

"Of course, my dear. And thank you!" He pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead and both her hands. Angela and Rosalie joined them and they both hugged her.

"We will always be here for you," Rosalie smiled sadly.

"And if he treats you badly, run away," Angela suggested, while all of them turned to gawk at her.

"I would not let him hit me," Isabella answered, outraged. He would not hit her, right? He could not hit her. She gulped.

"Of course he would not hit her," Rosalie mumbled, scowling at her sister.

"I was just advising her," Angela shrugged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should shut up, Angela."

Father Mason walked slowly, hesitantly toward them. Isabella turned around and smiled warmly at him. She would miss the nice and wise man, who had taught her everything about God and life. He had always saved her from her father, whenever she misbehaved. Without hesitating, she grabbed his wrinkled hand and squeezed it.

"I shall miss you, too, Father," she whispered. "I do not think there is going to be someone better than you."

"You are only biased, lass." His tender smile softened her heart.

"I know what I know." She wanted to continue, but a horse neighed impatiently outside. "I must go," she sighed.

"I wish you could stay a little longer," Charlie murmured.

"I doubt I can, even though I wish it was possible, too," she smiled forlornly.

"Do not forget about us," Father Mason whispered and Isabella nodded.

"Goodbye." She hugged them one last time and with tears in her eyes, she walked out of the house, leaving her old life behind. And she was not even ready for it.

Edward stilled his horse and patted his back three times. Carlisle was keenly waiting for his laird's wife to come outside. Emmett was busy strapping one of his wife's valises to his saddle and giving the other one to Jasper. They were relieved that she had decided to not bring many clothes with her. She was not going to wear them, however, Edward thought arrogantly. She was going to wear his plaid. It was the right thing to do.

"I believe she stays inside only to infuriate you," Emmett asked with a grin. "She seems to be very good at it, too."

"If she is not here in two minutes, I will go take her myself," Edward glared at the door, while the horse nickered.

"I do not think that will be necessary," Jasper replied, watching Isabella step over the threshold.

She was sad and every one of them could see that. Edward inwardly grunted, because he did not know how to handle a woman crying and instead of saying something to her, he just frowned.

Ignoring their curious eyes and Edward's cold stare, she looked around, searching for her mare. Maya was in the courtyard, eating grass. The horse raised her head and looked at her, recognizing her. A soft smile graced her lips and Edward found it mesmerizing. It was the first time he saw her smile.

She started walking toward her horse, when Edward stopped her. "Where do you think you are going?"

Confused, she raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Maya needs a saddle and I need her. You can not expect me to walk beside your horse. That is purely insulting."

"You do not need the mare," he commanded.

"Only because you say so? Maya has been my horse for so many years. I will not give up on her." Her heart accelerated. "Whether you like it or not, I will take Maya with me. I can ride."

"And I said no."

"You should stop giving me orders."

"You should stop disobeying me."

They glared at each other. Isabella's breath was erratic and she bit back the scream of frustration welling up in her throat. She wanted to throttle him.

"Why can not Maya go with us?" She insisted. She wanted an answer – a proper one – and not something like 'because I say so'.

"Because she is weak."

She was not expecting that. "Maya is not weak," she shouted.

"I was sure you were going to say that," he sighed, frustrated. "Isabella, we will cross over mountains and gallop away at full speed for hours. Your mare is not strong enough to deal with that."

"Is it because she is a female?" She noticed that he had said her name for the first time.

He clenched his jaw. Without answering her, he abruptly leaned down and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise. After the shock had dissipated, she quickly covered her ankles and straightened her shoulders.

"You will not walk," he whispered, referring to what she said earlier.

"I believe I prefer to," she hissed.

She was so difficult, he thought grimly. A chuckle drew his attention and when he saw Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper snickering, he knew they had heard everything. Isabella realized that, too.

"Your men are acting like women," she grumbled and that earned her a smile from Edward. She was so shocked, she thought she was going to fall off the horse.

"Do not tell them that."

"Even when you smile, you're giving me orders."

And then he winked at her. She did not know what to think of him anymore. Instead, she gave him a suspicious look, which he deliberately ignored.

"At least, let me say goodbye to her," her voice softened all of a sudden.

"It is just a horse."

"She is my horse," she argued.

His temper flared in a second and she saw the anger back in his eyes. But she did not apologize, and she was definitely not going to take her words back. She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

He seemed determined not to answer her and without his permission, she jumped off the horse.

"Isabella!" he warned, but she ignored him. She did not hear him behind her, though. But her body was still tense, when she finally reached Maya.

The mare lifted her head and whinnied softly the moment she saw her owner. Her bottom lip trembled and the tears were quickly gathering in Isabella's eyes, but she tried to blink them back. Her hand gently caressed Maya's neck and when the horse squealed, a salty tear streamed down her left cheek. Sensing that she was forlorn, the mare stepped closer to Isabella and nudged her hand with her nose.

"I am so sorry, Maya," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "I wish you were allowed to come with me." Feeling relieved that nobody was there to watch her cry, she let the tears flow freely.

She patted the diamond-shaped star between her eyes. "I can not fathom the idea of leaving you behind, but... I have to. And I am sure my family will treat you right, because you were after all my mother's horse, is it not, Maya?" A short sob escaped her lips and she struggled to calm down. "You mean so much to me."

"Hurry up, milady," someone screamed. "We must go."

She did not turn to see who had spoken. "I shall leave you in good hands." The horse squealed again and Isabella smiled.

Before she went back to Edward, she wiped off her tears and pinched her cheeks for color. She did not want them to see that she had cried. They would believe she was pathetic and fragile.

Picking up her skirts, she ran back to join them. Edward noticed her puffy eyes, but did not say anything about it – he was afraid she would start crying again.

"Do you want to say 'goodbye' to something else?" he asked.

"I did not know you have a sense of humor."

"I do not." Effortlessly, he pulled her onto his lap and waited for her to adjust, before he wrapped one arm around her slender waist and pressed her back against his chest. She stiffened. Her sweet, delicate scent enveloped him and he inhaled deeply, shaking his head at his own foolishness.

He nudged his horse with his heel and they were soon following the others. Isabella hoped she would relax in this position, but his body was quite distracting. She felt the muscles in his arms flex as he handled the reins and his chin was grazing the top of her head. Then, she decided it would be a good idea to focus on her breathing. Edward knew she was uncomfortable, but did not let go of her.

In just a couple of minutes, they were all galloping at full speed. Edward was in front of everyone, while his men were dutifully guarding his back. Isabella tried to turn around, to look at them, but he pushed her head back.

"It is not like I intend to jump off the horse again. I wanted to see if they are alright," she sighed.

"They can take care of themselves."

"You are a man of very few words."

"I was raised that way."

Her eyes widened in wonder. "Do I get to know more about you?"

"No."

Her shoulders slumped. "At least I tried to make conversation."

They had not spoken to each other for five hours. That was how much it took them to leave England behind and enter the Lowlands. Once they were on their land, they had slowed down a little bit. His warriors was as quiet as death and she did not try to turn around again to see if they were still following them. Judging by Edward's character, she knew they could not betray him like that.

She thought about her family for a second, but realizing that would make her sad, she tried to analyze the scenery. And it was definitely something to behold, but she struggled not to marvel, knowing Edward would somehow destroy her enthusiasm. She was positive that the trees in England were not as tall, strong and massive as these surrounding them. In fact, everything seemed so colorful and alive, like they had stepped into another world - there were beautiful wildflowers of all colors, textures, shapes and sizes and she could also hear a river nearby.

If she was so stunned by the Lowlands, she wondered how the Highlands looked like.

The sun was setting and the air was getting colder by the minute. Isabella shivered and Edward quickly wrapped his plaid around her. She thought it was kind of him to do that, but protested, nonetheless.

"I do not want to wear this," she said.

"You are cold. Stop being stubborn for one second and wrap this around you," he sighed.

"No. I know what this means, Edward and I can not wear your colors. At least, not yet. I do have some pride and please, do honor my request." By wearing his plaid, his colors, she would resign once and for all her English nature and accept Edward as her husband and lover for the rest of her life.

No, she was not ready for that, she thought.

"You refuse to wear my plaid?" he asked, incredulous.

"I believe I just said that."

He leaned forward, until his cheek brushed hers and then whispered in her ear. "I will find a way to make you wear it sooner, rather than later."

Her breath stopped for a second, startled by their proximity. His skin was hot against hers and she shivered again, not knowing if the weather had something to do with it.

"I am surprised you have not made me wear it."

"You will wear it, when you want to."

She turned around, raising her eyebrows at him. "Are you jesting?" She did not know if she was thankful or shocked.

"No, I am not."

"Oh," she breathed. "And here I was, thinking you only liked giving orders. Maybe there is still hope for you."

He narrowed his eyes. "I suppose you are aware of your insult."

"Insult? What? Do you think that was an insult?" She could never understand the man. It was hopeless.

"I think it is best not to provoke Edward," Jasper interrupted her. She startled and looked at him. In fact, they were all around them and she wondered how much they had heard. Their grins told her what she needed to know, though. They had heard everything. Again.

Edward glared at his friend and soldier. "I was talking to my bride and when I am talking to her, I expect her to be the only one, who hears what I say. Understood?"

They all nodded, although they looked like they did not mean it at all. Isabella held back a smile. And she was a little stunned that the blond-haired man had just called his laird by his first name. Maybe they were all good friends.

"I do not even know your names," she realized with a gasp. "Do tell me your names. I want to know. And I am sure that getting answers out of Edward would be a lost cause."

They all snickered again, and Edward growled quietly behind her.

"I do not like people who always defy me," he whispered in her ear, making sure she was the only one who could hear it.

"Then you will not like me," she replied, her eyes slowly darting to his lips. Before they could do something they would both regret later, she pulled away and looked at the others.

I somehow doubt that, Edward thought with a grimace.

"I am Jasper Whitlock," he bowed his head.

"Emmett McCarty," the burly man said proudly.

"And I am Carlisle Masen," the other blond-haired man said.

She smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you."

When all of them raised their eyebrows at her, for they were not used to someone thanking them, she wondered how she had insulted them this time. With a defeated sigh, she frowned and without realizing what she was doing, she sagged against Edward's chest.

"You will never like me, will you not?" She grumbled, and her tone made everyone laugh. Edward's body shook with silent laughter and she looked up at him, but she only saw his chin. She pulled away and his lips were curved up into an amused smile. "What did I say this time?"

"That would be too late, milady. We already like you," Emmett answered with a grin. Her eyes sparkled with delight and Edward thought how beautiful she looked.

"You do?"

"Of course. You are the only woman who dares to confront our laird. That is not something we see every day," Jasper continued. Edward rolled his eyes heavenward, but he was still smiling.

"Why were you so angry when you first saw me?" She could not stop herself from asking, although the answer seemed obvious.

"Simple. You are English," Carlisle lifted his shoulders nonchalantly.

Her smile vanished, understanding what that meant. "That means no one in your clan will like me. Obviously, they will hate me, for I am English. Everyone here hates England." The disappointment she felt was overwhelming. "I am going to be an outsider."

Edward squeezed her middle. "You will not be an outsider. You are my wife. They will respect you. I will make sure of that," he mumbled softly.

"Aye, they will probably respect me. But they will not accept me."

"If they know what is best for them, they will accept you," Emmett nodded to himself, exchanging a glance with Carlisle, Jasper and Edward.

"I do hope that was not a threat," Isabella widened her eyes. When none of them answered, she folded her arms across her chest. "You will not hurt anyone, because of me. Understood? I will not allow it."

"You have got a good heart, lass," Carlisle muttered.

"I did not hear you promise," she insisted.

"They can not promise you that," Edward furrowed his brow. She was so naïve to think they would let someone hurt her tender feelings, he thought. He realized how easily someone could hurt her and he was not going to let it happen. She was his wife; everyone was bound to accept her, whether they liked it or not.

"Why not? I do not want to be the cause of a battle between your men."

"If it comes down to it, then so be it. However, they would not be stupid enough to challenge their laird. They know they would not stand a chance," Jasper said.

Isabella blinked. "You believe this would make me feel better. Yet, it does not."

"You have no faith," Carlisle shook his head.

"I put my faith in what I think is right," she stated.

"And we want the best for you," Edward grumbled, annoyed that she was so stubborn. When she opened her mouth to protest, he captured her lips in a kiss. She was so stunned, that she froze in reaction. But when his hand cupped her face and he pulled her closer to his chest, she closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch.

She did not know how to kiss or if he was pleased with her, but she liked it.

He felt her surrender to him, but did not deepen the kiss. She was so innocent, she did not know how much he wanted her, he thought, pulling away from her.

She stared at him for a second, open-mouthed. When she did not say anything, he pressed his lips one more time to hers, before he smiled arrogantly. Her cheeks suddenly burned and then she was blushing furiously.

"I did not give you permission to kiss me," she mumbled, dazed.

"Why would I need your permission? We are married now," he shrugged, pulling her closer to him, while he placed his head on top of hers.

A frown appeared on her face. That did not sit well with her and she thought about what Angela told her, before she left.

She wanted him to explain what that really meant, but Emmett interrupted her.

"We should stop for the night. It is getting darker."

"There is a river nearby, where the lady can take a bath," Jasper nodded.

As soon as they walked closer to the trees, they pulled the reins back and the horses immediately stopped. Edward dismounted and helped Isabella get down. She stepped away from him, though and walked over to Emmett.

"Would you give me my satchel?" she asked, while he nodded and did what she said. He handed it over to her, and then she followed the sound of the river, disappearing between the trees. Edward had watched her intently. Her spine was rigid and she looked distressed. He wondered what was wrong this time.

"I shall install the tent for the lady," Carlisle mumbled.

"That would not be necessary," Edward said.

Emmett followed his train of thought and grinned.

As soon as she made sure she was alone and nobody could see or hear her, she got out of her gown and took off her chemise. With a sigh, she checked the water and shivered. It was cold, but she desperately needed a bath. Without a second thought, she plunged into the river and stopped herself from squealing in surprise.

She washed her hair and scrubbed her skin. Her teeth were chattering and she wanted to get out of the water as soon as possible. When she was finished, she quickly wrapped herself in a blanket and waited a couple of minutes, until she warmed up a little.

The sound of someone's footsteps startled her.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Review? :)


	4. Wedding night

I own nothing.

I have to start this chapter by thanking you for your reviews and love. It means a lot to me. xo

**Wedding night**

"What are you doing here?" Her voice trembled and her entire body was shivering. She quickly bowed her head and blushed, realizing she was practically naked beneath the blanket.

Edward walked closer to her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. He found her shyness endearing and refreshing and the need to kiss her was so intense, he thought he would lose his mind right then and there.

His hand gently caressed her soft cheek and she leaned into his touch. Isabella was captivated by the fervor in his eyes, and she admitted to herself that he was indeed, a very beautiful man, a man who could also break her heart. She was so scared of what might happen between them that her knees buckled and her heart sped up.

"Come here," he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her body and crushed her against his chest. "You are shivering."

"The water was cold," she half-lied.

She was not stupid. She knew a husband would want to bed his wife on the wedding night. She had heard a couple of women talk about it, when she was walking home from church. But she could not stay and listen, for she was too embarrassed by their foul words to let herself eavesdrop. So she did not know more details about it – she did not know what it really meant, and her sisters were as clueless as she was. Her father would never talk to her about this. Her lack of knowledge frightened her.

"Then why does your heart beat so fast?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, refusing to answer him. If she said something, she was afraid her voice would break.

"Look at me," he ordered. Reluctantly, she obeyed him. "You are scared."

"I might be," she shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

He could not be fooled, though. She was downright terrified. A scowl darkened his features.

"I want to kiss you right now," he admitted, watching her reaction.

"Would it matter if I said 'no'?" She raised her eyebrows defiantly. But she was confused that he had asked her this time.

He did not answer her, though. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her toward him. His mouth came down on hers, urgent, wild and uninhibited. Her gasp of surprise allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth, while he slowly, deliberately ran his hands down the sides of her body, his left hand stopping to caress her thigh. Her breath was uneven and she was sure she would have fainted, if he had not held her so tightly.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, marveling at the new sensations coursing through her body. His tongue mingled with hers, while a low moan sounded deep in her throat.

Lord, she could not control herself. She had no idea kissing would be this consuming and thrilling. And she liked it so much, she thought he had already driven her daft.

Her moan of pleasure aroused him and he was already throbbing with need. His hands gently lifted the blanket up over her backside, and revealed her firm, soft buttocks. He wanted to rip the insulting cloth off her glorious body and have his way with her, but logic overrode instinct and he knew he should be gentle and slow with her, for this was her first time.

When she felt his warm hands against her skin, she panicked and pulled away. "Nay. Edward, no," she shook her head.

His eyes misted over with passion and her breath caught in her throat.

"Don't you want me to kiss you?" He pressed his lips to the base of her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips in contentment.

"I do not know if I should," she stammered.

"We are not doing anything wrong," he pointed out.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. The bold action surprised her, while he smiled against her skin.

"But I feel so... so out of control. I do not know if I should feel like this," she confessed. "I... I do not know what I am supposed to do. I... You know I have never done this before and I..."

He interrupted her with a passionate kiss, robbing her of her sanity. Then he trailed soft kisses down her cheek and over her jaw.

"Good," he whispered. For a moment, she wondered what he was talking about and when he pulled away to look at her, she suddenly remembered.

"Good? You believe losing control is good, Edward?" she almost shouted. Her unexpected outburst amused him and much to her chagrin, he grinned at her. "I do not find this amusing."

"Sure it is." When she frowned, he sighed her name.

"If you are trying to make me feel better, you are not doing a great job." When she was annoyed, she could think more clearly.

"That is another flaw of yours, Isabella," he shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed. "Another? What other flaws do I have?"

"Do you really want me to enumerate them all? It will take me all night. And I would rather do something else." Her stare turned into a glare and she wanted to slap his arm.

"Of course I want to know," she said indignantly.

"Later."

"Now."

"That is one of them," he sighed, as she raised her eyebrows, confused. "You keep confronting me."

"I do not think that is a flaw," she scowled. "I would rather confront you, than nod and smile at whatever you say. I find that pathetic. But I know not to defy you in front of the others, beside your three warriors, of course."

"You are stubborn, too," he continued, although her comment had pleased him.

"I can not change that."

"You talk too much," he said with a grin.

She grimaced. "That is hardly a flaw," she grumbled.

"In your case, it is," he shrugged. She gritted her teeth and took a deep, deep breath. "And – " he started, but she interrupted him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"I get it. You can talk all night about my flaws; I understand. But it will take me longer to enumerate yours."

He grabbed her hand and removed it from his lips. "I am aware of my own flaws."

"Really? Your arrogance makes me think you do not."

"I am done with this subject."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Always having the last word." They got into a glaring contest, until the wind blew in her direction and she had to close her eyes. She muttered an unladylike word under her breath, while he snickered.

"Come here." She complied, although she was confused and still irritated with him. His hands gently grabbed her waist and slid down to her hips, watching her reaction closely.

"What?" Her annoyance was quickly forgotten, when he pulled her into his arms and intimately pressed his body against hers.

He leaned forward and nibbled at her earlobe for a moment, before he brushed his warm lips down her neck.

"Do you like this?" he asked and she nodded, not caring if he saw her. When he reached the valley of her breasts, she let out a soft moan. "And this?"

"What are you really doing?" she gasped.

"Helping you relax. Why? Is it working?"

"You wish."

"Aye, I do," he said, staring into her eyes. He kissed her then. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"You are seducing me," she breathed heavily.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not just yet."

He wanted to touch her all over. Before she realized what he was up to, he had already taken the blanket off her and she found herself completely naked. He pulled away to stare at her body and he immediately got hard. She was magnificent.

Realizing her vulnerability, she bowed her head and blushed furiously. No one, beside her sisters, had seen her naked before. Now Edward.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," he whispered gently. Her eyes softened and her heart skipped a beat. His words relaxed her a little.

Isabella watched him undress and the sight of his muscular body both excited and confused her, for she had never felt such intense emotions before. Without giving the matter a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his naked body and kissed him as hard and passionate as she could. She never thought she was capable of that.

"I want you, Isabella," he said against her lips.

He grabbed her hips and gently pushed her down onto the blanket. His knee parted her thighs and he settled himself between her legs. His mouth traveled lower, until his lips wrapped around one of her nipples and she arched up against him, moaning deep in her throat. She thought she was going to die from the pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

When she thought he was done, he proceeded down her abdomen, driving her crazy. His hands caressed her thighs and hips, and when his lips touched her navel, she pulled him back to her, crushing her lips against his. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, while his tongue swept inside and stroked hers.

He liked the taste of her. She was sweet and delicate and her skin was so soft, he could not stop touching her. But if she did not want him tonight, if she told him to stop, he would not force himself on her. He would never dishonor her like that.

"Do you want me to continue?" His voice was hoarse when he asked her.

"Oh yes," she breathed, consumed with passion.

He was desperately trying to restrain himself from entering her. He knew he was going to hurt her and he wanted her to be prepared for his invasion.

He looked up and watched her, as he slipped one finger inside her. She grabbed his hand and tried to push it away.

"No, Edward. What are you – " she panicked, but he captured her lips in a kiss.

"You will like it," he mumbled against them, while his thumb gently stroked her.

She gasped and arched her back, brushing her breasts against his chest. She was wet and tight and driving him crazy with need. By the time he pushed another finger into her heat, she was already uncontrollably writhing under him.

Isabella felt the tip of his length touch her entrance and she groaned in anticipation. She rubbed herself against him and he clenched his jaw, a low growl rumbling through his chest. He was on the brink of surrender – he did not know if he could hold back any longer.

"Edward," she begged.

"Do not move," he panted.

She wiggled again, trying to get closer to him – disobeying him, too. He lost control then. He plunged into her with one powerful thrust, filling her completely. She cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. A couple of tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and she held onto him for dear life, wanting the unbearable pain to stop.

"It hurts," she cried.

Kissing her tears away, he softly whispered. "It is alright." Lord, she was so tight around him, and so warm. He had to give her time to adjust to him, though and he stayed as motionless as he could, buried deep inside her.

Trying to gain some courage, she bit her lip and took a deep breath. She blinked back her tears and shifted, thinking it would make the pain go away. The motion did help her a little, but it also made her aware of another emotion, that was slowly building up in the pit of her stomach. Edward let out a throaty groan and captured her lips in an ardent, wild kiss.

He started moving then, retreating and plunging inside of her again. Isabella squeezed his shoulders and kissed his neck, as the pain almost disappeared and a raw, primitive passion claimed her. She moved her hips, meeting each one of his powerful, hard thrusts.

His hand cupped her breast, as their bodies moved together in harmony. He felt her tighten around him, and the intensity of her climax both scared and pleased her. She screamed his name, feeling waves of pleasure course through her entire body. His movements grew harder and faster as he searched for his own release. With a growl, he spilled his seed into her and collapsed on top of her, breathing unevenly.

Isabella did not know what to say to him. Or if she should feel uncomfortable or scared about what just happened. It was not in her nature to completely surrender to someone.

He rolled onto his back, and pulled her against his chest. Her fingers gently caressed his shoulders and arms.

After ten minutes of silence, she whispered "Edward?"

"What?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

She hesitated, knowing it was not exactly the time to ask him. "If I hadn't been so... receptive, would you..." She pulled away and looked at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion, while her cheeks flushed. "Would you have forced yourself on me?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her, shocked that she would even think about this. "Why are you asking me such a foolish question?"

"You do not need to get angry. I just wanted to know," she scowled.

"How could I not be mad when you suggest such a terrible thing? I am an honorable man, Isabella. I would never do that to a woman," his voice was firm and his green eyes had darkened.

"That is good to know." She nodded and smiled at him, despite his obvious irritation.

He shook his head at her. "Why would you even think about this?"

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck, and shrugged. She hoped he was going to let the matter go, but she knew she was wrong when he pulled away and intently stared into her eyes.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"It is nothing, Edward. Really," she avoided answering him.

"I doubt it is nothing. Isabella, tell me what is bothering you."

"You do get your own way a lot, do you not?"

"Isabella!" His patience was wearing thin, and she could see it in his eyes. She glared at him, showing him that his attitude was the thing bothering her at the moment. His exasperated sigh forced her to close her eyes.

"Angela... may have.. said something to me," she admitted. "About you... hitting me." The muscle in his jaw ticked, while he struggled not to shout at her for listening to her daft sister. "You might want to keep quiet, Edward. Your men are probably sleeping and they do not need to hear you roar like a bear."

"She said that I would..." he trailed off, angry.

"She did not know what she was saying, of course. Now stop glaring at me like you want to throttle me. I am positive your men would be surprised to see you without a wife tomorrow," she stammered. "And you do not want them to think your wife has been able to infuriate you so much that you drowned her in the river, now, would you?"

His anger subsided a little, and he could at least keep his voice mild and steady, as he rolled her on her back and hovered over her. He stared straight into her eyes, as he spoke. "I repeat. I would never hit a woman, Isabella. Your sister should keep her thoughts to herself. She does not know me. She has no right to insult me like that. And I thought you were smarter, than that."

She scoffed. "I am not simpleminded," she protested. "And no, I did not know that, for I barely know you."

"Yet, you made love to me," he pointed out with a smug expression on his face.

Her eyes widened and she tried to hide her face from him. "It shall never happen again."

"Do you want me to remind you how much you liked me to –" he started, but she quickly clasped her hand over his mouth.

"I did like it. But that was it. No more." His grin told her he did not believe her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, before he pulled away and rolled onto his back. She scowled at his arrogance. When he did not say anything more, she realized she wanted to ask him something else. "Edward?"

"Aye, Isabella?" He sighed.

"I did please you, did I not?"

He looked down at her and saw her concern. "You could not have pleased me more." And he meant it.

His short answer was enough for her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He was willing to sleep, but Isabella's hand suddenly started to caress his chest, distracting him. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. She was tracing one of his scars and he stiffened. Isabella met his gaze and her expression was curious and confused. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"Go to sleep, Isabella."

"I will, but I was curious. It looks... painful. When did you get it?" She repeated. It was such an ugly scar. She wondered how she had not seen it before. With a grimace, she realized she had been quite distracted.

His scar stretched from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. But it also looked old. She thought about the pain it had caused him and frowned.

"I do not wish to talk about it," he growled. His voice startled her and she knew she could not tease him or argue with him about it. She simply nodded.

Edward did not want to discuss his past. He was not going to tell her how he had seen his parents die right in front of him, when he was only ten years old. Or how his father's 'best friend' and his soldiers attacked him and his family in the middle of the night, and killed everyone – innocent children and women included.

Their faces haunted him. He could still remember his mother's voice, as she screamed at him to run away. He could still feel the blade of a sword against him, as one of the enemies slashed his chest open, and left him in the middle of the battlefield, thinking he had died. His parents had seen the entire ordeal and the distraction was exactly what the soldiers needed to run their weapons through their bodies. He had wanted to help his parents, yet he had killed them.

Isabella noticed the tension in his shoulders and chastised herself for asking him about the scar. It was obvious her question had bothered him.

"I am sorry for asking," she whispered.

"Go to sleep," he repeated.

"You could at least accept my apology." She could not stop herself from saying that. Knowing she had done a mistake, she quickly whispered her 'goodnight' and prayed he would not get angry again. She was too tired and embarrassed to argue with him.

Edward woke her up too soon. She groaned and swatted his hand away, as he prodded her awake.

"You need to eat something and then we must go," he mumbled. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face was so close, she startled and almost bumped his nose with her chin.

"Now?"

He growled.

When she tried to sit up, she grimaced in pain. She was so sore, she wondered how she would be able to stay in a saddle. Edward noticed her expression, and scowled in concern.

"The others are waiting for you to get dressed and join them for breakfast."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "To get dressed? Have you told them – "

"I would not share such intimate things with my warriors, Isabella," he said matter-of-factly. His voice was highly amused, though. "They have already guessed, though."

Her mouth popped open. "Oh no."

"Get dressed," he rolled his eyes, grinning. She threw him a dirty look.

She looked down and saw that he had covered her with another blanket. He must have searched in her satchel.

"I would like some privacy, Edward."

"Why? I have already seen everything."

She blushed in mortification. "And I told you. That will never happen again. Please, leave me alone for a second. I need to change."

He sighed deeply, something he did when he was exasperated by her. He turned around and walked away. Then he said over his shoulder. "We shall see."

She glared at his back. He was so arrogant, she wanted to throttle him sometimes. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and took one gown out of her satchel. Before she got dressed, she washed her face and splashed water on her arms and legs.

The gown was ankle-length, which fitted down to her waist and then flared out from her hips in a voluminous skirt that draped wonderfully. It was also royal purple, that brought out the color of her eyes. She tried to plait her long, curly hair, but five minutes later, she gave up and let it fall down her back.

With a sigh, she hoped the others would not bring up the subject of her spending the night with Edward. She would probably die of embarrassment and it would be difficult to carry her corpse around. The foolish thought amused her and she giggled.

Emmett had just mounted his horse, when Isabella emerged from the trees. He stiffened. Jasper's hand wanted to pick up the reins, but it stopped mid-air, when he spotted her. Carlisle noticed their reactions and wondered what it had caused them. He followed their gazes and his eyes widened. They were mesmerized.

When Edward saw his wife, his heart stopped. She smiled at them. All of his men smiled back. Only Edward watched her approach, keeping his face devoid of emotions. Isabella ignored him, while her cheeks flushed. As soon as she reached their sides, she gave Emmett her satchel and he nodded enthusiastically, ready to please his mistress. Edward wanted to roll his eyes and growl at his warrior's behavior.

Her stomach growled, as she grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese. Then she took a healthy bite. She noticed that they were still staring at her and she gave them a confused smile.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me, like I had just grown another head overnight," she said mildly.

All of them cleared their throats, but there was no apology. She knew they would never apologize, because of their pride, but that did not bother her. If it did, she would have told them. She shook her head in amusement.

She decided to change the subject. "When are we going to reach your home?"

"'Tis also your home," Edward said.

"That does not answer my question, Edward."

"In six or seven days, milady," Jasper quickly mumbled, looking at his laird from the corner of his eye.

She looked appalled. "You have got to be jesting me."

"Not at all, lass," Emmett lifted his shoulders indifferently.

"I do not think the food will last for more than five days," she frowned.

"There is a cottage, two days away from here, where we can spend the night." Edward's eyes sparkled mischievously, while she narrowed hers. It did not take her long to realize what he was thinking about.

"Oh no," she firmly shook her head, while the warriors looked at them confused.

"We shall see."


	5. Visit

I own nothing.

1. I am aware of the fact that girls got married at 11-12 years old in the 12th century, but this is my story and if I want to write it like this, I will write it like this. Flaming me will not make me stop writing this, so you should move on and get over it. It's not like I intend to publish it, for Pete's sake. If you think she is too old, then Isabella is not 20 anymore - I will not mention her age at all, if that is the problem.

2. I really appreciate your support and kind words. Thanks! xo

**Visit**

She really hated the saddle. For the past one day and a half, she had grunted and winced in pain, every time her backside slapped against the saddle, for she was still sore. Edward asked her once if she was alright and she growled, "Yes." He did not say anything more, although his arm tightened around her waist, every time she groaned. She appreciated his gesture, but it did not help her in the least.

"Where is that cottage?" she asked, impatient.

"In a couple of hours, we shall be there," Edward said.

_A couple of hours_. She suppressed a sigh.

When his breath caressed her cheek, she startled and looked up at him.

"Why? Are you anxious to bed me?"

Her eyes narrowed, while she glared at him. "I would never let you touch me again. Do you hear me, Edward? Never," she emphasized the last word. Her temper flared, when he rolled his eyes. "Do not mock me. I know what I am saying."

"I understand that it still hurts and I shall wait until you are ready, Isabella."

"You sound so sure of yourself. Are you certain I will take the first step?" She raised one of her eyebrows in defiance.

His eyes sparkled with mischief, as he replied, "You would be begging me."

She was not expecting that. Her face fell and she clenched her jaw. "I do not beg anyone. I would rather die than beg you."

"You did beg me once," he reminded her, watching the look of mortification cross her features.

"I was not... thinking," she muttered. "I shall not do it again."

Without telling her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the most sensitive spot on her neck. She involuntarily sagged against his chest. He smiled against her skin and pulled away. "You were saying...?"

Realizing his trickery, she slapped his arm and put some distance between them. "You are such an infuriating man." She did not tell him that her hand had been hurt by the slap. It would only feed his ego.

He laughed. The sound drew the other's attention and they frowned at Edward. Isabella assumed they were not used to their laird's laughter.

"Tell me more about your home," she quickly changed the subject.

"It is also your home, Isabella," he repeated with an exasperated sigh. "What is mine, is yours, too. You keep forgetting you are my wife now."

"It is not like I had time to get used to the idea," she grumbled.

"You will get used to the idea, when you will start wearing my plaid."

"I said I shall not wear it, until I am ready, Edward."

"You would be ready when we reach home in a couple of days," he said sternly.

"Are you afraid your people might realize you have not been able to tame me yet?" She teased him, but he did not appreciate her comment, for he glared at her. When he did not answer her, she grimaced. "Before we started talking about plaids, you were going to tell me more about your home."

"Who said I was going to tell you?"

She groaned. "Do humor me, Edward."

"It is a castle and that is that."

She waited for him to continue. When she realized he was not going to say anything more, her shoulders slumped. "Trying to get some information out of you, it is like teaching an elephant how to dance."

"I shall take that as a compliment," he winked at her. She thought he was trying to infuriate her again. Ignoring him, she turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

Two hours later, her eyelids were drooping and she could hardly keep her eyes open. She had not been able to sleep too well in the last two days. Edward noticed her weariness and told her to put her head against his chest and sleep. She refused. He thought it would be better to let her have her way, for he did not want to argue with her again.

She had dozed off a couple of times, though. Emmett laughed over her stubbornness, but did not say anything to her or to Edward.

Another two hours later, they were on laird Seth Clearwater's land, one of Edward's friends and allies. They had joined each other in battle for the last five years, for Seth had always known Edward's warriors were the fittest, although his soldiers outnumbered his.

Seth Clearwater was the opposite of him, though. He never lost his temper, he never got angry. He just got even. But he was also loyal and Edward knew he could always count on him.

The cottage he had told Isabella about, belonged to Sam Uley, one of Seth's best warriors. He had been living there for the past three years, when he got married to Emily Young. They could spend the night there and eat some good food. He had gotten tired of the same meal every day, but he was not going to tell Isabella about it, for he knew it would upset her.

"There is someone coming towards us," Jasper told Edward. His laird nodded and raised one of his hands to show the man that he was a friend, not a foe. As he got closer, Edward could easily recognize Sam.

"What brings you here, milord?" Sam asked in Gaelic, bowing his head in respect.

"We need a shelter for the night, Sam. My wife could use a warm bed," he said. If he was surprised, he did not show it. He nodded and told them to follow him.

Isabella was sleeping in his arms, for he pulled her back against his chest, when he was sure she could not protest about it. She was not going to wake up anytime soon, though. At least he hoped so. Edward noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes and realized how very tired she must be.

"I shall tell Emily to prepare you some supper," Sam replied, as soon as they reached his cottage. They all dismounted their horses. Edward lifted Isabella up in his arms, while she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would the lady want some?"

"No," Edward said in the same time Isabella pulled away and whispered hoarsely "What?"

"I thought you were sleeping," her husband frowned at her.

She suppressed a yawn, as she nodded sleepily. "I was. Now, put me down. I can walk. You do not need to carry me around." She cleared her throat, trying to get the hoarseness out of her voice.

He put her down, but she held his arm for a couple of seconds, until she regained her balance. When she was sure she would not fall on her face, she curtsied to Sam and smiled.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Sam."

Sam bowed his head again, surprised that she was English. He had heard from his laird that Edward would get married in a couple of days, but he did not expect him to marry an Englishwoman. He could not tell him his thoughts, because he knew his remarks would displease him.

"Do come inside." He spoke in English this time.

Sam opened the door for Isabella, and then all of them followed her inside. Emily had heard their voices from her chamber and was now waiting for her husband to tell her what was happening. When she saw Isabella, her eyes widened in surprise. Then her eyes darted to Edward and she curtsied.

"Welcome to our humble house, milord," she whispered. "Milady," she continued as she looked at Isabella. She bowed her head too and blushed, for she did not like being the center of attention. She knew they were curious about her, though.

Isabella also noticed that the woman was heavy with child and she was supposed to give birth anytime soon.

"Go bring them some supper, Emily," his husband ordered, while she obeyed him. "Do sit down. You must be tired."

All of them sat down at the small table in the middle, close to the stone hearth. It was a small house, but it was cozy enough. Isabella felt awkward, though, standing between the four men. She held her head high and straightened her shoulders, showing Edward that she did not feel uncomfortable. He was not fooled, though, for his hand touched her thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"What has happened around here lately, Sam?" Edward turned his attention to Seth's warrior. Sam suddenly frowned and Isabella thought he looked more frightening than her husband.

"My laird has been feuding with the Crowleys for almost a week now," he confessed, but Edward tried to remain unaffected by the news. He waited for Sam to continue. "The Crowleys know our land is the largest in the Lowlands and they want it for themselves. They want the land, the soldiers and everyone else who lives here. He has declared war."

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle exchanged a frown.

"Why didn't he send someone to tell me?" Edward asked, furious.

"He knew the king had sent you on a mission and he could not wait to kill the Crowleys. He gathered his soldiers and left."

The thought of someone killing a human being horrified Isabella. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down in her lap.

Edward mulled over the idea, but his irritation was not completely gone. He had no doubt Seth would win this battle, but he would have liked giving the Crowleys a piece of his mind.

"Why are you here, then? Were you not supposed to be with your laird?" Jasper asked that question and from Sam's sour expression, Isabella guessed he did not like the fact that Seth had left him behind.

"I had to stay, for my wife should give birth anytime soon," he answered.

"Laird Seth knows Sam's value and he would have loved having him by his side, but he also knows he should stay by my side until I give birth to our child," Emily said, as she brought them their dinner. She smiled at her husband, while Sam winked at her.

Isabella's heart suddenly softened. She could see the pure love Sam felt for his wife, and she wanted to weep. She would never experience that and thought how foolish she was as a child to think that one day she would have her own fairytale. Fairy tales did not exist. She knew that now. She never knew how hard it would be for her to accept that fact.

She ate in silence, while the others talked about the war between the Clearwaters and the Crowleys. She listened to Edward, as he ordered Sam to inform him if Seth needed his help. Then she heard Emmett's enthusiastic voice as he told everyone how anxious he was to lend him a hand.

She had not heard Emily sit by her side, though and her gentle voice startled her.

"Are you alright, milady?" she asked.

Isabella nodded, blushing. "Aye. I am fine. Do call me Isabella."

"But you are laird Edward's wife. Calling you by your first name would be an insult towards you," she mumbled, confused.

Isabella sighed. "I know you think I would consider it an insult. But I do not. I prefer to be called Isabella." She remembered she had forgotten to tell that to Edward's soldiers. She would have to tell them, later.

Emily looked dumfounded. She nodded, though and smiled. "I shall call you Isabella, then."

Isabella smiled back. "Do tell me how you feel about being a mother," she changed the subject, anxious to know more about Emily's pregnancy. She also did not want to hear more about murders and wars.

Emily's hand gently patted her swollen belly and a wistful smile curved her lips. "It feels wonderful. I never thought pregnancy could be such a beautiful experience. You will see. I am sure you will agree with me, when the time comes."

Isabella's smile vanished, but for Emily's benefit, she tried to look happy. She turned to Edward and looked at him for a second. He was not paying her any attention, for he was still talking to Sam. When the time came? She was not sure when that would be, or if she was ready for a baby, whether she gave birth in a year, two or five. Oh, Lord, she did want children! It would be a sin for a woman to not want to give her husband an heir, but she knew she did not want a baby now. But if God gave them one, she would surely accept and love him.

She turned to Emily and nodded, forcing a smile.

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh, I hope it is a boy."

"And if it is a girl?"

"We shall love her, nonetheless. If the child is healthy, we do not care if it is a boy or a girl."

"I agree with you. Nothing matters more than health," Isabella sighed, thinking about her mother. If she had not gotten sick, she would have been alive right now. Her eyes were getting teary. Not wet enough to run down her cheeks, but damp nonetheless, and she blinked quickly before someone noticed.

"We were thinking about the names Quil and Leah. What do you think?"

Her enthusiasm cheered her up a little bit. "I believe they are both very nice."

Isabella was surprised that she was still talking to her. She realized Emily had already guessed she was English, but she did not seem to care. And that truly amazed her. She was so relieved, that her next smile was a genuine one, one that came right from her heart.

"Sam is afraid of the birthing, though," Emily snapped her out of her reverie.

"Why?"

"He is afraid that there might be complications." Emily wrung her hands, chewing on her bottom lip.

Isabella frowned in concern.

Emily seemed to remembered something then. She looked over Isabella's shoulder, directly at Edward. She noticed they had stopped talking and Emily took advantage of the short silence to ask him something.

"Laird?"

"Aye, Emily?" Edward raised one of his eyebrows.

She exchanged a glance with her husband and Sam nodded. "I was wondering if you could tell Alice to come here. I do not want anyone else beside me when the child is born. I heard she is the best."

"You want Alice to assist you?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Aye, sir."

"Then I shall tell her, as soon as I get home."

"Thank you, milord," she smiled, relieved and then she grabbed Sam's hand.

"Who is Alice?" Isabella asked, curious.

"A midwife. She belongs to our clan," Emmett answered, throwing Jasper a grin.

Jasper did not seem to notice him. He straightened his shoulders and said firmly, "I shall escort her here." Edward seemed amused too, for there was a spark in his eyes.

"I do not believe she will accept that," Edward said. Isabella was suddenly curious.

"Nay, she will not accept that. She will probably scream her refusal in his face, too," Emmett chuckled. His eyes met Isabella's and he snickered. "She reminds me of you."

"But you said I was the only one who dares to confront Edward," Isabella said, confused. Realizing what she had just said, she quickly looked at Emily and Sam, but they were just as amused as the others. She thought it would be sinful of her to confront her husband, especially if he was a laird, but they did not seem to care.

"Aye, she does not dare to confront Edward. But she does confront Jasper whenever she can," Carlisle mumbled, snickering. "She makes him daft."

Jasper clenched his jaw, while he glared at his friends. "She does not make me daft. Aye, she is a little difficult, but she will soon accept me."

Isabella's eyes widened. "You intend to marry her?" When he nodded, she continued "Why haven't you, then?" Her question surprised them all. She had been forced to marry and now she wondered why Jasper had not forced Alice to marry him, Edward thought grimly.

"Why do you ask such a question?" Her husband asked, incredulous.

She shrugged, turning to Jasper. "You do not give me the impression that you would wait for the woman to make up her mind. You would force her to marry you, whether she likes it or not. If you truly want her, then I do not understand why you have not forced her yet."

Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly. Her words unsettled him, but they also amused Emmett. "Because she made her father promise on his deathbed that she would marry the man she truly wants."

Isabella understood then and she blushed. "Oh. Alice does not want you," she whispered.

"Yet. She does not want me yet," Jasper added. Carlisle slapped his back, showing him his support, while Emmett's body shook with silent laughter. Edward shook his head.

Isabella suddenly yawned. Emily immediately jumped to her feet. "You must be exhausted, Isabella. I am so sorry. I should have realized that before."

"Do not worry. I am fine," she smiled. Edward found himself captivated by her smile.

"Follow me upstairs," she continued. "I have the perfect chamber for you."

Isabella nodded, picking up her skirts, while she told everyone 'goodnight'. Her husband watched her intently; he was anxious to be alone with her again.

Emily opened the door for Isabella, while she thanked her. "If you need anything else, please, do tell me. I shall be at your service."

"You will be at your baby's service. Not mine," Isabella whispered. "Go take some rest. You should not exhaust yourself too much these days."

Emily appreciated her kindness. She smiled and then walked away. With a sigh, she stepped inside and sighed. The huge bed drew her attention and she quickly walked towards it. She could not wait to close her eyes. She would have loved a bath, but she was too tired. She jumped under the covers and embraced a pillow.

"This is more like it," she yawned again.

She heard the door open and close. She knew who it was, but she did not open her eyes. He took his boots off and got into bed, beside her. Edward threw his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her neck. She shivered.

"I am tired, Edward," she whispered.

"I know you are."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I want to kiss you goodnight," he admitted.

"Just one kiss," she said, turning around. She looked up at him and her heart accelerated. She thought she had gotten used to his proximity.

He gently pressed his lips to hers, while she sighed into his mouth. She wound her arms around his neck. His hands squeezed her hips, as his tongue parted her lips and begged for entrance. She let out a low moan, as their tongues tasted each other.

His hand moved to caress her cheek and then he pulled away from her. They were both breathing erratically. Isabella leaned her head in the crook of his neck, while his arm encircled her shoulders and kept her close to his body.

"Emily is a very nice, lovely woman," she whispered, closing her eyes. Edward remained silent. "I am pleased to see how much Sam loves her. His eyes sparkle every time he looks at her, you know? I noticed that." Her voice was slurred, for she was half-asleep. "Your eyes only sparkle when you talk about wars," she yawned loudly and snuggled closer to him.

Edward realized she was too tired to know what she was really saying. But he did not stop her.

"Emily told me she does not care if the baby is a girl. She told me they will still love her," she continued. "I think you would have cared."

Edward frowned this time. "Go to sleep, Isabella." She was talking nonsense already.

"You keep saying that to me."

He sighed. "You are talking too much."

She wanted to shake her head at him. "I am too sleepy to argue with you right now."

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward.

Isabella remembered something and giggled. "I did not beg you."


	6. Language

I own nothing.

Millions of thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch._ :)  
And thank you for your reviews, love and encouragement.  
I didn't expect you to like this so much. It makes me so happy.

**Language**

She was astonished. No, not astonished. Mesmerized. Aye, she was mesmerized. She knew the Highlands were supposed to be as beautiful as the Lowlands, but while the Lowlands were idyllic, the Highlands were magnificently majestic. Outstanding and awe-inspiring. The hills were thick with giant pine and oak trees, and she was pleased to see the red, pink, blue and yellow wildflowers clustered together.

"So you like what you see," Edward said proudly.

"Hush. You are ruining the moment," she whispered, clasping her hand over his mouth. Rolling his eyes heavenward and praying for patience, he grabbed her hand and placed it in his lap.

"Once we get home, you will not defy me in front of the others. You are my wife, and therefore you should obey me, whether you like it or not."

She wanted to groan. He had told her so many times about this, and she was weary of this conversation. "I understand, husband. I am not stupid. And I shall say it again, though, that while I may obey you in front of your soldiers and servants, in the privacy of... our chamber, I shall not keep my thoughts to myself."

"Nor did I expected you to," he grunted.

She flashed him a radiant smile. "Good."

Carlisle had heard their banter and turned to wink at his mistress. Isabella giggled, while Edward deliberately ignored her and his soldier.

Several minutes later, Isabella sighed and sagged against his chest. "We have been riding for almost seven days now. Jasper told me we would be home in six or seven days, and we just entered the Highlands. Where is this castle of yours? Are you sure we are not lost?"

"No, we are not lost."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"What else do you want me to tell you?" Edward asked curtly.

"Anything. Just talk to me. I feel like I am becoming daft."

"I am surprised you have just realized that."

She gasped and glared at him. "I can not believe you just said that." She waited for him to say something. "Fine, then. I shall not speak to you anymore, you arrogant, undisciplined man." She gritted her teeth and turned around, trying to ignore him. How dare he call her crazy? She was not crazy. He was crazy for insulting her like that.

Edward shook his head, smiling at her behavior. He exchanged a glance with Emmett, who was silently laughing next to him, then nudged his horse into a gallop. This journey had surely been an eventful one; neither he nor his three soldiers would ever forget it.

When his castle appeared right in front of them, Isabella could hear Edward's sigh of relief, and she immediately stiffened. _That _was his castle? she thought.

She had expected a small, pretty one, with a large garden full of colorful flowers. The sight depressed her and her shoulders slumped. The castle had five stories and it was also made of stone. There were a couple of windows, that seemed kind of small to her and the tower was too tall for her liking. She did not like it. She did not like the idea of living there for the rest of her life.

Edward knew she was not looking forward to meeting his clan. He gave her hand a squeeze and waited for her to relax.

"I am happy to be home," Carlisle sighed, while Jasper nodded and looked around, searching for someone in the crowd that had gathered in front of the castle.

Isabella could hear her heart beat in her ears. As she got closer to the crowd, she could see their curious and confused expressions. She wondered what they were thinking about her. She realized how important their acceptance was to her. She really wanted them to accept her, not only as their laird's wife, but as a member of their clan.

When Edward raised his hand, everyone cheered, happy that he was back home. He turned to his wife and saw her fear. She quickly straightened her shoulders and showed him that she was fine. He had to smile at his courageous wife. When he dismounted, he grabbed Isabella's waist and pulled her down with him. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle joined the couple and grinned at the crowd.

When Jasper saw Alice, he winked at her, while she frowned and folded her arms across her chest, showing him that she was not having any of it. Emmett snickered under his breath.

"I present to you my wife," Edward bellowed. Isabella started, for she did not expect him to shout the announcement.

She waited for them to scowl at her or scream their disgust, but she was surprised when everyone raised their hands into the air and cheered again. She unconsciously grasped Edward's hand.

"Are they really so excited to see me?" she whispered.

"You were supposed to ignore me," he answered, raising one of his eyebrows.

She threw him a short, dirty look. "Are they?"

"Aye, they are," he nodded.

"But... I do not understand," she said mostly to herself. The soldiers bowed low, while the women curtsied to her.

"They have accepted you," Edward mumbled matter-of-factly.

Isabella wanted to believe that – she _needed_ to believe that. "Only because I am your wife." Edward did not deny it, nor did he agree with her.

With a flick of his hand, he told the women and soldiers to return to their duties. The crowd dispersed, although they were still curious about their new mistress. Only the women and children showed their curiosity, for the soldiers were trying their hardest to ignore her beauty and elegance. Before Edward had to glare them into submission, they quickly returned to their training camp.

That was when Isabella saw three women glaring at her. They were standing behind the others, and they seemed furious. She looked away, but she did not bow her head. They would not intimidate her. She would not let them.

"Alice, I want to speak to you in private," Edward said. Jasper took a step forward. "I said private, Jasper."

Jasper tried not to frown at his laird.

A black-haired girl separated herself from the crowd and raised her eyebrows, puzzled. Her dark eyes darted to Isabella, scared that she had done something to displease Edward. "I am sorry. I do not know what I did, but whatever it is, I did not mean to – "

"You did not do anything wrong, Alice," he mumbled. He turned around, grabbed Isabella's arm and walked towards the castle. Alice knew he would expect her to follow him inside. She looked at Jasper for a second and showed him her confusion. He nodded, silently telling her that there was nothing to be worried about.

As soon as she walked inside, Isabella looked around, realizing that she actually liked the interior of the castle. It was not what she had expected, but it was better than the exterior. The stone hearth reminded her of her own chamber, until she saw Edward's plaid covering it. That ruined the moment for her.

With a sigh, she turned to Alice and smiled. The girl was not looking at her, though. She clasped her hands behind her back, while she stared at her feet, waiting for Edward to say something. Isabella thought she looked frightened, and she wondered why someone would be afraid of her husband.

"So you are Alice," Isabella said.

"Aye, milady." Alice nodded, but she did not look up at her.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you. I have heard only good things about you," Isabella continued with a smile. Then Alice lifted her head and blinked.

"You did?"

"I did."

Edward wanted to roll his eyes. "Alice, you need to go for a couple of weeks to Seth's holding in the Lowlands. The wife of one of his warriors requested your help."

"She is pregnant, Laird?" Alice asked and Edward nodded. "Then I should go as soon as possible." She curtsied to him and Isabella and walked towards the front door.

"Jasper and Emmett will escort you."

She stopped and slowly turned around. She looked at Edward incredulously. Isabella was amused by Alice's reaction, and so was Edward, but he would not admit it.

"I assume he has requested it, has he not?" Alice asked, keeping her voice mild. Isabella knew whom she was talking about.

"Yes. And I also gave him my permission."

"I do not want to be disrespectful, Milord, but I would like to go alone, if that is possible."

Edward shook his head. "You will not go alone, Alice. My soldiers will escort you to Seth's land, and they will protect you."

Alice wanted to argue with him, but he was her laird. She knew that if she angered him, he would consider kicking her out of the clan.

"Why cannot Carlisle go with her?" Isabella suggested. Edward glared at her, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. For Alice's sake, she did. But he noticed how her eyes darkened in annoyance.

"Aye, I am sure Carlisle would be pleased to accompany me. He is such a gentle man." Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"No. Carlisle needs to stay home with his wife, for she is expecting their first child."

"That did not stop him the first time," Isabella grumbled under her breath, hiding her surprise in finding out Carlisle was married and a soon-to-be father.

"You will go there and deliver the baby. And then come back as soon as possible," Edward ordered.

Alice nodded. Isabella smiled at her sympathetically. She did not know why Edward was forcing Alice to go with Jasper, if she obviously did not want to. The disappointment and resignation she had seen in Alice's eyes upset her. Isabella understood why Jasper was so infatuated with Alice, though. She was beautiful with dark, big eyes and long, curly hair. But she also seemed so young. She supposed she was not, though, for she was a midwife.

Isabella understood that a woman did not have to get married, in order to become a midwife.

"I shall go pack my clothes," Alice mumbled and then left them alone.

Isabella folded her arms across her chest, ready to question her husband about his rude behavior, when she suddenly realized he was not even there. Where was he?

"Edward?" She whispered. Now that she was alone in the great hall, everything seemed so frightening. She wondered where she was supposed to go.

She stared at the scary staircase, and after five minutes of debating whether she should go upstairs or not, she heard a woman's voice. She turned around and her eyes narrowed. It was one of the women who had glared at her outside. Edward was standing next to her too. What was he doing there? she thought.

"She is Lauren Mallory, Isabella, and she will see to your bath," Edward informed her. Lauren forced a smile and curtsied to her new mistress. Isabella's spine became rigid.

Without saying anything more, Edward walked away. Isabella followed him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He frowned. "I need to talk to my soldiers. I am sure you can survive without me."

"I do not doubt that. But why do you have to leave me alone with her?" She hissed her question.

Edward's scowl deepened, for he did not understand her reaction to his poor servant. "You want to tell me that you are not afraid of me, but you fear to be in the same room with one of my faithful servants."

"I do not fear her," she protested. "But I barely know her."

"You barely knew me," he said. She knew what he was referring to and quickly withdrew her hand from his arm. "She is not going to drown you, Isabella. I had the chance and I missed it."

She took a step backwards, confused and hurt by his comment. What did he mean by that? He looked at her for a second, but she hid her expression from him. Without asking her, he turned around and left her alone with Lauren.

She clenched her fists at her sides and gritted her teeth. She hated him, she thought, as she willed herself not to cry. She was not going to weep in front of Lauren. Then she would have something to share with the other women who had glared at her. She did not want to be considered a weakling.

She turned around and smiled at the servant. "I would love a bath."

Lauren's eyes narrowed for a second, and then she motioned to Isabella to follow her upstairs. They silently walked side by side, and when they reached the third floor, Lauren opened a door and Isabella stepped inside.

There was a fire blazing away in the hearth and it was warm inside. The bed was enormous, and she thought about sleeping in it without accidentally touching Edward. Then she rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. She liked the chamber. It was cozy, and it remembered her of Emily and Sam's little cottage.

She saw the tub in the left corner, and before she could say something, Lauren had already filled it with steaming water. She stepped aside and waited for Isabella to undress.

"'Tis alright. You do not need to stay here with me," Isabella said.

Lauren looked at her and blinked. She did not move, though.

"I said you could go," she explained. Lauren raised her eyebrows, showing her mistress that she did not understand what she was saying. Then it dawned on Isabella. "Oh, Lord! You do not understand a word I am saying, isn't that right?"

Lauren remained silent, watching her. Isabella sighed, and her shoulders slumped. She walked closer to the tub and checked the water.

"Edward should have told me you do not know English. I suppose I should learn your language now. Hell! It must be awful, too." With a sigh, she looked at Lauren to see if she had understood anything. Lauren seemed puzzled.

"I feel like such an idiot, talking to myself. Because that is exactly what I am doing. I am talking to myself. You must be so confused. I do not blame you, really. Although I wonder why you and your friends were glaring at me earlier. Is it because I am English?" Knowing Lauren could not tell her, she answered her own question. "Of course that is why. There can not be another reason."

Isabella had already taken off her gown, and now she stood there in her chemise.

"It was rude, too, you know. I shall not tell Edward about you, though. He would mock me, but I doubt he would even care about it. He would probably just ignore me, like always," she grumbled.

Lauren pursed her lips.

"I would like some privacy, Lauren." Isabella showed her the door, and with a relieved sigh, she realized Lauren had understood what she wanted her to do. Lauren bowed her head and left the chamber.

Isabella checked the water one more time, and then she took her chemise off. She got in the tub and thanked God she could take a proper bath. She closed her eyes in contentment. She would think about her problems later.

She must have dozed off, for she did not hear Edward come inside. He was not surprised to find her still in the tub. He took his boots off, while he kept his eyes on her. She should rest tonight, he thought, realizing she might want to go downstairs and talk to his staff.

He had just come from the courtyard, where he had talked to his soldiers about guarding his wife every day. He had assigned Carlisle to follow her everywhere, to prevent her from causing any mischief. The rest of his soldiers would watch her from a distance. Despite his hopes, he was sure her impulsive nature would get her into trouble.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper left as soon as Edward finished talking to his warriors. He knew Alice would have more time to talk to Jasper during their three day ride. Edward was tired of Jasper always asking him to convince Alice to accept his proposal. Maybe spending some time alone with Jasper would make Alice reconsider this situation.

When Isabella yawned and shifted a little, he walked closer to the tub and kneeled next to it. His hand gently touched the side of her neck, and she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my chamber, wife. I sleep here," he said sternly.

Then she looked down at herself and blushed. "I am naked, Edward."

"I have already seen you naked." He shrugged.

"I still feel embarrassed."

Edward sighed. "You have no reason to." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. His eyes quickly scanned her body, and he clenched his jaw, feeling his own body respond to the sight of her softness.

She bit her lip, as he gently dried her off and wrapped her in his plaid. He thought she was going to protest, but she did not even notice what he was doing. Her cheeks were flushed. Her heart was beating erratically.

She quickly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. She noticed he was coming toward her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Why didn't you tell me your clan does not know English?" She blurted out. He stopped and looked at her in confusion. She met his eyes and raised her eyebrows. "You could have told me, but you did not. I do not understand why. Now I have to learn your language, I suppose. I know it is very difficult, though. I noticed the burr in your voice, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that your servants do not know English. Obviously."

He looked incredulous. He put his hands on his hips. "Everyone in my clan knows English, wife. If I thought you would have problems with our language, I would have told you. Alice talked to you in English, did she not?"

Her eyes widened. "What?" She had not intended to shout, but she did.

"Do not shout at me."

"I am not shouting at you," she bellowed. Then realizing what she was doing, she took a deep breath and tried to remember what she had told Lauren. Good Lord! She had told her everything.

"Why are you reacting like this? What happened with Lauren?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I thought she did not know English. That is all."

"You would not have screamed, if that were all," he protested. "What did she really say to you?"

"Nothing. That is the problem. She did not speak to me," she scowled. "Edward, forget it. It does not matter anymore." She turned to him and tried to smile. "I shall talk to her tomorrow, and everything will be alright."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I will talk to her and..."

"Nay, Edward. Let me talk to her. You will just intimidate her."

"But if she offends you..."

"You will intimidate her for me. I know," she continued for him.

"Stop interrupting me," he hissed.

She lifted her shoulders. She would talk to Lauren tomorrow and give her a piece of her mind. How could she feign ignorance? Could Lauren really hate her so much? Isabella wanted to throttle herself. She had told the servant that Edward was ignoring her. Now Lauren and her friends would have something to laugh about. Her eyes misted with tears, and she blinked them away, avoiding her husband's gaze. She felt humiliated.

He sat down next to her and cupped her face. She hoped he would not see the humiliation in her eyes. She wanted to talk to Lauren first, before Edward could frighten her.

He knew something was bothering her. He knew it also had something to do with his servant. He leaned down and kissed her hard and long. She immediately responded to his touch, although her hands shook when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue parted her lips and wildly, passionately stroked hers. His hand gently caressed the side of her body, barely touching her breast. She moaned low in her throat, enjoying his touch.

He knew he would never get tired of kissing her. Her lips were so inviting and soft that he could easily lose his composure. Her entire body was shaking with desire, as she moved closer to him, practically climbing onto his lap. She could feel his arousal, his need for her, yet he breathlessly pulled away.

"Beg me," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, closing her eyes, as his lips kissed the base of her throat. "No."

His hands cupped the back of her knees and pulled her toward him, until she was straddling his hips and his erection was firmly pressed against her thigh. She gasped and titled her head back, as he continued his assault on her skin.

He suddenly turned around and pressed her against the bed, covering her body with his own. Her hands caressed his back, moaning, as he kissed the valley of her breasts.

"Why not?"

She struggled to remember what he was referring to. "Apologize first."

He stopped kissing her and pulled away to glare at her. She wanted to groan in frustration. "Why would I apologize to you?"

"You offended me today," she said breathlessly.

"Do tell me how." His voice was ironic, and it angered her. Her mood suddenly dropped, and the erotic atmosphere quickly dissipated. She removed her hands from his neck.

"Before you left me alone with Lauren," she whispered. "You regret not leaving me behind. You also sounded sincere."

"I did not offend you," he scowled.

"Aye, you did. You made me feel like a burden," she said, glaring at him.

She rolled to her side and placed her hand under her pillow. Edward grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. He was confused. He had not offended her. He remembered what he told her, but he did not think it was an insult.

"That was not an insult."

"We are even, Edward. You will not apologize to me, and I will never beg you. So, we are even," she lifted her shoulders and once again turned away from him. She wished she could ignore the heat of his body so close to her own.

Edward looked at her for a second and tried to ignore his aching loins. He could not understand her stubbornness. It annoyed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She immediately froze. His arm squeezed her middle, as she refused to relax. They were both hot and ready, but neither of them would take the first step. Isabella bit her lip and held back a moan when she felt his arousal against her backside. Edward gritted his teeth, as he struggled with self-control. She fell asleep, wondering what it would have been like, this time, but convincing herself he would come to her first.


	7. Memory

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Memory**

She was troubled when she woke up and Edward was not there anymore. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the window, searching for him outside. She suddenly realized it was almost noon.

She saw Carlisle talking to one of the soldiers, while the others were training, talking or laughing. But she did not see Edward. Where was he? She hoped he was not talking to Lauren. Oh! Lauren! She had forgotten about her. Had he already talked to her? She quickly opened the window and tried to find her. A soldier saw her and smiled, bowing his head. She waved at him. The gesture warmed her heart.

Then Isabella saw Lauren and her friends. They were hiding behind a tree, staring at something and giggling. Why were they laughing? Were they laughing at her? They had no right to mock her. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Maybe they were not laughing at her. Surely, they were not even looking at her. Isabella thought she was foolish for jumping to the wrong conclusion. She saw them giggling again. A brown-haired girl said something to Lauren, and then Lauren fanned herself with her hands. Isabella furrowed her brow. What was the matter with them?

She followed their gazes, and when she realized what they were looking at, she leaned forward, her eyes widening in astonishment.

With a grimace on her face, she changed her clothes and walked downstairs. She was thankful nobody was there, waiting for her, although she wondered where and when she was supposed to eat.

After struggling to open the heavy, front door for awhile, Isabella stepped outside. She stiffened her spine, and held her chin high, convincing herself she was not doing anything wrong.

As soon as she was close enough, she flashed the girls a radiant smile, happy to see their shocked expressions. "Enjoying the view, I see. Indeed, I believe it is very dazzling. I can see why you would be impressed."

Lauren's mouth dropped open, while the other two women shifted uncomfortably. "Good... good morning, Milady."

Isabella pretended to be pleasantly surprised. "Oh, my Goodness! You do speak English."

Lauren's cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat awkwardly. A petite woman curtsied to Isabella, turned around, and then ran away, embarrassed. The other one stared at her feet, shamed that her mistress had caught her staring at her husband.

"Poor little thing." Isabella shook her head, referring to the petite woman who had run away. Her eyes darted to the other woman, who was still avoiding her gaze. "What is your name?"

"Jessica Stanley, madam." She blushed furiously. "We were not... I mean, we did not..."

"Er – We are sorry we..." Lauren started, but Edward interrupted her.

"What is happening here?" he asked curtly. Isabella turned to him and grinned.

"Nothing, husband. Lauren was just apologizing to me for what happened yesterday." Isabella looked at Lauren, silently reminding her about last night and her trickery. "And I do hope it will never happen again. Right, Lauren?"

The girl quickly nodded. Lauren wondered if Isabella would tell Edward what she and her friends had been doing.

"Yes, Milady. I am so sorry."

"Apology accepted," Isabella said, content. Then she looked at Jessica, and Isabella continued, "Jessica, you and your friends should occupy your time doing something other than staring and giggling."

Edward furrowed his brow, bemused. "What are you talking about, wife?"

Jessica bit her lip, scared, while Lauren swallowed hard.

"They were just admiring the view, Edward. And I believe they have other duties to attend to," Isabella answered. Cruel or not, she felt better now. The two girls looked up at her, thankful that she had not told Edward everything.

"Leave us alone," he ordered. The two girls nodded and walked away. Isabella watched them with a triumphant smile on her face. "What was that all about?"

"I wanted to talk to Lauren about last night." She lifted her shoulders. He was not done, though. Isabella quickly changed the subject. "Why did you not wake me?"

He folded his arms across his chest, observing the dark circles under her eyes.

"You were tired, and I still think you are. You should be resting."

"But I do not feel tired. In fact, I feel quite invigorated."

"I doubt that."

"I appreciate your concern, Edward, but really, I am fine. Now, what am I supposed to do as your wife?" She asked, looking around, searching for something to do. Her husband opened his mouth to repeat what he had said earlier, when she sighed. "Other than sleep, of course."

"You are offending me if you think I shall let you exhaust yourself," he mumbled. "You are not supposed to do anything. You are my wife, not one of my common servants."

Her shoulders slumped, and she raised her eyebrows. "But that means I would not have a life at all. If I am not supposed to do anything, then how shall I spend my day? I cannot just rest all day. I refuse to accept such an order, husband. There must be something for me to do."

He liked the annoyance in her chocolate brown eyes and the arrogance she emanated. He suppressed a grin. He actually found himself enjoying her outburst.

"Say something. Do not just stand there and look at me!" She was close to stomping her foot.

He shook his head at her. "And I shall not let you," he answered her previous question.

She clenched her fists, realizing what he was talking about. "Why? Are you afraid something might happen to me?" She said through her teeth. "I doubt you would even care."

He narrowed his eyes. "That may be true."

She winced, looking away.

He remembered what she had told him last night about his comment upsetting her. She made it clear that if he did not apologize, she would not make love to him again.

Before she could run away, he grabbed her hand and closed the distance between their bodies. "I might care if something happened to you," he admitted. "I would want an heir someday, and I do not think I would want to marry again, especially after putting up with your fiery temper."

He smiled, letting her know he was jesting. She seemed to relax a little, and she did not withdraw her hand from his warm grasp. "I shall talk to Eric Yorkie, the stable master, and you may choose a horse to ride whenever you want. Although I must tell you not all of them are obedient."

Her lips parted in delight, and she gasped. "Really?" Her beaming smile increased the speed of his heart.

He nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he stiffened. "Oh, thank you, Edward." He placed his hands on her hips, squeezed her middle and pulled away. He was definitely not used to such a public show of affection.

She realized this was as close to an apology as she would ever get. She did not mind, though.

"What has you smiling, lass?" Carlisle asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"You are not going to believe it, Carlisle. Edward just gave me permission to ride one of the horses." Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "I know. I am as surprised as you are."

He chuckled under his breath. "I suppose you would have taken a horse with or without his permission."

"Without a doubt."

Edward glared at them. "I may as well tell Eric to keep you as far away from the stables as possible."

"You would not do that." Isabella crossed her arms. "You promised, Edward. You cannot break your promise."

Carlisle slapped him on the back and nodded. "No, Edward would never break his promise."

"Great. When can I start?" Isabella clasped her hands in front of her, smiling.

"Certainly not today. There is a storm coming, Isabella," Edward added, after seeing her expression.

She looked up again, sighing at the sight of the dark clouds. Foolish or not, she wanted to argue with the clouds, for keeping her away from the stables.

"I refuse to stay indoors for the rest of the day," she grumbled with a grimace.

Edward sighed, exasperated, while Carlisle chuckled and said, "I am sure my wife would be delighted to meet you."

"Oh! I would love that. Edward told me she is carrying. Congratulations, Carlisle." She wanted to hug him, but she did not know if it was proper. She just smiled at him. He nodded, appreciating her enthusiasm. "Where do you live? I am anxious to go talk to her."

"I shall go with you," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "Do not stay there until it starts raining."

"Or else you will come fetch me yourself," she continued for him with a teasing smile. "Aye, Edward. I know."

She waved at him once, and then followed Carlisle toward a small cottage close to the forest. They walked in silence, finding it rather pleasant.

"What is her name?" she asked.

"Esme. Her name is Esme." When he mentioned her name, he smiled to himself. The fact that he loved his wife so dearly warmed Isabella's heart.

Carlisle did not even have to open the door for her. As soon as they were close enough, the door flew open, and a pretty, young woman appeared in the doorway, smiling at them. Carlisle kissed her forehead, and then turned to Isabella.

"I would like to present to you my wife, Esme," he said, while both of them curtsied to each other. "I cannot stay any longer. I shall leave you alone, ladies."

"Take care," Esme whispered, gently squeezing his hand, as he bowed his head and walked away. Esme looked at Isabella and invited her in, excited that her new mistress had decided to pay her a visit.

"Do take a seat, Milady," she said, showing Isabella a stool next to the hearth. "I am so happy to have you here. Surely my husband must have told you that."

Isabella nodded. "Of course. And call me Isabella, please."

Esme blinked once, confused, and then beamed with delight. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I am fine, thank you. I was just anxious to talk to someone, and I was also curious to meet Carlisle's wife. I heard about the baby, and I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you, Isabella. I should give birth in a week or two," she mumbled. "It has been a blessing, for the both of us. We have been waiting for this moment for over five years. God knows how much we wanted a child." Her voice was soft and caring, but Isabella sensed she was hiding a deep sorrow.

Isabella did not know if she should ask Esme about it or keep her thoughts to herself. "I am glad to hear that."

"Do you want a child, Isabella?" Esme asked, raising her eyebrows. The question surprised Isabella, and she had no idea what to tell Esme.

"I ... might want one. Someday," she mumbled.

"I understand. You barely had a chance to meet your husband. It must be so confusing. I cannot imagine." Esme shook her head in sympathy.

"How long have you known Carlisle?" Isabella changed the subject.

Esme realized Isabella did not want to talk about her life or her marriage to Edward. Esme understood that, though, and did not ask Isabella further about it.

With a chuckle, Esme answered her. "Oh, I have known him since I was a little girl. We grew up together."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Aye." Esme laughed at her astonished expression. "I know it is hard to believe, but we both grew up here. Our parents were good friends, especially our mothers." Then, Esme's smile vanished, and she sighed deeply. "But the death of both our fathers drew them apart. One fateful night, so many years ago, changed all of our lives. So many people died." She looked into Isabella's eyes, and a shiver ran down Esme's spine. "And it definitely changed Edward's life."

Isabella bit her lip and looked out the window, staring at the heavy clouds for a moment. Then she turned to Esme and scowled in concern.

"What happened that night?"

Esme sighed again, while her hand gently caressed her swollen belly. She hesitated.

"Please, Esme? I want to know."

Esme looked at her. "I am not surprised he did not tell you. He never talks about it, not even to my husband, and they are good friends. I do not remember everything, for I was merely a child, when it happened."

Isabella nodded, anxious. She wrung her hands in anticipation, and waited for Esme to tell her. Who died that changed Edward's life forever? Did it have to do with that horrible scar across his chest? She shuddered, thinking about it.

"I remember I had gone to bed earlier that day. I had caught a cold, and my mother was angry with me for staying outside during the rain. Several hours later, a scream woke me, and I quickly searched for my parents, scared. I found my mother crying in the doorway. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me the castle was under attack."

Esme pursed her lips, and her eyes met Isabella's. "It was horrible. People the Cullens considered their friends had attacked them in the middle of the night and did not care if they killed innocent souls. Even after so many years, I cannot forget the screams and all the dead soldiers, or the stricken look on my mother's face when she learned about my father's death." Esme shook her head in sadness at the painful memory. "And Edward. I cannot imagine how much he must have suffered."

Isabella swallowed hard, her heart pounding inside her chest. Her palms were sweaty, as she pictured within her head everything Esme was telling her. A heavy weight settled in the pit of her stomach.

"His parents died that night," Esme whispered. "And he was there when it happened."

Isabella clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh Lord!"

"He was also badly injured. He almost died, but Carlisle's mother took care of him. If it had not been for her, Edward would not have survived." Esme's voice trembled, while Isabella's eyes misted with tears.

"That scar," Isabella whispered to herself. That was why Edward seemed so apprehensive, when she asked him about it. She had reminded him of his parents' death. A tear slid down her cheek.

Thunder rumbled across the dark sky, startling them both. Isabella squeezed Esme's hand again, as she stood up and walked to the window.

"What happened to the other clan?" she whispered.

Esme sighed. "As far as I know, their laird had died too. After all, the Cullens had won the battle, although so many of them had lost their lives." She shivered at the memory.

Isabella nodded absentmindedly. "It must have quenched a little of Edward's thirst for revenge."

"I think so."

Isabella turned to Esme. "It must have been horrible for him to cope with something like that at such a fragile age."

"He is a very smart man, Isabella. And he was also a very smart child. I shall never understand how he found the strength to move on. Of course, his father's soldiers had helped him through the years, but he learned to become a laird on his own. And he has been a wonderful one, too."

Isabella sat down on the stool again and smiled gently. "And an extremely stubborn, infuriating one."

Esme managed a soft chuckle. "I am not allowed to say that."

Isabella laughed quietly with her, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the warm cottage. She had already done enough damage by forcing Esme to remember how her father had died. She felt embarrassed. She should not have pried. Esme was carrying, after all, and she should not get upset. Now, it was too late.

But Isabella wanted to know about Edward's past. She also knew she would never get the truth out of him. If he had his way, he would never even talk to her. Or so she thought.

Lighting streaked across the sky, and Esme flinched away from the window. Her hand moved again to her belly. After more loud thunder, a sudden downpour of rain started.

Isabella grimaced. "Now Edward will have another reason to be angry with me."

But Esme was not paying any attention to Isabella. She moved closer to the hearth and bent over. Isabella walked over to her and frowned in concern. She placed her hand on Esme's back.

"Esme? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am fine. I just ... I need a couple of minutes to relax."

"Why do you not sit down? Here. Let me help you."

As soon as she took a seat, Isabella's eyes widened. "Esme? Are you positive you are all right? Your dress is all wet."

Esme took a deep breath and then looked down at her gown. Isabella was already starting to panic. "Oh! I believe I am going to give birth."


	8. Anguish

I own nothing.

Thanks to my super beta, _GrammarBitch_, and thank you for your wonderful reviews. Love you! xo**  
**

**Anguish**

Esme was going to give birth. Isabella could barely stay still. Alice was not even here. What was she supposed to do? She did not know how she could help Esme. Isabella had never seen a woman give birth before. She was hopeless and panicked.

"I ... I shall go bring Carlisle," she stammered, walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Esme said, reaching for her hand. Isabella grabbed it immediately, and bit her lip. "Would you help me go to my chamber, please?"

"Yes. Of course." Trembling more than the soon-to-be mother, Isabella wrapped her arm around Esme's waist and walked with her toward her bedchamber. Esme told Isabella to let her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you should change into something dry. I can help you," Isabella continued.

"Calm down, lass. It is just a baby." Esme smiled warmly at her.

Isabella did not feel comforted by that. "I shall go bring Carlisle."

Esme nodded. "Before he comes here, tell him to bring Victoria, too. She is one of the midwives," she explained, after seeing Isabella's bemused expression.

Isabella realized that there was more than one. Shaking her head at the thought, she opened the front door, and walked outside into the heavy rain. She could barely feel her dress getting soaked, as she ran in search of Carlisle. She did not have to find him first, though. Edward's bellow scared the lights out of her.

"What are you doing outside, in the rain, Isabella?" he screamed, running toward her. "I think I was specific when I told you not to stay outside, during the storm."

She wanted to groan at him. "I do not have time for this, Edward. Where is Carlisle? I need to find him."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the castle. She struggled against him. They were both getting soaking wet, and Edward feared she might catch a cold. He did not care about his health. He was used to the weather.

"Edward, let go of me. I need to find Carlisle. Esme needs him. She is in labor."

He suddenly stopped, and turned around. "What?"

"I just told you. We cannot waste any more time. Where is he? And Victoria? Esme told me about someone called Victoria, a midwife."

He did not let go of her arm, as he walked toward his soldiers. "Carlisle," he shouted. The blond-haired man appeared out of nowhere. He raised his eyebrows, curious. "Your wife is giving birth. Isabella just came from the cottage and gave me the good news. Go fetch Victoria."

The men who had heard him cheered and screamed their enjoyment.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly, and then they were sparkling like two little diamonds. He smiled, as he nodded at Edward. "I shall go immediately." He disappeared between the huge droplets of water falling down upon them.

Isabella struggled against Edward's grip, looking after Carlisle. "Let go of me, husband. I wish to go back."

He was close to the castle when she stopped walking and shook her head. "Isabella, you are going to get sick."

"I want to go back to Esme. I want to be there, if she needs me. And if we stay longer in the rain, I shall not be the only one staying in bed for rest of the year."

She did not catch the double meaning of her statement. Edward did. With a grumble, he pulled her against him, trying to protect her from the rain.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered to himself.

"Put up with me," she answered. His groan was loud enough for her to hear, despite the loud thunder.

They ran all the way over to Esme's cottage, and when they finally reached it, Isabella was already out of breath. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside, shivering. A scream coming from the bedchamber startled her, and she froze. Was Esme in pain?

"This was not a good idea," Edward said.

Her eyes were focused on the door to Esme's chamber. When Esme groaned, Isabella flinched and took a step toward her. Edward blocked her path.

"Victoria is on her way here, with Carlisle. She will help Esme." Seeing her so distraught, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But she is in pain, Edward. Of course I am worried," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Lord! This was her fault. If something happened to Esme, it was her fault. She had asked Esme to remember what happened the night her father died. She had upset her.

Her entire body was shaking. Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to the fire. He gently placed her on the stool and covered her shoulders with a blanket. He understood why she was reacting like this. She had never seen a woman in labor before. Neither had he, but he had heard a couple of them.

A second later, Victoria stepped inside the cottage, taking her cloak off. Carlisle was right behind her. When she saw Isabella, she curtsied. Isabella acknowledged her with a nod of her head.

"When did the pains start?" Victoria asked, looking at Isabella.

"Um ... not long ago," she stammered, trying to get a hold of herself.

Victoria nodded. "Are you sure you want to stay here, Milady?" The question was for Isabella, but her dark eyes slid to Edward. He suppressed a frown.

"Edward can go. I am staying," Isabella whispered.

"Isabella, be reasonable. It will take a long time," Edward argued, but his wife refused to leave the cottage. He folded his arms across his chest.

Victoria excused herself and ran inside Esme's chamber. Before she could close the door, Esme let out a strangled moan.

Carlisle debated whether he should go inside or stay with Edward and his wife. Isabella seemed distressed, and it fueled his anxiety. He clenched his fists and paced back and forth across the room. He should go inside for at least five minutes to make sure Esme was fine.

Making up his mind, Carlisle opened the door. Esme's eyes lit up when she saw him in the doorway. She smiled at him, telling him to come inside. He quickly grabbed her hand and gently kissed her temple.

Isabella watched Carlisle disappear in the other room, and she stood up. She wanted to follow him to see Esme and make sure she was all right. But she could not. Edward made sure of it when he pushed her back down on the stool.

"You cannot help Victoria. She knows what she is doing. Stop being stubborn," Edward grunted, keeping his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, letting him see her despair. "Isabella, there is nothing to be afraid of," he whispered, his voice softer than she had ever heard it.

He took a seat on the other stool and brought it closer to her. She took a deep breath.

Trying to appear calm and composed, she nodded. She desperately needed to believe him. She would never forgive herself if something bad truly happened. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and placed her head on his chest, seeking comfort. He grazed the top of her head with his chin.

Victoria told Carlisle to wait outside. She would call him when everything was over. He still was anxious, though. This was his wife and his child they were talking about, and he could not stop being worried about them.

He lifted his head and saw Isabella engulfed in Edward's arms. Knowing it would ruin the moment, he held back the grin that was threatening to curve up the corners of his lips.

Edward raised his eyebrows, silently asking him about Esme. Carlisle ran his fingers through his blond hair, showing him his apprehension.

Carlisle quietly walked to the window, looking outside. He thought the rain would ease some of his nervousness. "It is not raining anymore."

Isabella snuggled closer to her husband. "No, Edward. I do not want to go back," she whispered, guessing his obvious intent.

His hands tightened the blanket around her shoulders. "Give me another blanket, Carlisle. She is shivering," he ordered, pulling away from her. Her lips were blue, too. "If you catch a cold, Isabella ..."

She quickly interrupted him. "It is fine. I shall not."

"How are you so sure about that?"

She wondered if he realized what he was doing. He was rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up a little. Isabella noticed he smelt like the great outdoors, very masculine and potent, making her head spin. She leaned in, wanting to forget where she was, or why she was here. She wanted to forget the guilt that was gnawing at her insides.

Her hand suddenly cupped his cheek, thinking about his past and the injustices he had suffered. It must have been horrible for him. Her heart went out to him, and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and soothe him. When she noticed how confused and wary his eyes had become, she dropped her hand from his face.

He reached for the blanket Carlisle gave him. Edward wrapped the second blanket around her body and pushed her closer to the fire. Edward noticed the stiffness in her shoulders and wondered what that gentle touch had been about.

When Esme whimpered again, Isabella winced. She could barely suppress a groan. Tears gathered in Isabella's eyes, and a sob rose in her throat.

Carlisle could not stand his wife suffering, either. He ran his hand across his face. "I need some fresh air," he whispered. "I shall go for a walk." He left Edward and Isabella alone.

Isabella sniffed, avoiding Edward's scrutinizing gaze. "Are you weeping?" he asked, confused, pulling away to look at her. She shook her head, biting her lip. "I told you this was not a good idea. Why do you always want to have your own way? Now, tell me! Why are you crying?"

She shook her head again. He lifted her head and forced her to look him in the eyes. "A woman is supposed to be in pain when she gives birth."

"I ... you do not understand, Edward."

His thumbs tenderly wiped off her tears, while he frowned at her. "Then explain."

A groan escaped her lips, as she looked down at the floor. "This is my fault. I forced her to tell me a story very painful to her, and I did not think about her condition."

Edward's curiosity was piqued. "It has nothing to do with you. She was supposed to give birth anytime soon."

"But Sam's wife told me there might be complications. What if Esme suffers a complication, Edward?" Isabella asked frantically. "I need to tell her I am sorry."

His hands gently grabbed her face. "You will speak to her. But after Victoria delivers the baby and Esme wakes up from her slumber."

"But what if ..."

"Nay, Isabella." He pressed his finger to her lips. "No what ifs. Listen to me, at least once."

She stared at him, not knowing what to do. Her lack of trust disturbed him, but he realized trust had to be earned first.

"I am positive you have not eaten anything since you woke up. The midday meal should be served soon," he continued.

"I doubt I can eat something," she mumbled.

"You can and you will. Staying here and hearing Esme scream will only add to your torment and misplaced guilt." He stood up, and held his hand out for Isabella. She hesitated. Maybe he was right, she thought, although she would never admit that to him.

He did not say anything as she pondered her options. She grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet.

"What about Carlisle? I do not want to leave him here alone. He needs someone to comfort him," she pointed out.

"Carlisle needs some time alone to absorb the idea of becoming a father. We, and especially you, cannot do anything to comfort him. Besides, the castle is not so far. If he needs something, he can tell us. He would surely come to you," he assured her, tugging at her hand.

With a last, short glance at Esme's door, Isabella nodded and followed him outside. They did not see Carlisle, so Edward assumed he was taking a walk through the woods. It was something he did whenever he was anxious or angry.

They slowly walked toward the castle. When they got closer, Edward grabbed the iron doorknob and opened the front door for Isabella. She stepped inside and then stopped dead in her tracks, wide-eyed.

The great hall was so crowded and noisy. All of the men were talking at the same moment. No, they were not talking. They were howling like dogs, laughing at each other. Her eyes scanned the entire room, trying to understand the sight before her.

Were they going to eat with all of the soldiers? She had noticed the big table – it was impossible not to – but she thought it was there to impress. She had not expected them to join her and her husband for their meals. With practice, she might get used to them ... and their loud voices.

Edward nudged her from behind, and she quickly walked forward. The soldiers did not stop talking when she got closer to them, although some of them nodded at her. She walked past them and up the stairs, leaving Edward to sit at the head of the table.

Her thoughts strayed once again to Esme, and her teeth bit down into her bottom lip. She prayed she was fine. Was Victoria really helping her? She should have stayed at the cottage. Why did she even listen to Edward?

Her fingers trembled, as she tried to take her gown off. Her skin was cold from the rain, and her hair was wet and sticky. The dress sank to the floor, and then the chemise soon followed. She toweled her hair dry, and then changed into another gown. If she did not hurry, Edward would come fetch her. She sighed as she quietly went back into the great hall.

Nobody stood up when she entered the room. And they did not stand up the first time, she realized. She shrugged it off. She saw an empty chair on Edward's right side of the table and occupied it.

Edward watched her sit down. What story did Esme tell her? The question whirled through his mind, leaving him more curious than before. She also said it was a painful one. What could have been so painful to Esme that made Isabella believe she had caused Esme's labor? His emerald green eyes narrowed, as he stared at her.

"Have you all heard the good news?" one of the soldiers yelled. The rest of them turned to him. "Carlisle's wife is giving birth."

They spilled the ale everywhere onto the table by clinking their goblets. Isabella cringed at both the mess and their reaction.

"Are you not worried about Esme?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows. They looked at her, stunned that she had spoken directly to them.

"Why should we be?" A short, brown-haired man asked, bemused.

"What if something bad happens to her?" She shivered.

"Victoria is there with her." Another man shrugged. Then a teasing grin appeared on his face, as he looked at a blond-haired, very tall man, sitting next to Isabella. "I heard she is very good with her hands. Is she not, James?"

The one called James seemed ready to throttle him. "As good as mine will be around your neck."

The man sitting next to James laughed and slapped him on the back, taking a sip from his goblet of ale.

Isabella's eyes widened. "I did not need to know that," she whispered to herself.

She looked up at Edward, and her heart skipped a beat. His gaze was so intense and scorching, burning right into her soul. She quickly looked away, blushing. Why was he looking at her like that?

"I need to speak to you in private," he whispered.

She nodded, without looking at him again. She could barely breathe, and all he could think about was how innocent she looked at the very moment.

After they finished their lunch, Isabella and Edward were the first ones to leave the room. He escorted her upstairs, and after they entered their bedchamber, Edward turned to her. Seeing his stance, she quickly straightened her shoulders.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She really did not like the look in his eyes.

He did not say anything for a while. He just studied her face.

"Would you stop staring at me like that? I ... I do not like it," she mumbled. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Just say it! I want to go back to Esme."

"What story did she tell you?" his voice sounded guarded, suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Hell! She had told him about the story. She had been so scared that she had told him about it.

"Do not avoid the question, Isabella! Tell me what story she told you."

Her cinnamon eyes met his, and she suddenly realized he knew. She clenched her fists, stiffening. A muscle in his jaw ticked, as his suspicions were confirmed.

"How did you know?" she whispered her question, taken aback by the anger he emanated.

"It was not hard to guess." This time his voice was cold and hard, making her shudder. "The only painful memory Esme has ever had was about her father."

"I ..." For the first time, she was at a loss for words. She had never seen him this angry before, not even when she had told him about Angela's thoughts.

"She had no right to tell you," he yelled.

Isabella frowned and quickly shook her head. "It is not what you think, Edward. You should blame me. I forced her to tell me."

He took a threatening step toward her. "Why did you? It should not even matter to you. I thought you understood that I never want to talk about it. What gave you the right to ask her?" he yelled, his body looming over hers.

She did not back off, although there was a lump stuck in her throat. She thought a slap would have been gentler than his words. "You keep reminding me I am your wife, but you are the one who keeps forgetting it," she raised her voice at him. "Like it or not, I am bound to you for the rest of your life. I am supposed to share your bed, your chamber, your home. I am supposed to bear your children and stay by your side, no matter what. And you treat me like I am nobody. Is it so wrong of me to want to know more about you?"

He glared at her while she met his gaze angrily. His breath was labored, wild, as he struggled to restrain himself from yelling at her again. "King Alec forced me to marry you, because I needed an heir. That is the only reason. I never wanted this marriage."

"Nor did I," she shouted. "You make me sound like the villain, like I personally talked to your king and asked him to force you into a marriage with me."

"I did not suggest such a thing," he said through his teeth. "I do not want you to meddle in my life, Isabella." He looked at her with such fierceness that her knees almost buckled.

Maybe she was his wife, but he had guarded and hid his past for so many years that he did not want her to bring all those memories back. His guilt had entirely consumed him for such a long time, and he did not need her pity. He suddenly remembered her reaction to him in the cottage, that small gesture of affection. His heart stammered for a second.

She held back her tears. An ache persisted in her chest, though, leaving her breathless. The thought of living like this for the rest of her life overwhelmed her, and she suddenly wanted to run back to England.

"Fine. If you want me not to care about you, then I will not. We are always going to be strangers, for it seems you prefer it that way. I may as well sleep in another chamber. It would be easier for the both of us not to see each other so often," she whispered, looking away. Moisture blurred her vision, and she prayed she would not embarrass herself in front of him by crying.

He clenched his fists once again, for he did not like seeing her like this. It was his fault; he knew that. But he also knew he was not ready to let her inside that part of his life that he had always kept hidden.

Before he could nod at her, she fled from the room. She ran past the soldiers, who were still at the table and had probably heard everything. She did not care. She wanted to be alone right now. When she finally walked outside, she picked up her skirts and ran into the forest, finding a seat on a log.

She let her tears fall down her cheeks, while she silently wept for her old, quiet life in England, for her sisters and father. And for her mother. If she had been alive ... If she had been able to tell her what to expect from her own marriage... Was her mother watching her from heaven? Isabella looked up at the sky and squeezed her eyes shut.

Wiping her tears off onto the sleeve of her dress, she stood up. Making sure Esme was all right would lift her mood a little.

She walked toward Carlisle's cottage, feeling lost. He suddenly opened the door and appeared in the doorway. His eyes flickered in recognition when he saw her, and he greeted her with a big, happy smile.

"It is a boy."


	9. Pause

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

I didn't expect so many of you to review after my last update, and it truly makes me happy that you like it so much. Love you!

**Pause**

Carlisle noticed her tear stricken face, but he did not ask her about it, fearing he might upset her again. Isabella forced a smile for him and walked inside the cottage.

"I am so happy to hear that," she whispered. "Is he all right? Esme?"

Carlisle nodded. "Go see for yourself."

He opened the door for her, beaming at his wife from the doorway. He was so happy, and he felt so fulfilled. Just staring at his two reasons for existence filled his heart with such joy. Esme found his eyes and smiled with tears in her eyes. Their son was nestled in the warm cradle of her arms, and she had never felt more content.

Isabella immediately relaxed at the sight of them. Her shoulders slumped, and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. She would forget about Edward. At least, for now. Esme and the baby were fine. She could not ask for more.

"You are awake," Isabella whispered, walking closer to the bed.

She noticed Victoria was nowhere to be seen, so Isabella assumed she had already left.

Esme smiled. "I am afraid this little thing may disappear when I wake up." She looked at her precious baby boy and pressed a tender kiss to his small forehead. The baby whimpered and then fell back to sleep. A lonely tear slid down Esme's cheek.

Carlisle planted a kiss on the top of her head and caressed his baby's little hand. "I shall go tell everyone. They will be as happy as we are," he said, leaving the room.

Isabella picked a stool from the corner of the room and brought it close to the bed. "He is so small," she whispered with a smile. "And beautiful. He resembles you."

Esme chuckled. "I think he looks more like Carlisle. He has his nose and chin. He has his blond hair, too."

"But he has your eyebrows, lips and forehead," Isabella pointed out, gently stroking the baby's blond head with a trembling hand.

She had never seen a baby this small. Actually, she had never seen a baby. It was such a wonderful sight, one that melted your heart and brought tears of happiness to your eyes. She wished she could feel the immense joy of seeing mother and child together, but she could not. Only a portion of her mind was focused on the present.

She withdrew her hand from the baby and stared up at Esme. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Esme asked, confused. "You did not do anything wrong, Isabella."

"Yes, I did. I ... I reminded you of your father. I should not have asked you about the past. It was wrong of me to do such a thing." Her voice trembled as she continued. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears away.

"No, Isabella." Esme shook her head, reaching for her hand. "Do not blame yourself! I told you because I wanted to."

"I was so afraid when you told me you were giving birth. I was scared I had made you go into labor by upsetting you," Isabella said, lifting her shoulders.

Esme laughed. "Oh, no! Isabella, you did not do anything wrong. Yes, I got sad, because of my father. But I expected to give birth anytime soon, so it was no surprise that the baby decided to come now." She squeezed Isabella's hand affectionately. "And if what you say is true, then I have to thank you. You have brought him sooner into our lives."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, stunned. The guilt she felt immediately vanished. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Esme gently placed him in Isabella's arms, careful not to wake him. His small, pink lips twitched a little, but a second later, his face became peaceful once again. Isabella brought him closer to her face and smiled. He was such a beautiful baby.

"Hello, sweetheart," she whispered. His cheeks were rosy and asking her for a kiss. Ever so gently, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his warm flesh. "Welcome to this world."

Esme watched them from the bed, feeling exhausted. Her eyes were drooping, but she did not want to sleep. "His name will be Anthony. Did you know Edward's middle name is Anthony?"

Isabella pursed her lips. "No, I did not know."

"Carlisle and I have agreed to name our baby Anthony. We have always thought it is a beautiful name."

Isabella nodded, but her eyes were staring off into space. She ghosted another kiss on the baby's forehead, and then she gave him back to his mother. As soon as he left her arms, she suddenly missed his warmth and his peaceful expression.

"What happened, Isabella?" Esme asked, furrowing her brow in concern. "You look forlorn."

Isabella sighed. "It does not matter, Esme."

"I am here if you want to talk to someone. And that sadness I see in your eyes does matter."

Isabella met her gaze for a second. "Edward and I fought. It got very ugly."

"Oh, Isabella!"

She would not tell Esme about the cause of their fight. It would upset her, and Isabella could not ruin this moment for her.

"Have faith everything will be back to normal in a couple of days," Esme said.

Isabella managed a small smile. "I better go. It is getting darker, and I am afraid I shall not find my way back to the castle. Goodnight, Esme. Goodnight, baby."

"See you tomorrow," Esme whispered, wishing she could say something else that would cheer Isabella up.

Isabella closed the door behind her and left the cottage, walking outside into the chilly air. She wrapped her arms around her body. Her steps were guided by the light of the full moon, looming above her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she did not realize someone was watching her from a window.

Edward saw her walk out of Esme's house. Carlisle had told him about his baby boy, thus he knew why Isabella had stayed so long inside. He had watched her from the moment she entered the cottage, until now. He was tempted to go downstairs and talk to her.

What could he even say to her? That he was sorry, but he meant what he said? It would not please her. And he had never apologized before. He did not know if he wanted to start now. But the inexplicable need to hold her in his arms and kiss her was overwhelming him – as much as the need to see her smile again.

Without giving the matter a second thought, Edward opened the door. He was on the first floor when he heard her voice.

"I was wondering if you could prepare another chamber for me," his wife whispered to someone. He tried to see who she was talking to and saw Irina, one of his servants.

The woman seemed stunned. "Um, of course, Milady. There is another one on the second floor. Would you like that?" she asked, although her voice sounded confused.

Edward frowned. Isabella meant what she said. She was going to sleep into another chamber.

"Yes, thank you. Do you think it will take a long time?"

From what he could see from the top of the stairs, she was deliberately ignoring Irina's curiosity.

He suddenly wanted to go downstairs and shake some sense into her.

"None at all, Madam."

"Good." Isabella smiled a little at Irina.

The servant hurried past her to go grab what she needed. Meanwhile, Isabella sat down on one of the stools at the end of the table. She carelessly traced the contour of the table with one of her fingertips.

Her mind strayed to Edward's promise to allow her to go riding. Would he talk to Eric about the horses, especially after what happened? She hoped he did, for she did not have anything else to do around here. She longed for a ride, to feel the wind caressing her face, to feel free and uninhibited.

A splinter of wood got into her finger, breaking her out of her reverie. "Ow!"

At the sound of her voice, Edward walked downstairs. Isabella looked up and gritted her teeth.

"Let me see," he said.

"I can manage."

He took the seat in front of her and grabbed her hand, ignoring her refusal. She tried to snatch it back, but his grip tightened. She had no choice but to surrender with a scowl. His fingers were gentle and warm, making her nervous.

She bit her lip as the awkward, uncomfortable silence stretched further. His warm breath on her palm was distracting her.

Irina entered the room and blushed as soon as she saw them. She ran past them and up the stairs. Edward ignored her, his attention solely on Isabella.

"You are sleeping in another chamber," he said, breaking the silence.

"You have heard."

"I did." His response made her suspicious. He looked up from her fingers and met her curious eyes. "You do not have to switch rooms."

She expected him to continue, to tell her what she really wanted to hear. But he did not. Disappointment crept up into her body, and she bowed her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I want some time alone, Edward. I need to think about everything you have told me. I have to try and understand you, but it is so hard," she whispered.

He took the splinter out of her hand, and then he brought it to his lips, surprising her. She stared in awe as he kissed the back of her hand. Then he jumped to his feet and turned around.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight? That's it? That's everything you have to say to me?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I thought ... I thought you were going to ... Forget it, Edward. Goodnight to you, too."

"You said you wanted some time alone, Isabella. I cannot force you to sleep in the same chamber with me when you obviously do not want to. I will not withdraw what I told you, and I doubt you would do that, either."

They stared at each other a little longer, until she nodded. He suddenly wished he had kissed her. The thought surprised him. Why would he want such a thing? But he wanted to feel her soft lips against him one more time, before she went to bed and left him alone. Isabella seemed oblivious to the battle taking place inside his head.

When they finally reached the second floor, he turned to her.

"Isabella?"

"What?"

She raised one of her eyebrows. Taking her by surprise, he tenderly grabbed her face, lowering his mouth to hers. She gasped softly when their lips met, and her entire body relaxed. Before he could deepen the feather-like kiss, Edward pulled away, and his hooded eyes bore into hers for a couple of seconds. One of her hands grasped one of his, and he could see the questions lingering in her gaze. Without saying anything more, he dropped his hands from her face, turned around and walked up the stairs. Isabella stared after him, blinking. Her fingers touched her lips and wondered what that kiss had been about.

She barely slept a wink, thinking about how many things changed in less than a day. She tossed and turned all night. Around midnight, she finally admitted to herself that she had been hoping the entire night that Edward would come to her. But that did not happen, so she spent the rest of the night trying to forget her disappointment. Then, she was angry at herself for thinking about it. After everything he had said to her, she should not even think his name. When the sun came up the next morning, she was exhausted.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered to herself.

She probably would have been content to know Edward barely got a wink of sleep, too. He stared at the ceiling the entire night, unable to fall asleep. Her sweet scent was still lingering on the pillows, between the sheets. Every time he dozed off, images of Isabella began to run through his head, and sleep eluded him altogether. The thought of going into her chamber sprang into his mind a couple of times, but he dismissed it immediately.

Breakfast was awkward and uncomfortable. At least, at first. The soldiers were extremely aware of the strained situation between Isabella and Edward, so they tried to lighten up the atmosphere in the room by jesting with one another and telling funny stories about one another's misfortunes.

"When we battled with the Dwyers last summer, a woman of their clan shot an arrow right in Laurent's backside." One of the soldiers laughed, slapping his hand against the table. "You should have seen his face when he saw his attacker. Neither of us thought the woman would be able to actually hit him, but she surprised us all when she did."

"You saw her, but you did not stop her?" Isabella asked, the story catching her attention.

"Aye," the same man shamelessly admitted. "All of us did." They all snickered, but Isabella could not hide her expression of shock. "Laurent was not badly injured, Milady."

"I have got a scar to remind me of her forever." Laurent sighed, posing a huge grin.

"And wounded pride, too." James laughed, earning himself a glare from his friend.

After breakfast, Edward walked outside, ignoring her. Isabella shrugged off his insolence. She wanted to take a walk through the woods, and later, she would talk to Eric. The weather seemed nice today, and she wanted to take advantage of that. A horse fit marvelously into that plan.

But her mood drooped as soon as she walked past a couple of women. They started whispering to each other, staring at her like she was mentally ill. She stiffened her spine, showing them she did not care what they were thinking about her. She could not help hearing what they were saying, though.

"The laird kicked her out of his bedchamber," one of them murmured.

"Maybe she does not satisfy him in bed." The other one giggled shamelessly.

"Do you think she really slept with him?"

"I would if I were her."

Isabella frowned. The women clearly did not realize she could hear them. She stopped in front of them.

"I suppose you do not have anything better to do," she said with a stern look.

Their eyes widened, and they quickly got out of her sight. It seemed everyone knew. She should have known Irina would not keep her mouth shut. Women liked gossip, and that was that. The entire clan must have found out by now. She swallowed hard and tried to grasp the idea that they might not like her as much as she had wanted them to. The only woman she really trusted right now was Esme. At least, she hoped she could trust her.

After her short walk, she decided to go talk to Eric. Not knowing where the stable was, she asked a soldier for directions. She met Edward's eyes for a while, for he was talking to Laurent, and they were not so far from her. She turned around and walked towards the stable.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at the back of a young man. He turned toward her voice, and his eyes widened for a second.

"Good morning, Milady," he said.

"Eric, right?" When the man nodded, she continued, "I was wondering if my husband talked to you about my horse." She prepared herself for disappointment.

"Aye, Milady. He did, not long ago. He wants me to give you the mare, Abby. She is not very young, but she is obedient and likes to be petted as much as possible." He smirked at her.

Isabella raised her eyebrows, suspicious. "Did Edward tell you to give me the mare, only because he thinks I can not handle a stallion?"

Eric seemed surprised by the question. "Um ... he did not mention that."

Isabella nodded. "I would like to see her, please."

"Right." He led her toward the end of the stable.

While they walked side by side, Isabella studied the beautiful horses, neighing at her, like they were trying to understand who she really was. A smile curved her lips as she stared and waved at them. They all looked so powerful and large. Her eyes found Edward's black stallion, and the horse nodded his head at her, like he recognized her. Without saying a word to Eric, she approached him.

"Hi," she whispered, raising her hand in a futile attempt to pet him on the head.

The stallion reared back, snorting. The noise drew Eric's attention, and he was shocked when he saw Isabella so close to the horse. She could get hurt. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"The horse could have injured you, Milady." His eyes widened in concern.

Isabella seemed so calm, though. "No. He knows me."

"His front hooves could have hit you in the face," he said, trying not to sound rude. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him.

"I would have stepped away from him. I just did not think he would hit me." She lifted her shoulders. "After all, he brought me here." She should be mad at him for doing that, she thought, turning to Eric. "Where is Abby?"

"Come with me. I am sure you can hear her from here. The stallion seems to have scared her."

Indeed, Abby was frantic, when they finally reached her. She was squealing and shifting nervously in her stall. Eric reached over to her, but she pushed away his hand.

Isabella giggled. "What were you saying about being obedient?"

"She usually is." Eric frowned. "Abby, hush!" He tried to calm her down again, and this time it worked a little. The mare neighed softly, and then she raised her head. When his hand caressed her, she stopped thrashing around and came closer to Eric.

"She is very beautiful," Isabella whispered, trying to touch her, too. The mare started and pulled back.

"Easy, Milady. She is not used to strangers."

She nodded, staring at the mare. Abby did not look like Maya, but Isabella could see a small resemblance in their attitudes. She stepped closer, and her hand carefully touched her head. Abby exhaled out, curious.

"Hi, Abby," she whispered. "I am going to be your new owner." She smiled at the horse, stroking her between the eyes.

Eric sighed, relieved. "Should I bring the saddle?"

"I usually prefer to ride bareback," she muttered, not looking away from Abby.

She could not see the shock imprinted on Eric's face. He stared at her, wide-eyed, thinking she had gone daft. Nobody rode bareback, not even his laird.

"I do not believe the laird would appreciate that."

"Why does he need to know?" she asked, turning to Eric.

She saw his disbelief and sighed. Why were they so scared to disobey their lord? Although she was still mad at her husband for being so cruel to her, she was happy he had kept his promise about the horse. He had talked to Eric, even though she had infuriated him. Carlisle was right after all. Edward never broke his promises.

"Bring the saddle, Eric," she mumbled. If Edward kept his promise, she could at least use the saddle.

Eric raised his eyebrows, wondering why she had changed her mind so quickly. Without asking her, he nodded and left her alone for a short time.

Isabella tried to get closer to the mare, while Eric brought the saddle. She was anxious to go for a ride, but she wanted to be sure Abby would not throw her on the ground as soon as they were outside. The horse raised her head, showing Isabella that she liked her light touch. When her hand slowly moved to her neck, Abby neighed and nudged her arm.

"That is more like it," she said with a chuckle. "I believe we are going to be great friends, Abby. Right?"

Eric appeared at her side, and then he stepped inside the stall. Abby did not flinch away from him as he expertly saddled her. Isabella waited for Abby outside her stall. When Eric finally brought the mare to her, she grabbed the reins.

"We shall go for a ride," she said to Abby.

"I think someone should escort you, Milady," he mumbled.

Isabella furrowed her brow. "I would like to go alone. Just me and Abby. We should get to know each other more. Besides, it is not like I would get too far. I will be back before the midday meal."

He nodded with a smirk. "Then, good day, Milady."

xXx

After the midday meal, Edward went to the training camp to watch the young soldiers. He had not seen Isabella today, not after their little staring contest this morning. He would not ask about her, though. She told him she wanted some time alone, and he would give it to her. He also wanted her to understand his motives for preferring to be left alone with his demons.

He turned toward Carlisle. "How are they?" he asked, referring to the soldiers.

"They are good, although they are still young. Emmett would be pleased to see them so motivated. He always likes a good fight." Carlisle snickered.

Emmett, as a young, excited warrior, fought everyone and everything just to show off to the ladies. Everyone was relieved when he gradually settled down over the years.

"They are strong-willed." Edward nodded in appreciation.

Carlisle suddenly turned to him, pensive. "What is wrong between you and Isabella?"

Edward scowled at his friend. "Gossip travels faster than lightning."

"Especially if Isabella stops sleeping in your bedchamber," Carlisle pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

Edward's frown deepened. "I should have known Irina would tell everyone."

"But what really happened between you two? You never got along, but it was manageable. If she sleeps somewhere else, then something bad must have occurred. Is this fight even worth it?"

Edward debated whether he should tell him about Esme's story or not. Seeing Carlisle's confused expression, Edward decided it was not a good idea to tell him. Just because he was miserable didn't mean Carlisle had to be miserable too.

"I do not think it is worth it, Carlisle, but neither of us is ready to accept what the other requires. So, maybe we need to be apart for a while."

"Really? Is it not because you are proud and too stubborn to accept her for who she is?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "There is always a limit, Carlisle."

"Not if she is your wife." Carlisle lifted his shoulders, trying not to get into an argument with his laird, who seemed annoyed by the conversation.

"Being my wife does not change things."

"I think it does. If you would try to get to know her better, you would like her more. That is, if you do not fall in love with her." Carlisle grinned at him, knowing he had surprised Edward.

"Love is not for someone like me. I do not believe in love." Edward shrugged him off.

"Because you do not want to, not because you are not capable of it."

"Carlisle, this conversation seems a suitable subject for women. Drop it!" Edward said, glaring at his friend. Carlisle shook his head at him in disbelief.

A movement from the corner of his eye drew Edward's attention, and he turned around, only to see Eric running frantically towards them.

"Laird! Laird!" He yelled as he got closer.

"What is it?"

Eric panted, looking back and forth between Carlisle and Edward. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed uneasy.

"Lady Isabella has not come back."


	10. Harmony

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful super beta, _GrammarBitch_.  
I am completely blown away by your amazing reviews. I cannot thank you enough.

I'm not sorry for keeping you on edge for so long, though. :) But I don't think I can postpone this anymore. Enjoy!

**Harmony**

Isabella patted Abby on the neck, looking around for something familiar. Where were they? All she could see were trees, mountains and grass. When she left the stable, she went through the forest, thinking Edward and his soldiers would not see her, and they would not follow her.

She wanted to be alone, but she got lost. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. With a desperate sigh, she dismounted and grabbed the reins.

"What are we going to do now, Abby?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "I barely know this area. Are we still on Edward's land?"

The mare squealed, turning her head in Isabella's direction.

"If only I could understand what you are saying," Isabella said with a smile.

She looked at the sky, trying to understand what time it was. A fleeting memory passed through her head. She had told Eric that she would be home by the midday meal. It appeared it was past it. Would Eric tell Edward? And more importantly, would Edward come after her?

"I am afraid we are going to stay here for a while. I do not know where we should go, and I do not want us to wander around. Maybe Edward will come for us."

Abby remained silent.

"Maybe I should have listened to Eric. Do you think it was stupid of me to just run away?"

Much to Isabella's dismay, the mare lifted her head. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, really?"

A sudden noise startled her. She turned toward the trees, while a shiver of apprehension ran down her spine. It sounded like someone had stepped on dry leaves. Was there someone watching her? Her hand tightened around the reins as she looked around.

"Who is there?"

Another rumbling noise followed her words. Isabella's stopped breathing for a second. Trying to stay calm, she walked closer to the trees. She was surely imagining things. There must have been an animal, not a person. When she could not see anything unusual, she rolled her eyes at her own foolishness.

"Isabella!"

As soon as the call reached her ears, she jumped, scared. The voice seemed familiar, and she could not stop the wave of relief from engulfing her. She turned toward the voice immediately, ignoring his glare. She immediately forgot about the noise.

"Thank God," she whispered to herself. "See, Abby? Edward came, after all." A look at his face told her he was not happy. "Smiling or not," she continued quietly.

He was followed by three soldiers. She wanted to wave at them and smile a little, but Edward's reaction made her reconsider.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward asked as soon as he got closer. He pulled the reins back, not dismounting. The relief he felt when he saw her safe and unharmed was overwhelming.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "Nowhere. In fact, I wanted to go home, but I believe I got lost."

Edward's expression hardened. Whether she realized it or not, she had just confirmed his suspicions. She was willing to go alone home to England. His hands tightened around the reins. He would not let her go.

"I suppose Eric told you, did he not?" Isabella asked.

He refused to answer her. Instead, he leaned over, grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed, dropping Abby's reins in the process. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him. The soldiers were trying not to snicker at the surprised expression on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "What about Abby? I told you already. I can ride, Edward. You should stop treating me like a child," she whispered, not wanting the soldiers to hear her.

"Stefan, grab Abby's reins and return to the castle," he ordered.

The men nodded, and then all of them nudged their stallions with their heels. In a couple of seconds, they were gone. That left Isabella and Edward alone, with Edward not making a move to follow his soldiers.

"Are we not going back?" She was confused.

His green, scorching eyes focused on her face, like they were trying to read her thoughts.

"Will you say something to me? It is all right if you yell, I think. At least, you would be talking to me, instead of staring at me like I have a bug on my face."

When he still did not say anything, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. Remain silent, but stop staring at me."

He took a deep, loud breath, the only sound he had made since the men left. She bit her lip, anxious for what he was about to say.

"I will not let you go," he said mildly, nudging his black stallion forward.

A frown creased her forehead. She had no idea what he was referring to.

"What are you talking about? Do I want to go somewhere I am not aware of?"

His wary eyes met her curious, puzzled ones. "Do not pretend you do not understand."

"I am not pretending anything. I do not know what you are talking about." She knew he could see the confusion on her face, for she really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"You want to go back to England," he said matter-of-factly.

His confession surprised her. "Aye, I do, but I know that is not quite possible right now. Why would you say that? Only because I did not come back when I said I would?"

He refused to look at her. She turned to him, but she could only see his chin. "Edward?"

"You are not going anywhere," he hissed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Realizing what he said and surprised by his protective gesture, a smile threatened to curl her lips. She wanted to see his expression, to read in his eyes what he was not telling her. Her hands grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"You were worried about me," she marveled. "Edward, you care about me." She tried once again to look up at him. Their eyes met, and Isabella realized he was frowning. She ignored his scowl and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not."

Her curious stare turned suspicious. "You thought I had gone off to England, without telling you, and that is why you were so angry when you saw me. That is why you said you would never let me go. Because you care, Edward. You care, but you are too stubborn to acknowledge it."

He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"You care," she repeated. A sigh escaped her lips. "I do not want us to be fighting anymore."

That confused Edward a little. "You were the one who said you wanted some time alone," he pointed out.

"I have changed my mind." His arm tightened around her waist for a second. "I ... I do not know why you had that reaction when you found out about ... the story, but I am willing to give you time. I want you to trust me, and I think I need time to trust you." She took a deep breath. "It would be better if we decide to learn together, don't you think?"

She waited for him to tell her something, her heart thundering in anticipation. Edward looked down at her, seeing only the top of her head as she avoided his gaze.

His lips were suddenly at her ear. She shivered from his proximity, realizing how close their mouths were. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"If it is not pity you feel, Isabella, I may say yes."

"Of course it is not pity." Her cheeks flushed in something between frustration and embarrassment. "I really want us to start over."

She did not understand why he had yelled at her. She realized he must have a reason for avoiding the subject, other than the pain of remembering the death of his parents. She was curious to know his side of the story.

His gaze met hers, searching for something. She thought he was searching for honesty. Isabella entwined her fingers with his, silently telling him that she was serious about her decision. She might have swallowed her pride when she decided to do this, but she knew someone had to. She was not stupid enough to think Edward would make the first step.

She was not prepared for his answer, though. His hand cupped her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She took a sharp breath through her nose, surprised.

She turned slightly toward him, giving him better access to her lips. Her arms encircled his neck, bringing his face closer to her. His tongue parted her lips, meeting her own eager one. He swallowed her sigh of pleasure, enjoying the softness of her lips, her willingness. Edward liked the way she gave herself completely to him, kissing him as passionately as he was kissing her. She clung to him, like the touch of their fervent lips would seal their future forever.

He groaned quietly when Isabella's hand slid to his abdomen. She could feel his muscles contract under her touch, and she moaned in protest when he pulled away from her.

"Is that a yes?" She gasped for air, trying to slow down her racing heart.

"I say it is," he mumbled. He was not smiling at her, but she could see his eyes soften considerably.

Isabella nodded, pursing her swollen lips. "Thank you."

He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to the back of it. Then, he winked. "I knew you were anxious to bed me," he suddenly said.

Her mouth popped open, while she stared at him in shock. "What?"

He tried not to smile. She surely must have not expected him to say that.

She dropped her gaze, blushing furiously. "I ... I do not ..."

He studied her face for a second, before he whispered, "I want you, Isabella."

Her heart stammered, while the color in her cheeks intensified. He smiled at her innocence, fighting against the urge to brush his hand across her flushed skin.

"That is not what you said the other day," she whispered.

Edward's smile faltered, and he sighed. "You know what I mean. Those words have nothing to do with my wanting you."

"They do, to me. Everything you said matters to me, Edward. You hurt me."

Isabella furrowed her brow, dropping his hand. Refusing to let her go, Edward entwined his fingers with hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I know," he whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Without looking at him, she nodded, accepting his silent apology. A small smile curled her lips, thinking this was not so bad, after all. He had already given her a couple of signs to make her think he cared about her, at least a little. He came after her, worried that she had run to England.

He nudged his stallion faster, and the horse broke into a full gallop. Isabella could feel the cold wind brush against her face, and she snuggled closer to his chest.

As soon as she saw the castle, Isabella blinked at the crowd waiting for them. It was a small crowd, not like the one that had awaited them when she first came here. When she was close enough to see their faces, she realized they had been worried about her. Her heart swelled with happiness, as well as a touch of guilt for making everyone anxious. A wide smile lit up her features as she waved at them enthusiastically. The entire crowd sighed with relief.

She noticed a man that was not smiling at her, but he was not glaring, either. He stood behind the others, staring at her and Edward. The man was wearing a black robe, long to his ankles. A priest. Isabella had never seen him before.

Edward dismounted, taking Isabella down with him. He nodded at the crowd, silently telling them to disperse, and then he turned to the priest, acknowledging him with a nod. "Father Varner."

The man walked closer, this time smiling at Isabella, but giving Edward a stern look. She smiled back at him.

"I am so glad to meet you, Isabella," he said gently. "I am not so happy to see you, Edward," he continued in the same tone of voice.

Isabella thought it was amusing. "I am glad, too. What brings you here, Father?" she asked, hoping the priest would not take offense in her innocent question. She also wondered how he knew her name. Isabella assumed a member of their clan must have told him.

"You, my dear." His smile faltered when his gaze slid to Edward. "I must say I am disappointed that I had to find out from someone else that you got married, Edward."

Edward sighed, lifting his shoulders. "I knew you would find out one way or another."

Isabella threw her husband a dirty look. "That is no way to speak in front of a man of God, Edward. You should be ashamed." Edward glared at her.

Father Varner beamed at Isabella, rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm. "I like you already."

She grabbed Father Varner's arm, and they both walked toward the castle. "Would you like something to drink, Father? I am sure you must be thirsty, after such a long and weary journey."

The man patted her hand. "No, no. I am fine. I am anxious to know more about you, though."

"We shall talk about everything you want," she said, much to Edward's despair.

Her husband followed them inside with a grimace on his face. After their conversation, he wanted to be alone with her, but it obviously was not possible at the moment. The priest was known as a very chatty person. He suppressed another sigh and watched as Isabella took a seat at the table, right next to the priest.

"I was surprised when I found out about Edward's marriage." The man's deep voice brought Edward out of his reverie. He noticed the priest's glare directed at him. "I thought it was a jest, at first. I never thought I would see the day that Edward committed to sharing his life. Although, I wished someone would have told me."

Isabella grinned at Edward, amused by the priest's obvious frustration. "He never told me about you, Father."

Edward raised his eyebrows at her, finally understanding her plan. She was trying to add more fuel to the fire. He stared into her eyes, showing her his irritation.

"Humph. I am not surprised," the Father mumbled. "Did he even tell you there is a chapel down the hill?" When he saw Isabella's bewildered expression, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course not." He turned to Edward and furrowed his thick brow.

Edward wanted to roll his eyes. "I forgot to tell her, Father. Sooner or later, she would have found out. Now, she knows."

"I would have liked to know about it sooner, Edward," Isabella scolded him, her eyes gleaming with laughter. She was totally enjoying this. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. The priest seemed oblivious to their meaningful stares.

"I would like to go there some time, Father. I need to be alone with God for a couple of moments," she continued. Father Varner nodded quickly.

"To be alone with God," Edward mouthed at her, making sure the priest would not see him. Isabella pursed her lips, holding back a grin.

She quickly said, "I do not think he believes in God, Father." She shook her head in disbelief. "From where I come, everyone believes in Him."

Edward silently growled, glaring at his devious wife. When the priest turned to throw him a grimace, Isabella snickered at Edward.

"I know, lass. It does not surprise me."

"I thought you came here to talk about my wife, Father," Edward grumbled. "You said gossip is a sin."

"We are not gossiping," Isabella jumped in.

"Then remember I am in the same chamber with you." Her husband crossed his arms across his chest, challenging her.

Father Varner looked back and forth between Isabella and Edward, a smile curving his mouth. "I do think I am going to enjoy this marriage."

Edward's head snapped toward him. "I thought you were supposed to stay with the Tanners."

The priest clasped his hands together, grinning. "Not anymore. I was needed for a funeral, but it seems the person has recovered from his illness. I do not have anywhere else to go, thus I shall stay here for a while. I also heard Esme just gave birth. The baby must be baptized."

Edward tried to keep his expression void of any emotions. He did not dislike the man, but he did not like him, either, for he tended to be exasperating sometimes. He was a good man, though, and Edward could easily admit it.

"Who told you about the marriage, Father?" Isabella asked, changing the subject.

"Who did not? All of the clans in the Highlands and a part of the Lowlands know about the Cullens' new mistress. But the Clearwaters told me first."

"The Clearwaters? You were there?"

"Aye. I stayed there for a month, before I decided to come here. Seth told me, actually. Now that I think of it, he really enjoyed my reaction." He frowned in bewilderment. "And then, one day, I was talking to Emily, and she told me about your short visit. She seems to like you."

Isabella's cheeks flushed. "She is a very nice woman."

"She told me you are English, of course. I was surprised, but she was so impressed by you that I knew you could not be an ordinary woman. And I was right." He patted her hand, and her cheeks grew redder. "Edward could not wish for a better wife. Believe me!"

Edward's eyes softened as he watched her hide her face behind a brown mass of silky hair. Father Varner was right – she was no ordinary woman.

"You cannot know that, Father," she whispered, becoming extremely aware of Edward's presence. "You have just met me."

"I am a man of God, Isabella. I know a good person when I see one."

His words humbled her, and they made her feel self-conscious. She looked up and found Edward staring at her with an intensity that left her breathless.

"What about continuing this conversation tomorrow?" Edward suggested, walking closer to his wife. He held his hand out for her.

Not realizing it was meant for Isabella, Father Varner grabbed his hand and slowly stood up. Isabella giggled, following suit.

"I will see you tomorrow, then," the old man mumbled as he stepped outside.

"What a nice, gentle man. Do you think we should walk him home?" Isabella raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"He knows the way." He grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs. Lifting her shoulders, she walked beside him.

When he did not let her go on the second floor, she realized Edward wanted her to sleep in his bedchamber again. With a sigh, she did not say anything about it. He opened the door for her and let her walk inside.

As soon as he closed the door, she turned to him. She suddenly felt nervous.

"Do you think I should tell Irina about ..." She trailed off when he crossed the chamber in less than two seconds and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her heart jolted in her chest as her hands slid from his waist to encircle his neck. He let out a groan when her nails scraped at the sensitive skin at his nape. A tremor shuddered through her body.

Edward's breath was labored when he deepened the kiss, his arms locking around her tiny waist and pulling her off the floor. She moaned softly at the feel of his arousal pressed against her belly. He wanted her so badly. He had never wanted a woman this much before, although he had had a fair share of them. It had never felt this consuming, this passionate.

He put her back on the ground, loosening his grip on her. Isabella's lips never left his mouth.

Her hands tightened around his neck when he hesitated. "I _really_ want this," she whispered against his lips.

"You might regret it in the morning."

She grinned, pulling away. "When did you start worrying about my feelings?"

When he thought he had lost her, he thought, finally admitting the truth to himself.

Her eyes softened, like she was able to read his mind. "You do care."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds more, before he lowered his mouth to hers. She slowly took his shirt off, her hands caressing his muscular chest, slowly dropping them to his stomach. He groaned inside her mouth, sending a shiver of pleasure through her body.

She did not say a word as Edward undressed her. She liked the touch of his fingers on her oversensitive skin as much as she loved to touch him. A moan escaped her lips when he found her begging nipples. His wet, warm mouth wrapped around one of them, suckling, nibbling, and then he turned his attention to the other one.

Isabella rolled her head back, gripping his shoulders as her legs trembled and threatened to turn to liquid. After kissing her breasts and trailing his fervent lips up to her neck, he pulled away to strip off the rest of his clothes. Then, Isabella wrapped her arms around his torso and crushed her lips against his, pulling him toward the bed. She fell down on the mattress with him on top of her.

His tongue caressed and mated with hers as she ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. He cupped her breast in his warm palm, squeezing it gently.

"Touch me," he whispered against her lips. He grabbed one of her hands and wrapped her fingers around his arousal. He hissed under his breath, burying his face in the hollow of her neck.

Her movements were awkward and shy, at first. She could feel his body tremble with pleasure, and her strokes became more confident. He kissed the side of her neck as he groaned softly against her skin. She liked the way her touch affected him, and a shaky smile appeared on her face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was tousled, and her lips were swollen and rosy, slightly parted. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

When he was close to losing his control, he pried her fingers away from his erection. She squirmed under him, pulling his body closer. She was soon lost in the sensation of his lips on her body, kissing her collarbone, her breasts, her abdomen. He looked up at her, to see her reaction as he kissed her intimately. She moaned loudly, and her back arched off the bed, her hands gripping the sheets.

"Edward ..." she gasped.

His tongue fondled and caressed her, driving her to the brink of madness. He grabbed her hips as she climaxed, screaming his name. When she was still in the throes of passion, he slowly eased himself inside her. Breathing unevenly, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

"Wrap your legs around me." He moaned when the movement brought him deeper into her.

"It did not hurt this time, Edward," she breathed, her voice trembling.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, before he started moving. Isabella arched her back and tightened her hold on his hips. She met his gaze, and his eyes bore into hers. She ran her shaky fingers through his messy hair, and her heart increased its beat again. His head suddenly dropped to her shoulder as his thrusts grew more intense. Her nails dug into his back.

She moved her hips together with his, enjoying the growing pressure in the pit of her stomach. His lips found hers, swallowing each other's moans as he pushed into her again and again. Isabella gasped his name as she neared her second climax.

"Oh God ..." Edward whispered hoarsely.

After two more powerful thrusts, they climaxed at the same time. Edward's body collapsed on top of hers, breathing heavily against her shoulder. He had never felt more satisfied or content to be in a woman's embrace.

Isabella kept him close to her, trying to regain her breath. Then, he rolled off her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her tight against his chest.

"I never thought this would happen when I woke up this morning," she mumbled, chuckling breathlessly.

"You could not resist me," he jested.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "You said you did not have a sense of humor."

He lifted his shoulders as he kissed her temple.

A couple of moments later, she looked up at him, placing her hand under her chin. "Make love to me again."

He raised one of his eyebrows. She smiled, running her hand across his chest. Without questioning her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. A low giggle escaped her lips when his hands cupped her bottom.

"And this is not me begging you, Edward. Just so you know."

He chuckled as he kissed her on the mouth.

Several days passed in much the same way. She woke in the morning, and then she had breakfast with Edward and his soldiers. Then, she would go to Esme's cottage, talk to Father Varner or go for a ride. She never went alone, so that she would not get lost again. Edward would send Laurent, James or Carlisle with her.

She was not so happy about the arrangements, for her rides would have been a chance for her to be completely alone with her thoughts. Realizing she would not win this argument, she gave in.

Her relationship with Edward had changed a little over the couple of days. He never kissed or touched her in public, but he was all over her during the night. She really enjoyed their newfound passion, and she delved into it.

She was not so close to his servants, though. Although she had tried to be nice to them in the first two days, she realized she was wasting her breath. They seemed too scared of her to properly talk to her. The knowledge was irritating, but Isabella hoped they would understand that she was not a barbarian, waiting to pounce on them.

One day, a sudden commotion outside woke her. She sleepily sat up in the bed and looked around. She knew better than to expect Edward next to her. He usually woke before her and left the room as soon as he got dressed.

Isabella got out of bed and walked toward the window. Her eyes widened in surprise, and a smile stretched across her face.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were back.


	11. Agreement

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Agreement**

Edward watched his clan greet Emmett, Jasper and Alice. The women embraced Alice, telling her how happy they were that she was finally back. The soldiers slapped Emmett and Jasper on the back, pleased that they finally returned home.

When it was Edward's turn, he nodded his head at the three of them. Jasper grinned, Alice curtsied, and Emmett slapped him on the shoulder. Edward did not seem to mind Emmett's gesture, so everyone chuckled.

A couple of moments later, Isabella walked out of the castle, smiling at them. Much to Alice's surprise, Isabella hugged her and curtsied to Emmett and Jasper, telling them how happy she was to have them back home. Then, she walked next to Edward.

"It feels so good to be back." Emmett grinned.

"After all, we have been gone for two weeks," Jasper continued.

Father Varner waved at them, smiling.

"Father!" Alice exclaimed. "I was anxious when you left the Clearwaters' castle without escort. I never stopped thinking about you."

"I can take care of myself, lass. Thank you for your concern," he said, gently patting her on the shoulder. Seeing Isabella's confused expression, the priest continued, "I was still there when Alice arrived. I left two days later."

Lauren suddenly appeared at their sides, and she wrapped her arms around Alice's neck. "I cannot wait to tell you everything that has happened around here, Alice," Lauren gushed, while Alice smiled politely at her, not necessarily happy about listening to Lauren for hours on end.

Lauren looked at Isabella and Edward, and her cheeks flushed. With a sigh, Isabella understood what she wanted to talk to Alice about.

"We shall talk later, Alice," Lauren mumbled, bowing her head as she retreated.

"I assume many things have happened since our departure," Emmett mused.

Isabella's smile turned innocent. She did not want to talk about them now. "What happened at the Clearwaters'? What did Emily have?"

"Oh, she had a very beautiful, healthy girl. The birthing had been difficult, but it worked out in the end. Sam was more worried than his wife," Alice said with a sympathetic smile.

"It seems they all lose their pride when it comes to babies." Isabella giggled, throwing Edward an amused glance. Her husband furrowed his brow.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a grin. "Why, Milady? Are you carrying?"

Isabella's eyes widened. She forgot how perceptive and intruding they were. They had probably seen her glance at Edward.

Alice raised her eyebrows, curious, while Father Varner beamed at her, obviously happy about the idea. Edward crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her with a smug smile. Isabella met his gaze, and she could feel her cheeks warm up. She thought they were all enjoying her mortification – besides Alice, maybe.

"No, I am not carrying," she mumbled.

Edward leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "You might be."

She clenched her jaw. "Edward!"

"We have been practicing for days," he said, winking at her. Isabella pursed her lips in embarrassment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is not the time to talk about it," she whispered in his ear.

"Have you ever had morning sickness, Milady?" Alice interrupted. "Have you ever fainted or felt dizzy? They are usually signs of a pregnancy, although I have heard women complain about smells and meals they have always liked." She nodded her head in enthusiasm.

Isabella realized Alice was actually excited about the idea of a new baby.

"It is fascinating how a woman's body works," Alice continued. Isabella blinked.

Emmett nudged Jasper in the ribs, snickering and clearly not thinking about babies.

Edward turned to his wife and raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. She wondered which answer he was hoping for. Yes or no?

"No, I did not ... I am fine, really. I have never felt dizzy, and I usually wake up feeling fine," she stammered, not liking the attention she was getting.

"Maybe it is too early to feel anything," Alice mentioned, making Isabella's eyes go wider.

"I heard it can take a month or two for the first signs to appear," Emmett agreed, nodding his head at Alice and Isabella.

Jasper threw Emmett a wary glance. "When did you become interested in children?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I said that I heard, Jasper. I do not go and ask women about this kind of thing."

Isabella felt sick to her stomach, not because she was carrying, but because she did not feel comfortable talking about this.

"I am positive I am not expecting a child. I suppose I shall know when I am going to have a baby, but now I am fine," Isabella said, thinking about quickly changing the subject. She was very good at that. "Talking about babies, did you know Esme gave birth a week ago?"

Alice's lips parted, and she seemed surprised. "Really? No wonder I have not seen her around. Or Carlisle, for that matter. That is such good news. Who helped her to give birth?"

"Victoria," Isabella answered with a relieved smile. "Esme and Carlisle have a baby boy, Anthony." Her eyes slid to Edward, curious to see his reaction. He merely raised one of his eyebrows. It was not the reaction she was hoping for, but he seemed a little surprised.

"Carlisle must be so proud." Emmett grinned.

"Everyone should be proud about having a child," Father Varner pointed out, looking deliberately at Isabella and Edward.

Jasper noticed Father Varner's glance, and then he turned to Alice, grinning at her. She scowled at him, folding her arms across her bosom. Emmett caught Alice's glare, and his smile broadened.

"This is going to be a period of good fortune, it seems. A christening and a wedding," Emmett revealed.

Jasper and Alice gasped at the same time, both of them taken aback by Emmett's confession. Alice's hand flew to her chest. Father Varner realized what that meant, and he rubbed his hands together in enthusiasm. Edward looked pleased, too pleased, actually, Isabella noticed.

"You are getting married?" Isabella asked, astonished.

Alice turned to her, wide-eyed and exclaimed, "No. We are not."

Emmett's shoulders slumped. "But I saw you two kissing. Quite passionately, actually."

"Emmett!" Alice cried out, her eyes fleeing to Father Varner's green face.

"You kissed, and you are not even married. Oh, no, no! That is a sin, Alice. Kissing out of wedlock is a sin."

"Why did you have to open your mouth, Emmett?" Jasper clenched his fists at his sides, glaring at his friend.

"It is fine, Father. You do not have to get sick," Alice murmured anxiously.

He looked at her, shocked. "But ... but you have to get married immediately. It cannot wait."

Isabella pursed her lips, grabbing the priest's arm. "I am sure this situation can be fixed, Father. They cannot get married if they do not want to."

Alice threw Emmett a dirty look. "You knew this would happen, did you not?" Before Emmett could answer her, she turned to Jasper. "Did you tell him to talk in front of the Father, Jasper? You were also aware of the fact that he would not take kindly to us kissing before the wedding, if there is ever going to be one."

"I am sure we can talk about this inside," Edward interrupted whatever Jasper was going to say. He pointed at the curious people staring at them and grasped Isabella's hand.

Once they were inside the castle, Father Varner smoothed his robe and straightened his spine.

"What about this afternoon? We can manage a small ceremony, and I am sure you can wear one of your dresses, Alice. I do not think you should ask someone to sew you another one. The ceremony should also be simple ..."

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, no, wait a second, Father. I ... I do not want to get married. Not like this."

"Oh, so you do want to get married," Jasper pointed out.

Alice glared at him. "I thought we talked about this."

Emmett frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Maybe if you had talked to me, this would not have occurred."

Alice groaned and put her hands on each side of her head. "How were we supposed to know that you saw us, Emmett? We deliberately went into the woods, to be away from you, but it obviously did not work. You still followed us."

The priest's face turned purple this time, and Isabella quickly told him to sit down. She exchanged a glance with her husband. Edward shook his head at her in amusement.

"The woods? You went into the woods? What else happened there?" Father Varner asked.

Alice's eyes widened when she realized what he was implying. "Nothing else happened, Father. I swear to God." She looked at Emmett disapprovingly and whispered to herself, "I am sure Emmett would have told you everything if it did."

Isabella interfered, "I believe they should think a little more about getting married." Seeing the Father's expression, she continued, "I am not saying they will not marry eventually, but it would be too soon this afternoon. And maybe Alice does need a new dress. A woman would want to look her best on her wedding day, I am sure of that." She met Edward's eyes for a second, and then she turned back to the priest. "Besides, you are going to stay with us for a while, Father. There is no rush."

Alice nodded vigorously. "Lady Isabella is right. There is no rush." She turned to Isabella and smiled thankfully.

"Isabella, please," Isabella whispered in her ear, and Alice blinked. "I prefer to be called Isabella." Alice nodded with a smile, then.

Father Varner looked back and forth between Alice and Jasper, and then he sighed. "I suppose there is no rush."

Jasper did not seem as pleased as Alice about the arrangement. He wanted to get married as soon as possible. Emmett slapped him on the back, showing him his support.

The priest raised his finger in front of their faces, though. "But ..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the new, unusual couple. "You are not allowed to see, touch or talk to each other. From now on, until the wedding, you will avoid each other."

Jasper's shoulders slumped, while Alice bit her lip.

"Do you understand me?" he asked, and the both of them nodded.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"There are always the woods," Emmett intervened.

"Emmett!" Alice interjected. "Yes, Father. I understand. Do not worry!"

The old man sighed, relieved, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. Emmett snickered. If kissing out of wedlock meant so much to the poor man, Emmett did not want to imagine his reaction if the priest ever found out about the women Emmett regularly had in his bed.

Jasper and Edward realized what their friend was thinking about, and they all grinned at each other. Isabella nudged Edward in the ribs, thinking that he was amused by the priest's condition.

Thinking more about this entire situation and remembering their conversation so many days ago, the truth finally dawned on her. "You knew this would happen, did you not?" Isabella asked Edward. She did not want the rest of them to hear her. "That is why you sent Jasper with her, even though Alice objected."

Edward looked at her for a minute, before he answered, "Aye, I did."

Isabella shook her head in amusement. "It seems your plan worked. They are getting married."

"I never doubted it would work," he admitted with a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did not."

"I think I need to go for a walk now," the Father interrupted them, fanning himself. "I need some fresh air to calm down. I surely did not expect my day to begin like this."

"Nor did I, Father," Alice mumbled, throwing Emmett and Jasper a dirty look.

"Alice, would you like to come visit Esme with me?" Isabella asked, knowing it would be a welcome distraction.

"Oh, that is such a good idea. Of course. I am anxious to see her and the baby."

Isabella looked at Edward, not certain if she was supposed to kiss him goodbye or just wave at him. Before she could decide what she wanted to do, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers once. Right in front of everyone.

"And _that_ is a proper kiss," Father Varner broke the silence, looking pointedly at Alice and Jasper. Isabella pulled away from Edward and blushed.

"I am sure there was tongue in Alice and Jasper's," Emmett whispered to himself, making sure the priest would not hear him.

Alice heard him, though, and her mouth popped open. "Oh, my God, Emmett. Keep your mouth shut!" She grabbed the priest's arm rather forcefully and pulled him out the door.

Isabella shook her head at Emmett, trying not to laugh at his unrepentant expression. Then, she followed Alice outside.

"Are you sure you do not want to come to Esme's cottage?" Isabella asked Father Varner, who seemed a little dizzy.

"Children these days," he grumbled under his breath. Alice blushed in mortification.

"You have nothing to worry about. Alice and Jasper will stay apart until the wedding. It was just an innocent kiss, after all." Isabella lifted her shoulders.

"I do not believe in innocent kisses, Isabella. You either kiss or you do not. There is no innocent kiss," he grunted.

Alice pursed her lips, embarrassed. "I think we should not talk about this anymore."

"I am going to the chapel, then," he mumbled with a sigh.

The girls waved at him, before they turned to each other and smiled. "That was unexpected," Isabella muttered, patting Alice on the arm.

"I surely did not anticipate it," Alice agreed. Taking a deep breath, she changed the subject, "Tell me more about little Anthony."

"He is a very small, little thing, and he is very beautiful. He has chubby little fingers and blue, big eyes. You will see the rest of him."

"I think I should have known Esme would give birth while I was gone. I wish I was here when it happened."

Isabella sighed. "It took me by surprise, too, but I am thankful everything went well."

"I am glad to hear that. I was a little scared when Emily gave birth, because she was losing so much blood." Alice frowned in concern. "I took care of her as best I could. I was so happy when she woke the next day, and everything was fine."

"Poor Sam. I cannot imagine what he went through when he thought Emily might never wake up," Isabella whispered with a shiver.

Alice nodded. "It was a miracle."

As soon as they reached the cottage, Isabella knocked on the front door, waiting for someone to open it. A couple of seconds later, the door flew open, and Esme stood in the doorway. She was holding the baby in her arms.

"Oh! Alice, you are back." She smiled, embracing them both with an arm. "Come on in, you two. I am so happy to have you here."

"He is so beautiful, Esme," Alice cooed at the baby as his big, blue eyes stared curiously at her.

"And immensely stubborn, too." Esme sighed, although her eyes shone with love.

"Are you upsetting your Mother, Anthony?" Alice playfully chastised him, caressing his small forehead.

"I cannot make him go to sleep. He keeps crying, and I do not really know what he wants anymore. I fed him. I held him. I changed him. Nothing works." She sighed again, and then the baby opened his little mouth and let out a disgruntled cry.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Alice whispered.

"Maybe you should rock him," Isabella suggested.

"I tried that already. It did not work," Esme mumbled. She placed him on her shoulder and gently patted his back. "When did you come, Alice? I am so happy to have you back. We all missed you." Esme smiled at her.

Alice returned her smile. "I missed you, too. We just came back, actually. Isabella told me about the baby, and I came here to see you two."

"I heard people talking outside, but I thought there was a misunderstanding, so I preferred to stay indoors," Esme explained a second later. The baby's cry grew louder. "Hush, baby! Go to sleep, please."

Alice bit her lip. "He might not feel well."

"Do you think he has caught a fever?" Esme asked, concerned. "But he is so small. Would it not be dangerous?"

Isabella clasped her hands together in her lap, anxiously staring at Esme. "I am sure it is not something bad," Isabella said.

Suddenly, Alice threw her hand in the air. "I know. I have some ointments in my cottage that you could rub on his tummy. I saw Victoria use them on some of the babies, and it actually worked."

"Oh, thank you, Alice." Esme grabbed her hand and squeezed it in appreciation. Alice stood up and quickly ran outside.

Esme placed the baby on her other shoulder, stretching her arm. Isabella thought she looked exhausted, looking at her disheveled hair and the dark circles under her eyes.

"You should take a bath and go to sleep, Esme."

Esme smiled at her. "I wish I could. I have to wait until Anthony falls asleep, though."

"Or you could give him to me," Isabella proposed. "I can take care of him, while you take a nap, and I am sure Alice will help me with the ointments. You are exhausted, Esme. I suppose you have lost so many nights, looking after Anthony."

Esme's cinnamon eyes softened, and a deep sigh escaped Esme's lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Isabella smiled. "Positive."

"I cannot thank you enough, Isabella." Esme placed the baby in the cradle of Isabella's arms. "You are truly a wonderful woman."

Isabella blushed. Esme leaned over, kissed the baby's forehead and walked inside her bedchamber.

Isabella looked down at the baby and smiled. "I suppose it is just you and me now," she whispered. His pink lips stretched into a yawn, and he opened his eyes again. When she puckered her lips down at him, he cried out. "Oh, no! Do not cry! You will wake your mommy."

She quickly stood up, thinking what she should do in this situation. She saw a small blanket and wrapped it around Anthony's body. He whimpered again.

"We are going outside now," she whispered to him, leaving the cottage. "Esme needs some sleep, baby. We will take a short walk, until Alice comes back. And then, she will rub something on your belly, and the pain will go away. Right?"

She smiled down at him. He was not crying anymore, but there were a few tears at the corners of his eyes. He suddenly opened his mouth and stared up at her.

"There it is," she said, laughing.

"Isabella?"

The loud voice scared the baby, and he immediately broke into loud, heart-wrenching whimpers. Isabella's shoulder slumped.

She turned around, glaring. "Are you happy now? I just got him to relax a little, and you scared him. It is fine, baby. Hush! The bad man will not hurt you." She rocked him in her arms.

Edward crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought something bad happened to him. How was I supposed to know he was fine?"

"You could have waited to see him yourself, instead of yelling at us."

"What are you actually doing with the baby? Where is Esme?"

"I told her to take a nap. I can take care of the baby, if only he would stop crying." She sighed. "Anthony, please, do not cry anymore. You are fine."

"Maybe he is hungry."

"Alice said he might be in pain. She went to her cottage to fetch some medicine for him."

Anthony suddenly stopped weeping and looked up at the sky. Isabella followed his gaze and saw a black bird flying above them. Edward raised his eyebrows at him.

"That is a bird, honey. A big, black bird," Isabella whispered to him soothingly.

He struggled to get his hands out of the blanket, but Isabella refused to let him. She did want him to get cold, for it was not so warm outside.

She looked at Edward. "Do you think he can really see the bird?"

Edward furrowed his brow, confused. "I am not that knowledgeable when it comes to babies."

"Maybe you should start learning," she said, kissing Anthony's forehead. His blue eyes stared at her face, his pink lips slightly parted. Isabella grinned at him.

Edward blinked, and then he raised his eyebrows. "Why? Are you really carrying?"

Isabella forgot what she had told him for a second, and his question surprised her. Her cheeks got warm, and she shrugged. "As far as I know, no. But you heard what Alice and Emmett said. It might take a month or two for the morning sickness and all that to appear. I do not think I am pregnant now, but it can happen in the future."

Edward studied her expression, and then his eyes darted to Anthony. The baby was staring at Edward now, his big eyes curious.

"Do you want a child?" he asked, walking closer to her.

She looked up at him. "I do not know. Everyone asks me that." She laughed once humorlessly. "Just look at him," she whispered, referring to Anthony. "He is so small and defenseless. Am I ... are we going to be good parents?"

His gaze turned intense, smoldering. "If it happens, it happens."

Her eyes met his, and her breath sped up. "I guess it does. We should be prepared, though." She made a sound between a sigh and a laugh. "At least, we are trying to get along, right?"

Edward suddenly grinned. "We sure do. Every night, actually."

"Edward!"

"The baby cannot understand me, Isabella, and I doubt someone else heard, besides you."

She smiled. "Every day, too. Like right now. We have never had a conversation this comfortable and easy. I am surprised we have not jumped at each other's throats already."

Edward grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Looking at him, she whispered, "Esme told me Anthony is your middle name." She could feel his body tense, but he did not drop her hand.

"Yes. My parents named me Edward after my father and Anthony after my grandfather. They believed in tradition."

Isabella nodded, the corners of her mouth curling into a happy smile.

Isabella found him still staring at her, and he did not appear angry with the subject. His reaction warmed her heart. A small whimper drew her attention, and her eyes slid down to the baby in her arms.

"Oh, look! He fell asleep."


	12. Union

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

You are marvelous! xo

**Union**

"What do you mean you have to go?" Isabella sat up in bed, frowning at her husband's back. She quickly wrapped the sheet around her chest.

"It is business, Isabella," he answered a second later, putting his boots on.

"But tomorrow is Alice's wedding. I thought you were going to be there. Why did you not tell me this sooner?"

He turned to her, putting his hands on his hips. "This has been planned for weeks. I have already sent a messenger to announce my impending arrival. I cannot go back on my word."

Isabella's shoulders slumped. "You still should have told me."

"You could not have done anything about it," Edward said, shrugging.

Isabella clenched her teeth. "No, I could not, but I could have talked to Father Varner about postponing the wedding, until you came back. Now, it is too late." Seeing his suspicious expression, she sighed. "I thought it would be nice for Alice and Jasper to have you there as a witness, although the entire clan will be watching the small ceremony."

"Jasper and Alice will not care if I am there or not."

"But I do." She got out of bed, dragging the sheet after her. Without looking at him, she quickly changed into a new gown and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

Edward watched her get dressed, folding his arms across his chest. When she refused to look up at him, he sighed in exasperation.

"It is just a wedding. There are going to be many in the future. It is not all that important. Ours was quick and small. It is not the ceremony that matters."

Isabella picked up her skirts and walked right in front of him. Glaring at him, she said, "So much sensitivity. But I do not expect you to understand. You are just a man."

A frown creased his forehead. "Is that an insult?"

"Take it however you want." She stiffened her shoulders as he clenched his jaw.

"It is just a wedding," he repeated through his teeth.

"I do not see how that would make me feel better."

"I was not trying to make you feel better."

Her pupils contracted, and she answered him in a mocking voice, "Of course. Why would you?"

They both glared at each other for a couple of seconds more, before they walked together toward the door. They descended the stairs, ignoring each other.

Isabella was angry. Why had he not told her earlier? Edward had to go for a couple of days – maybe even weeks – to another clan for business. Perhaps she could not have changed anything about his departure, but she still would have wanted to know. Why was it so hard for him to share this with her? she wondered with a growl.

Edward heard her. Her hands turned into fists at her sides. She walked ahead of him, stopping only when she saw Esme in the great hall.

"Hi, Isabella," Esme greeted her with a wide smile. When she got a better look at Isabella and Edward's faces, her smile faltered a little. "Good morning, Edward."

Edward bowed his head at her, and then he walked outside. Isabella glared at his back, shaking her head in frustration.

"He is unbelievably ..." Isabella trailed off, searching for a suitable word. There were so many to describe his arrogant manner.

"Charming?" Esme continued for her. Isabella turned to her, surprised. "You were not going to say something nice, right?" When Isabella nodded grimly, Esme chuckled. "I figured as much."

"He is leaving," Isabella grunted, looking after him, although he was not in the room anymore.

"I know," Esme murmured. She saw Isabella's eyes widen, and Esme quickly explained, "Carlisle told me. I thought you knew, too." A sympathetic smile appeared on her face.

Isabella threw her hands in the air. "Was I the only one who had no clue about it? Good Lord!" She placed her hands on her hips and tried to take a deep, healthy breath.

"I am sure he forgot to mention it to you. Maybe he thought you had already found out from someone else." Esme shrugged, twirling a piece of fabric around her fingers.

"I somehow doubt that." Edward mentioned he was leaving for several weeks as if it were of no more consequence than going for a short walk through the woods. She did not know when he was coming back, and the idea of waiting a couple of weeks for his arrival did not sit well with her.

Isabella finally noticed the material in Esme's hands and decided to talk about something else. "What happened?"

Esme sighed. "Alice's wedding dress has a tear in it. She came to me this morning, happy that she might need another one."

Picturing the entire scene in her head, Isabella cracked a smile. "She really does not want to get married."

"I believe she is responsible for the tear in the dress," Esme mused, making Isabella chuckle a little. "And I do not think Father Varner will postpone the wedding because of it. He will either make Alice wear the dress or choose another one."

"Where is she?" Isabella looked around the room, searching for Alice.

"She is in the kitchen with Irina. Alice said she wants to convince Irina to sew her another one." Esme shook her head in amusement. "That girl is unbelievable. She wants to be with Jasper, but she does not want to marry him. 'Tis like wanting to eat without using your mouth."

Isabella laughed at Esme's analogy. "I cannot say I blame the lass."

"Marriage is not always awful."

"I do not think you ever wanted to throttle Carlisle," Isabella jested, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Well, no," Esme answered with a laugh.

Someone's soft footsteps drew their attention, and they both turned toward the noise. Alice seemed frustrated and a little angry. Irina was not with her, though, and Isabella thought she had refused to sew Alice another dress.

"No wedding, no Jasper, Alice," Esme broke the silence, throwing Alice an understanding grin.

"I am sure Jasper is not anxious to run away in a couple of weeks. The wedding could have been postponed." Alice sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I shall miss these days when I am free and not attached to a man."

"But why did you only tear the dress a little? Why not throw it in the fire?" Isabella could not help herself. She had to ask.

"Isabella! You are giving her ideas," Esme gasped.

Alice giggled. "I actually thought about it, but I could not do it. The dress is so beautiful, and Irina has spent almost a week sewing it. I just wanted more time."

Isabella remembered how quickly she got married, and she could not stop herself from feeling a little forlorn about it. She did not even have enough time to say her goodbyes, before she was snatched away from her family. God, she missed them so much! Isabella wondered for a second what Rosalie and Angela were doing right now. Was her father happy? Were they even thinking about her?

"Isabella? Are you all right?" Esme asked, fluttering her hand in front of her eyes. Isabella started, and she blinked, trying to dismiss her thoughts.

"Aye, I am fine. What were you talking about?"

"I was just telling Esme that Jasper sent me a message through Eric yesterday," Alice said with an innocent smile. Isabella raised her eyebrows, curious. "He wants me to know that he can hardly wait until tomorrow night," she whispered, her cheeks warming up.

"Did he really tell Eric that?" Isabella's eyes widened, her own skin turning a little red.

"No, no. His message was a riddle, honestly. Eric seemed a little confused, but I spent a couple of hours thinking about it. I am positive that is what he actually meant."

"It was rather bold of Jasper to send you that message through another person," Esme noted.

"What did the riddle say?" Isabella asked, curious.

"Um ..." Alice hesitated. "It said 'I think about the moon and stars when no one will keep us apart.'"

Esme pursed her lips. "That seems a little obvious to me. Eric really seemed confused?"

Alice nodded with a giggle. "He said he did not understand why Jasper mentioned the moon and stars."

Isabella and Esme shared a knowing look, and both of them blushed. Alice wrung her hands in anxiety.

"Should I be afraid, though?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Isabella cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um ... It is something ... You should not ... If you both like each other, it should not be ... unusual," she stammered, her face burning with embarrassment.

Women were not used to talking about this subject.

Esme noticed her discomfort and patted Isabella on the shoulder. "She is right, Alice. You should let things flow naturally."

A horse neighed outside, and Isabella's head snapped toward the door. Was that Edward's horse? He never told her when he was leaving – only that he was leaving today.

She picked up her skirts and walked outside, telling Alice and Esme to excuse her for a couple of moments. It was indeed Edward's black steed, and her husband was watching her from the saddle.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You are leaving? Now?" she asked as she walked closer. "I thought you were going to stay until the midday meal."

"No. We have to go now," he answered. Edward studied her face, searching for any trace that she might still be angry with him. "I do not know when I am coming back."

Isabella grimaced, meeting his eyes. "I know. I guess I am going to Alice's wedding alone." She feigned enthusiasm, although he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

His expression softened, and then he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her onto his lap.

"Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are going to be there. You will not be alone," he mumbled, raising one of his eyebrows.

A lock of brownish red hair fell onto his forehead, and she gently brushed it away with her fingers. She let her hand linger in his hair for a second, before she realized what she was doing and withdrew it. He seemed surprised by her gesture, but not displeased.

"I was hoping you were going to be there, too. It does not matter anymore, I guess. You were right. There are going to be lots of weddings from now on."

Edward lifted her chin up, so she was staring into his eyes again. Her cinnamon ones were wide and confused as he brought his head closer to hers. Her lips parted in surprise, and he could feel her soft, warm breath on his mouth.

"There are people watching us, Edward," she whispered, thinking that he might care.

She saw him roll his eyes as he kissed her. His lips were tender and soft as they molded against hers. She sighed inside his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Someone snickered in the background.

He did not deepen the kiss, although he wished to. He knew he would not be able to stop, once he started. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze, and then he pulled away. Isabella groaned quietly in protest. A smug smile adorned Edward's features. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and the thought was definitely invigorating.

"It seems you do not care," she continued her previous statement with a smile of her own.

He merely lifted his shoulders. "I shall see you later."

"Fine, but be careful. I do not want you to come home in pieces."

He let her know he did not appreciate her humor, and she rolled his eyes at him. "At least, you consider this home," he pointed out. "Do you not think it is time for you to wear my plaid?"

"Oh!" Her cheeks flushed. "I forgot about the plaid. I shall think about it, although I cannot promise you anything."

Edward sighed, raising his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"I said I shall think about it," she repeated, nodding her head. "You do not need to look so doubtful."

Edward threw her another look, before he put her back on the ground. "I have to go now." He made a sign to the soldiers who were accompanying him and pulled on the reins.

Isabella smiled and took a step backward. They all nudged their horses with their knees and heels, while she waved at them. She watched them disappear down the hill, and then she turned around, realizing she was not the only one bidding them goodbye. Lauren and Jessica were weeping behind her, while Irina and three other girls seemed a little forlorn.

Alice and Esme were standing behind everyone else, staring in amusement at Lauren and Jessica. Alice nudged Esme in the ribs, giggling, while Isabella shook her head, laughing quietly under her breath.

"You should be ashamed," Isabella chastised them.

"We should, but we are not," Alice muttered.

Esme pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "We should do something about the dress. After all, we only have today to fix it."

Alice groaned, making a face.

"Now that I think of it, we have never had such a big wedding around here," Esme mused. "The ceremonies usually take place in someone's cottage or in the great hall of the keep, with a few friends or family. At least, that is how I remember mine."

Alice grimaced again, blushing. "I would have preferred it that way, too." Her frown was soon followed by an unladylike expletive. "But Emmett told everyone about the wedding, and he probably explained them why Jasper and I should get married."

Esme and Isabella exchanged a sympathetic smile over Alice's head.

"Do not worry! Everyone knows you. They will not judge," Esme soothed.

"I do not care if they judge me. I hate that Jasper seems happy about it," Alice grumbled, and Isabella and Esme laughed this time.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. After a couple of hours of working on the dress, Esme finally could say it was as good as new. The gown was not white, but it was definitely something to behold. Everyone thought Irina had done a great job with it. Alice sighed, accepting the fact that she could not do anything to avoid the wedding.

A couple of moments later, Esme went home to feed Anthony. She had left him home with a friend of hers, and Esme wanted to check to make sure he was all right.

When the sun began to set, Lauren told Isabella that supper was ready. Isabella invited Alice to take her meal with them, but she seemed a little hesitant, for Jasper would be there, too.

"I did not know that would scare you," Isabella challenged, knowing it would make Alice accept her invitation.

Her plan worked.

They both took theirs seats at the table, and silence descended upon them. Isabella wanted to roll her eyes at the soldiers, while Alice sighed next to her.

"I think you all know Alice." Isabella looked at them with a smile, and they all nodded.

"Who does not?" A dark-skinned, tall man said, grinning. "So glad to have Jasper's intended here with us."

Alice raised her goblet of ale into the air, her eyes meeting Jasper's. He grinned, while she narrowed her eyes at him. Isabella watched the entire exchange and suppressed a giggle.

Supper came and went, and then Alice quickly retreated to her cottage, fearing Jasper would want to escort her. Isabella gave her a candle, for it was already dark outside, and then she told Alice goodnight.

Isabella did not realize how accustomed she had become to Edward's presence in the bed, until she tried to fall asleep. She looked longingly at his side of the bed and sighed. This would not be the last time he would have to travel for a couple of days or weeks. She should get used to sleeping alone when necessary. She knew she was going to dream about him when she closed her eyes.

Morning came all too soon, and Isabella helped Alice get dressed, while Esme took care of her hair. They did not want to admit it, but Isabella and Esme feared Alice might want to run.

"Really, stop looking at me like I am going to bolt out the door," Alice mumbled.

"Then, stop fidgeting," Isabella said.

"I am not fidgeting," Alice commented.

"You are nervous," Esme reasoned. "You are getting married today. It is normal to feel a little anxious."

Alice's shoulders drooped. "Thank you for the reminder."

As soon as they were done, the three of them walked outside, where Jasper was waiting for Alice.

"You sure do look happy," Alice grumbled, while her future husband lifted his shoulders, grinning at her.

"I believe I have a reason to be happy."

"He is a charmer," Esme whispered to Isabella, and they both chuckled.

Father Varner was waiting for them in front of the keep, looking surprised that so many people had come to see the ceremony.

"Do you think they will try to interrupt the wedding?" he asked Isabella as soon as she approached him.

"I do not think so, Father. They are here to see Alice finally get married to the man that has been chasing her for months. They are here to celebrate their union."

Father Varner raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean he has been chasing her for months? Has he been seducing her?"

"Oh, no, Father," Isabella quickly countered. "'Tis not like that." Before she could say anything more, she bowed her head and retreated. Her cheeks were warm when she joined Esme and Carlisle.

They looked at her curiously, while she shrugged. Alice and Jasper joined hands and walked in front of Father Varner. A couple of women wept loudly, and Jasper shot them a disgruntled look.

Isabella sighed at the sight before her and wished once again that Edward were there with her. This was the first time she had ever witnessed a marriage, besides her own.

She wrapped her arms around herself, watching the ceremony.

"Smile. This is not a funeral."

That voice seemed so familiar. She thought she was hallucinating. Her mouth snapped open as she looked up into those handsome green eyes. Edward smiled down at her, enjoying the surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wanting to wrap her arms around him.

"I am here to watch the wedding," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking smugly at her.

Isabella grinned. "I cannot believe you came back."

Esme heard the joy in Isabella's voice and turned around to see Edward winking at his wife. She nudged Carlisle in the ribs, and then they both smiled knowingly at each other. Carlisle squeezed Esme's waist, chuckling under his breath.

Isabella and Edward seemed oblivious to their friends' behavior.

"I have already convinced myself that you would be gone for weeks. What changed your mind?" Isabella asked, leaning closer to him. She could not believe he was really there.

Edward thought that he did the right thing by coming back, and her radiant smile was proof enough. When he told his soldiers to continue the journey without him, they had looked strangely at him. They did not dare question him, although the words were on the tips of their tongues.

Edward knew the other laird could not care less about his arrival. His soldiers could handle it, and they would tell the man that something more important had interfered.

Isabella's disappointment had followed him ever since he left the castle, and when he turned his stallion around, Edward knew he would not regret his decision.

"You," he answered, watching the smile on her face broaden in delight.

"I was expecting you to say that," she jested.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Father Varner cleared his throat loudly, throwing them a dirty look. Isabella smiled innocently at him, while Edward lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. Jasper turned around to see what caused the priest's displeasure and saw his laird. He bowed his head, while Alice smiled at Isabella, thinking how happy she might be that her husband came back.

"I am sorry," Isabella whispered to the Father, and then she turned to Edward. "He thinks someone is trying to ruin the wedding. I do not want him to think it is me."

Edward grinned. "You ruining the wedding?" He thought about their own wedding, where she had tried to avoid it.

Isabella realized what he was thinking about and nudged him in the ribs.

"I was not trying to ruin it. I was trying to stop it."

"It is the same thing, Isabella," he whispered in her ear.

Father Varner threw them another dirty look, but he did not say anything this time. Isabella's eyes widened for a second, before she quickly pursed her lips. Edward shook his head in amusement.

"We should talk after the wedding," Isabella murmured. "Although I wonder how he hears us. We are practically whispering to each other."

"He is Father Varner," Edward said.

They shared an amused glance, and Isabella giggled to herself. She turned her attention to the couple, hearing Jasper say loud and clear, "I do."

Alice tightened her grip on Jasper's hand and blushed. Isabella bit her lip in anticipation, remembering how she had tried to avoid the same question Alice was bound to answer now.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Jasper Whitlock to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and cherish him all the days of your life?"

Alice took a deep breath and whispered, "I do."

Edward suddenly wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist, and she smiled up at him. She leaned into his side, placing her head on his shoulder as she watched Alice and Jasper face each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Review? :)


	13. Manners

I own nothing.

Thanks to my super beta, _GrammarBitch_.

So many reviews for the last chapter ... Love you! And don't worry. Your questions will be answered in time. :) **  
**

**Manners**

"What are your plans for today?" Edward asked as he put his boots on. Isabella stared at his back, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I want to go for a ride. Why?" She sat up in bed, raising her eyebrows at him in suspicion.

"I shall send Laurent with you," he said, turning to her.

Isabella made a face, getting out of bed. "I do not need a guardian," she mumbled to herself, knowing it would be useless to open this subject again.

Edward frowned. "I thought we talked about this."

Isabella sighed. "Fine. Tell Laurent to meet me at the stables."

He walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It is their duty to take care of you."

She stared at him intently, and then an idea popped into her head. "If I promise to just ride around the castle –"

He interrupted her. "You cannot say anything to me that will change my mind."

Her shoulders drooped. "That is good to know. At least, I will not waste my breath on you." She shook his hands off and grabbed her chemise. After she put it on, another thought ran through her head, and her eyes lit up in hope. "If I want Alice to ride with me, there would be no need for ..."

"Aye, there would be," he countered. "You would be talking to each other, not seeing where your mounts take you, and in less than an hour you would get lost."

"Must you really have an answer for everything?"

Edward placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at her.

Isabella let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess there is no reason to continue this argument. Whatever I say, you will always contradict me."

He examined her expression and saw the irritation in her eyes. With a short nod, he opened the door and stepped outside, leaving Isabella alone in their bedchamber.

She sat on the edge of the bed with her gown in her hands. "Always the gentleman," she muttered under her breath. "He did not even give me my good morning kiss."

After she got dressed, she walked down the stairs. She decided to skip breakfast, since she was not that hungry. Her gaze moved to Edward's soldiers, and she could not help feeling a little angry that they did not stand up when she entered the great hall. As she thought more about it, she realized they never stood up. Her father had always told her that a gentleman stands up when a woman comes into the room. It was polite.

The soldiers barely acknowledged her, though. It was very rude of them to stay seated when she walked inside the room. She had ignored their behavior the first couple of weeks, but now it really bothered her.

With a scowl, she remembered they also did not stand up when Alice joined them for supper, either.

None of them raised their heads when she placed her hands on the back of her chair, although Edward threw her a curious look. She ignored him, directing her gaze to the others.

"I could not help but notice that you are all extremely rude," she interrupted their loud chatter.

Edward's face turned incredulous. The others stopped talking and stared at her. They were clearly offended by her remark, but Isabella did not let their hostility deter her.

"Don't look at me like that," she continued when they all furrowed their brows at her. "I know this does not bother my husband, but it bothers me. I am the Lady of this castle, and I am a woman, and for either one of those reasons, common courtesy would require you to show me some respect."

"Milady, how are we bothering you?" Stefan asked, confused.

"We do not consider ourselves rude, and we do respect you," James said with a bemused expression.

"Nay, you do not." She shook her head at them, watching them raise their voices at each other.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked through his teeth.

"I am trying to teach them some manners. That is what I am doing, husband," she whispered. "Now, let me say what I want to say."

Edward leaned back against his chair and folded his arms across his chest, watching her intently. She turned her attention back to his soldiers.

"First of all, I want to tell you what bothers me most," she started, trying to make eye contact with everyone sitting at the table. All of them frowned at her again, although she noticed that Emmett, Eric and two other soldiers were grinning.

"There seem to be plenty of things that bother you, Milady," one of the warriors grumbled.

Isabella threw him a dirty look and continued, "A man always stands up when a woman enters or leaves the chamber." She looked at them expectantly. They did not do anything. She raised her eyebrows at them and nodded, waiting for them to react somehow. "What are you waiting for? Stand up."

"Why? You walked inside several minutes earlier, not now," a man called Benjamin said with a bewildered expression.

Isabella suppressed a groan. "At least, let me know that you understood."

"Why do we have to stand up when a woman enters the chamber? It is not going to help any of us. It seems a waste of time to me," Stefan intervened. Several men agreed with him.

"Because it is mannerly, that is why. A gentleman is showing the woman his respect when he stands up."

"We are warriors, Milady, not gentlemen," Benjamin added.

Isabella could feel herself becoming irritated. They were daft, she concluded. "Warriors or not, you are still men. The rule applies to you, too."

All of them exchanged a confused look. Some of them lifted their shoulders, while others turned to Edward. Her husband nodded at them, and then they all agreed with Isabella's request. She sighed, relieved.

"This is a good start," she admitted, smiling at them. They did not return her smile. She did not mind. "Now, you must stop clinking your goblets like savages. You can just touch them, without spilling the ale everywhere on the table. The servants always have a hard time cleaning after every meal, and it would be a little easier for them to do their duty, if you would only cooperate."

"But we like clinking our goblets like that. It is something we have done for years. It is our way of expressing our contentment."

"I am sure you can find another way to express your contentment," Isabella answered. They all glared at her. "I thought you preferred to use your swords or throw arrows," she quickly added when some of them became annoyed by her comment. "Not at each other, of course."

Edward stifled a grin. His soldiers seemed stunned by Isabella's words. This was the first time a woman had ever stood up to them, and he suddenly felt really proud of his wife. They were not used to being told off by a woman, even though she was his wife. He looked at Isabella and saw the determination on her face.

"But that is why the servants are here – to clean." Alistair crossed his arms across his chest.

"And you could show a little sympathy for them," Isabella said.

Alistair raised his eyebrows at her defiantly. Edward threw him a dirty look, while Emmett nudged Alistair hard in the ribs.

"Are there any questions about this?" Isabella asked, looking at everyone. They shook their head, although some of them refused to stop frowning at her.

"I also noticed some of you spit on your plates after you finish your meals. That is plain horrible." She suppressed a shudder of disgust when she remembered Stefan doing that. She realized he was not the only one, and she wanted it to stop.

"How is that disrespectful?" Laurent asked with a scowl.

Isabella was not surprised that they found the gesture perfectly acceptable. "It is very disrespectful. After you finish your meal, you push your chair back, stand up and walk away. You do not spit on your plate. It offends me, for I am sharing the table with you, and it offends the cook."

"That is how we show the cook our gratitude."

Isabella turned to Edward and grimaced at him. He shrugged at her, letting her handle the situation. He wanted to laugh.

"But it is revolting," she cried out. "From now on, you will stop ... doing that. You could just tell the cook that you liked the meal."

"Or we could just spit on our plates. The cook knows what that means," James argued.

Isabella's fingers itched to massage her temples. They were not warriors. They were animals. "Then, I will talk to her and explain the entire situation. But I will not abide such behavior anymore. Is that clear?"

She raised her eyebrows at them. They grumbled under their breaths, and when they refused to answer her, Edward glared at them.

"Fine," some of them said, while the rest nodded.

A second later, Irina walked inside with more ale. Seeing her, Isabella looked at the soldiers expectantly. They stared back in confusion.

"Stand up," Isabella commanded, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Irina started, and she almost dropped the jug on the floor.

"But it is Irina," a blonde-haired man protested.

"I do not see a beard on her," Isabella argued. "She is a woman. I thought you understood what I said earlier."

"We thought we were supposed to stand up when you entered the room, Milady," someone called Charles said.

"I specifically spoke of women. I was not talking only about myself. I was including every other woman in this clan."

Irina did not know what was happening. She placed the jug on the table and turned around to leave, but Isabella stopped her.

"Wait a second, Irina."

The blond-haired woman pursed her lips and clasped her hands together in front of her. She had no idea what was happening, and the warriors' glares unsettled her. Isabella noticed her discomfort, and she quickly looked at Edward.

He shook his head at no one in particular and stood up. The soldiers stared at him incredulously, while Isabella folded her arms across her chest. Finally, they jumped to their feet, grumbling.

"Now you can leave, Irina," Isabella said, smiling at her. The lass blinked, confused and stunned by their behavior, turned around and walked away. "Wait until she is not in the chamber anymore," Isabella explained when three of the men sat down.

"Do we really have to do this all the time?" Charles grunted.

Isabella did not say anything. She was content they had obeyed her. She threw Edward a satisfied grin and walked outside. When none of them stood up, she glared over her shoulder. They jumped to their feet again. The smile returned, and she was giggling to herself by the time she stepped outside.

She could still see their annoyed expressions. Those men needed to behave. She was raised to be a fine, gentle lady, and she could not stand their rude behavior. She might have been a little too bold, but she did not want them to act like animals when or if her family ever came to visit.

She was also pleased Edward had defended her in front of his loyal soldiers. Her heart swelled with happiness and pride.

She walked toward the stables, keeping the grin firmly on her face. She knew Eric was not inside, for he was still eating, but she knew how to saddle a horse. If only she did not have to wait for Laurent ...

The horses neighed when they saw her. She smiled at them, and when she saw Edward's black stallion, she quickly approached him. She did not know why, but she really needed the horse to like her.

"Hi, there. Remember me?" She propped her elbows against his stall and grinned at him. The horse exhaled loudly and walked closer to her.

"They probably hate me right now, but I do not mind. It will help them in the future. That is what Papa always told me, whenever I argued with him about my manners." She hesitantly touched his nose, scared that he would pull away.

He did not, and she moved her hand up to his forehead.

"I was such a disobedient child. You cannot imagine." She laughed this time, happy that she was alone. "Papa always had to run after me to feed me, and I always had to take a bath afterward, for I tended to spread the entire meal on my gown."

The horse nodded his head, moving closer to her. She smiled as her fingers slipped to his neck and caressed him.

"That does not surprise me."

She started, and she quickly withdrew her hand from the horse. She turned toward the voice.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me? You gave me a good scare."

Edward shrugged, closing the distance between them.

"Are you here to make sure I waited for Laurent? Or are you here to lecture me about earlier?" She put her hands on her hips.

Edward grinned at her. "I am not here to lecture you."

Isabella looked surprised. "Oh. Then, you are here to make sure I do not leave without Laurent."

"Nay. I am not here because of that, either."

She narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. She knew he heard everything she said about her childhood. A grin stretched across her face. "Then, you are here to give me my good morning kiss."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She continued, "You must know that I do not regret my behavior, husband, if that is why you are here. I know I am not supposed to stand up to your soldiers. You may think I acted unladylike, but I consider this my home, too –"

He interrupted her, "I am proud of you."

Her eyes widened, and she could feel the blood rush to her face. His confession took her by surprise. She did not expect him to follow her to the stables only to tell her this. Besides, he had never praised her before.

"Really?"

He tightened his grip on her waist. "Yes."

"You do not think I was insolent?"

He shook his head. "You have the right to tell them what is bothering you."

"I did not know women had any rights," she whispered.

"You do."

Her breath caught in her throat, and a sudden feeling of warmth enveloped her body. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, taunting him.

"Are you going to give me my good morning kiss now?"

He kissed her hard, fervently. She could feel his touch down to her toes. It was not just a good morning kiss, Isabella realized when his hand fisted in her hair. His tongue dipped inside to ravage her mouth and rub wickedly along her tongue. She let out a ragged moan, feeling her insides melt, while her knees trembled. His kisses always made her feel lightheaded.

Edward touched the side of her breast, letting his hand caress her side as it stopped on her waist. He could feel her trembling in his arms, and he enjoyed her wanton reaction. His blood rushed to his loins, and he knew he was close to losing his control. He did not pull away, though. If it was even possible, he deepened the kiss further, showing her his need.

When his hands suddenly tugged at her gown, she moaned her protest. "Edward, we are surrounded by horses."

He suddenly grabbed her waist and placed her into the pile of hay. He dropped onto his knees in front of her and crushed his lips against hers, while she scraped her nails along his back.

"Edward ..." she breathed when his lips kissed the side of her neck. They were not in plain view, but she could not stop feeling a little nervous. "I do not think we should make love here." Her nails dug into his shoulders when he ran his tongue across her collarbone.

"I do not care," he mumbled against her skin.

"What if Eric walks in on us? And Laurent?" The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. "No, no. Edward, we should stop."

"The risk of getting caught makes things more thrilling."

"I beg to differ. I do not want to be caught in such a compromising position by your soldiers, husband. Besides, I do not feel comfortable having your horse watch us so intently."

Her cheeks flushed, and her entire body demanded his warmth, but she had to keep a clear mind. As much as she wanted him, Laurent or Eric was bound to come inside any moment now.

Edward let out a low growl. Isabella noticed his discomfort and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sweetly at him. "We have all night to ourselves." When he did not budge, she slapped his hands away. "Now, unhand me."

A frown creased his forehead. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"Rosalie told me that every day, too," she admitted. She quickly stood up and examined her gown. She realized she had hay in her hair and sighed.

Edward walked behind her and pushed her hands away, grunting. She could feel his fingers in her hair and smiled. Then, she smoothed her gown and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Her grin turned innocent when she saw the fire and need in his eyes. "I shall go see Abby now," she said, walking past him.

He shook his head in disbelief. His wife was such an infuriating woman, but he knew that already. A grin stretched across his face. He would never have her any other way, he realized.

He heard her gasp, and his heart jumped uneasily in his chest. Thinking that she might have injured herself, he ran to her. Edward found her inside Abby's stall, leaning over the horse. The mare was lying down, but her eyes were open and foggy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I do not know. What is wrong with her?" Isabella placed her hand on the mare's neck and caressed her. The horse neighed softly, trying to raise her head a little. Abby looked miserable. "Does Eric know about her? She seems to be in pain, Edward."

He frowned, slowly patting Abby on her stomach. "She is ill." The horse sneezed loudly, agreeing with Edward's statement.

Isabella looked at her husband, concerned. "Is she going to be fine?"

He did not answer her as he stood up. Isabella bit her lip in worry, noticing Abby's high temperature. She had really come to love the mare, and the thought of losing her saddened her.

"She is feverish, Edward."

Edward put his hand on Isabella's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She barely noticed.

"I shall take care of you, Abby," Isabella whispered.

"I do not think you can do much to help her, Isabella," Edward said.

"Then, where is Eric?" she asked in a sour voice, turning to her husband.

"You called me, Milady?"

Isabella recognized Eric's voice. She saw him standing outside Abby's stall, and Laurent was right behind him.

"Thank Lord you are here. Abby has caught a fever, Eric," she informed him, gently caressing the mare's neck.

Eric looked surprised, and he furrowed his brow. He quickly entered the stall and leaned over the horse. "I do not understand. She was just fine last night." He also noticed her high temperature.

As Eric examined her, Isabella stepped aside, walking next to Edward. She folded her arms across her bosom.

"Do you think ... do you think she is going to die?"

Edward exchanged a glance with Eric. Isabella noticed it, but she decided not to question him about it. "No, Milady. I do not believe she will die."

"Are you positive?"

"Aye, Lady Isabella."

She looked up at Edward, and then she nodded. "Please, do make sure she becomes healthy again," she pleaded.

"She will be on her four legs before the sun sets," he promised, smiling encouragingly at his mistress.

Isabella appreciated it, and she took a deep breath. Walking out of Abby's stall, she turned to Laurent and smiled.

"I suppose you do not have to watch over me today anymore, Laurent. I am not going for a ride today."

He nodded. "Do not worry, Milady! Eric knows what he is doing. Your mare is in good hands." With a small grin, he bowed his head and left.

Isabella stared after him. "He is not mad at me?" she asked Edward, while he put his palm on the small of her back and guided her outside.

As soon as they walked out of the shadows, the sun lightened the red streaks in Isabella's hair. Edward found them mesmerizing. He could not stop himself from running his fingers through her hair.

When she looked up at him, he shook his head. "He does not have a reason to be mad at you."

She sighed. "I saw you exchange a fleeting look with Eric," she continued, concerned. "Is Abby going to be fine? Eric did not lie to me, did he?"

Edward saw the concern in her eyes. "Eric does not know why she got ill so quickly, but he is good at what he does. Your mare will be fine."

"I do hope so. It will upset me to lose Abby."

He suddenly clasped her hand, pulling her toward the trees. Isabella followed him, although she was wondering where he was taking her. She furrowed her brow, stumbling over a rock. He steadied her. She glared at his back when he did not ask her if she was all right.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, tugging at his hand.

He turned and lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. "To take your mind off the horse."


	14. Distractions

I own nothing.

Thanks to my amazing beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Distractions**

To take her mind off the horse? Isabella wondered what that meant. He did not answer her when she asked him, though.

"Do slow down, husband. There is no one chasing us," she protested, tugging at his hand again. She looked at their surroundings as they continued to walk, and she noticed they were going deeper into the woods.

A small movement from the corner of her eye startled her, and her heart jumped within her chest. "What if we stumble across a bear? I heard there are many wolves in this forest, too."

"People like to talk nonsense."

Her eyes widened. "But what if there are bears and wolves? I heard someone say they saw one when they were taking –"

"There are no bears or wolves in this forest, Isabella," he countered. Edward saw the fear that she was trying to conceal and pulled her against his side. When she had trouble walking beside him, he slowed his pace.

"How can you be so certain? Have you checked the entire forest and come to the conclusion that there are no such animals?"

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward. "In all the years I have lived here, I have never seen one."

"Just because you never saw one does not mean they do not exist."

"What are you really afraid of?" he challenged, frowning down at her. "That I would take you to a bear den and leave you there to be eaten?"

Her mouth hung open. "I am not afraid."

"You could have fooled me."

She wanted to hit him. Not paying attention to her feet, she found herself stumbling over a tree root. She heard the sound of her gown ripping. A gasp escaped her lips. This was her favorite gown, and now it was ruined, she thought when she saw the damage.

Edward sighed in exasperation and turned around. "Would you quit tripping over your own feet?"

She glared up at him. "I did not trip over my own feet. I stumbled over a tree root, and this is your fault," she added, showing him her gown. "If you had not made me want to hit you, this would not have happened."

He appeared amused. "You tried to hit me?"

"Angela gave me this dress. It was my favorite," she wailed, slapping his hand away when he reached for the hem.

"It is not my fault that you are so distracted. And I would think twice about hitting me. You would not want to break your wrist."

"I was not thinking about my hand."

"Then, I was not going to carry you back home when you sprained your ankle," he concluded, turning around again and grasping her hand.

He did not see the aggravated look on her face, and she did not notice the smug grin on his. Isabella silently walked behind him, giving her dress another pitiful look. She was going to fix it, she decided. She did not want to throw it away. It was the only thing she had left from her sister, and she intended to wear it.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" she asked a moment later, looking around them.

There was a small opening between the trees, and she could see the river. The sun brought the place to life, mesmerizing Isabella with its beauty. The birds sang in harmony, while the beautiful wildflowers filled the air with their sweet perfume.

"Here," he answered.

She smiled when they finally stepped into the light. She looked up at the endless trees, and then her gaze settled on Edward's face.

"This is so beautiful, Edward."

He shrugged, reaching for his shirt. "I wanted to come for a morning swim. Since your horse is sick, it was better to bring you with me. You would have thought all day about your mare. You need a distraction."

She was not paying attention to what he was saying. Isabella watched him take off his clothes in silence. She knew she should look away, before he caught her staring at him, but she could not tear her eyes off his glorious body. Her breath sped up when his hands reached for his breeches.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her. She recognized it, all right. He liked making her uncomfortable.

"I shall go for a swim."

"Naked?" she squeaked.

He threw her an incredulous look, before he dropped his breeches on the grass. He was standing in front of her stark naked. She quickly looked at the river, pretending to be extremely interested.

He shook his head at her. Without warning, he plunged into the water. Isabella started and took a few steps backwards. She looked around, nervous. Then, her gaze focused on the water again, searching for Edward. When he came to the surface a moment later, her heart stammered. His wet hair clung to his forehead, and he quickly ran his fingers through it. She also noticed that the water almost reached his collarbone.

She thought she would swoon when he looked up at her. "Come into the water." His command was soft, but it was a command nonetheless.

She realized the water must be freezing cold, but he was not even shaking. He seemed completely at ease, and it unnerved her. Edward stepped closer to the edge and folded his arms across his chest.

Isabella quickly shook her head. "No. The water is cold."

"It gets warmer once you get in."

"What if someone finds us?" she whispered the question, fearing someone might be around and hear her.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Nobody is going to come across us. Stop thinking about that. Now, take off your clothes and come into the water."

She raised her eyebrows. "I would definitely not take my clothes off."

"Do you intend to jump into the water fully clothed?" he challenged.

She straightened her shoulders. "I do not intend to jump into the water at all."

He growled, irritated. "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"To admire the scenery, of course," she answered with an innocent smile. "I am truly impressed, Edward, but I believe we should go back."

"You cannot swim," he stated, studying her expression.

Isabella pretended to be insulted, although he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "I can swim," she argued.

She could not swim. Her sisters could not, either, and Isabella never asked her Father to teach her, for she thought it was unnecessary.

The water was not as shallow as the river she had bathed in over a month ago. If it reached Edward's shoulders, it was positive to reach her hairline.

"Liar."

The word sounded like an endearment. Her shoulders relaxed a little, and she took a deep breath. He was trying to ease her fears. His expression was tender. His emerald eyes were soft and sparkling in the sunlight.

"I should go back and let you enjoy your swim."

She did not see it coming. He suddenly rose from the water, startling her. She let out a scream when his arms grabbed her hips. She did not have time to protest, for they both fell into the water. Isabella came up to the surface and caught her breath, trying to hold onto Edward for support. He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you do that?" she shouted, feeling her heavy dress try to pull her under the water. "My gown, Edward. First, it got ripped, and now it is dripping wet. How do you expect me to go back now?"

"You should have listened to me and taken your clothes off before you got in the water." His hands tugged at her gown, and she frowned.

"What are you doing? And I did not get into the water. You pulled me."

"Take it off, Isabella, or you will drown."

"Was that not your plan from the very beginning?" she grumbled, reaching for her belt. When she started undressing, he held her above the water. She threw him a dirty look when she finally realized how cold the water was. She began to shiver, then.

"I am not planning on drowning you, Isabella. You did say you could swim, did you not?" He raised one of his eyebrows at her, while she bit her lip.

"I did say that."

"Then, it will not bother you if I release you."

"Don't," she bellowed, her eyes widening in fear. Realizing what she had just said, a sigh escaped her lips. "You do not need to gloat," she grunted when she saw his satisfied grin.

"I knew I was right." He helped her get out of the dress, and then he threw it on the grass next to his clothes.

"Half of my dress is in the mud, Edward," she cried. "Could you not have been more careful?"

He rolled his eyes. She glared at him as he took her chemise off, too. Skin touched skin. The water was getting a little warmer after all, she thought. Her arms tightened around his shoulders when he let go of her to throw her chemise. She looked back at her clothes, and then she searched the woods for someone hiding behind the trees.

"There is no one," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes met his. She swallowed hard when she realized how close they really were. "Please, do not let go of me."

His hands ran down her body and squeezed her hips, while he nodded. She shivered again, feeling quite uneasy. Edward noticed her anxiety and grinned as he slammed his mouth against hers. She groaned and threaded her fingers through his wet hair, holding him close to her as she returned his hungry kiss. His tongue mated with hers.

His hand suddenly grabbed her upper thigh, and he hooked it over his hip. Shivers ran down her spine, her body reacting to his touch.

"First of all, you have to learn how to stay above the water," he whispered breathlessly in her ear, placing a searing kiss beneath it.

She was gasping for air when she asked, "What?"

He liked her reaction. She seemed to be as lightheaded as he was. "To keep your head above the water, you must part your legs, bend your knees and straighten your back. That way, you will float." His eyes flickered in amusement as he watched her absorb his words.

She blinked, and Edward realized she was not aware of her nails digging into his nape. "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot swim, wife. I am teaching you how," he answered.

"Now?" she asked, dropping her hands from his neck. When she started sinking, she quickly grasped Edward's arm, while he grabbed her waist.

"Why? Did you want to do something else?" He lifted his shoulders, but his grin gave him away. She suppressed a frown, knowing it would only make his smile broaden. She shook her head, instead.

"Now, bend your knees," he ordered, forcing her legs apart with his knee.

She complied grudgingly. "And straighten my back. Aye, I heard you the first time."

"You seemed distracted," he teased. A tinge of red crept across her cheeks. Before she could say something, he cupped the back of her knees and pulled her against him. "Move your feet around in circles, and in the same time, move your arms in sweeping motions."

He showed her how by grasping the back of her hands. Her hold on his hips tightened in apprehension, earning a groan from him.

"You might want to be careful with that," he mumbled.

She grinned when she realized what he was implying. He squeezed her hands, bringing her attention back to the task. She thought it awfully suspicious that her legs were securely wrapped around his hips. He made sure they stayed that way. He said he wanted to teach her how to swim, but she doubted swimming could be this sensual and erotic.

She sighed, trying to imitate his hands movements. "Like this?" she asked.

"Aye, like that." His eyes were almost black, she noticed with a tremor.

Her voice shook when she whispered, "And now what?"

A smug grin adorned his features as he said, "Now, I let go of you." He disentangled her legs from around his hips and took a few steps backwards.

"What?" she shouted. "No, Edward." She slapped her hands against the water, trying to stay afloat. When she could not, she took in a mouthful of water and coughed.

With an exasperated sigh, he placed his hands on her hips. "Do not panic! You will drown if you do."

She frowned at him, resisting the urge to slap his shoulder. "How do you expect me not to drown when you practically let me?"

He threw her a dirty look. "Do as I say," he commanded. "Move your feet and arms." He waited for her to wipe the frown from her face, and then his hold on her hips loosened considerably. She did not seem to notice.

"Fine. I am moving them, but that does not mean I can swim or stay above the water." When she finished her statement, she realized Edward was not holding her anymore. He was actually a few steps away from her, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

She was not drowning.

"I am floating," she announced in a dazed voice. "I can keep my head out of the water." Her eyes moved down to her hands, and then she looked at her legs. She was not touching the bottom of the river. "Edward, I am not drowning."

The joy on her face took his breath away. He grinned at her, nodding. She met his eyes and laughed. He found the sound stirring and exhilarating.

"Are you going to teach me how to swim, too?" she asked with a wide smile.

"I think this is enough for today," he answered.

"Why? I feel quite invigorated." She noticed the roguish gleam in his eyes, and her body shivered in reaction.

"Good," he said as he reached for her. Isabella lost her balance and gulped a quart of water. When his hands encircled her waist, she was coughing and laughing in the same time.

He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her giggles. When she started kissing him back, he tightened his grip on her, her breasts brushing against him. Edward could feel her hard nipples against his skin, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Isabella felt her insides melt, and she was happy Edward was holding her. She would have drowned otherwise, for her concentration vanished as soon as he touched her. She could feel his hard, hot arousal throb against her belly, and her entire body went up in flames.

"Nobody can hear us, right?" she breathed.

"You are my wife. I do not care if they do." He pulled back and added with a bold smirk, "You can moan as loud as you want."

"I am not loud," she argued. His raised eyebrow told her the opposite. Before she could protest, he captured her lips in a deep, ardent kiss.

As he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, his hand gripped her thigh. Tangling her fingers through his wet hair, she wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his backside. His fingers drew lazy circles across her thigh, moving slowly upward until they found her sensitive nub. She moaned inside his mouth, enjoying the things he was doing to her.

"I do hope you are ready for me, for I cannot wait any longer," he whispered hoarsely against her lips. He did not wait for her answer, though. He plunged into her with one powerful thrust.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched her back, urging him to start moving. Oh, she was ready.

"This feels so good," he murmured, kissing the side of her neck.

She titled her head back and nodded. "Oh ... I know."

He withdrew and drove into her heat again. Isabella gasped his name, grinding herself against him. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, tugging on his hair. He groaned inside her mouth. Her entire body was shaking, and her heart was frantic inside her chest, matching his thumping heartbeat.

Their thrusts became more intense and demanding, their bodies wild for fulfillment. Edward's hands slowly ran down her back, cupping her backside as Isabella felt the first tremors of her climax ripple through her body.

"Let go, sweetheart," he whispered in a gruff voice.

Isabella cried out as her climax consumed her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel Edward's harsh breath against her heated skin.

When her body slowed its trembling, she helped him find release. She moved her hips against his, running her hands down his chest. He shuddered, and she knew he was close. A moment later, he exploded inside her, moaning against her neck.

"We should go swimming more often," she whispered with a breathless giggle.

He pulled back and grinned at her, letting her know what he understood by swimming. Her cheeks turned pink, and he wondered how she could blush after being so wild in his arms.

He lowered his mouth to hers. "As often as you would like."

Before she could suspect his intent, he flattened his palms against her back and pulled her to the bottom of the river. She froze as soon as her head disappeared under the water. He chuckled when he felt her hand slap his shoulder. Then, she opened her mouth to shout at him, but she gulped some water.

When Edward brought her back toward the surface, she was coughing and spluttering.

"Did it not occur to you that you are not supposed to talk under the water?" he asked.

Her shoulders slumped. "My hair was the only dry thing I had."

He twirled a lock of her hair between his long fingers. "It is almost black now."

She rolled her eyes, stifling a smile. "Do you think we can stay here until my hair dries?" She looked behind her. "Or my dress."

His expression turned pensive as he stared at her intently. She shifted uneasily, for his gaze was very intense. "We certainly can," he said as he lowered his lips to the side of her neck.

By the time he pulled her out of the water, her hair was still extremely wet. Isabella blamed Edward for its condition. Every time she told him to let her hair dry, he rolled his eyes and pulled her under the water. She tried to protest at first, but gave up as soon as she realized she was wasting her breath.

She walked toward her dress, and her face fell when her eyes descended upon it. Her gown was dry, but it was caked with mud. There were smudges of dirt on the white lace neckline and sleeves. She turned to Edward and scowled at him as he grabbed his shirt from the grass.

"Your clothes are not dirty," she accused, putting her chemise on.

"I shall tell Jessica to wash your gown," he said with a careless shrug.

What were the others going to say when they saw her dress? They would notice its sorry state. She picked it up and slid into it.

"Do you think I should tell the others that we stumbled across a bear?" she asked, picking up her skirts.

"Nobody is going to ask you about your dress, Isabella. If they say something or not, it is none of their business." He put his hands on his hips and stared at her.

She grimaced. "I am glad Angela is not here to see it," she grumbled to herself. He probably heard her, for he rolled his eyes heavenward.

He grabbed her hand and started walking in the opposite direction. She immediately followed him. As soon as they stepped into the shadows, she shivered. The sun had kept them warm. The water from her hair dripped down her back and soaked her dress. Edward did not seem affected by the harsh wind, but he did pull her closer to his side when she told him she was cold.

Her mind jumped from a thought to another, trying to memorize this day. She found herself blushing when she thought about the river. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she was starting to have feelings for her husband. The thought made her nervous, though. Although he had grown much closer to her, she feared he might not want her to tell him the truth.

She looked up at his chin and bit her lip. She knew he cared for her, too, but he never said those words to her. He simply did not deny it when she told him. But whenever he looked at her or touched her, he was so gentle and tender. Her stomach was tying itself in knots.

She quickly looked away. "Who taught you how to swim?" she whispered, trying to think about something else.

Edward dropped his eyes to her. "My father."

"Oh."

"I was only eight summers. He taught me how to swim in that very river," he continued absentmindedly. A noise had drawn his attention, and he looked around them. A feeling of foreboding settled in his gut. He knew he should always trust his instincts, and now they told him to be careful.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Mmm," he hummed, not paying attention to her.

She noticed his distraction and tried to follow his gaze. "Where are you looking? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head at her. Edward did not want her to panic. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the woods. He wanted to search the forest to make sure everything was all right, but he could not leave Isabella unattended.

"You cannot fool me. There is something wrong, Edward." Isabella pursed her lips.

He shook his head again. His wife did not believe him, though. Her heart stammered as a certain possibility passed through her head.

"Do you think there is an animal after us?" she asked.

"There are no animals in this forest, Isabella. I thought you understood that."

"Should I be worried?" she continued hesitantly.

"No, you should not be worried."

She nodded once, still a little anxious. They were getting closer to the castle. She could see the tower. Edward squeezed her hand and let go of it. She turned to him.

"Go straight to the keep," he instructed, walking away from her and deeper into the woods. "Tell Emmett to bring a couple of soldiers with him and search the forest."

Isabella stared at him, confused. "I am worried now."

"Go, Isabella," he ordered.

She frowned in concern, picked up her skirts and ran toward the castle. She spotted Emmett near the stables and ignored his curious look when he saw her condition. Then, he noticed her troubled expression, and then he became alarmed.

"Milady, did someone hurt you?"

"No, no, I am fine, Emmett, but my husband wants you to search the forest," she explained. His eyes became immediately guarded. "He also said to bring a couple of soldiers with you. He did not tell me what is happening, but he did look concerned," she continued.

Emmett nodded stiffly, shouted to a few of his friends and left as soon as possible. She watched them disappear between the trees, her heart beating madly inside her chest. Did Edward see someone in the woods? She prayed nothing bad would happen to them.

She let out a sigh when she remembered Abby. She was going to check on her, before she went into her bedchamber to change her dress. If someone else noticed her gown, she did not care.

"Milady?" a man called out.

She turned around and saw Stefan running toward her. Her breath sped up, while she clenched her hands at her sides.

"What happened, Stefan?"

"There is a man who claims to have a message for you."


	15. Caution

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.**  
**

**Caution**

Abby seemed healthier when Isabella checked on her. The mare was not lying down anymore, but she was still feverish. Eric told Isabella that Abby was going to be fine. A weight was lifted from her heart.

Isabella patted the horse on her neck, smiling at her. "Get well," she whispered in her ear. Then, she turned around and left the stables.

Ever since Stefan told her there was someone waiting for her, she had been extremely anxious to talk to him. She smiled at the three women walking past her, although they looked confused at her dress and hair. Then, she hurried up the stairs toward her chamber. She quickly opened her chest, picked another gown and put it on.

Did Edward find anything dangerous in his search of the woods? She ran her brush through her slightly dry hair. Was the man who came to see her going to give her bad news? She dropped the brush on the bed and took a deep breath. She refused to panic.

She descended the stairs, looking for the man in the great hall. He was sitting down near the hearth. She noticed how rigid his spine was. The young man seemed uncomfortable and a little scared. She smiled sympathetically at him, although he was not looking at her.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she understood the cause of his anxiety. She saw Stefan glaring at him from across the room. He had stayed with the man, for Stefan thought he was only a common thief.

"Good evening," she said softly.

The man immediately stood up and bowed his head. Isabella curtsied and smiled. He seemed far more well-mannered than her clan, but there was something familiar about him.

"I ... I am pleased to meet you," he stammered, throwing Stefan a terrified look from the corner of his eye.

"Do sit down. Stefan told me you are here to deliver a message. You have made me most curious, sir," she said with a smile. She wanted him to relax, but she knew it was not possible until Stefan stopped frowning at him. "But first of all, tell me your name."

"Oh, yes. My name is Riley Biers, Madam." He crushed his hat in his hands, wringing them nervously.

"Stefan, please stop scaring the poor man," she chastised the soldier. Stefan sighed, nodding at her. Riley relaxed visibly and smiled a little at Isabella.

Biers ... Biers ... She had heard that name before. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember. Where did she know it from? Isabella looked at his clothes, and it finally dawned on her. Her heart constricted painfully, and her breath stopped for a second.

Riley saw the change in her attitude, and his hands tightened around his hat. Was she going to let the man called Stefan throttle him? His wide eyes quickly darted to the other man, and he blanched.

Stefan frowned again, feeling the tension in the air, but not knowing what to do. Should he throw the man outside or wait until his mistress said something?

"You came all the way here from England to deliver a message?" she finally asked, swallowing hard. Did something happen to her sisters? What about her father? Was he ill?

Riley nodded. "Yes, Madam." Seeing her worried expression, he immediately continued, "You should not fret, though. This is good news, not bad."

Her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God! You had me nervous for a second."

"I apologize," he murmured.

Isabella nodded, throwing Stefan a smug look, silently telling him that Englishman were more polite than they were. Stefan grinned at her.

"The message is actually from your sister, Miss Rosalie Swan. She wants me to tell you that she is going to come here in a couple of weeks."

Her eyes widened. "Rosalie is coming here? What else did she tell you?" A wide smile spread across her face. Her sister was coming to visit. Her heart swelled with happiness.

"She has to give you some precious news, and she also said that she misses you very much."

"Precious news," Isabella mused. "I wonder what she is talking about. Oh God, I am so happy she is coming here. Is Angela or Papa coming, too?" She did not let Riley answer her, though. "Oh, Edward is going to be so shocked to hear this. Did he return, Stefan?"

Stefan and Riley had a hard time keeping up with her. Isabella noticed their confused expressions and laughed.

"I miss my sisters, and what Riley told me today really makes me happy," she said.

"I understand, Madam," Riley agreed. "Miss Rosalie is coming here alone, and I suppose the good news involves your sister, Miss Angela."

Isabella nodded with a sigh. She wanted Angela and her father to come with Rosalie, too, but the thought of more good news made her feel a little better.

"But why did she send you here?" Stefan asked that question, and Isabella raised her eyebrows at him, incredulous.

"I think it is obvious, Stefan," she answered.

"Yes, I know, Milady, but it took him almost a week to come here. Your sister said she is going to be here in a couple of weeks, maybe even a month or two, not as soon as possible. She could have sent him a little later or not at all."

Riley actually blushed in mortification. Isabella blinked, slightly amused. She had never seen a man blush before. "Did Rosalie say something else?" she asked softly, not wanting to embarrass the man further.

Riley glared at Stefan from the corner of his eye. "Actually, she did. She said ... she said it was necessary to warn you about her arrival beforehand, for she feared the Scots ..." He felt Stefan's fierce frown on the back of his neck and stammered, "I mean, the ... clan will have a hard time getting used to the idea of her coming here."

Isabella pursed her lips, amused. She watched Stefan's reaction closely, but he disappointed her when he merely raised one eyebrow.

"That sounds like my sister," she remarked. "But do tell her I cannot wait to see her, Riley. She should not wait weeks or months to come here. Tell her that she is most definitely welcomed. Everyone will receive her with their arms open."

Riley nodded. "Of course, Madam. I shall let her know."

Stefan frowned a little, but he quickly wiped the scowl from his face when Isabella looked at him. Her eyes suddenly lit up, and Stefan realized it was not something good. Riley seemed oblivious to the suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"What a marvelous idea," she announced, turning to Riley. "Since I do not want Rosalie to come here unattended, and you know where my family lives, I believe Stefan and three more soldiers can accompany you to England."

Riley's eyes widened as he turned to look at the warrior. Stefan was frowning at Riley, shocked. Isabella beamed at the both of them, deliberately ignoring their confused gazes. She wondered what Edward would say about this, but she did not give the matter a second thought. She clasped her hands together in her lap.

"But, Milady, I am sure he can ..."

"I am positive Riley can go back alone," Isabella interrupted Stefan. "But my sister cannot travel back here alone. I need you to go with Riley back to England and then return home."

"What if Miss Rosalie does not want to come with them?" Riley asked.

"She does not have another choice, Riley. Besides, she knows I would not send someone to murder her. I have faith in Stefan and his friends. Is that not right, Stefan?" She turned to the soldier. His expression was bewildered, since he had not expected her to say that.

"Aye, of course, Milady," Stefan said.

"Thank you," she murmured to the both of them with a wide smile. As soon as she stood up, Riley rose to his feet and fumbled with his hat. "When do you want to leave, Riley?"

"As soon as possible, Madam."

Stefan stifled a grimace.

"That is wonderful. Stefan, go fetch your friends," she instructed. He bowed his head, grumbling quietly under his breath, and then he walked outside.

She picked up her skirts and motioned for Riley to follow her outside. Isabella could not stop smiling, for she realized her family had not forgotten her. What was Rosalie going to tell her? Her heartbeat quickened in enthusiasm. She could not wait to embrace her sister and talk to her.

Her eyes darted to the forest, and she saw Edward and Emmett talking to each other. Right then, Emmett raised his head and noticed Isabella looking at them.

"Are you going to tell your wife?" Emmett asked, turning to Edward.

"No. At least, not now. Whoever he was, he is long gone. She will just be worried," he said. He clenched his jaw in fury, and his eyes became unyielding. "The cad was following us. I cannot believe that he escaped untouched. He will not be so lucky when I find him, Emmett. I do not know what he was doing here, but he was definitely searching for something. And that cannot be good."

Emmett's expression was just as grave. "I shall take care of this, Edward. I will place guards on the border and have them interrogate everyone who wants to trespass."

Edward nodded stiffly. "Tell them to be quiet about this. We do not need the women and children to panic."

Edward's expression turned pensive as he considered the facts. "The horse," he mused, remembering how fast Abby got ill.

"What horse?" Emmett asked, trying to understand the suspicious glint in Edward's eyes.

"I need to talk to Eric." Edward threw Emmett a stern look. "What if it was deliberate?

Emmett remembered someone saying that Isabella's horse had caught a fever. "Poison? You think someone poisoned the horse?"

"We cannot exclude anything, Emmett. And if it is true, and someone did poison her, why did no one notice a suspicious person around the horses?" They shared a wary look, realizing what that meant.

Emmett was the one to voice his thoughts out loud. "Maybe there was a person around the horses, but it was not considered suspicious."

"Exactly," Edward agreed, his expression becoming grave and furious again. "Do not tell the others anything more, Emmett. You can only confide in Jasper and Carlisle, but no one else. Every one of these soldiers can be the traitor. We have to be cautious until we find him."

"Or them. We cannot know if there is more than one."

Someone had spied on them. He had also poisoned Edward's wife's horse. Hell, he belonged to his own clan.

Emmett noticed Isabella approaching them and whispered, "Your wife is coming."

"Edward, you are not going to believe it," she gushed as soon as they turned to her.

Emmett noticed how Edward's eyes softened when he looked at her. He quickly suppressed a grin, knowing his laird would not appreciate it.

"What happened?" her husband asked.

She grinned at Edward, barely containing her eagerness. "A messenger just arrived with good news. My sister, Rosalie, is coming here in a couple of weeks."

Edward nodded once. He thought it was most convenient, since Isabella would not have time to worry about the guards watching their every move.

"Indeed, it is good news. Do you not think so, Emmett?" He looked at Emmett meaningfully, and Edward realized Emmett was thinking about the same thing.

"Yes," his soldier agreed with a grin. "I am so glad you are happy, Milady."

"I am. I truly am. I still cannot believe it," she admitted.

"I cannot seem to remember Miss Rosalie, though," Emmett continued. "Was she the brunette sister, the one who kept backing away from us?" His black eyes flickered in amusement, watching Isabella become defensive.

"My sisters are not cowards, Emmett, and Angela was not backing away from you. And no, Rosalie is not the brunette one. She is the one who opened the door when you came fetch me. The blond girl," she said.

"I see," Emmett replied with a smile. "The girl who stepped in front of you and tried to protect you from us," he continued teasingly.

"The one and only."

"I am most anxious to see her again," Emmett admitted.

Isabella grinned. "I am positive you are, Emmett, for you will probably try to intimidate her again. I must warn you, though. It is not going to work. My sister is very astute, and she can be extremely stubborn when she wants to be."

"Just like you," Edward pointed out.

"We share the same blood," Isabella agreed. Then, her smile broadened, and she clasped her hands together in front of her. "I am so happy about her impending arrival. This day keeps getting better and better." She blushed when her eyes met Edward's, and Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

Edward and Emmett shared a knowing look. "You are right, my sweet," her husband answered, putting his arm over her shoulders.

She looked up at him, curious and hopeful. "That means you did not find anything out of the ordinary in the forest?"

"Yes." It was almost true. They just found fresh foot prints, and Emmett heard someone running in the opposite direction, but they did not catch or see him. And they were positive it was a man, due to those foot prints.

Her shoulders drooped in relief. "Thank God! I was really worried."

"I know." Edward leaned over and kissed her temple. Isabella could not help but smile at his show of affection.

"What is Stefan doing?" Emmett asked, frowning at the other soldier.

Isabella quickly turned around, knowing what he was already looking at. She saw Stefan straightening his shoulders and motioning to his friends to follow him. Riley stood in front of the keep, anxiously watching Stefan approach him.

"Is that man the messenger?" Edward asked, at the same time Emmett said, "It is a wonder he rode alone all the way here from England. He seems scared of his own shadow."

"Your friends intimidate him," Isabella commented. "He is a very young man, and he is not used to men glaring at him for no particular reason."

Edward threw her a disgruntled look. "Why is Stefan gathering his friends?"

Isabella's smile turned innocent. "Do not sound so suspicious, husband. I only told Stefan to escort Riley back to England." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but she continued quickly, "Rosalie does not have anybody to accompany her, and you cannot believe that I would let my sister ride here alone. I am positive Emmett agrees with me. Do you not, Emmett?"

Emmett chuckled under his breath. "Aye, you are right, Milady."

"Exactly," Isabella said. "Besides, you know it took Riley almost a week to get here. He may as well enjoy company on his way back home."

"I doubt he will enjoy having Stefan breathe down his neck the whole journey." Emmett snickered.

Isabella furrowed her brow in apprehension. "Stefan will not give Riley a hard time." Seeing Emmett's doubtful expression and Edward's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Will he?"

"Stefan is not a sweet tempered man, if you want me to be truthful," Emmett stated.

She knew not to expect Stefan to suddenly pat Riley on his back or smile at him, but he could be civil at least. He would not dare injure Riley, would he?

"But at least Riley would be safe with him, am I not correct?" Isabella insisted, biting her lip.

"I do not know what to say, but I do think the first man to have his hands around Riley's neck would be Stefan himself," Emmett answered with a grin, watching Isabella's eyes widen.

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward. "He is teasing you, Isabella. Emmett does have a tendency to do that."

She chewed her bottom lip as she kept looking back and forth between Emmett and Stefan. "Maybe I should not have told him to go with Riley. It was a bad idea."

"Stefan will not injure the man, Isabella," Edward said. "He knows how important this is to you, and I assume Riley is the only one who knows the path to your sister's home."

"Were you only teasing me, Emmett, or was it all true?" Isabella asked, giving Stefan another short glance.

Edward looked at Emmett meaningfully. "It is partially true," Emmett confessed with a cheeky smile.

Isabella raised her eyebrows at him. "Which part?"

"Edward is right. Although Stefan would want to throttle Riley or throw him in the river, he would not do any of those things, for he knows how much this means to you."

Isabella nodded with a relieved sigh, and then she shook her head at Emmett in mock annoyance. "You are such a jester. I should go bid them goodbye."

As soon as she started walking toward Riley, Edward motioned for Emmett to follow her. The soldier ran to catch up with her, while Edward turned around and headed for the stables. He found Eric tending to his stallion. If he was not in Abby's stall, it meant that she had recovered a little.

"Should I saddle your horse, Laird?" Eric asked as soon as he spotted Edward walking toward him.

"No. I am here to talk about Isabella's mare."

"Abby seems better than this morning, although her temperature is still high. I do think she will make a full recovery in a couple of days."

Edward frowned. "Do you know why she got ill so fast? You said she was perfectly healthy last night."

The question surprised Eric. "Horses get ill sometimes. I do not know why she collapsed so quickly, but I must have overlooked the first signs of her illness," he confessed, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I should have paid more attention to her, I suppose."

Edward knew that was not the case. Eric had always taken good care of the horses. If one of them caught a fever, he spent the entire week tending to it. He was dedicated to his duty. But there was a nagging feeling that kept Edward on alert. Although he suspected that Eric was not the traitor, one or more of his friends could be.

"Do you think there may have been something in the water?" Edward asked.

Eric raised his eyebrows, quickly understanding what his laird insinuated. "Like poison? Do you think someone tried to kill Lady Isabella's horse?"

Edward shrugged, not answering him.

"I ... I do not know," Eric continued. "I never thought about that possibility, although it may be true. Poison ... hmm ... maybe," he mused to himself. "Fever, stomach ache, foggy eyes. Yes, it could have been poison." He furrowed his brow, running his fingers through his hair. "But why would someone harm Abby? She is inoffensive."

"Be silent about this, Eric," Edward warned.

"Aye, Milord. I shall not tell anyone about this," Eric promised. His expression was still troubled, while he tried to make sense of the situation. "_Who_ would want to harm the mare?" he asked the same questions Edward was asking himself.

Who would want to harm Isabella? Who indeed?


	16. Complications

I own nothing.

Millions of thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

Almost 600 reviews. Wow. Thank you so much!

**Complications**

Edward saw his wife talking to Stefan, and from Stefan's expression, Edward realized she was giving the soldier a lecture. Stefan did not seem happy about it, but he did not stop her, either.

Emmett was asking Riley a few questions, while the young man hardly looked up at him. Edward walked closer to them, folding his arms across his chest.

Edward heard Isabella say, "I want you to take good care of Riley and my sister, Stefan. I trust you to bring her here unharmed and happy. If there is a single scratch on her skin, I shall know whom to blame." Emmett's words had made her worried for her sister's safety, it seemed.

"Aye, Milady," Stefan grumbled.

Emmett sensed Edward's presence and turned to him with a bold grin. He had enjoyed Stefan's uneasiness. "I think they should get going," Emmett said to both Isabella and Edward.

Isabella took a deep breath, nodding. "I suppose they should."

Someone brought their horses, and Riley quickly grabbed the reins, hopping onto the saddle. He was anxious to leave, for his heart had been beating out of his chest the whole time he was here. Watching Stefan and his friends mount their stallions did not help. How could he forget that he was going to have them by his side for one week?

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Isabella," Riley murmured, bowing his head.

Isabella smiled. "Thank you for coming."

They pulled on the reins, turning their horses around as they nudged them with their heels. Edward turned to Emmett and nodded twice, silently telling him that he had talked to Eric. Emmett gritted his teeth in fury.

Isabella, oblivious to their silent conversation, sighed and smiled. As she looked up at Edward, she saw his frown and turned to Emmett, who replaced the scowl on his face with a joyous smile for her sake.

"I shall see you later," he replied, walking away from them, toward Carlisle's cottage.

"I cannot wait for my sister to arrive, Edward," Isabella said. "You do not mind, do you?"

"No," he answered. "I do not mind. She is your sister, after all." She nodded and yawned loudly. "You are exhausted," he continued.

Her cheeks flushed as she whispered, "You wore me out." His lopsided grin made her heart flutter.

"Go get some sleep," he instructed in a gentle voice. "The sun has already begun to set, and you need your strength."

As Edward walked beside her upstairs, Isabella could not help but notice Lauren's scowl and Irina's false smile. Her shoulders drooped in disappointment. What would it take her to win their trust? No matter how nice she was with them, they always treated her poorly.

"I do hope they will not be as hostile toward Rosalie," she whispered to herself.

The following morning, Isabella placed her plaid carefully on the bed and took a step backwards. Folding her arms across her bosom, she cocked her head to one side and stared at the material. The morning sun lightened its colors, making it look ethereal.

She tried to understand how to put it on and failed. Edward never told her, and she never asked.

She did not even tell him that she was going to wear it. The idea passed through her head when she woke this morning. Her plaid had always stayed on top of his chest ever since she came here. Until now, she had ignored it, but she promised Edward that she would think again about wearing it. If only she could figure out how to put it on...

"Why does it have to be so complicated?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Isabella said.

Alice stepped inside the bedchamber, smiling at Isabella. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Isabella answered.

"It does not bother you that I came here, does it?" Alice asked, while Isabella shook her head and said, "No, of course not. Why would it bother me?"

"I thought you were busy," Alice said, her eyes slowly moving to the colorful tartan on the bed. "And you are," she continued in a surprised voice. "That is your plaid, Isabella."

"Aye. I am aware of that." Isabella looked at Alice's own plaid which was gracefully draped over one shoulder, while the other end was firmly secured around her waist. "How did you manage to put yours on?"

Alice's eyebrows rose. "My plaid? Oh, it is not difficult. I can show you."

"That would be wonderful, Alice. Thank you," Isabella breathed, giving it to Alice.

As Alice walked behind Isabella, she asked, "I do not mean to pry, but why have you decided to finally wear Edward's plaid? Everyone around here has become accustomed to your reluctance about it, and now I am sure they are going to be very surprised. Do not feel pressured to answer me, if this is a personal matter."

Alice took hold of the corner of the plaid and rolled it back towards the middle, and then she did the same with the other side. She brought the top part over Isabella's left shoulder, across the front of her body and tucked the end of it firmly behind the belt at her right hip.

"I believe it is time for me to acknowledge the fact that I am Edward's woman, and I deserve as much respect as my husband gets."

Alice pursed her lips at the tone of Isabella's voice. She sounded determined and a little irritated. "But everyone likes you."

"Not everyone," Isabella whispered under her breath, feeling foolish for telling Alice what bothered her most. A different woman would not have cared about her servants' behavior, but Isabella did.

Alice furrowed her brow in confusion as she stepped away from Isabella and examined the blue/green plaid. "The colors suit you. You have to be careful, though. It usually falls off the shoulder, but if you find something to secure it there, you should not have any difficulties."

Isabella nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you so much, Alice." She walked to her chest, opened it and found a small pin. "Now, it should be fine."

"Now then, why do you say not everyone likes you?" Alice asked. "I know women can be quite difficult, but I have not heard any of them talk badly about you."

"For they do not talk badly about me," Isabella agreed. "They treat me that way."

"Who does that?" Alice's eyes widened. "Does your husband know? You should tell him, Isabella. They are defying their own lord."

"Nay. I can handle this. Edward does not need to know, for he would not take it kindly. And you should not tell him, either."

With a sigh, Alice complied. "Fine."

Isabella picked up her skirts and started toward the door.

"Oh, I remembered why I came here this morning," Alice said, following her out the door. "I heard about your sister."

"Yes," Isabella answered with a smile. "She will be here in a couple of weeks."

"Everyone saw Stefan leave with that young man, and the news of your sister's arrival has swirled around here like the wind." Alice clasped her hands together in front of her. "I must say that visit from her is unanticipated, but I will be quite pleased to actually meet her."

"I am positive she will like you as much as I do, Alice."

They had not paid attention to the deafening silence until they were at the bottom of the stairs. Alice lifted her head in sheer curiosity, while Isabella straightened her spine and walked forward. She realized what this was all about – her plaid.

The soldiers were staring at her with eyes wide open. Isabella smiled at them, swallowing hard. After she examined each one of their faces, she finally looked at Edward. She was anxious to gauge his reaction. Was he pleased? What was he thinking? When she glanced at him, his expression was unreadable, but his emerald green eyes seemed warm and intense. Her heartbeat quickened.

Alice watched the soldiers try to regain their composure as she suppressed an amused smile. Her gaze slid to Isabella's proud stance, and the corners of her mouth curled into a grin.

"You sure do know how to make an impact," Alice whispered to Isabella, walking beside her.

"It worked, did it not?" Then, Isabella raised her voice slightly and furrowed her brow. "We have just entered the great hall, gentlemen," she pointed out, waiting for their reaction.

They all looked at each other, cleared their throats and stood up. Alice raised her eyebrows. "Well, well ... I was not expecting this. You do have a way with men, Isabella."

Isabella giggled to herself. "Why, thank you. Will you dine with us, Alice?"

"I would love to, but I have already eaten breakfast with Jasper in our cottage. I shall probably go right now." She turned to the soldiers, curtsied and walked outside. As soon as Isabella took her place next to Edward, the men sat down.

"We are pleased to see you wear our colors, Madam," a soldier called Peter said, raising his goblet of ale into the air. Isabella met his eyes and nodded.

"Aye," Liam agreed. "It makes us all very proud."

They carefully clinked their goblets, making sure the ale would not hit the table. Isabella watched them, amused.

"Why did you decide to wear it?" The question came from Edward. When she turned to answer him, she shivered under his intense gaze.

A flood of emotions spread through him at the sight of his wife wearing the plaid. He could not explain it, nor did he want to.

"I have come to the conclusion that wearing your plaid is the natural thing to do after so many weeks of living here."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he brought his goblet to his lips. "Is there more to it?" When she avoided his gaze, he leaned closer to her. "Isabella?"

She sensed he was waiting for a confession of some sort. Pretending to not have understood his meaning, she smiled at him. "Of course not. What else could it be?"

Shaking his head, he straightened in his chair. She had once told him that she was not ready to wear his colors. She seemed quite ready now. The question was why. Isabella was not the type of women to succumb to his demand, unless she truly wanted to.

"Of course, what else?" he said, loud enough for her to hear. Isabella avoided his gaze.

Taking a gulp of ale, Edward raised his head and looked at his soldiers. James gave Laurent a hard nudge in the ribs. Peter and Alistair shared a glare as Alistair said something to Eric. Charles, Benjamin and Michael seemed busy examining their swords, while Emmett rolled his eyes heavenward at Liam.

Neither one of them seemed to notice Edward watching them. Who could be a traitor? The idea was unsettling, infuriating. Edward did not know what his intentions were, but he understood they could not be good. He wondered how far the traitor would go to accomplish his mission.

"Is there something wrong?" Isabella asked.

Edward forgot how perceptive she was. "No. Everything is fine."

"For a moment, I thought you looked furious," she continued, her eyes slowly moving to her plaid. "You are not angry because of my plaid, are you?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Why would I be? I have wanted you to wear my colors for weeks."

"I just thought I saw something in your eyes."

"Fret not." Edward gently squeezed her hand, got to his feet and walked outside. Isabella stared after him, confused.

After breakfast, Isabella smoothed her gown and took a deep breath, shrugging off her husband's odd behavior. She realized that he must be hiding something from her, but she had no idea what it was all about. Pursing her lips in concern, she started toward the kitchen. Edward could wait – besides, she had a feeling he would not tell her so easily.

As soon as she entered the large kitchen, her gaze settled on Irina's blond hair as she scrubbed the floor. Lauren was cleaning one of the caldrons, and the other two servants were cutting some vegetables. Isabella cleared her throat loudly, drawing their attention.

"Oh, Milady," a girl called Charlotte interjected. She quickly curtsied.

"What brings you here, Lady Isabella?" Lauren asked, her eyes widening in surprise. Her reaction had been caused by the sight of Isabella's plaid wrapped around her torso.

"I would like to talk to you about something very dear to me," Isabella said.

Irina nodded quickly, biting her lip. "Aye, of course."

Charlotte, Lauren, Irina and Mary straightened their shoulders and looked at her expectantly.

"I assume you already know about my sister's arrival," Isabella said, waiting for their confirmation. "I want her to be happy here. I want her to feel accepted. Most of all, I want you to respect and obey her."

When Lauren opened her mouth to interrupt, Isabella raised her hand. "You may not treat me the way you should, but there is time for you to come around. After all, neither of us is going to leave this clan anytime soon. But Rosalie is not going to stay here forever. She will spend only a couple of weeks with us, before she is on her way back to England. I need you to push aside your differences and treat her properly. Am I understood?"

Isabella tried to make eye contact with all of them, but they were avoiding her gaze.

"Aye, Milady," they all answered.

"Do you want to say something to me?" Isabella asked, knowing they could not be this agreeable.

Lauren and Irina shared a glance. "Are we supposed to treat her properly if she is mean to us?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"I recall your behavior toward me, although I have been most kind to you."

All of them blushed furiously.

Isabella continued in a mild voice, "As a matter of fact, Rosalie is a sweet-tempered woman if not provoked. So, keep that in mind and make sure she gets everything she needs and wants. If I hear you did not respect my wishes, I shall tell Edward to banish you from these lands."

With that, Isabella turned around and left the girls alone. A satisfied smile curved her lips as she kept remembering their embarrassed and stunned expressions. She felt as though a weight had been removed from her shoulders. She might have exaggerated a little. Telling Edward to banish them would not be an option, but the threat could work to her advantage.

XxX

Edward furrowed his brow as Carlisle told him what he already knew. "Every one of these soldiers is a suspect, although we do not know the traitor's motives. Until we find him or them, we must be wary."

With a nod, Edward turned to Jasper. "Have you found anything suspicious this morning?"

Jasper's face darkened. "No, absolutely nothing. Whoever he is, he is good. There was nothing in the forest, either."

"We must wait for him to do something reckless," Emmett commented.

"He probably knows we are after him," Edward mused.

Carlisle's lips thinned, showing them his distress. "If that is the case, he will become more cautious. We cannot afford that."

The men exchanged a dark look. "We have no idea what he is capable of. That is the worst of it," Jasper said with a fierce scowl. "He may be also reporting to another laird."

Edward folded his arms across his torso. The discomfort and tightening in his chest increased as he remembered his parents' deaths.

"I cannot keep this from Alice," Jasper continued. "If I want her to be safe, I need to tell her not to wander around after the sun sets. She has already asked me this morning if there was something wrong, and I had to evade her. I cannot lie to her."

Carlisle nodded. "I have already told Esme a small portion of it, but she did not look content. She knows there is something more to the story."

Isabella had asked him this morning if he was all right, Edward realized. Knowing how astute she was, he knew he had to tell her everything after all. Keeping things from her was getting harder. Also, a small part of him wanted to share this with her.

"Tell your wives but no one else. We must come up with a plan," Edward said, while the others nodded their agreement.

"As long as I do not have a wife, I shall spend more time trying to figure this out," Emmett uttered, turning around and walking away.

Jasper let out a low sigh, and then he followed Emmett. Carlisle put his hands on his hips as he turned to Edward. "You said you talked to Eric about this. Are you positive he is not the man we are looking for? Can we trust him?"

By the time Carlisle finished his question, Edward was already shaking his head. "Eric is not our man. He seemed genuinely surprised when I asked him about the poison, and everyone knows he is incapable of lying. His reaction was real."

"Do you think he will go tell someone? He promised you not to, but we do not want him to go around telling everyone about your conversation."

"No. Ever since he came here, Eric has been extremely loyal to me. I know it is not enough, but I have a feeling we can trust him. He will not say a word."

"I have always trusted your instinct, because you were always correct in your assumptions. At this point, I shall not accuse Eric of any mischief," Carlisle said with somber nod.

Seeing Isabella walk outside, Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he welcomed the distraction. "Are those your colors your wife is wearing?"

Edward lifted his chin proudly and looked at Isabella's radiant smile as she listened to Randall's five year old daughter talk excitedly about something. The child was practically bouncing back and forth on her heels, her eyes wide in enthusiasm. Isabella nodded and said something back to the girl.

"I must say that I am pleasantly surprised," Carlisle continued. "I was not expecting Isabella to wear your plaid for another month or two." Throwing Edward a knowing grin, he said, "I suppose she does have a reason for finally giving in, and that must involve her husband. I hate to say it, Edward, but I told you so."

Edward raised one eyebrow defiantly. "I do not understand your meaning."

"Oh, of course you do. You just do not want to remember our last conversation about your marriage."

Sensing where Carlisle was getting at, Edward rolled his eyes heavenward and turned to Isabella. "I believe you should mind your own business, Carlisle," he said in a calm voice.

His friend shook his head in amusement. "Only because you do not want me to say it out loud does not mean it is not true." With a meaningful nod, he strolled toward his cottage.

Edward frowned at Carlisle's back as he retreated. Was Carlisle right, and Isabella was truly falling for him? Looking back at her, he realized he wanted her to feel affection for him. The knowledge hit him hard, and he was momentarily dazed. He did not believe in love, but he wanted Isabella to fall for him. Why did he even care if she loved him or not? It would be a good thing, of course, but was he falling in love with her, too?

Nay, Edward did not believe in love. Caring about a person meant losing that person. Life was cruel like that. Yet, he could not explain the warmth in his chest whenever he looked at Isabella. Could he actually feel real affection for his wife?

"Edward?" a soft voice asked, and he met Isabella's eyes. "Are you all right?"

"You look beautiful," he replied, his eyes glinting mischievously in the sunlight.

Isabella blushed. "Flattery will not distract me, although I must thank you for the compliment."

Stepping closer to her, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Distract you from what?"

With a suspicious frown, Isabella leaned forward. She tried to ignore the fact that his lips were only a breath away from hers. "You know what I mean. Is there something you want to tell me, Edward?"

His scowl was immediate. He was good at hiding his thoughts. Did she see something on his face? "What are you talking about?"

Shrugging, she said, "I am talking about breakfast. You do know how to keep a secret, but you forgot how observant I am when it comes to you. Besides, your eyes gave you away, and you are hiding something from me. I need to know what." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do tell me, Edward. What are you hiding from me?"

xXx

Jessica could not stop smiling as she slowly approached the lower bailey. She wanted to talk to her friends about her impending wedding. Ever since her father told her about it, she could not control her own disarrayed emotions.

Her mother was so happy that her daughter was going to wed, she had spilled tears of joy. Jessica had been stunned at first, especially since she had not expected the young soldier to ask for her hand. He had never showed any kind of emotion toward her, and she had never thought he would actually want something from her, most of all marriage. Jessica smiled to herself. Michael was going to be a fine husband.

"You cannot back away from this now," someone roared.

Jessica started and looked behind her, scared. The man sounded furious, and she realized the shout had come from behind the stables. Jessica realized they were very close to the forest.

"Keep your voice down! We do not want somebody to hear us," the other man hissed.

Jessica furrowed her brow as she slowly walked closer. She could not see them, and they could not see her, but their voices were very familiar. She strained to hear what they were talking about. If they had not sounded so enraged, mayhap she would not have paid attention to their conversation. But something seemed wrong. Why would they care if somebody heard them?

"This is getting too dangerous. You saw what happened yesterday. Edward realized something is amiss. We could get caught."

The man who had first shouted let out a harsh, humorless laugh. "I have been planning this revenge for years. You think Edward's mere suspicions will deter me? You are foolish to believe that."

"You do not get to insult me. You know I have supported this vengeance of yours only because I have been your friend for years. But I would not be witness to a bloodbath."

"I said to lower your voice," the other man warned.

Jessica's heart was pounding uneasily inside her chest. Vengeance? Why were they seeking revenge? What was happening here? Her palms turned sweaty as she clutched them to her chest.

"I will not let you ruin my plans. I will kill you first."

"And I will be happy to see you try."

A short silence followed as Jessica pulled away from the wall. She had to warn Edward. She could not let them carry out this revenge.

"Whatever the outcome, Edward and his stupid little chit must die."

Jessica froze and gasped loudly. Oh no!

Turning around to run in the opposite direction, she slammed into someone's hard chest. Before she could scream for help, the man clamped his callused hand over her mouth and pulled her against his chest. Jessica's entire body trembled as she tried to blink back tears. Ice spread through her veins when the other two men appeared, and one of them pointed his knife at her.

Lord, she could not believe her eyes. She recognized their faces. They had been living here for so many years that she could not even fathom the idea of them deceiving their own laird.

"She heard everything."

Jessica tried to shake her head, but the hand tightened.

The man she thought she knew so well sneered to his friend, "Kill her."


	17. Apprehension

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_. And thank you for all those wonderful reviews.

**Apprehension**

A shrill scream pierced the air. Isabella jumped in surprise and quickly turned toward the noise. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. Before she could even realize what was happening, Edward started running in the direction of the sound.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Isabella looked around and saw the scared people. A woman made the sign of the cross as she clung to her husband's arm. A couple of men, including Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper, ran after Edward. Isabella picked up her skirts and decided to follow them. What if someone needed her? She had to be there.

The scream had come from the stables. What could have horrified that poor woman? She sounded purely terrified.

Isabella's breath sped up. She did not know what to expect, and thoughts of Abby passed through her head. Oh no! Did something happen to Abby?

As she neared the stables, she could hear Lauren sob uncontrollably, "Who ... who could have done this? Why? Why her? I ... I do not ... I do not understand."

Isabella's teeth sank into her bottom lip as she tried to make her way through the soldiers. They seemed to notice her, for they were trying very hard to conceal something from her. With a frown, she walked forward.

"Milady, you should not be here," Laurent whispered to her. She ignored him.

"She is in shock. Take her away from here," Isabella heard Edward command to Benjamin.

In shock? Isabella could see Lauren tremble furiously as Benjamin put his arm around her waist. Edward's back was facing her, and he did not see her approach. His fingers ran through his hair as he examined the entire scene with a ferocious scowl.

"Oh Lord," Isabella gasped loudly as soon as she saw Jessica sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood. Isabella's heart stopped beating, and she could feel her entire body stiffen.

"What in hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away," Edward growled as he positioned himself in front of her, obstructing her view. Isabella's cheeks were pale, and her eyes were wide with tears.

"Who killed her?" she whispered hoarsely, not looking up at him.

Edward put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze, silently hoping that she would not swoon in his arms. "Go with Lauren, Isabella. You should not see this."

"But ... she is dead. Jessica is dead," she stammered.

Edward looked pointedly at Jasper. The soldier immediately stepped forward and nodded. "Come with me, Lady Isabella."

A tear slid down Isabella's cheek as she allowed Jasper to grab her arm and pull her away from Jessica's body. Her hands shook, and her palms turned clammy. Throwing Edward a forlorn look, she turned around and walked out of the stables.

"Who could have killed a poor, defenseless woman?" she whispered to herself, not listening to what Jasper was telling her. She realized he was trying to soothe her and make her forget what she saw, but it was impossible. Although her eyes were open, she could still see in front of her Jessica's open, lifeless ones. A violent tremor rocked her body.

Lauren was sitting on a small log outside the inner bailey, crying wildly, while Benjamin looked at Jasper for help. Neither one of them knew how to handle a woman in pain.

Trying to get a grip of her own wild feelings, Isabella walked toward the girl and put her arm around her shoulders. "Come with me." Lauren did not protest, and she did not pull away.

Edward watched as Isabella disappeared behind his soldiers, struggling to control the fury boiling inside him. If they were ever confused about the traitor's intentions, now they knew what he was capable of.

"Did any of you see or hear something?" Edward growled.

The soldiers exchanged a frown, while Randall said, "Most of us were on the training field, Milord. None of us heard or saw anything. We only came running when we heard Lauren's scream."

"Aye, sir. Randall is right. If Jessica screamed for help, we did not hear it," Liam said.

Why didn't Edward hear anything, either? "Search the grounds around the stables and castle," Edward thundered. "If need be, search the entire forest and see if he has gone to the river to wash the blood off his garments and dagger. Take candles or torches for light." Clamping his teeth together, he continued just as angrily, "I also want you to tell me who was not in the courtyard this evening. The blood is fresh. He could not have gone far."

They all nodded, their expressions somber and grave.

"Laurent, go inform the priest and tell him to prepare the funeral for tomorrow morning. Liam, go tell Jessica's parents."

"If you do not mind, Milord, I would like to go talk to her parents," a blond-haired man said. Michael's eyes looked haunted as he refused to look at Jessica. "She was my betrothed wife," he whispered.

Edward nodded once as Liam patted Michael on the shoulder sympathetically. Michael and Laurent left at once, while the others placed their hands on their swords and went in search of the murderer. Emmett and Carlisle stayed behind with Edward.

"Are you sure the traitor is not among them?" Emmett asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"They were all in the courtyard when it happened," Carlisle pointed out. "Neither one of them had blood on their garments. Besides, Edward is right. The blood is fresh. She was killed only a little while ago."

"But couldn't he have sent someone to do it for him?" Emmett continued.

"Why would someone want to kill Jessica?" Carlisle frowned. "I doubt he sent someone to bring her here and take her life. The fact that they picked this place to do it and left the body in plain view tells me that this was not planned."

Edward agreed with Carlisle. Jessica's murder had not been deliberate. She just happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong moment. That knowledge did not seem to diminish his fury. The bastard had murdered an innocent woman.

Emmett did not look convinced. Furrowing his brow in anger, he turned to his laird. They were in the stables, after all. "You still do not think it is Eric? I did not see him in the courtyard this evening."

Carlisle shook his head. "I did. He was talking to one of Benjamin's sisters. I thought he was a suspect at first, too," he said, exchanging a stern look with Edward. "But I watched him the entire day, and he never showed any reaction to what was going to happen. He was as surprised as everyone else when he saw Jessica."

Emmett's shoulders slumped in irritation.

Without warning, Carlisle grabbed a small blanket and placed it on top of her. "I cannot stand seeing her like this," he explained.

"You both do not need to stay here. One of you go help the others. I shall join you soon," Edward said as he stormed out of the stables.

He saw Benjamin talking to a woman, realizing what he was actually telling her.

"Where is Lauren?" Edward asked him, walking past him.

"In the great hall, Milord," Benjamin answered.

"Do not just stand there and gossip, Benjamin. Go search the forest," he commanded, not turning around to see if the soldier had obeyed him.

He threw the front door open and walked inside. His eyes descended upon Lauren and Isabella sitting at the table. His wife was trying to feed Lauren, but the lass refused to eat anything. She shook her head and started crying again. Isabella wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulders, soothing her.

Irina was standing next to the hearth, looking shocked and frightened. Jasper's head snapped toward Edward as soon as he heard the door open, and he sighed in relief.

Edward motioned for him to leave them alone, and Jasper gladly obeyed.

Isabella raised her head and looked at her angry husband. Their eyes met for a second, before he moved them to Lauren's trembling frame.

"Tell me what happened, Lauren," he ordered, placing his hands on the back of a chair.

Lauren let out a loud sob and sniffed. "She was my friend. I considered her my sister."

Isabella frowned at Edward's tone of voice. "Later, Edward."

He ignored his wife. "Did you see someone? How did you find her?" he insisted, leaning forward.

Lauren looked up at him through blurry eyes and shook her head. "I ... I do not know. Why would someone kill her? She never hurt anyone."

"Edward," Isabella reprimanded. "I said later."

He glared at her from across the table.

She abruptly stood up. "We need to talk." Without a word, Edward walked upstairs, waiting for Isabella to follow him. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Irina. "Would you take care of her?" The girl nodded as she slowly walked toward the table.

Isabella knew she was not ready to hear what he had to say, but this could not be postponed. There was something going on, and after today, she was afraid it was extremely bad.

As soon as she entered their bedchamber, she folded her arms across her bosom. "She is upset, Edward. She just went through the most terrible experience of her life. When she feels better, she will tell you everything." Pursing her lips, she continued, "But I cannot say the same thing about you."

Edward stared at her for a second. He knew he could not keep this away from her any longer. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it not obvious? Edward, a woman just got murdered, and you apparently know something about it. I need you to tell me everything you know."

He walked toward the window and leaned against the wall. "There was someone following us the other day at the river."

Her eyes widened. "You lied to me?" Her voice rose involuntarily.

Edward furrowed his brow at her, not appreciating her tone of voice. "I did not want you to worry," he explained.

"You thought it would be safer not to tell me? Edward, I should have known. You should not have hidden the truth from me when I asked you yesterday. I thought we promised to trust each other."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Tis not about trust, Isabella. I do have faith in you, but I wanted to protect you."

Isabella raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Jessica did not know, and it did not keep her safe. She died because of it." Struggling to control her temper, she inhaled deeply. This was not going the way she had expected.

"I was going to tell you eventually," Edward said mildly.

Her gaze met his, and they stared at each other for a minute.

"What if it was me?" she asked in a shaky voice, trying to make him understand her meaning. "What if I happened to be there when the madman decided to take someone's life, only because I did not know what to expect?" Her eyes got teary again, remembering what she had just witnessed.

Something snapped inside him. A foreign emotion welled up in his throat, making it impossible to speak. He could not even fathom the idea of losing her.

Edward immediately closed the distance between them and cradled her face in his hands. "I shall not let anyone harm you. Do you understand me?"

She grasped one of his hands. "Just promise me that you will not lie to me anymore. You will tell me everything, Edward, whether you believe I can handle it or not."

With a sigh, he said, "I give you my word."

Nodding, she dropped her hand from his. "Now, tell me. How could this happen?"

Edward stepped aside and put his hands on his hips. Isabella averted her gaze as she walked toward the bed and sat on the edge. Clasping her hands together in her lap, she waited for him to answer her.

"Like I said, there was someone in the forest the other day. We do not know who it is, but we know that the same person caused your mare's illness." Isabella scowled in concern, but Edward did not let her interrupt him. "We also believe he was the one behind this. All we had until now were questions of what he would do next and how serious his threats were. Now, we know, and he is not going to escape untouched." His voice became hard, unyielding.

Isabella looked up at him, while wringing her hands nervously. Abby was deliberately injured? Someone was creating havoc putting everyone's lives in danger. Why would someone be so cruel?

Edward watched her reaction closely. She appeared distressed and anxious.

"You said 'he'," she pointed out. "You do not suppose there could be more than one?"

Edward ran his fingers through his messy hair in frustration. "We are going to find out tonight," he assured her.

"How can you be so convinced of that? We may not find anything tonight or tomorrow. Whether there is more than one or not, they could have already escaped. What if you cannot even find out their names? We cannot let them harm another person," she panicked. "Do you even know why they are doing this?"

"Isabella," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm yourself. The soldiers are on their guard, and I will not let anything happen to you."

"I do not know whom to trust anymore," she whispered.

"I do."

Unnerved by his vague answer, she asked, "Do Esme and Alice know about this?"

"I suppose their husbands told them, aye."

Isabella nodded once, biting her lip. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Everything is going to be fine in the end," he said.

"I wish you were right." Her shoulders drooped as Edward sat next to her. She quickly entwined her fingers with his and dropped her head on his shoulder. When he did not shake her off, she whispered, "I never thought I would be so happy to know that Rosalie is not going to arrive for another three or four weeks. I would not want her here now, with all this mess around us."

His arm encircled her waist and brought her closer to his side. "Let me worry about it, Isabella."

"How could I stop worrying? I never expected this to happen when I first came here."

"You cannot do anything about it," he pointed out. "Worrying will only make you unhappy."

She pulled away and looked at him intently. "And you do not want that, do you?"

Trying to hide his discomfort, Edward lifted his shoulders indifferently. "Of course not." He suddenly stood up and changed the subject. "Whether you think I should give Lauren some space, that is not possible. Time is essential right now, and she has to tell me everything she knows."

Isabella nodded once, shaking off the odd feeling his gentle words gave her. "Then, I shall come with you."

Although Edward seemed ready to protest, he walked out the door. Isabella followed him down the stairs, and she was not surprised to see Lauren and Irina still in the great hall.

At least, Lauren was not weeping anymore. She looked up and gave Isabella a shaky smile, and then she turned to Edward, her face becoming forlorn and somber.

"How did you find her?" Edward asked again as soon as he was across from Lauren at the table.

"I ... I was on my way back home, Milord," Lauren started, swallowing hard.

Edward folded his arms and told her to continue.

"When I was walking past the stables, I heard ... noises. There were a couple of men talking, but their voices were muffled, and I ... I could not, I did not recognize them."

Isabella and Edward shared a suspicious look. They seemed to be thinking about the same thing. A couple of men talking? So, there was not only one. But why would they leave Jessica's body for everyone to see?

Lauren looked up at them to watch Edward's reaction. "At first, I thought they were there for their horses, but then..." She stopped for a second, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I heard a woman's groan, and I realized something was wrong. Now, I understand I should not have said anything when I walked inside. But I never thought this ... they could do this to her. Before I knew it, before I even got the chance to get a better look at their faces, they were already gone."

Lauren helplessly buried her face in her hands. "I asked them if everything was fine. If only I had not said anything..." Irina patted Lauren's shoulder, while she shed silent tears.

Isabella bit her lip, while her hands blindly grasped Edward's taut arm. If Lauren had not walked inside and surprised them, they could have kidnapped Jessica, and no one would have ever seen her again. But if Lauren had seen and recognized one of them, she could have suffered the same fate as her friend.

Her entire body trembled as she thought more about the possibilities.

"But why?" Irina asked, shyly turning to Edward and Isabella. "Why did they do it?"

Edward's body was stiff, his jaw clenched tight. Why would they kill her? There were two options – she was one of them, but because of her disobedience or stupidity, they had to get rid of her, or she heard something she was not supposed to know.

He did not tell them his thoughts. Instead, Edward turned around and stormed out the front door. Isabella scowled, while Lauren and Irina stared after him.

Isabella picked up her skirts and followed him outside. The sun had already set, and the light came only from the full moon and a couple of candles. She could see people gathered in front of the castle, wanting to know more of what was happening. There were loud murmurs everywhere, women crying, children scared of leaving their mothers' side. They all turned to watch Edward stroll past them.

A sad couple drew her attention, and Isabella felt her heart break at the sight of Jessica's parents. They were devastated. The woman's head was buried in her husband's chest, while he held her close. His gaze seemed empty as he kept staring off in the distance. Several persons gathered around them, showing them their support.

"Edward, wait," she said. "Where are you going?"

"Stay inside the castle, Isabella. I shall be back soon," he answered without slowing his pace.

"Are you going to search for them in the woods?" she asked, not listening to his command. "I want you to find them as much as you do, but it is so dark outside. How are you going to see them?"

"Just stay here."

"I do not want something to happen to you," she voiced her fears out loud, surprising him and herself. He stopped walking, and she almost slammed into his rigid back. When he faced her, she slowly looked up at him. "Just ... just be careful!"

Edward nodded once, his eyes becoming a little soft at the tenderness in her expression. "Now, go inside."

Isabella's cheeks flushed as she stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. Then, she pulled away. Before she could start walking back toward the castle, Edward had already disappeared between the trees. Her heart was thumping unevenly inside her chest, the darkness surrounding them making her even more anxious.

"Isabella?" someone asked. "I heard what happened. I cannot believe it."

Esme held little Anthony on her shoulder wrapped in two blankets. He seemed to be asleep, and the loud voices around him did not disturb him. Esme rocked him gently, looking at Isabella in concern. Alice was standing next to Esme, holding a large candle.

"Who could have thought it was possible?" Isabella said with a sigh.

"I am concerned about Jasper. He told me not to fret, but ever since he left, I have been an emotional wreck," Alice admitted, biting her lip.

Esme's face darkened. "Let us hope that nothing bad will happen to our husbands. With God's will, they will find the villain."

Isabella did not have the heart to tell them there was not only one villain. They looked so worried and frightened. She could only hope that Esme was right.

Alice turned toward Jessica's parents, and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I cannot imagine what they must be going through."

Isabella wrung her hands nervously, while her shoulders drooped.

Esme shook her head in sadness and tightly hugged her son to her chest. "If I had lost Anthony..." she trailed off, her throat welling up. She could not fathom the idea of ever losing her son. He was so precious to her. "Poor Jessica. She was so young; she had her entire life ahead of her." Shaking her head again, she continued, "I talked to Father Varner a couple of moments ago, and he told me Jessica was supposed to marry Michael in three days. Her parents must have been so happy to hear that, and now..."

Isabella's hand softly patted Anthony's back as she bit her lip. The baby whimpered a little, but with a small sigh, he fell back to sleep.

"Where did they take ... her?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Carlisle and Michael moved her to the chapel. Father Varner told them to ... put her there," Esme answered.

Alice's hand trembled as she held the candle in one hand. Isabella quickly took it from her and wrapped her other arm around Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Have faith," Isabella whispered. "Everything will be fine." She wanted to sound convincing, but they all realized she was only trying to convince herself.

xXx

Edward walked deeper into the woods, his hand on his sword as he strained to hear every little sound. The light from the full moon could filter through the trees, and his eyes had adjusted to his dark surroundings.

He could see light coming from a torch as he neared the river, and he recognized the person holding it.

"Did you find them, Emmett?" Edward asked, noticing Emmett's expression grow taut at his words.

"Them? There is more than one, it seems," he grumbled to himself. "We know who one of them is, but that is not very helpful, since he is already dead," Emmett growled. When Edward furrowed his brow, Emmett continued, "Randall, McKenna and two others were after him, but he either threw himself off the cliff, or he did not see it. I tend to believe he killed himself, since he was practically surrounded."

Edward's nostrils flared in anger. "Damnation! Who was he?"

Emmett snarled, "Alistair. He went behind our backs and betrayed us, after you made sure he had a roof over his head and food."

"And he is not the only one." Alistair... He had lived here for over ten years; he had a wife. Edward never liked him, but he never actually thought him capable of this. "Where are the others?"

"Still searching," Emmett answered with a scowl. "Even though Alistair is dead, they were not convinced if he was alone, so they decided to keep searching until they were sure there was no one else involved."

A sudden rumble behind Emmett alerted them both. Edward quickly raised his sword. Before Emmett could turn around, Edward had already pushed him sideways as the sound of an arrow pierced through the air.

A black figure shifted in the darkness. Edward moved as fast as he could, trying to dodge the arrow that had been meant for Emmett, and he run toward his attacker. A feeling of numbness in his arm told him that the arrow had reached its target. Ignoring it, he ran toward the man, with Emmett right on his heels.

An opening in the trees revealed the dangerous ravine ahead of them, where Alistair had died.

Emmett thought the man would try the same thing, but Edward could not afford it. He withdrew his dagger from the sheath at his hip and threw it at the man, knowing by his loud oath that Edward's aim had been good.

"Hell's teeth," Emmett cursed when the injured man did not slow his pace.

He ran faster into the woods, using the darkness as his shield to keep him hidden. When Emmett almost reached him, the man threw himself into the river, diving under the water and disappearing.

But not before Edward could catch a glimpse of his profile. The sting in his arm grew more painful as he clenched his hand.

James.


	18. Revelation

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

I think the story will have around 25 chapters, but I can't be sure. I want to thank you for your numerous and amazing reviews - they warm my heart.

**Revelation**

A loud gasp escaped Isabella's lips as soon as she caught sight of her husband. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the other soldiers emerged from the woods, each one of them wearing grim expressions. Everyone started talking at once, asking them questions and waiting impatiently for the soldiers to answer them.

Isabella noticed the blood dripping down Edward's arm, and she quickly walked over to him. "You are injured." Her fingers reached for his arm, but he pulled away from her. A concerned scowl darkened her features.

"I am fine," he said. "I told you to stay inside the castle."

Edward did not think he could handle the entire mass of people anxious to know what happened. He was not in the mood to explain everything. Besides, what was he supposed to tell them?

Edward felt furious, for none of them found the other traitors. Even though he came close to catching James, he still felt enraged by his disappearance.

When it got so dark that they could not see anything, they decided to continue their chase tomorrow.

He ordered to his soldiers to guard the lands day and night, changing shifts every six hours, while the rest of them kept searching for the villains. They were going to increase their defense and become more vigilant. Edward and his soldiers would not let the traitors harm anyone else ever again.

Edward already realized who the third deserter was. Every time he thought about it, a surge of anger passed through him.

Peter.

"Do not shrug me off, Edward. You are hurt," she murmured. "How did it happen? Does it bother you? Let me take a close look at your wound." She reached for his arm again, but he shook his head.

"Later."

Isabella's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you mean later? This wound needs quick examination, for it can easily get infected."

He ignored her as he watched Jasper talk to Alistair's wife. As Jasper told her of her husband's treachery, the blood drained from her face, and she kept shaking her head in denial. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Edward had told Jasper to question her in case she knew something about the plot. Alistair might have confided in her and told her details about the traitors' plans that could be helpful.

Isabella must have noticed it, too, because she asked, "Why is she crying? Edward, what did Jasper tell her?"

Edward turned to his clan. It was his duty to take care of them, after all. "Go into your cottages now. I want you to lock your doors every evening and not let anyone else inside. What happened today never should have occurred. We will make sure this kind of unfortunate event does not happen again, but I want you to cooperate and not wander around after the sun sets, especially in the woods."

A woman stepped forward and asked anxiously, "Do you know who did this, Laird?"

"Aye, Milord. What was his name?" another woman echoed. Jessica's parents looked at Edward expectantly, with tears in their eyes.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle shared a look.

Before they could decide whether to reveal their names or not, Alistair's wife said, "My husband was one of them." Her voice shook, but she kept her back straight as everyone turned to her in shock. "It is as difficult for me to find this out as it is for you. I never thought Alistair could be capable of this, but now I understand that it does not matter how much time you spend with a person, you never get to know him entirely."

Randall's wife, Mary, wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulders and shook her head in disbelief. "I am so sorry."

"Your husband _was_ one of them?" Irina asked.

"Alistair is dead," Carlisle announced, putting his arm over both his wife and child.

"He jumped off a cliff," Jasper added, crossing his arms.

Nobody seemed sad about it. Only Alistair's wife had a blank look in her eyes, like she still could not believe what was happening. Isabella felt bad for her.

Jessica's father suddenly walked in front of the soldiers, livid. "One of them? What does she mean? Alistair did not act alone?"

A new murmur echoed through the crowd as they all grasped the meaning of that. Isabella met Edward's eyes, and she suddenly saw Victoria step forward.

"I did not see James today, either," Victoria revealed with a scowl. Her gaze slowly moved to Edward's stern expression, and her stomach knotted. "He works with Alistair, does he not?"

When Edward gave her a short, curt nod, Victoria wrung her hands anxiously and pursed her lips in nervousness.

Isabella stifled a gasp. James? And to believe she actually thought James was a decent man. Looking around her, she realized she was not the only having those feelings. Alice and Esme seemed appalled, too.

"You cannot trust anybody these days," Father Varner clicked his tongue twice in disapproval.

Jessica's mother tried to wipe her tears with the back of her hands, but fresh ones streamed down her cheeks. "But ... we trusted James. All of us trusted James, and even though we did not like Alistair much, we still cannot believe he is behind all this." She sniffed and grasped her husband's arm. "Jessica was such a young, bright woman. She did not deserve to die like this."

"I know, sweetheart," her husband whispered hoarsely. Michael walked over to them and patted Jessica's father on the shoulder.

"There were not only two men," Lauren chimed in, drawing everyone's attention. "I believe I heard a third one, too."

"Three traitors?" A petite, blond woman asked.

"Did you catch them?"

"Aye, there is a third one. Peter," Edward admitted, furrowing his brow. He did not want them to panic, and it seemed everyone was waiting for more bad news.

Some of them gasped at hearing Peter's name, and even Isabella stiffened. This night seemed full of unpleasant surprises.

"We cannot do anything about Alistair, but we will continue to hunt down James and Peter until we make sure they will not hurt anybody else ever again." Edward's jaw tightened for a second as another spasm of pain ran through his arm. "Return to your homes at once," he ordered. "We will handle the entire situation and "make sure you stay safe.."

After that, Edward turned around, clenched one of his hands and walked toward the castle. Isabella watched some of the women hurry back to their cottages, while the soldiers took their places around the keep.

"Irina," Isabella called. She could have asked Alice or Victoria to help her with of Edward's wound, but after today's ordeal, she did not want to disturb them.

"Aye, Milady?" Irina managed a small smile at Isabella as she walked closer. "Can I do something for you?"

Isabella felt a little surprised by Irina's unexpectedly friendly behavior – something she was not expecting. "Yes. First of all, do you know what kind of herbs can be used to treat wounds?" When Irina nodded, Isabella felt relieved. "Perfect. I would like you to boil some water, please. And bring me some fresh linens and those herbs. I shall wait for you in my bedchamber."

"As you wish, Milady," Irina whispered, curtsying gracefully.

"Thank you." It was after all past midnight.

Esme gave Isabella a concerned look as Carlisle guided her home, and Alice waved at both of them. After telling Father Varner goodnight, Isabella picked up her skirts and ran inside the castle. The entire situation seemed surreal, unthinkable. Just a few days ago, everything was perfect. And now... She felt a cold sensation in her stomach.

As she walked up the stone steps, she looked around for Edward. She was worried about his injury, and she could not let him ignore it, even if she kept them both awake all night.

She found him in their bedchamber, standing next to the blazing fire.

"I told Irina to bring some hot water," she whispered, walking behind him.

Without turning, he murmured, "What for?"

"I shall take care of you." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, and he did not shrug it off. "You must be exhausted."

"I have felt better," he answered. He took his shirt off, trying to keep his features composed as the material grazed his injury. He dropped it on the floor and then sat on the bed to remove his boots. Looking up at Isabella, he saw her concerned expression, and he could not help feeling touched. "It is only a scratch."

"I beg to differ." After a short pause, she mumbled, "Who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

There was an annoyed glint in her eyes. "Of course it does. I am positive that arrow was not meant for your arm, Edward." When her voice trembled slightly, she stopped.

His gaze softened, but before he could reply to her, someone knocked on the door. Isabella quickly opened it and told Irina to pour the water into the tub. Edward frowned. He was too weary to take a bath, but he knew his wife would be extremely adamant. And he would let her have her way, just for now.

"Good night," Irina murmured with a short curtsy, after giving Isabella the linens and herbs. Edward eyed them with a scowl.

Isabella closed the door after her, bolted it and then turned to her husband. "Now, take your clothes off and get inside that tub," she ordered softly. "And do not argue with me on this, Edward. Whether you want to or not, you will let me care for you."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he shook his head in mock disbelief, but he did not say anything as he undid his breeches.

"You do not know anything about healing," he said as he got into the tub.

Isabella fumbled with the herbs, lifting her shoulders. "I do. A little. I grew up with two sisters. I sometimes helped Papa take care of them – of course, if I was not the one getting injured."

Edward let out a sigh as he let his body relax under the water. He could feel his muscles loosening up, and he closed his eyes.

"Besides, I did not think it was fair of me to bring Victoria or Alice here after such a horrendous day," she added, preparing the herbs. She chanced a look at her husband and noticed his suddenly tense expression.

Silence descended upon them as Isabella prepared the herbs and ripped the linens into small bandages. She kept glancing out of the corner of her eye at Edward. He seemed to have fallen asleep, but Isabella knew better. His breath was steady and quiet, but there was a small frown between his eyebrows.

She walked closer to him and gently grabbed his arm. He did not react in any way to her touch. Peering closely at his face, she examined his wound with the tip of her fingers. He suddenly hissed under his breath.

"I am sorry." She bit her lip. Without realizing it, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I have only done this twice," she admitted with a blush.

"That is very comforting," he said, letting her wash the blood off his arm.

She smiled a little at his teasing voice. "At least, it does not look that bad," she commented. "You were right. It is just a scratch, but I still believe you need bandages. I do not want you to get an infection."

When he did not answer her, she slowly looked up and caught him staring intently at her. The blood rushed to her face, and a warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, sending her heart into a frantic pace.

Her hands slightly trembled as she struggled with the herbs. His silence unsettled her, and it gave her a feeling of foreboding. What was he thinking?

"You ... you did not answer me," she whispered, giving him a short, quick glance. "Who hurt you?"

He leaned back against the tub and lifted his shoulders. "It is not important."

A frown creased her forehead as she wrapped the bandage around his arm. His jaw clenched when she increased her pressure. "Why does it have to be so mysterious? I will not go running into the woods, screaming for the man who did this to you. I only want to know."

When she stopped to take a breath, Edward moved closer to her.

Her voice remained firm, but low. "Edward, this wound could have been worse than a cut. You could have been badly injured. Do you even think about how I felt when I saw you hurt?"

She did not know why she was getting so cross, but she needed to tell him. She had been a mess the entire time he was away, praying he would come back unharmed.

"I was so worried about you. You have no idea. I did not know what was going to happen. I stood there, waiting for you, thinking about the worst possibilities ever. As far as I knew, you could not have come back at all."

He keenly watched her, not saying a word as he looked into her burning eyes. His expression gradually changed as he saw her vulnerable stance. He resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in her hair and kiss her. Instead, he taunted her, "I can take care of myself."

"But you did get injured, Edward. I do not know what truly occurred between those trees, but someone hurt you, and you are expecting me to ignore and get over it. Well, I cannot do that." Seeing his unrepentant expression, her temper flared. "I cannot pretend this does not mean anything to me, because it does. You know it does."

Her hands shook furiously, and she clasped them in her lap. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, trying to control the unexpected flood of emotions surging through her.

Edward noticed how flustered she was becoming. "Why does it mean so much to you?"

Her eyes flashed as she answered him, "Why? It matters, because I love you, you stupid man." Realizing what she had just said, her breath stopped, and her mouth dropped open in shock. Staring at him, she realized he was just as shocked, but at least he was trying to disguise his reaction.

Isabella swallowed hard, and her cheeks became crimson. She surprised them both with her outburst. She loved him? Why did she not realize that before? Her heart pounded inside her chest, not daring to look up at Edward.

He kept staring at her, unable to take his eyes off her face. Something he had not felt before swelled up inside his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He had not expected Isabella to say that, but it made his blood run faster through his veins. She loved him.

"Say it again," he whispered, capturing her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"What?" She avoided his gaze for a second.

"Say it again," he repeated more firmly, moving his hand to the back of her neck. Bringing their faces closer, he forced her to look him in the eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his mouth. "Isabella, did you mean it?"

Pursing her lips in nervousness, she whispered, "I ... I did." Meeting his intense eyes again, she tried to smile a little.

Taking her off guard, he pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her gasp of surprise. His kiss was gentle, ardent, and her hand tenderly cupped his cheek. His reaction to her sudden confession made her feel content. She did not know what to expect, but as he continued kissing her, parting her lips with his tongue, her insecurities melted away.

"You have no idea how those words affect me," he whispered against her lips. His mouth slowly trailed to her cheekbone, kissing softly her eyelids, her nose, his hand resting against the back of her head. Then, he pulled away, his fingers threading through her long hair.

"You are not upset," she whispered.

"Why would I be upset? I have wanted you to love me for so long that I still cannot believe you do."

"You have?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

Flattening her palm against his warm chest, she murmured, "I did not realize. I knew I cared about you, but I did not know the feeling went deeper." Blushing again, she continued, "Until tonight. Seeing you emerge from the woods, wounded ... I was scared," she admitted.

"I know," he whispered, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the side of her neck.

Unblemished happiness coursed through her veins at the sight of his tender gaze. "Are you happy?" she asked, wanting him to say the words.

"Of course I am," he said, pressing his mouth to hers again. He suddenly realized it was the first time he had ever felt so free, so content after so many years of loneliness.

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A moment later, he got out of the tub, grabbing the towel. Isabella told him to be careful with the bandage as he dried himself off. Meanwhile, she changed into her nightgown and prepared the bed. Feeling his arms around her waist, she turned in his embrace.

"You must be tired," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "It has been such a long day."

"I do not want to think about today, about the funeral or the traitors."

With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I cannot stop thinking about –"

Pressing his finger to her rosy lips, he interrupted her, "Don't. You will have enough time for that tomorrow, unfortunately. I want the rest of this night to be all about us."

Seeing the insecurity in his eyes, she murmured, "Come here."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply, realizing how vulnerable he looked in that instant. It was the first time she had seen that side of him, and it filled her with a warm, indescribable feeling.

"Just love me," he whispered.

Staring into his eyes for a second, she smiled and sat on the bed, slowly pulling him down with her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Edward breathed in the scent of her, sweet and delicate, just like her. Isabella relished the feel of his body pressed so intimately against her.

Gently kissing her neck, he undressed her little by little, wanting to prolong the moment. His hands caressed her exposed skin, while she let out a satisfied whimper. He dropped her nightgown on the floor, his eyes fastening upon her body, drinking in the sight of her.

Capturing his lips in a tender kiss, Isabella rolled him onto his back, whispering softly, "Let me."

His head fell back between the pillows as she leisurely pressed her lips against his neck and shoulders, placed hot, searing kisses down his chest, and she stroked his abdomen.

Neither one of them wanted to rush the moment. They took their time kissing, touching and enjoying each other. Their movements were slow and deliberate, knowing where to stroke and nibble, how to increase the pleasure and make each other want more.

Edward entwined his fingers through Isabella's as he rolled on top of her. Their lips met in a deep kiss as their bodies finally joined.

The night enveloped them, making their feelings grow in intensity with each thrust and caress. Isabella's heart threatened to burst with the love she felt for him, whispering his name in his ear as he took care of her needs and fulfilled his own.

They both found release at the same time, and Isabella told him once again how much she loved him. Edward stared into her eyes, smiled and then dropped his head to her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Running her fingers across his back, she did not wait for him to confess his love for her, although his tenderness made her believe he did love her, too. He might not have admitted it to himself yet, like she had not until tonight.

Isabella told herself not to fret. He had time to acknowledge his feelings, and as long as he was assured and comforted by hers, she would wait.

"Go to sleep," he whispered in her ear, pressing a short kiss on her temple.

She looked out the window and noticed the sky. "It is almost morning."

Edward sighed, but he did not say anything. Isabella draped her arm across his waist and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Father Varner told everyone to be at the chapel in the morning for Jessica's funeral, so she had to get up early.

She did not want this night to end.

Listening to Edward's steady heartbeat, she fell asleep, though.

When he heard her even breath, he looked down at her peaceful expression and felt content that at least one of them could sleep. He placed his uninjured arm behind his head, while he ran his other hand absentmindedly through her hair.

He thought about the entire day, pondering what happened and waiting for the sun to rise. Isabella's confession swirled through his mind, and he gently squeezed her closer to him, careful not to wake her. The knowledge gave him strength. He never thought he could ever feel like this again – loved.

He must have drifted off, for Isabella's soft kiss jerked him awake a short moment later. He opened his eyes and found her sitting up against the headboard.

"We must get dressed," she said with a sad frown. "I heard Irina and Lauren fidgeting around the castle, and Father Varner talking to someone in the courtyard."

Their eyes met, and she could see a sudden tenderness in his expression as he looked at her. Her cheeks flushed, remembering the night before.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked as he kissed her knuckles and then got out of bed. He searched for his clothes, pulling his breeches on.

"I woke up only a couple of minutes ago," she answered. She had not wanted to wake him at first. He looked so calm in his sleep, but she did not have another choice. "Does you arm hurt?"

Putting his shirt on, he said, "No."

"I hope you are not lying to me, Edward."

Flashing her a small grin, he shook his head.

He opened the door and waited for her to step outside. They descended the stairs together, Isabella growing more and more apprehensive as they neared the courtyard. She squeezed Edward's hand as soon as they walked outside, and she saw everyone gathered around the small chapel.

"I shall join you soon," he said as he walked away from her and toward his soldiers. They nodded at their laird when they saw Edward approaching them.

Isabella bit her lip nervously, watching her husband ask them something and then frown in anger. As far as she could understand from their expressions, they had not found anything yet.

Emmett shook his head at something Liam said, and Edward's scowl deepened.

"Isabella, the ceremony will start in a couple of minutes." Father Varner's voice startled her, and she flinched in surprise.

"Oh, yes, Father. I was heading right there," she whispered.

He smiled warmly at her, and they walked side by side toward the chapel. Isabella pursed her lips and turned her head toward Edward once more. Father Varner noticed her distraction and could not help asking, "Is there something wrong?"

She turned to him and sighed. "I am only wondering what my husband and his soldiers are talking about."

The priest grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it in an attempt to soothe her worries. "I know you are concerned about this, Isabella, I can only pray that things would come back to normal. I cannot even begin to tell you how I feel about this entire situation, but I know God will take care of us, after all." He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and let out a low sigh. "Nobody prepares us for the ups and downs of life, but we must learn how to deal with them."

When Isabella nodded, he continued, "The sun will shine on our land again."

"I am really glad you are here, Father," she murmured with a small smile.

"And I could not be happier to have someone like you here with us, lass."

Isabella blushed. As they walked closer to the chapel, her eyes settled on the women crying, and her stomach twisted. She never enjoyed seeing people in pain, and although it sounded cruel even to her own ears, she wanted this funeral to be over and done with.

"This is the part of my vocation I do not enjoy," the priest said.

"I truly understand."

Father Varner took his place near the deceased, while Isabella walked over to Esme and Alice. Irina, Lauren and two other women nodded at them, and then they all turned to the priest.

As soon as Alice saw her, she gave Isabella a hug. Esme followed suit.

They sat close to each other as Father Varner started talking. Isabella clasped her hands together in front of her, trying to stop wringing them. Lifting her gaze slowly, she saw Michael standing close to Jessica, staring at her through misty eyes. Isabella noticed Eric showing Michael his support.

Her heart went out to him. He had wanted to marry her, and everyone could see that he had felt affection for the girl.

As she looked around for Edward, trying to give Michael some privacy, she saw Charlotte and Mary standing next to Charles. Charlotte wiped a tear away from her face, while Mary leaned into Charles' side. The children stood between their parents, holding onto their mothers' skirts. They did not like being there.

"Every one of us will mourn the loss of our beloved sister. Jessica will stay in our hearts forever, and she will guide us from afar, where no one or nothing can ever hurt her again," Isabella heard Father Varner preach.

She shared a forlorn glance with Esme.

Halfway through the service, she noticed Edward coming toward them. Isabella's stomach quivered. He seemed angry, but he was trying to control his expression for the benefit of the mourning crowd.

He stopped right next to her and folded his arms across his chest. Isabella looked up at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"What did you find out?" she asked quietly, trying to ignore her suddenly trembling legs.

He met her troubled gaze. "Nothing." That was what disturbed him the most. He had already talked to Emmett and a couple more soldiers, and they would go riding through the woods after the funeral.

Isabella furrowed her brow, her face going pale as she tightened her grip on his arm. Her head started throbbing as her vision got hazy. What was happening to her?

"Oh." She wanted to continue; she wanted to ask him about his plans for today, but she did not think she could force another word through her lips.

"Edward?" Her voice sounded faint. "I do not feel good," she whispered as her knees buckled, and she collapsed.


	19. Surprise

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

I am sorry it takes so much to update, but I don't have enough time to write. School has become hell lately, and I am in over my head with homework.  
I really love your reviews and it makes me happy to read them whenever I get home.

**Surprise**

Isabella could hear loud, worried voices talking around her, calling her name. A husky, deep voice drew her attention, and she wanted to soothe the anxious man, hovering above her. His hand was on her shoulder, squeezing it, begging her to wake up. Her eyelids felt heavy as she finally lifted them.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"I am fine. I hope you were not reading me my last rites, Father," she jested, trying to sit up, but Edward pushed her down between the pillows. He did not seem amused.

"You swooned, Isabella. Why did you not tell me you were ill? I would not have let you leave the chamber this morning," he chastised, frowning at her.

Isabella sighed. "I do not know. I got dizzy," she answered grumpily. Her gaze moved slowly to Alice and Esme's unreadable eyes. They were staring at her with the most peculiar expressions on their faces.

"You scared us. You suddenly collapsed. Everyone wants to know if you are all right," Father Varner said, creasing his forehead in concern.

"The funeral!" Isabella interjected. "Is everything –"

"Aye, dear. Everything is fine. I only had to say a few more things, and that was that." The priest's smile was a little sad as he thought of that terrible moment. Jessica's parents had been devastated as they watched their little girl being lowered into the ground. His eyes got moist every time he remembered their expressions.

"Oh. I am sorry I missed the end of it," Isabella murmured, biting her lip.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on her, and his face turned incredulous. "Are you not a little concerned about this?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Isabella sat up, ignoring his disapproving scowl as she leaned against the headboard. "I must have been tired. You know that yesterday was a very stressful day. I believe it got to me one way or another," she answered. Seeing him so doubtful, she continued, "I feel better in fact. I think I only need something to eat, and I shall be as good as new."

"Are you positive, Isabella?" Alice suddenly asked, walking closer to the bed.

Isabella turned to her and raised her eyebrows. "About feeling better? Yes, I am." When Alice pursed her lips and shared a glance with Esme, Isabella continued, "I mean, I felt a little dizzy this morning, but that was it. This is the first time I have ever swooned actually. It must be yesterday's ordeal."

Esme reached for Isabella's other hand and squeezed it. "The first time ever?"

Alice seemed unable to suppress the happy smile clinging to her lips. Isabella's scowl deepened as she looked back and forth between Esme and Alice. Even Edward and Father Varner seemed puzzled by their strange behavior.

Isabella looked at her husband questioningly.

Alice let out a sigh as she walked forward and threw her arms around Isabella's neck.

Esme explained with a smile, "You are carrying, sweetheart. You are going to have a baby."

Isabella's body stiffened, and her hand became limp in Edward's grasp. A baby? She was with child? Isabella could not look at Edward, although she felt his stunned gaze fastened upon her face. She knew he felt just as shocked by the news as she was. She surely had not expected Esme to say that.

"A new baby? That is so wonderful," Father Varner exclaimed, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Edward blinked, feeling completely taken aback. He could not wrap his mind around the idea of becoming a father. He realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for a satisfactory reaction, but he could not tear his eyes away from Isabella's own astonished features.

"Look at them! They are speechless," the priest continued in the same cheerful voice.

"But ... how do you know?" Isabella asked, staring at Esme and Alice, while Edward's thumb unconsciously drew circles in her palm. "How can you be so convinced?"

"I am a midwife," Alice answered.

"I was pregnant not a long time ago," Esme replied, both of them smiling at her and Edward.

"You should be overjoyed. I know I am," Father Varner admitted.

The doubt was still evident on Isabella's face. With a sigh, Alice put her hands on her hips. "Have you ever felt ... overwhelmed by strong emotions coming out of nowhere?"

Although the question was directed at Isabella, Esme nodded. "I know I did. Carlisle could not understand why I was getting so emotional."

Isabella opened her mouth and then closed it, not knowing what to say. She had experienced what Alice and Esme were describing, but she still could not believe it. Maybe that was why she felt so flustered last night.

"But ... it might have been the stress," Isabella whispered in a daze.

Esme exchanged another quick glance with Alice. "It may have had a part in your swoon, but it is only due to your delicate condition right now." Esme did not know if Isabella and Edward were happy or upset about the prospect. She remembered her reaction when she realized she was carrying. She had squealed in happiness and jumped right into Carlisle's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Of course, her situation had been a little different, since she and Carlisle had waited for Anthony for so many years.

Isabella finally looked at Edward, and she recognized the pure bewilderment in his eyes. They both stared at each other, amazement glinting in their gazes.

"Humph," the priest grumbled. "I did not imagine you would react like this."

Grabbing his arm, Esme said gently, "They were not expecting this, Father. It is normal to be surprised. After all, no one was expecting this turn of events, though it comes at a time when we most definitely need something to be happy about."

The priest's shoulders slumped in resignation, while Esme indulged a small, amused smile at his antics.

"I believe Isabella and her husband need some time alone," Alice chimed in. Esme nodded and led the priest toward the door.

"Oh, yes, of course," the man murmured, nodding his head. As Alice closed the door behind her, Edward and Isabella could hear Father Varner say eagerly, "Wait until the others know about this."

Isabella smiled a little at Father Varner's enthusiastic voice. After the door closed, her eyes drifted to Edward, but she quickly lowered her gaze.

Squeezing her hand, he lifted her chin with his forefinger. "You are carrying," he stated, raising his eyebrows at her. His voice sounded dazed, but not unpleasantly surprised.

"I have felt a little odd lately, but I did not pay attention to it. I doubt anyone else knows better than Alice when it comes to children. So, I must be pregnant," she whispered, a flood of emotions passing through her as the thought settled more firmly inside her head. A baby. Parts of her and Edward merged into one. Her heart suddenly softened.

Saying the words made it more real. For the both of them, Isabella realized as she watched his green eyes smolder into hers.

Her smile broadened, while her hand hesitantly touched her belly. There was a small person growing inside her, someone she and Edward had created. All her fears about not being ready seemed foolish now that she actually loved Edward. How could she have known that she would feel like this, knowing that she was carrying his child? The emotions bubbling within her were indescribable, wonderful.

Edward recognized the pure happiness on her features. She was looking at him with such a joyous expression that his breath caught in his throat.

When she entwined her fingers through his, he suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. She chuckled breathlessly against his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who would have thought? A joy amidst all this angst," she whispered. His reaction melted her heart.

"I know." Edward's lips pressed a kiss on her temple, his arms squeezing her waist softly.

"I cannot even begin to tell you how I feel about this baby, Edward." As tears came to her eyes, she buried her face in the side of his neck. "Our baby." Happiness swelled in her heart at the image those two words created in her mind.

Laughing quietly, she murmured, "I wonder if Father Varner was expecting this kind of reaction from us."

Edward grinned. "He is busy spreading the news right now."

"Oh. That is true." Isabella pursed her lips in anticipation.

A horse neighed outside, and Isabella could feel Edward sigh against her hair. He kissed her temple once more, and then he pulled away.

"I have to go," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

Isabella frowned. "Now?"

"Yes," he answered. "The others are waiting for me outside. We will go riding into the woods today."

"But..." she trailed off.

"I shall be more cautious this time, Isabella," he replied, sensing her true worry. "I will try to return as soon as possible, but promise me you will stay in bed today."

She did not want him to go. Not now, after sharing such wonderful news with him. But he had a duty to his clan. Whether she wanted him to stay or not, he could not spend the entire day with her, not until they found the culprits.

"I feel better, Edward. You cannot expect me to spend the rest of the day in bed," she protested. "I believe you are overreacting."

Furrowing his brow, he saw the determination in her brown eyes. "Am I?" he asked. "What if you faint again, Isabella? Who is going to be there to catch you this time? Definitely not me. I do not want to come back and hear you felt sick again."

She let out a sigh at the sight of his obvious concern for her. "If I feel dizzy, I will retreat to my chamber, but I cannot promise that I shall stay in bed all day."

"You will stay indoors."

"I will not."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" he grumbled.

She cupped his cheek. "I will be fine. Do not worry about me."

"Like that would be easy."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him shortly on the lips. "Be careful, please."

"I could say the same thing to you," he said with a sigh.

"I will. Now, do not let me sidetrack you. Your men are waiting for you in the courtyard." Her smile thinned a little.

"I will be back soon," he repeated, seeing her disappointment. Clasping her face in both his hands, he pressed his lips to hers again. When he broke the kiss, she nodded and tried to smile again.

"I shall go downstairs with you." Seeing his tense expression, she continued, "Do not start this conversation again, Edward. I thought we had reached an understanding."

"You reached it. You know my thoughts on the matter."

Throwing the sheet away, she stood up, ignoring his scowl. He grabbed her arm as he opened the door for her. Isabella could hear loud murmurs downstairs, women talking. She turned to Edward and raised her eyebrows, wondering what it was all about. He lifted his shoulders.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the women turned around and smiled. "We heard the good news, Milady," Mary said.

"Oh," Isabella breathed, surprised by their reaction. She looked up at Edward and saw him suppress an amused grin. She nudged him in the ribs. Father Varner had kept his word, it seemed.

"We were just talking about how happy we are for you," Lauren added, nodding her head at Isabella and Edward.

"Um ... thank you," Isabella murmured, feeling her cheeks become crimson. Edward smiled down at her, his gaze tender and warm.

"I will see you later," he whispered, giving her arm a squeeze before he started for the door.

The girls quickly curtsied, and then they walked in front of Isabella. She did not know what to do or what to tell them, so she only smiled at them, waiting for them to say something.

"Milady," Lauren started hesitantly, her expression suddenly somber, "I wish to apologize for my past behavior."

Isabella barely suppressed her eyes from widening. "Excuse me?"

Fidgeting nervously, Lauren exchanged a glance with Irina, Mary and Charlotte. The girls all blushed and cleared their throats uneasily.

"We all apologize," Irina admitted, "for the way we have treated you in the past. It was uncalled for, and you have been so nice to us that we really feel ashamed by our behavior towards you. I wish you would forgive us, Milady," she whispered. Mary nodded, Charlotte bit her lip, and Lauren looked down at her feet.

Isabella was too surprised to say anything for a moment. They were apologizing to her? After they had ignored her for so many weeks and treated her like she was nobody, they were finally apologizing to her. She examined them closely, seeing the discomfort and embarrassment in their features. None of them dared to look her in the eyes.

"Why now?" Isabella asked, straightening her spine.

Mary was the only one who looked up at her. "We should have done it earlier, but … well … but …"

"But you are English!" Lauren blurted out.

"What Lauren means is that we did not want to like you, because you are English," Mary said. "We were sure you would be horrible to us, and when you were not, we did not know what to think."

Isabella told her to continue.

"We refused to consider you our mistress, for we did not think an Englishwoman could rule over us, but we realize we were sorely mistaken. That is what we apologize for, Madam."

Lauren chimed in, "You were so kind to me yesterday, and I cannot stop thinking about how badly I treated you since you came here."

Irina and Charlotte seemed to agree with Lauren and Mary, for they nodded.

"Well..." Isabella trailed off, running her fingers through her hair. "I was not expecting this." She looked at all of them, trying to find the right words. "I cannot say I blame you, though. I was been prejudiced against Scots for years – of course, until I came here and realized how pleasant the people are."

Her cheeks flushing again, Irina asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Isabella admitted with a soft laugh. "I got so mad when I heard I was supposed to marry a Scot, but I finally understood how wrong I was to judge a nation before I had ever met any of its inhabitants. So, I forgive you."

Their lips curved upward, while they all shared another happy glance. "Thank you so much, Madam. You have no idea how relieved we are," Mary murmured.

"Indeed," Irina agreed.

"And we want to congratulate you once more on your pregnancy," Charlotte said.

Isabella nodded with a smile as they curtsied and retreated to the kitchen. She watched them disappear, before she walked outside.

How could Edward expect her to stay indoors when the sun was shining so beautifully? Besides, if she had stayed in her room, this conversation would not have occurred. It would have been a shame.

She looked around and saw Eric wave at her. Recognizing the reason behind his wide grin, she giggled. Father Varner certainly did not do things halfway.

xXx

Edward pulled on the reins and looked behind him as a noise penetrated his concentration. It was only Carlisle dismounting his stallion.

The sun had already set, and they were bound to return to the castle sometime soon, but with nothing new. How could two men just vanish? Edward tightened his grip on the reins as he frowned at Carlisle. They had separated from the other soldiers, and they were supposed to meet at the ravine later.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"The horse is thirsty," Carlisle replied, leading his stallion toward the river. He looked around, furrowing his brow in frustration. "We are not going to find anything tonight. We might as well go back," he grumbled, giving the reins a tug when the horse increased its pace.

Edward's jaw snapped shut. Carlisle was right, though. Tonight was darker than most nights since rain was threatening to pour down. The heavy clouds obstructed the light of the moon, while the wind continued to pick up. He was not scared of getting drenched, but Isabella might get worried.

"I cannot understand where they could have gone. If they left these lands, another laird would have found them. They are either very smart or dead," Carlisle grumbled, patting his stallion's neck absentmindedly.

"We cannot assume anything," Edward said. Looking around one more time, he continued, "You are right. There is nothing else we can do for now."

Nodding his head, Carlisle mounted his horse. "This is not going smoothly," he commented gruffly as they both nudged their stallions with their heels. "I assumed we would catch them immediately. This is proving to be rather maddening."

"We have time. Patience is what I need," Edward hissed under his breath.

Carlisle let out a deep sigh as thunder rumbled across the sky. After minutes of deafening silence, he changed the subject to a lighter one, "Esme told me about Isabella. You must be satisfied."

"I am," Edward answered with a proud grin, trying to erase the last hours from his mind. Images of Isabella smiling brilliantly at him passed through his head, and his gut clenched in awareness. He could not wait to get home and see her again, smiling and reaching for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well then, I am happy for you two. Congratulations," Carlisle said, snapping Edward out of his reverie. "I remember how pleased I was when I found out about Anthony. There is nothing in the world than can replace a child of your own."

Edward nodded at Carlisle. His friend had always wanted a child, ever since he married his beloved woman, Esme. Edward had watched him struggle over the years, saddened by the fact that they could not conceive a baby. Carlisle told him once that Anthony had come as a blessing when he and Esme had already lost all hope.

"You have been trying for over five years. I understand what you mean."

Carlisle's answering smile was a radiant one. "That makes Anthony even more special to me. After all, having a baby with the woman you love is everything you can hope for as a man and husband."

_The woman you love..._

Edward furrowed his brow and looked away. Was Isabella the women he loved? It was not the first time he had thought about it, but he still could not decide on the answer.

She had confessed her love for him, and his heart swelled with pride at the mere thought of it. He had known how much he wished Isabella would love him, and now that it happened, he could not lose her.

Seeing her belly grow every month, knowing she was carrying his child, he would feel closer to her in every way possible. But did she expect him to tell her his feelings? Furthermore, what was he supposed to tell her, if he did not know them himself?

"I can see Emmett and Jasper," Carlisle observed, narrowing his eyes at the dark figures.

Edward gave himself a mental shake and looked at the two men. Emmett had something in his hands, while Jasper scowled dangerously at it.

"Did you find something?" Edward asked as soon as they were close enough for the soldiers to hear him without yelling.

"We found James' plaid soaked in blood," Emmett said. "He must have discarded it last night when you injured him, because the blood is dried."

"Bastard," Jasper growled under his breath. "Peter must have helped him escape, otherwise we would have found James' corpse by now. Judging by the amount of blood on his plaid, James' wound seems rather deep."

Edward narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust his gaze to the increasing darkness as he followed the small trail of blood. There was a bloody hand imprinted on the tree close to where Emmett found James' plaid, where the bastard must have surely rested for a couple of seconds. Then, the trail disappeared, leading absolutely nowhere.

Jasper must have seen his preoccupation, because he said, "Aye, we noticed that, but it does not matter. We still do not know where those two could have gone."

"I sometimes wonder if Alistair is dead or not," Emmett confessed. "This kind of man tends to have nine lives." He grimaced as he threw James' plaid back on the ground. It was useless after all. They would not need it, and he was not going to carry the bloody thing back to the castle.

"We are missing something," Carlisle mused, shaking his head in frustration.

Straightening in his saddle, Edward asked coolly, "Where are the others?"

"At the ravine. They are waiting for us."

"Then, we are wasting time here." Edward did not look behind him as his stallion broke into a full gallop. He knew they would follow him.

A moment later, he could hear their horses' hooves pounding the ground behind him. Nearing the ravine, Edward could see Randall, Liam, Benjamin and five other soldiers. Their expressions were grim, their lips tight and their eyes narrowed. He realized they had not found anything, either.

"I hope you had more luck than us," Liam said, folding his arms across his chest.

"None," Jasper answered.

"We will not find anything tonight," Edward started. "We should return to the castle. It will start raining in a couple of minutes, and it is useless to stay around here when it will get too dark to see a leaf in front of you."

"We shall continue tomorrow," Emmett added, pulling hard on the reins when his horse jumped at the sight of lighting flashing across the sky.

They all went back home. Edward forced his stallion to go faster as he pictured Isabella waiting for him in their bedchamber. He did not want to admit it to anyone, but he was exhausted. The lack of sleep and everything that had happened lately were finally catching up with him.

He could see the small opening in the trees, and a sigh escaped his lips. As soon as he got out of the woods, the horse immediately slowed down. The others were right behind him.

Edward heard a few women talking, their voices coming from the front of the castle. Going toward the stables, he turned his head to the right and saw his wife. Isabella was saying something to three young girls, her smile wide and happy. Edward's body tensed. What was she doing outside at this time of day? It would start raining soon, and it was already cold. He did not want her to get ill again.

Giving the stallion to Eric, Edward walked toward Isabella, keeping his expression devoid of emotions. She saw him immediately, the girls turning around to see who had drawn her attention. They all flushed.

"Oh, Edward, I am so happy to see you," his wife said, wrapping her hand around his arm. "These wonderful, young girls wanted to congratulate us."

"Indeed, Milord," one of them mumbled, dropping into an awkward curtsy.

Nodding his head at the three of them, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The girls looked at each other in confusion, picked up their skirts and retreated to their cottages, bidding Isabella and Edward goodnight.

Isabella put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why did you have to be so rude? They were only being nice."

Ignoring her statement, he argued, "What are you doing outside at this time of night?"

"Oh." He was protective of her, Isabella realized. Although he tried to keep his emotions hidden from her, his eyes were concerned. Smiling, she bit her lip in excitement. "How was I supposed to go inside when everyone wanted to talk to me? I was curious as to what they would have to say about this, and I was not disappointed."

Edward's breath stopped for a second when her smile widened.

"Edward, you should have seen their faces. There was so much genuine happiness for us. I did not believe your clan would ever accept me fully, but this baby," she stopped, moving her hand to her belly, "this baby made it all possible."

Seeing her so uninhibited, his resolve melted away.

Entwining her fingers through his, she laughed merrily and jested, "If I had known they would react like this, I would have gotten pregnant sooner."

Edward could feel his lips twitching in amusement as he shook his head at her. "And I would have been content to help you."

Hours turned into days; days turned into weeks, while Edward and his soldiers were gone from sunup to sundown. The clan had already become accustomed to their grim expressions whenever they returned home. They had not found anything else since Emmett stumbled across James' plaid.

The women thought James and Peter were dead. How could they survive in the woods for so many weeks? Nobody had seen them. Edward always kept in touch with the other lairds, and none of them had seen the two men on their lands.

Edward was not as convinced of their deaths as everyone else seemed to be, even Isabella. He knew why she preferred to believe it. After two weeks of having morning sickness, she wanted their hunting trips to end. She could not stop worrying about him while he was away from her, and Edward realized that it was unhealthy for her to live in constant stress.

After seeing that their efforts were in vain, three weeks later, Edward called everything off. The soldiers would protect the castle and the cottages, but they would no longer go riding into the forest. Isabella could not have felt more relieved.

At already two months pregnant, Isabella could see a small bump under her belly button. She would not have noticed it if she had not known she was carrying. It was so small that it could have been easily overlooked, but it only made the baby growing inside her more real. She was still awed by Edward's reaction whenever he thought about the life they had created together, and it gave her hope that someday, he would say those three words to her.

One day, she woke up feeling better than she had in weeks. She no longer had morning sickness, something she was really grateful for. Edward had been so worried about her that he practically nailed the blanket to the bed only to keep her indoors. Even though she did not like the idea, his protectiveness and concern always touched her heart.

She changed into a yellow gown, the dress matching her positive spirits. She wanted to feel the sun warming her skin and breathe in the fresh air. Descending the stairs, she smiled at the soldiers and at her husband, whose eyes followed her until she sat next to him at the table.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I am well enough to take a walk outside," she answered, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Do not exhaust yourself."

She nodded once, eating her breakfast. As soon as she finished, she stood up, waiting for the soldiers to follow suit. She could not hide her smile as they did, and then she walked out the front door.

A child ran past her, laughing as her older brother chased her. Shaking her head in amusement, Isabella turned around and found Esme waving at her from her cottage window. Isabella waved back.

As soon as she started for the cottage, a woman walked hesitantly toward her. Isabella recognized Jessica's mother, and she stopped, smiling at the frail woman.

"Good morning," Isabella greeted cheerfully, seeing the deep sorrow still etched in her eyes.

"Good morning, Milady," the woman said, curtsying. "I have wanted to come to talk to you for weeks, but I could not find the courage to do it."

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. I heard about the baby, but my husband and I were so affected by ... what happened that we could not..." she trailed off, looking away as dreadful memories flooded her mind.

Noticing her predicament, Isabella touched her arm softly and nodded. "I understand. You do not have to worry about it."

The woman turned to Isabella and stared into her eyes, her own holding tears. "My Jessica could have been pregnant by now," she whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she continued, "Father Varner has helped us so much to get through this. I talked a couple of times with him, and every time I felt more at peace."

"He is a remarkable man," Isabella agreed.

Mrs. Stanley smiled a little. "In one of our conversations, he told me something that I really want to believe. He said that when a person dies, another one is born, bringing joy where there is pain. I want to believe that Jessica did not die for nothing, that she sent us this baby to soothe us, even though the baby may have been conceived before this." A shaky laugh escaped her lips as she lifted her shoulders in vulnerability. "I know it may sound foolish, but it is the only consolation I have."

Nodding, Isabella could feel her own eyes water. "I know, and it does not sound foolish. I am positive Jessica loved you very much, and she would not have wanted you to be unhappy."

Mrs. Stanley seemed to agree with her. Taking her by surprise, Isabella wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and hugged her. Jessica's mother seemed a little surprised at first, but she hugged Isabella back.

"Thank you," Mrs. Stanley whispered, feeling like she really needed that hug.

A couple of horses and two voices – one angry, the other annoyed – drew their attention. Releasing the woman, Isabella turned around, trying to see what was happening.

She recognized the angry voice, though she could not see the person.

"Do not touch me! I can dismount the horse all by myself," the person argued. "Who do you think you are?"

"I was only trying to help you," the man hissed under his breath.

"I do not need your help. Get your hands off of me!"

"Woman, I will get these hands around your –"

She gasped in shock. "How dare you threaten me? After everything you have put me through this week, you dare to act like this toward me. That is unforgivable."

Isabella could not believe her eyes, which were glued to the beautiful blond hair cascading down the visitor's back. She clasped her hand over her smiling mouth as the reality of the identity of the rider hit her hard.

"Rosalie."


	20. Guest

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Guest**

At the sound of Isabella's voice, Rosalie turned around. Her blue eyes widened in happiness. Turning her back to Stefan, she jumped off the horse and ran toward her sister.

"Isabella!" she cried out, throwing her arms around her sister's neck. "Oh Lord, it is so wonderful to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Isabella's eyes filled with tears. "You have no idea how much I have been waiting for you."

Rosalie pulled away to look at Isabella's face with a radiant smile. The blue of her eyes sparkled in the sun, emphasizing her flawless features. "You have definitely gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Rolling her eyes, Isabella pulled Rosalie into another tight embrace. "We have so many things to talk about, so many nice people for you to meet."

"Does that mean you really like it here?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I love it. I never thought I would say this, but it really is wonderful being one of their kind," Isabella answered with a laugh, before letting her sister go.

Rosalie's smile broadened. "That means I was correct to convince you to give your husband a chance."

"Aye, you were, but we will have enough time to talk about everything later. Now, tell me how your journey was. You did not seem happy when you arrived." Looking behind Rosalie, Isabella realized Stefan must have heard her, because he grimaced.

Seeing Isabella gaze at Stefan, Rosalie straightened her shoulders and turned to glare at the man. "It was not as wonderful as I would have expected."

Stefan grumbled something under his breath.

Isabella stifled a scowl. "What happened?" She doubted Stefan injured her sister, so she did not have the courage to question him about it, but something must have occurred to anger Rosalie.

"Nothing bad happened. As long as your sister is alive and healthy, everything else seems pointless to me," Stefan muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. The other soldiers pursed their lips in amusement.

"I beg to differ. This journey has been everything but uneventful," Rosalie countered, fluttering her hands in front of her gown.

For the first time, Isabella noticed her dirty dress, and she raised her eyebrows.

"I had to sleep in the woods for the past six days. It would not have been that bad if I had had a blanket to sleep on, but Stefan said a blanket was not necessary. I had to use my three gowns as linens."

"I did not say that," Stefan interrupted, trying to control his irritation. "I said we did not have any blanket with us. How were we supposed to know that you would want one?"

"That is why you will never get married. You do not even know what a woman needs and wants," Rosalie argued, taking a step toward him.

Stefan clenched his jaw. His expression told Isabella that he was ready to throttle her sister. Looking at the both of them, she stepped between them.

"If all women are like you, Miss, I would rather stay alone," Stefan said, knowing he was risking his head for confronting his laird's sister.

When Rosalie's eyes narrowed dangerously, Isabella chimed in, "Well, sleeping in the woods is not that bad. I remember when I first came here. I had to sleep in the forest, too, but I survived."

"It was bad when it started raining on the fourth day, and they said we must continue, even though we got drenched. After that, we ran out of food and water," Rosalie admitted, turning once again toward Stefan. "Then, I got really mad."

"But why did you not stop to ask someone for food?" Isabella asked, confused.

"We may be on good terms with the other clans, but that does not make us friends," Stefan explained halfheartedly. When Isabella grimaced, he said, "We could not have known the food would not last for more than four days," Stefan defended himself and his friends.

Taking a deep breath, Rosalie hissed, "Every time we stopped to eat, I told you not to indulge yourselves. But who listened to me? You all ate like hungry bears, and when it was all gone, you grumbled about being hungry again."

Stefan frowned at Rosalie who met his gaze just as sternly. Isabella looked back and forth between them, and a laugh escaped her lips. Although it must have been frustrating for Rosalie, Isabella could not help feeling amused by this entire situation.

"This is not amusing, Isabella," Rosalie protested.

Stefan kept his mouth shut, although he lifted his shoulders in agreement.

"As Stefan pointed it out earlier, you are healthy and unharmed, which is enough for me, Rosalie," Isabella started with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan and his friends relax. They must have been worried that she would take Rosalie's side and blame them for not taking care of her sister.

"Your gowns will be cleaned," she continued, "and I shall tell the servants to prepare you a hot bath."

Rosalie sighed. "That sounds wonderful."

Isabella nodded once, and then she turned to Stefan. "Would you make peace already? It would be unfortunate for you to ignore each other. Besides, you are going to see each other almost daily since Rosalie will stay here for a while."

With a frown, Rosalie looked at Stefan, while he tried to look submissive. "If they apologize to me first," Rosalie challenged.

Stefan's eyes narrowed. His friends raised their eyebrows in surprise. They were not used to apologizing to someone, most of all a woman. But they reminded themselves that she was not just a woman; she was their lady's sister.

Clearing his throat, Stefan mumbled, "I apologize." The men standing behind him gave one curt nod.

"Even though it did not sound sincere, I accept it," Rosalie replied with a grin.

Stefan grumbled something under his breath, and then he bowed his head to the two ladies. "I shall retreat now," he mumbled, leaving them alone. The other men nodded and followed Stefan.

Isabella shook her head at Stefan's back and turned to her sister. "Poor Stefan. His pride must have suffered a blow."

"He deserved it," Rosalie said, lifting her shoulders. "Enough about the man." She grabbed Isabella's hands and squeezed them. "Although the journey had not been without incident, I am happy to finally be here."

"As I am positive my wife is," a deep voice agreed with Rosalie. Both of them turned toward the man, and Isabella found herself smiling widely at her husband.

He bowed his head at Rosalie, while Isabella's sister dropped into a deep curtsy.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Milord," she said, after straightening her shoulders.

Edward nodded, wrapping his arm around Isabella's waist. Rosalie noticed the protective gesture, and her lips twitched into a grin. She liked what she was seeing so far.

"Oh, no. I do not want to ever hear you call him 'Milord'," Isabella reprimanded. "Rosalie, he is your brother now that he is married to me. You may call him Edward. Am I not correct, husband?"

Edward looked down at her, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Of course, Rosalie. You are my kin now."

Rosalie looked at Edward gaze tenderly at Isabella, and her heart swelled with pride and contentment. "It makes me very proud."

"I take it your trip has been interesting," Edward remarked, raising one of his eyebrows at the sight of Rosalie's gown.

"'Tis is a long story," Isabella said, seeing Rosalie look away in embarrassment. She nudged him in the ribs when he opened to ask more questions. "What if you talk to the servants and tell them to prepare something wonderful to eat? Rosalie must be ravenous after her weary journey."

Edward saw Rosalie's eyes widen at the mention of food. Now that he was looking at her without the contempt that had clouded his judgment the first time he saw her, he could notice a close resemblance between the two women. Even though Isabella's hair and eyes were darker than her sister's, they had the same features, the same defiant attitude toward men.

He had seen Rosalie snarl at Stefan earlier, but he had decided to stay out of it. It was too entertaining to interrupt the squabble, especially since the entire clan had been watching them. The two women did not seem to have noticed the curious eyes of the clan yet.

"The midday meal will be served in a couple of hours," Isabella said. "It is time enough for you to take a bath and change those filthy clothes."

Rosalie grimaced. "I shall put them in the fire to keep me warm."

Shaking her head, Isabella turned around, leading the way toward the castle. Then, Rosalie noticed the curious eyes staring at her. Her cheeks immediately flushed, and Edward could not help but notice how this reminded him of his wife.

"They will not treat me badly, will they?" Rosalie whispered, pursing her lips.

"No, Rosalie. They will not do that," Isabella answered. Leaning slowly toward her visitor, she whispered, "They will not chase you away with torches, either."

Rosalie threw her a disgruntled look, while Edward suppressed a grin. Isabella grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it in encouragement as she talked to the clan.

"She is my sister, Miss Rosalie Swan," Isabella announced as the men bowed their heads in greeting, and the women curtsied gracefully. Straightening her spine, Rosalie followed suit and smiled at them.

"I am very pleased to be here," the blond haired woman said loudly, much to Isabella's merriment. She thought her sister would be too scared of their inquisitive eyes to say something.

Looking at their faces while trying not to feel self-conscious, Rosalie recognized three faces – the men Edward had come to England with. Her eyes settled for a second on the two blond men, before her gaze strayed to the dark haired one. The man winked at her, and she stopped a frown from creasing her forehead.

"I shall see you later," Edward whispered in Isabella's ear as he walked over to Carlisle and Emmett. He realized how happy she must feel, and he wanted her to spend some time alone with her relative.

When Isabella tugged her toward the castle, Rosalie smiled once more at the clan and followed her sister inside.

Isabella saw how Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the great hall.

"It is impressive, is it not?" Isabella asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Papa would have been speechless."

Isabella's heart stuttered. How she missed her father.

"Charlotte," Isabella called softly as soon as she reached the kitchen. The lass looked up and waited for her mistress to continue. "I need you to boil some water and bring it to my bedchamber."

Charlotte nodded quickly, while her eyes looked over Isabella's shoulder. The servant seemed to understand who the young woman was, because she fumbled with her skirts and dropped into an awkward curtsy.

Isabella led Rosalie out of the kitchen, as Rosalie whispered in her ear, "I feel like royalty. People in England do not curtsy or bow as much as this clan does. I only saw them do it when King Marcus paid our village a short visit."

"They are very different from England," Isabella agreed. "In a good way. You will see. They are not what we had expected." She stepped inside her and Edward's bedchamber and closed the door after Rosalie.

Looking around, Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed and examined the walls, the hearth, the bed, the floor. She seemed pleasantly surprised to Isabella.

"I did not like the castle from the outside, but it is beautiful on the inside. Even though I would have preferred more colors on the walls, the chamber still looks beautiful," she remarked, before turning to Isabella. "I suppose it will take some time for the water to boil. Now, what if you tell me everything I want to know? I am so curious I cannot wait." She smiled as Isabella joined her on the bed. Eying the material across her sister's torso, she murmured, "I see you are wearing Edward's plaid."

Touching it with a smile, Isabella smiled. "Aye, I do, but I shall tell you about it later. There are so many things I want to tell you that I do not know where to start."

"From the beginning," Rosalie replied so eagerly that Isabella had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Clasping her hands in her lap, Isabella started telling her about her trip to the Highlands, about their visiting the Clearwaters, about Emily and Sam, moving over the details of her first night with Edward. Her cheeks did get a little warmer as she remembered that night. Rosalie did not seem to notice.

Her sister seemed enthralled by the story of Esme's giving birth, since she had not had much experience with babies, either. Isabella told her how small and endearing a child could be, how wonderful it felt to have a baby in her arms, and her hand involuntarily slipped to her belly. Rosalie noticed that.

A curt knock on the door startled them.

"Excuse me," Charlotte mumbled, hesitantly stepping inside the chamber. "I brought the water." She poured the steaming water into the tub, while Isabella helped Rosalie undress.

"Do you wish something else, Milady?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, thank you, Charlotte."

The servant quickly curtsied and left the chamber.

As Rosalie discarded her chemise, she got in the tub and sighed in relief. "I never thought I would miss a bath so much."

"More than you missed me?"

"Certainly."

They both laughed as Isabella settled on the floor close to the tub and continued her story. She left out her and Edward's fight and jumped right into the wedding of Alice and Jasper. Rosalie smiled at Emmett's revealing the truth about the kiss in the forest and had to chuckle at the priest's antics.

"Oh, I would really like to meet Father Varner. He seems more enjoyable than Father Mason. That man was a bore."

"Rosalie! He is a man of the cloth."

"I doubt a man of the cloth cannot smile."

Isabella shook her head at her. "Thank Lord he cannot hear you, for he would have been most angry at you."

Rosalie wanted to say something more, but Isabella narrowed her brown eyes at her. Her sister lifted her shoulders and grinned innocently.

While Isabella told her about her conversation with the soldiers about their manners, she wondered what she should tell Rosalie about the traitors or Jessica. After a couple of minutes, she decided not to tell her anything, not yet at least. Rosalie had just arrived, and Isabella wanted to enjoy her laughter, she thought, watching Rosalie giggle.

"I did not expect so many things to happen in only two months," Rosalie jested.

"There is more," Isabella added cryptically, trying to stifle a wide smile. Lifting her gaze to Rosalie's, she pursed her lips, while her sister leaned forward in the tub, waiting anxiously for Isabella to continue.

When Isabella opened her mouth to tell her about her pregnancy, someone knocked on the door. As far as they know, they did not expect anyone. Her eyes widening in shock, Isabella leapt to her feet and reached the door as soon as Edward took a step inside.

"Why are you two taking so –"

"Oh Lord," Rosalie gasped loudly. She ducked her head and body under the water, while Isabella reached up and covered Edward's eyes with her hands.

"Edward!"

"What the hell?" he cussed, frowning and trying to hide his embarrassment at finding Rosalie in such a compromising position. "We have been waiting for you to come to dinner for half an hour. I thought you two were ready by now."

"Why did you not wait for me to come to you?" Isabella kept her hands on his face as she pushed him out of the chamber.

"As far as I know, I can enter my own bedchamber," he grumbled, walking outside backwards.

"You knew I was with my sister," Isabella argued, closing the door behind them.

"I did not know she was still taking a bath," he protested, shaking his head at her.

Isabella blushed, realizing they had been talking for hours. "We did not realize how quickly the time passed."

Looking intently at her, Edward could not stifle a lopsided grin. Her brow was furrowed, and leaning over, he whispered, "Fret not. I did not see anything."

Isabella's shoulders fell in relief, realizing how ridiculous this entire situation was. Then, she started laughing. "I was worried that you would have to marry my sister, too."

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward while shaking his head. "Of course. Father Varner would have been pleased."

A loud thud echoed in the bedchamber behind them, and Isabella shared a knowing look with Edward. Rosalie must have tried to get quickly out of the tub, and she seemed to have failed.

"Tell your soldiers that we will be down as soon as possible. I need to see to my sister. I do not want her to fall and hit her head on her first day here," she said so seriously that Edward burst into laughter.

"Fine, but do not take long. You cannot jest with a man's appetite," he said. Isabella raised one of her eyebrows at him, throwing him a disbelieving look.

"They will wait for us," she challenged. "Tell them that if they do not, I shall take care of their next meal." With a hand on the knob, she continued, "And I shall make sure there will be nothing to eat."

Before he turned around, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and then he descended the stairs. Isabella quickly opened the door and stepped inside, while Rosalie squealed in surprise.

"Oh, I thought it was..." she trailed off, struggling with her chemise. "I cannot believe this happened. Did he see me? I shall die of embarrassment if he saw something."

"No, he did not see anything," Isabella assured her, going to her chest for a clean gown to give to Rosalie. Pursing her lips in an attempt to stop her giggles, she turned her back to her sister.

"I can hear you. Laugh all you want, but that still was embarrassing," Rosalie grumbled.

At the sound of her stern voice, Isabella could not suppress her laughter any longer. Giving Rosalie a blue velvet dress, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"You would not have laughed if you were in my position." Rosalie put the dress on, motioning for Isabella to help her with the strings. Wanting to get back at her sister for laughing at her, Rosalie added, "I wonder if he was disappointed when you covered his eyes." As soon as Isabella nudged her, Rosalie joined in the laughter.

After helping her braid her long, blond hair, Isabella whispered, "You look beautiful. I believe most men will be too busy staring at you to eat what is on their plates."

"Nonsense," Rosalie protested with a knowing smile, while Isabella rolled her eyes at her lack of modesty. Facing her, she remembered that Isabella had wanted to tell her something before Edward interrupted them. "There was something you wanted to tell me."

Isabella's eyes lit up at the reminder, and her hand slowly touched her stomach. Rosalie noticed the gesture again, and no longer doubtful about her suspicions, she threw her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her.

"Oh, I knew it. I knew you were carrying. I am so happy for you, Isabella. I shall be an aunt," Rosalie whispered in awe.

Isabella wrapped her arms around her in merriment. "Ever since I found out about the baby, I have wondered what your reaction would be like."

"I am positive I did not disappoint you."

"No," Isabella said, pulling away. "You never disappoint me."

They both smiled at each other for a couple of seconds more, before Isabella sighed and told her that the others were waiting for them downstairs.

"And then, it is your turn to tell me everything about father and Angela. You have no idea how much I miss them."

"As they miss you, Isabella."

Isabella grabbed Rosalie's arm as they walked down the stairs. Rosalie knew they were supposed to dine with all those men, but she was a little uncomfortable at having all of them staring at her.

"It will be alright," Isabella whispered in her ear as soon as they entered the great hall.

To Rosalie's surprise, the men stood up and bowed their heads at them. Isabella smiled smugly, telling her sister to sit beside her at the table as she took the seat next to Edward.

"Glad to see you have finally decided to join us," Edward remarked.

Looking up at him, Isabella retorted, "Glad to see you did not let them eat without us." Then, he winked at her, and Isabella squeezed his hand for a second.

Turning back to her sister, Isabella could see Rosalie trying to ease the tension from her shoulders. She gave her an encouraging smile. After all, none of these men was going to harm her.

Nobody said anything as the servants filled their goblets and brought their food. Everyone stared at Rosalie, half of them in curiosity, the others with desire. Even though Stefan kept his face buried in his meal, now and again he would peek at Isabella's beautiful sister.

Edward raised one of his eyebrows at Isabella, aware of the stares Rosalie was getting. Isabella coughed in an attempt to hide a laugh. How could her sister have thought that they would not like her? They were already enamored with her.

"I take it you all have seen my sister in the courtyard," Isabella started nonchalantly.

"How could we not? The entire clan heard her quarrel with Stefan," Liam answered with a bold grin, showing her that he did not care in the least that she yelled at his friend.

Her blue eyes widening, Rosalie asked, "You heard me?"

"You were not too quiet," Randall added, lifting his shoulders.

Charles grinned at Stefan. "We must say that we are pleased a woman finally put Stefan in his place. It was damn time."

Stefan growled, "If you do not keep your mouth shut, I shall –"

Realizing Stefan would say something ruthless, Isabella quickly interrupted him, "Rosalie and Stefan have already settled their differences. I believe that is not important at the moment."

"It is not as important as her finally being here," Emmett remarked, his eyes on the guest. When she turned to look at him, her cheeks flushed, for she recognized who he was.

"I remember you," she said.

Leaning forward, Emmett said, "Of course. I am hard to forget."

Isabella saw Rosalie's blush deepen, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Turning back to the men, she watched them throw Emmett a glare or nudge him in the ribs.

"I believe your sister made quite an impact on my soldiers," Edward whispered in his wife's ear.

"I was thinking the same thing. I do not know how I should feel about this." Isabella looked from Liam to Charles, each one of them wearing happy grins. "Do you think I should tell them to stay away from her?"

Edward shook his head. "I somehow believe she can handle this. I doubt she will feel offended by their curiosity."

As Isabella thought more about it, she sighed. Rosalie liked men appreciating her beauty, after all.

Then, with a grin, Edward added, "Besides, she needs a husband."


	21. Deceit

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

I am sorry for taking so long, but I hope your understand that I really don't have time.

Unfortunately, the story is coming to its end. There are around four chapters left.

**Deceit**

"She is pregnant."

James raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then a lazy smile spread across his face. Peter and the woman exchanged a knowing look before Peter turned to frown at James.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked warily, walking beside the woman. He folded his arms across his chest, watching James pace in front of them.

James did not answer him. Things were turning out better than he had hoped. If Isabella was carrying Edward's child, then his revenge would be even more painful. Why had he not thought about this possibility before?

"Anything else?" James snapped at the woman without looking at her.

She looked up at Peter and saw his disapproving grimace. "Her sister is here. She arrived two days ago," she whispered.

"Mmm." James stopped in front of her. "If you tell someone about us, Peter's blood will be on your hands, do you hear me? You are not foolish enough to risk your life and Peter's, are you?" His voice was low and soft, barely above a whisper, sending chills down her back.

The woman nodded, her eyes darting for a second to her lover. "I did not tell anyone, and I do not plan to. Your secret is safe with me."

"It better be. Now, go!"

She picked up her skirts and ran away, disappearing between the trees. Peter watched her until he could not see her anymore, and then he straightened his shoulders, turning again to James.

"She is not stupid," he said sternly. "Mayhap she is willing to do everything for me, but she knows that when this is over, if we survive until then, we are going to wish to be dead."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You know only to whine all the time. Besides, she is not as innocent as you want to believe. She is greedy; she wants power, and she knows that when this is over, that castle will be mine, like it was supposed to be from the beginning." His hands clenched as he thought about all those years under Edward's command, taking orders from him, being forced to obey. How he hated that man, that impostor.

James was supposed to be the laird; he was supposed to rule over the clan. His father had told him countless times that the castle would be his when he got older, that he would make sure the others accept and respect him. Even though the castle belonged to Edward's parents, James' father assured him that he would inherit the Cullens' land, that it was his for the taking. But he became a mere soldier, trained to protect Edward and his friends. How he would have loved to kill Edward with his bare hands, to get what was rightfully his.

He had decided to wait for the proper moment to put his plan into action. He wanted to find Edward's weakness. Until Isabella wedded him, James thought that Edward did not have a weak point.

Peter saw James's expression and realized what he was thinking. When James first told him about the injustice done to him, he had believed him, because they had been good friends since childhood. Now, Peter doubted he had done the right thing by supporting James in this vengeance.

Whenever he thought about what Alistair did to Jessica, the blood drained from his face, and his palms turned clammy. He never wanted an innocent woman to die. He never wanted his lover to be involved in this, but now it did not matter. He found out the truth too late, and he was in way too deep.

"Your father died trying to steal these lands," Peter hissed. "If you continue with this, that will be your fate, too."

"He was not stealing them," James yelled, glaring at Peter. "He was trying to get back what the Cullens had taken from him."

"You must be either stupid or damn ignorant. Your father put those things into your head; he manipulated you."

When James drew his sword and held it near Peter's neck, Peter did not flinch away. Instead, he continued talking, "He was a cruel, spiteful man who took advantage of his friends and even his own family. He used the Cullens to save his miserable castle that was already in ruins due to his ignorance and sloth. When he realized his castle could not be saved, he decided to steal the Cullens' flourishing lands. He pretended to be their friend, waiting for the right moment to kill them. He was a greedy leech, always asking for more, always wanting more and never giving something in return."

"I will not have you talk bad about my father," James sneered.

"Your father? Tell me, did he ever publicly acknowledge you? Did he tell everyone that you were his son?"

Seeing James' eyes burn with fury, Peter felt a rush of satisfaction. "Of course not. His pride and honor were at stake. He could not risk losing the Cullens' respect and friendship. After all, he needed them to trust him blindly, so his true intents would not be revealed."

"Keep your mouth shut," James growled, pressing the cold steel to Peter's throat.

"Aside from me, Alistair and you, nobody knows who your true father is, and you are the one who told us the truth about him. Besides, I am positive your mother never told a soul. The humiliation of having a child out of wedlock was enough to last her a lifetime. Why should she tell someone that your father was the kind and considerate laird who always treated the Cullens with affection?" Peter said mockingly, looking down his nose at James' enraged features. "No one would have believed her, especially since your father always said how happy his marriage was."

James snorted in disgust. "My father had come to hate his wife. She was a barren wench, a nuisance who could not even give him an heir."

"So, he decided to search for an heir elsewhere, is that it? He bedded your willing mother and nine months later, you were born. Too bad your father never got around to telling anyone that he had a son."

James gritted his teeth together. "He could not tell anyone until he got his lands back and got rid off his useless wife."

Peter shook his head slowly. "He could not tell anyone until he got rid of Edward's parents," he corrected James. "If he did not get _his_ lands back that night, at least he succeeded in killing them and almost killing their son," he hissed. "I wonder how much satisfaction that gave your father, while he was dead on the ground shortly thereafter, killed by one of Edward's faithful soldiers."

"Edward should have died that night, along with his parents," James bellowed, fiercely frowning at Peter.

Peter's eyes flashed in anger. "That castle does not belong to you, nor did it belong to your father. It has always belonged to Edward's parents, and now Edward inherited it as he is the rightful heir. Your father lied to you, making you believe that the Cullens' had taken the castle from him, but that is not true. He only wanted those lands for their prosperity and vastness, not thinking about how much his greed affected the others. Of course he told you that everything was going to be yours, for you were his only heir. Are you so thickheaded that you cannot understand that?"

"Enough!" James roared. "My father was an honorable, decent man who wanted what was best for me. He promised me those lands, and I will make sure they become mine. You will not speak another word against my father."

"Or you will kill me? Go ahead. Do it. It is not like Edward and his men will spare me once they find us, nor do I wish to live with a guilty conscience."

James glared at him for a second, and then he burst into laughter. "Guilty conscience? I did not hear you utter a word when Alistair killed Jessica. You stood next to her and watched everything. Do you not think it is too late to regret what is already done? You, my poor friend, are a coward. You always have been. You want land and control, but you will never do anything to obtain them."

The truth of those words angered Peter. Trying to control his temper, he narrowed his eyes at James. "I'd rather be a coward than kill innocent people."

James lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. "Then, go back. I am positive they will receive you with open arms. Better still, kill me if you think that is the right thing to do."

Peter reached for his sword and found thin air. His hand clenched tightly at his hip as he realized James must have taken his only weapon. Peter knew he did not stand a chance against him, since he was not as well-trained as James was. Without a sword, he was as powerless as a lad.

Seeing his expression, James' smug grin broadened. "You will help me, Peter. I know you will, for there is nothing else left for you."

xXx

"I cannot believe it," Isabella whispered under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief as she watched Rosalie walk toward them with a frustrated look on her face.

"That was the eighth man already. I do not know if I should feel shocked or flattered. This has never happened to me before," Rosalie said as soon as she stopped in front of her sister and her friends.

Esme and Alice shared a grin, and then they laughed loudly. "This is the funniest thing I have ever had the privilege to witness. It truly brightens things around here," Alice replied, watching Rosalie's expression grow wary.

"I do not find this to be amusing," Rosalie mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"I never received eight marriage proposals, so I do not know how you must feel," Esme admitted. "Although I must say that it is truly amusing to see these hard, strong-willed men fall over their feet to catch your attention."

"I feel quite awful for disappointing them whenever I turn them down," Rosalie murmured.

Isabella bit her lip and looked at Rosalie. When Edward told her about his soldiers' infatuation with her sister, she never thought they would all like to marry her. It was as surprising to her as it was to Rosalie. In five days, Rosalie had already received more marriage proposals than any woman they had ever heard of in a lifetime.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "What is Papa going to say about this? I cannot marry without his approval." Sighing, she exclaimed, "Heavens! I did not even come here for a husband."

Alice giggled again, barely trying to suppress her excitement at the entire situation. "At least, they are all very handsome, and you can choose whomever you want."

Rosalie allowed herself the indulgence of a small smile. "That is true."

Isabella looked back and forth between her friends and her sister. She was happy to realize they had become fast friends, and she could not help wishing that Angela were here, too. Remembering what Rosalie told her about her family, Isabella sighed.

Angela married the Earl Benjamin Cheney almost a month ago, and she lived not far away from their father's home. The man was quite rich, so Angela had accepted his marriage proposal quickly. Rosalie told Isabella that their father had been a little upset about her departure at first, but he soon grew accustomed to Angela visiting him once every two weeks. It was not something he could say about Isabella, though, since she could barely visit him twice a year.

Rosalie assured her that even though he missed her, he was content to know that she was happy, something Rosalie was now positive of. She had been so delighted to find out that Isabella truly loved her husband, and he seemed to care deeply about her. She knew without a doubt that her leaving England had been Isabella's destiny.

"There is another one coming our way," Alice whispered under her breath. Rosalie's eyes widened, and she quickly straightened her spine, too nervous to turn around to see who the man was.

Alice and Esme pursed their lips in amusement, while Isabella took a look at Rosalie's face and smiled sympathetically.

The man cleared his throat loudly, waiting for Rosalie to look at him. When he saw Isabella, Esme and Alice watching him, he shifted nervously.

"Can I talk to you in private, Miss Rosalie?" he asked formally.

"Glad to see you, Liam," Alice chimed in. Esme nudged her in the ribs, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut and not embarrass the man further.

Throwing the women a helpless look, Rosalie faced Liam and tried to smile at him, knowing beforehand what he was going to ask her.

"You can talk in front of them, Liam. They are my friends," she said.

Liam suppressed a grimace. "All right, Miss." He would rather face a war than a woman. Wars did not require a well-formed speech or charm. Gathering all the courage he possessed, he said, "I was wondering if you would let me court you."

The women seemed surprised by his request, since he was not asking her to marry him. Rosalie did not know what to say. She was torn between declining or accepting his request.

"I ... I am truly flattered, Liam, but I need some time to think this through."

She saw Liam's face fell, and Rosalie stifled a grimace.

"But the Laird said..." Liam trailed off, clearing his throat again. He noticed Isabella's eyes widen in surprise, and he cursed under his breath. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Wait a minute," Isabella said as soon as Liam turned around. "What did my husband say? Liam, tell me. What did Edward say?"

"Um ... well..."

"You mentioned Edward. Now, you ought to tell me what he said."

Isabella raised her eyebrows at him, urging him to tell her the truth. Rosalie, Esme and Alice looked at each other for a second.

"I do not think it is my right to tell you, Milady," Liam finally mumbled.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Then, tell me where my husband is. I shall ask him myself."

"Do you really believe it is necessary?" Rosalie asked, biting her lip.

"If someone is involved in this, it must be Edward."

Liam sighed and told her that he last saw Edward on the training field. Isabella thanked him, picked up her skirts and started walking in that direction. Rosalie quickly followed her, running behind her and trying to keep up.

"I do not think you should have a fight with him because of me, Isabella."

"I am not mad at him. We will only have a small talk."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as they neared the training field. Looking around her, she noticed young men wielding their swords or sharpening their daggers. Most of them turned toward them and bowed their heads in greeting.

"More suitors," Isabella teased as she winked at her sister.

Rosalie glared at her. "You would have been in the same predicament if you had not been married."

Isabella lifted her shoulders. "We shall never know, shall we? I was already married when I got here. Oh, look, there is Edward with Emmett." Slowing her pace to walk beside her sister, Isabella smiled at her. "You are safe at the moment. Emmett does not seem that interested in you, so I doubt he will propose marriage to you."

Rosalie raised one of her eyebrows at Isabella's comment. Her eyes darted to Edward's dark-haired friend, and she realized Isabella was correct. After their first meal together in the great hall, he was the only man who hardly paid any attention to her. Even though he winked at her and said that arrogant line at the table on her first day here, he barely acknowledged her. He merely bowed his head whenever he walked past her.

Her shoulders slumped in relief. What she needed at the moment was indifference from a man.

Isabella chuckled quietly. "You seem pleased."

"I am," Rosalie answered with a grin.

"Damnation," a soldier roared as another one injured him with his sword. The women anxiously turned toward them only to realize that the man had not been paying attention to the task at hand. He had been distracted by Rosalie's smile.

"Focus on the practice, you fool," the soldier who injured him bellowed.

Isabella bit her lip and watched Rosalie's eyes widen in embarrassment. She grabbed Rosalie's arm and saw Edward and Emmett turn toward them. Isabella was glad that she was not looking at the two men, because they seemed ready to burst into laughter.

"It happens," Isabella said softly, patting Rosalie's hand. She met Edward's eyes and silently told him to stop smiling so widely. In response, his grin only broadened.

Her sister shook her head in disbelief. "This is ridiculous."

They stopped in front of Edward and Emmett. Rosalie blushed when she saw their smiles, while Isabella threw them a stern look.

"I understand your day has been quite exciting, Rosalie," Edward remarked.

"You would know everything about it," Isabella challenged. He raised his eyebrow at her.

Emmett chuckled. "You have caused quite a stir among the men," he told Rosalie.

"Something I did not expect nor want," Isabella's sister murmured, looking over her shoulder.

Isabella threw her an amused look before she turned to Edward, suspiciously narrowing her eyes at him. "We need to talk."

Edward seemed to realize what she wanted to discuss. He indifferently lifted his shoulders. Emmett saw the gesture and rolled his eyes, for Edward had told him his part in this story. Normally, a man did not go to the woman to propose marriage to her. He would go to her father, and since he was not here, Edward was responsible for her.

"I told her not to come," Rosalie jumped in, nodding her head vigorously at Edward. "She is quite stubborn when she puts her mind to it."

She and Edward exchanged a knowing look, and Isabella barely contained the unladylike urge to stomp on his foot.

"I did not come here to talk about me –" Isabella started, but Rosalie's groan interrupted her.

She threw another glance over her shoulder, and turning to Emmett in exasperation, she whispered urgently, "There is a man coming toward us. Get me out of here."

Not waiting for Emmett's answer, she suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him after her toward the castle. Isabella blinked, surprised by Rosalie's behavior, while Edward let out a loud laugh, drawing everyone's attention.

"Your sister does know how to entice my soldiers."

Snapping out of her reverie, she folded her arms across her bosom. "You have some explaining to do."

Grinning at her, he raised one of his eyebrows. "Rosalie seems to manage the situation rather well, I might add."

"She does not manage it at all. She is not used to men pouncing on her from all corners, and she feels frustrated by their attention," Isabella said, and seeing his disbelieving expression, she halfheartedly added, "something I did not believe was possible. Nonetheless, while she is here, you are responsible for her. If all these men wanted to marry my sister, they were supposed to ask you for her hand, not run after her like animals in heat."

Edward's green eyes were glinting with laughter. He watched her cheeks flush, and stepping closer to her, he caressed her skin with the back of his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Isabella took a step away from him. She could not think clearly when he was that close to her. "Do not try to distract me. I want to know what you really told them, Edward."

"If you did not notice already, there are over a hundred soldiers in the clan, Isabella, and they all seem infatuated with Rosalie. I cannot waste time talking to every man that wants her hand in marriage." When she opened her mouth to protest, he pressed his fingers to her lips. "So, I gathered them together and told them that if they want her, they must ask her themselves."

Grabbing his hand, she said, "How very kind of you."

Ignoring her mocking tone, he added, "At least she will not have time to get bored."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She could only wait for the men's fascination to whither away, and she had to admit to herself that the entire situation was humorous.

"I know you enjoy this, too."

Isabella bit her lip hesitantly. "I might."

Edward put his hand on the side of her neck and lifted her chin with his thumb. "I know you do. You can rave all you want, but I saw you restrain a smile when Rosalie dragged Emmett away." When she met his eyes with a wide smile, he added, "Now, I am curious. What would you have done if you had received so many marriage proposals?"

Isabella answered without hesitation, "I would have accepted them all."

"Oh, really?" Edward narrowed his eyes at her, nodding his head.

"Certainly. How could I have turned down so many handsome men?" she teased, watching his reaction closely and was pleased when his lips tightened. "You must agree that they are all very good-looking, especially Charles. With all those muscles and –"

"That is enough," Edward interrupted her with a frown.

Isabella giggled at his expression. "You seem jealous, husband."

"Jealous is a man who does not know what he has."

"Oh. And you do?" she asked innocently, leaning into his palm as he gently cupped her cheek.

"Of course. I have you."

Even though his voice was teasing, Isabella melted at the look in his eyes, so full of passion and fervor. He had come to mean so much to her, as she was positive she meant the world to him.

When he leaned forward, she gladly met his lips halfway. One thing she found very pleasing was the fact that Edward had become used to kissing her in public. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she parted her lips in invitation as his hand grabbed the back of her head, and he deepened the kiss.

Isabella was the first one to pull away from him, beaming at him. She whispered, "Admit it. You were jealous."

He rolled his eyes and told her to go to her sister. God knew where she had taken Emmett, and Isabella laughed again at the memory. As she left the training field, she waved at her husband, and then she turned to the soldiers. Edward threw her a stern look. Giggling to herself, Isabella walked toward the castle.

As soon as she reached the lower bailey, she could see Rosalie talking to Emmett in front of the stables. Rosalie was sheepishly smiling at him, while he nodded and then lifted his shoulders with an amused grin. Rosalie turned and saw Isabella. She took her leave of Emmett and walked toward her sister.

"What were you two talking about?" Isabella asked.

"I was merely explaining why I acted like I did," Rosalie answered. Pursing her lips, she added, "He must have thought the long journey has driven me daft."

"The women surely must consider that since you refused every single marriage proposal you have received."

"Oh, well, like I care."

"You cared enough to explain it to Emmett," Isabella pointed out, throwing her sister a suspicious glance. Rosalie lifted her shoulders nonchalantly.

Walking toward the castle, Isabella linked her arm though her sister's and changed the subject. "Talking about long journeys..." she trailed off. She rather liked to think that Rosalie was never going to leave her, that she was going to be here when her nephew or niece was delivered. She also knew that was not quite possible ... unless she married someone from the clan.

"Must we really talk about that now?" Rosalie realized what Isabella meant. Her smile disappeared, and she squeezed Isabella's hand. "I only just got here, and I do not think that talking about my departure will make things easier."

"I know."

They silently entered the castle and sat down in front of the hearth. The fire crackled as Isabella stared into its flames. She folded her hands across her lap.

"I need to think about this," Rosalie whispered, breaking the silence between them. "I told Papa I wanted to stay at least two months, and I am worried about him, now that he is alone. I cannot yet tell you how long I shall stay here."

Isabella nodded. "You know I would be very happy if you decided to stay longer, but I understand your worry about Papa." She grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it. "Take your time."

After five minutes of silence, Isabella pursed her lips in an attempt to stop a grin and added nonchalantly, "Mayhap Papa will travel here for your wedding with Charles. Or Benjamin. Or Liam. –"

Rosalie's outraged gasp interrupted her, and she swatted Isabella on the arm. At the sight of Rosalie's expression, Isabella collapsed in giggles.


	22. Mishap

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

Yay! My first story to have almost 1000 reviews. Thank you sooooo much! xo

**Mishap**

"I promise to be back in three days," Edward said, leaning down to kiss Isabella's forehead. She grimaced and furrowed her brow as she followed him outside, into the courtyard.

"Promise me you will be safe," Isabella murmured.

"You underestimate us, sweetheart," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "We have gone bear hunting before. It is not something unusual for us."

"And I am supposed to stay here, waiting for you, thinking that you somehow got yourself hurt," she grumbled, seeing Eric bring Edward his stallion. Jasper, Carlisle and seven other soldiers were already mounted, waiting for Edward to join them.

"Even if you begged me, I would not take you with us."

"Nor would I want to," Isabella answered immediately. Just thinking about seeing a big animal sent chills down her spine.

The other soldiers were watching her and Edward, listening to their conversation, amused. When Isabella threw them a glare, they both pretended to look elsewhere. Edward noticed her gesture and turned to his wife with a grin.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" he asked teasingly.

Her shoulders slumped, and she rolled her eyes heavenward. "The last time you told me not to worry, you emerged from the woods, injured."

His eyes bored into hers, as a deep understanding passed between them. He remembered that night all too well, since Isabella had confessed her love for him. He put his hands on her upper arms and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sighing, she buried her face in his chest. "You know I hate seeing you leave," she whispered against his shirt, "especially knowing that you will be in the forest, facing a bear." She did not dare bring up the subject of James and Peter. As far as she believed, they were both dead.

Pulling away, he lifted his shoulders. "At least your sister will keep you company." Throwing her a knowing look, he added, "She has already spent almost three months here. You can take advantage of me being away to spend more time with Rosalie."

The reminder of her sister's approaching departure saddened Isabella, and her lips tightened. She did not want to think about it, but she realized how little time they had together. Isabella had become so accustomed to her presence that she wanted to cry every time she thought about Rosalie leaving her.

"Did you really have to remind me?" She let out a sigh as her hand slipped to her growing belly. The baby must have sensed her touch, because Isabella felt a kick. "Edward, he moved," she gasped, quickly grabbing Edward's hand and placing it on her stomach.

Her eyes widened in wonder as the baby gave another kick, and from Edward's awed expression, he must have felt it, too. He raised his eyebrows, while his eyes lit up in surprise.

"He does not want you to leave, either," she said with a soft smile, squeezing his fingers.

Shaking his head at her in amusement, he leaned forward to kiss her. Before his lips could touch hers, she quickly pulled away. "Oh, no. Thinking of sidetracking me with a kiss?" She narrowed her eyes at him, saying with a shrug, "Do that when you come back."

He looked at her in disbelief, and then he turned around. "Well, then, see you in three days. Take care of yourself and my child."

Isabella nodded once, watching him mount his angry-looking stallion. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at her as they bowed their heads and headed toward the forest.

As she saw Edward talk to one of his soldiers, Isabella suddenly seemed to remember something. Her brow furrowed in confusion. There was something she was missing, something Edward had told her, but she had forgotten.

When her husband pulled the reins on his horse, he turned to give her one last look, and then the memory came to her. With a gasp, she picked up her skirts and angrily walked toward him.

"You told me there were no bears or wolves in this forest," she hissed, glaring up at him.

Her temper flared when a boyish grin spread across his features, and he nudged his horse with his heels. He barely turned to her when he said, "I lied."

"You!" she growled, stomping her foot. When they went swimming, he had told her that those animals were not in these woods. That lying bastard!

"What caused that look on your face?" Rosalie's question startled Isabella, since she had been watching Edward's back disappear between the trees.

Isabella turned to her sister. "He lied to me."

"I believe everyone heard Edward," Rosalie said, pointing to ten women at the well gaping at Isabella. "I was curious about what."

Isabella huffed. "He told me there were no bears in this forest."

Rosalie understood her aggravation and threw her arm across Isabella's shoulders. "Oh, and now he is going bear hunting." Rosalie could feel the tension in her sister's little body, and she quietly dragged her toward Esme's cottage. She decided to change the subject. "I talked to Esme this morning, and she agreed to let us care for Anthony while she goes to the chapel and exchanges a few words with Father Varner."

Isabella folded her arms across her bosom, scowling. "To think that I actually trusted him."

Rosalie pursed her lips, suppressing a sigh. "I have seen the men on the training field. Edward can disarm a man with only a sweep of his wrist. He knows how to take care of himself. You should stop worrying about him. I am positive this is not the first time he has ever gone hunting."

Isabella stared at her sister for a few seconds, and then she grimaced, realizing the truth of her words. Edward had said exactly those same words to her. Maybe her worry was unfounded.

"He does know how to wield a sword, does he not?" Isabella mused, while Rosalie firmly nodded. "Well, I must admit that you are right, but a bear attack can also be unpredictable."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she guided Isabella toward the small cottage.

As soon as they walked inside Esme's house, little Anthony greeted them with a huge, toothless smile. He clapped his small hands eagerly at the sight of them, and Isabella immediately forgot about Edward.

His blond, curly hair and his wide blue eyes could easily make everyone fall in love with him. The way he looked at everything and everyone, so curious and eager to understand, the way he innocently smiled at them and grasped one of their fingers melted Isabella's heart. She could not help thinking about her own child and wonder how it would feel to finally hold him.

When the sun set and Esme returned from the chapel, Isabella decided to return to her bedchamber. Her feet were aching, and her eyes were drooping.

"Thank you for taking care of Anthony," Esme said with a smile as she scooped the boy in her arms.

"It was our pleasure," Isabella answered, playfully pinching Anthony's cheek. The boy grimaced at first, but as her fingers slid to his tummy, tickling him, the boy started laughing. Content, Isabella turned to Esme. "What did you talk to Father Varner about? If you do not mind me asking, of course."

"Not at all. I talked to him about my next confession. I have not had one in almost a year," Esme explained. Like an afterthought, she added, "I always forget how picky Father Varner is about confessions, and I suppose I should have expected the three hour lecture about the elation of having your sins absolved."

While Rosalie giggled at the vivid description of Father Varner's character, Isabella pursed her lips as she tried to remember the last time she confessed her sins to a priest. "Oh," she mouthed after realizing it had been more than a year ago.

Esme must have guessed her thoughts, because her smile turned sympathetic and a little amused. "Fret not. I expect him to be more tolerant with you. After all, you were raised differently than we." She smiled and then bid the two lasses good night.

Isabella and Rosalie walked slowly toward the castle.

The air was slightly chilly, but it was so peaceful outside that not even the creatures of the night seemed inclined to disturb the silence. The moon was hiding behind the clouds, taking a peek now and then, illuminating the view before the girls.

Isabella clutched the single, burning candle close to her bosom, taking a deep breath.

"I never thought I would feel so ... so free here," Rosalie whispered, unwilling to disrupt the deep silence. She looked around them, marveling at the serenity of the scene. "I miss father, but sometimes I wonder how it would be if I came to live here."

Meeting Isabella's smile, Rosalie continued, "England is so different from Scotland. There is something endearing about the Highlands, especially with all these forests and hills. It brings me so much peace that I can hardly find it in my heart to leave," she admitted with a blush.

Isabella squeezed her hand and smiled at her sister. "And here I was, thinking that I was the reason you did not want to leave."

Rosalie laughed. "Well, you know that is also true. It is more than that, though."

"You did reject every marriage proposal you received so far," Isabella said with a shrug.

Rosalie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She thought Isabella would understand her decision. "I want to marry for love."

"I was not in love with Edward when I married him."

With a confused frown, Rosalie countered, "That was different. You did not have a say in the matter."

Isabella sighed. She realized that she really wanted her sister to marry someone from her clan, for she wanted Rosalie to stay with her. The selfishness of that idea sent a wave of guilt through her.

As they approached the front of the castle, Isabella thought once again about asking Rosalie about her departure, but she bit her tongue quickly. She had already asked her so many times that Rosalie was getting tired of the same discussion over and over again.

As soon as they entered the castle, Isabella breathed in the smell of the burning fire in the hearth. She dropped the candle on the table and followed her sister up the stairs.

The following day, Isabella spent most of her time in the stable, taking care of Abby and the rest of the horses, while Eric had to retrieve a mount who had escaped in the morning. The gelding was a feisty one, and he did not let anyone touch him, not even Eric. In the seven years he had stayed with the Cullens, only Edward, Liam and Carlisle had been able to approach him according to Eric. The horse was also powerful and determined, since he managed to break the chain and escape.

Rosalie remained with Isabella for a couple of hours, but then she left with Alice in search of an herb necessary for the soldiers' wounds.

After giving each one of the horses water and petting them lovingly, Isabella took a seat on the mound of hay, stretching her legs in front of her. She looked at the sky through the small opening in the wall and realized it was past the midday meal. She wondered where Edward was and what he was doing at the moment.

"His day must be more exciting than mine," she muttered under her breath, her gaze flying to Abby. "At least he lost the opportunity of spending an entire day in your company, is it not right, my darling?" she jested, giggling when Abby raised her head once and snorted. "I sometimes wonder if you can really understand me."

"I believe she does, Madam. Abby is a very intelligent mare," a deep voice said, startling Isabella.

She turned toward the door of the stable and saw Eric bring the spirited horse to its stall. She smiled at them both and stood up, placing her hand on her rounded belly when the child gave her a resounding kick. He was quite restless today.

"You found him," she sighed, relieved. Edward would not have appreciated the loss of the gelding.

Eric nodded, throwing the horse a frown. "Aye, I did, but not without effort. I have never met a horse that is more stubborn than the laird's stallion."

Isabella walked closer to them. "Where was he?"

His frown deepened. "Near the Tanners' land. I suppose I was lucky that their guards did not spot me, for I would have likely been tossed into a dungeon as a very unskilled spy."

Isabella wanted to smile at his mortified expression, but she managed to only incline her head slightly. "The Tanners? Isn't that two miles away from here?" She remembered that Edward once told her that the Cullens and the Tanners were not particularly friends, but not enemies either.

A few years ago, Edward's cattle had simply disappeared, and he had blamed the Tanners for the misfortune. After settling their differences, Edward received half of what used to be his cattle from the other clan, and then they had decided to stay out of each other's ways.

"Almost three miles," Eric corrected. When the horse became impatient of standing there with Eric pulling hard on his reins, he tried to break away from his grasp. "I shall nail the door of the stall shut and see if you manage to escape then."

Isabella stepped away as Eric tried to pull the horse toward his stall. When they walked past her, she reached over and touched his flank gently with her fingertips.

It happened so quickly that she could not have foreseen it. The horse reared up on his hind legs, taking advantage of the fact that Eric's grasp on the reins had loosened. He moved his head like a mad animal, refusing to respond to the young man's attempts to settle him down.

Isabella started and tried to move out of the way, but one of the horse's hooves hit her side, and she fell on the ground. Her bum was sore, and she hit her elbow when she tried to grasp onto something. She groaned loudly as she tried to stand up.

Eric cussed under his breath in Gaelic, and with a firm pull on the reins, he finally pushed the horse into his stall.

"Milady, I am so deeply sorry. I could not stop it. Are you all right?" he asked nervously.

"It was not your fault. It was mine. I should not have touched the horse." She mentally chastised herself for such a foolish action. She felt embarrassed of her own stupidity. "I am fine, Eric."

"Should I call someone? Alice might know how to help you. Maybe I could fetch your sister."

"No. I am a little shaken, but altogether, I am all right," she answered, her hands quickly touching her stomach, making sure the babe had not suffered from the fall. In response to her touch, he kicked her hand. "I shall take a stroll through the courtyard and then retreat to my bedchamber."

He looked at her in concern, searching for injuries. "Are you positive?" he asked again.

Isabella was touched by his worry. Even though it could have been misinterpreted by an outsider, she touched his arm and smiled. "Aye, Eric. Now, I shall leave you to your work."

She left the stable, throwing Eric another reassuring smile before she stepped outside. A couple of women walking past her greeted her, and Isabella smiled at them. When she stopped to sit on a log close to the castle door, she saw Rosalie and Alice leave the gardens.

They giggled about something, while Rosalie gave Alice her share of the herbs. Then, clutching the plants to her bosom, Alice walked toward her cottage. Rosalie spotted Isabella and started laughing.

"You are not going to believe it," she said as soon as she reached Isabella's side. "We were down by the stream when this young gentleman joined us and said that he wanted to help us. Alice told me that he was trying to impress me with his vast knowledge of all those plants," Rosalie said with another giggle.

Rosalie continued telling Isabella of Charles' attempts at flirting with her, and how badly he had failed. Realizing that he was waiting for some kind of answer from her, Rosalie complied by smiling at him, sending the soldier stumbling right into the water, under the eyes of all his friends. Isabella laughed at the picture she had drawn in her head.

At supper, they both joined the soldiers in the great hall. Isabella did not think again about that incident in the stables. She looked up and searched for Eric, wondering if he was still thinking about it, but he was nowhere in sight.

The babe seemed healthy, very active. Whatever injury she had suffered, it was not important.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Rosalie said, hugging Isabella before she went inside her own bedchamber.

She went to bed early that day, staring sullenly at her husband's side of the bed. She was starting to miss Edward's warmth at night, his strong arms around her, his lips kissing their way down her neck... A shiver passed through her, and she buried her face in her pillow, struggling to forget how his hands felt on her body and trying to fall asleep.

Dreams eluded her that night, although she had a strange feeling when she woke. Her bum was not hurting more than usual, but she thought she felt something between her thighs. Her hands quickly pushed the sheets away, freezing at the sight of blood. The color drained from her face, and her body started trembling.

"No, no, no, no," she gasped, shaking her head vigorously. Her baby... She could not lose him, she thought as hot tears sprang to her eyes. It was impossible.

"Rosalie," she yelled twice as she jumped out of bed. "Oh Lord, please, do not let my baby die. Please, I beg you, please," she cried, her tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding loudly inside her chest, refusing to believe what her head was trying to tell her. She had really come to love him, and she could not bear the thought of losing him.

What was she supposed to tell Edward? How was she going to be able to tell him, knowing that he would probably despise her for failing him? He seemed truly happy about the baby, and if she lost him, it would be her fault, only her fault for being so reckless.

Edward would never forgive her. She clasped her hand over her mouth, stopping the loud sobs that threatened to erupt from her throat.

The door opened, and Rosalie stormed inside. "Isabella? What is wrong?" she asked fretfully, and then she saw the blood. Her gaze flew to her sister's stricken face, and Rosalie's face blanched. "I'll go fetch Alice."

Isabella did not realize when Alice walked inside, but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up and saw Alice's guarded face, she could feel her eyes watering again.

"It cannot be possible, can it?" Isabella asked hoarsely.

Alice looked at her for a second, unsure of what she was supposed to tell Isabella without worrying her further. She only touched her shoulder and told her to lie down on the bed.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Isabella murmured brokenly, "I fell down yesterday. I ... I really thought everything was fine. I did not know ... I should have come to you, but the baby seemed all right. I..."

"A fall cannot be entirely responsible for a miscarriage," Alice whispered. The last word seemed to alarm Isabella, because Alice heard her draw in a sharp breath. "Shhh. I am positive it is going to be fine, Isabella."

Rosalie grabbed Isabella's hand, squeezed it in concern, and then she exchanged a worried look with Alice. She was both nervous and scared, because she knew how much her sister wanted and loved this baby. But it was not the first time Rosalie had heard women lose their bairns after five months of pregnancy. If something happened to her sister's child, it would crush Isabella.

A few moments later, Alice stood up and looked at Isabella with a relieved smile. Before she could open her mouth and tell her what she had discovered, Isabella's face immediately relaxed, and her shoulders slumped.

"The baby is well," Alice said.

Isabella's eyes misted over with tears of joy. A vicious grasp on her heart loosened. "Thank you," she whispered gently and sighed, realizing she had held her breath until now. "Thank you so much."

Rosalie smiled down at her sister, and then she bent down and kissed her forehead. "I shall go bring some clean sheets and change the bed."

Isabella wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "You have no idea how relieved I feel," she said, looking at Alice as she sat on the bed next to Isabella. "I did not know if I should expect good news from you."

Alice nodded, and then her expression turned serious. "Isabella, I want you to promise me that you will not exhaust yourself from now on. You need to rest, and if the fall caused the bleeding, I want you to be more careful. If a miscarriage truly happens, there is not much I can do."

Taking a deep breath, Isabella knew that Alice was right. "I know. If something had happened, I would have never forgiven myself."

"As a midwife, I can tell you that I have heard of pregnant women bleeding, but I sincerely hope this will never happen again," Alice murmured, grabbing Isabella's hand.

As Rosalie brought the linens and quickly changed the bed, Alice stood up and ran her fingers through her dark, ruffled hair. She sighed deeply and threw Isabella an encouraging smile.

"Jasper seemed a trifle troubled when Rosalie came to bring me here," Alice confessed, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Isabella's brow. "It would not surprise me to have the entire clan buzzing with concern over what could have happened to you and the baby."

Isabella's gaze snapped to the window, seeming to finally hear the chatter downstairs. She could not understand what they were talking about, but she realized it must be about the laird's child.

"I suppose I shall tell them not to fret," Alice added, walking out of the room.

Isabella took a deep breath and leaned her head against the headboard, closing her eyes for a second as she tried to control her scattered emotions. This morning had been terrifying, and she still could not forget those horrible minutes when she had thought her bairn was gone.

Isabella felt the bed shift as Rosalie sat next to her, and her eyes flew open.

"As I was walking up the stairs, I was thinking about what happened this morning," her blond-haired sister whispered abruptly. "What if this happens again? What if you truly have a miscarriage, and I am not even here to soothe you?" Her blue eyes looked up and found the brown orbs of her sister. "I could not help thinking that even though you would have Edward by your side, your family would be days away from you, oblivious to the entire situation."

Isabella understood what Rosalie was talking about. Her eyes got teary as she reached for Rosalie.

"I decided to stay," Rosalie said firmly. "I shall stay with you until you give birth, and I can only hope that papa will understand my choice."

Isabella wrapped her arms around her neck. "You know how much I want you to stay, but are you positive that it is what you truly want?"

"I cannot leave you now when you most need me."

They stood in each other's embraces for a couple of minutes more, time enough for Edward to come out of the forest and jump off his stallion. His gaze was frantic as he watched women look up at his wife's window and saw Alice talking to a couple of them. Thinking the worst, he threw the reins to a troubled soldier and stormed into the castle, ignoring the curious glances he was getting from the people gathered in the courtyard.

He slammed the front door shut, making Charlotte jump as she was starting to put breakfast on the table.

Understanding his apprehension, she whispered, "Milady is in her room," although Edward barely paid any attention to her.

He took the stairs two at the time, throwing the door to his bedchamber open, startling both Isabella and Rosalie. His heart was in his eyes when he settled his gaze on his wife.

"You are back," Isabella whispered tenderly, holding her arms out to him. She was so glad to see him.

Edward did not even realize Rosalie was sitting next to Isabella. He walked toward his wife and gathered her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest.

Rosalie fondly smiled at the both of them and left the chamber.

"What happened?" he asked uneasily, gently stroking her hair.

She buried his face in his neck, his arrival bringing back all those suppressed emotions. He felt a tear slide down her cheek and wet his skin.

"Isabella, are you all right?" He pulled away and cradled her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "Tell me. I am worried sick over here. There are dozens of people in the courtyard, anxious about you."

This brought more tears to her eyes, and she tried to restrain them. She cried so easily these days.

His brow furrowed in concern, remembering Alice talking to the women in the courtyard. His breath stopped for a second as he looked at Isabella, staring at him with wide eyes. "Is it the baby?" he asked, his voice raw with emotion.

Her chin trembled slightly as she nodded. "I ... I almost lost him." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she watched his reaction.

If she had not known him so well, she would not have noticed the small tightening of his lips or the forlorn look in his eyes.

She clasped his hand, and the tears came faster now. "Alice told me the child is fine, but I kept thinking about that possible miscarriage. I love him so much, Edward. I was so scared when I thought we lost him."

Kissing one of her tears away, he rested his cheek against her hair. "I know, sweetheart. I understand." He did not like to see her so distressed, but the immense relief he felt at seeing them both all right was overwhelming.

"It was my fault," she continued quietly. "If I had not spent the day in the stables, if I had not fallen, maybe this would not have –"

"I do not want you to blame yourself. None of this is your fault," Edward interrupted her. "Maybe this was supposed to occur, maybe not. Nonetheless, I cannot be thankful enough that nothing bad happened to the both of you." His green eyes bore the truth of his words, and Isabella's heart leapt with joy. "I simply cannot imagine my life without you."

She stared at him in wonder. This was the closest to confessing his feelings that he had ever gotten. He did not seem to realize it, though.

A smile trembled on her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

Her hand slipped to the back of his head, her fingers gently tangling in the bronze locks at his nape, and she showed him how happy she was that he was home.

Edward quickly responded to her touch, his lips eagerly molding themselves to hers. She sighed delicately against his mouth, letting all her pent-up emotions sweep over her.

His kiss was gentle at first, almost tentative, but it gradually grew more passionate. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap, and then his arms slid around her waist, keeping her locked in his embrace. He could feel her hands shake as she wrapped them more firmly around his neck, while her tongue softly touched the outline of his lips. He invaded her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, his pulse pounding in his ears.

She was the first one to pull away, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing, she realized she felt calmer, content. She closed her eyes for a second.

"You were supposed to come back tomorrow," she whispered. "Why did you come earlier? How did you know?"

Wanting to see his expression, she looked up and finally saw the dirt smudges on his face and the tear in his shirt. His hair was tousled and almost black, because of sleeping on the ground for two nights. At least he did not seem injured, Isabella noticed with a sigh of relief.

"Eric came to tell me. He told me what happened with the horse. He was worried about you two," he said, placing his hand on her belly. "As soon as he finished with the story, I jumped on the horse and ran home."

"Oh, I did not know Eric had come to you," she mused.

"He had good intentions, Isabella."

She nodded and admitted in a small voice, "I am very pleased that he brought you to me, although I feel a little guilty for interrupting your hunt."

He suddenly grinned at her. "Guilty or happy? Not long ago, you were dreading my departure. Have you changed your mind? If so, then I must say I am deeply hurt by your reluctance to have me here in the castle with you, Madam."

She stifled a smile, understanding his game. He was teasing her, trying to take her mind off this morning.

"Well, you must admit that you deserve it," she answered in mock severity. "After all, you decided to lie to me about the bears, something I most certainly do not appreciate."

He lifted his shoulders nonchalantly, his grin broadening as he obviously thought about something amusing. "If I had told you there were bears that first day at the river, you would have ran away, screaming."

Isabella's expression became incredulous, and she gasped, "Of course not." Edward raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and she grimaced, mumbling under her breath, "Only running, not screaming."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	23. Turmoil

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Turmoil**

As the months passed and summer merged into autumn, Isabella became suspicious of Rosalie's odd behavior.

In the first month following her almost miscarriage, Rosalie had not left Isabella's side for more than a few hours. When Edward was away, and Isabella was supposed to stay most of the day in bed, Rosalie was always there, keeping her company, talking to her, taking care of her.

As Isabella started feeling better, she was pleased that she could spend a few minutes outside, tired of the same four walls of her bedchamber. A few weeks later, she told her sister that she wanted to spend more time outdoors as long as the weather was beautiful. At first, Rosalie's immediate approval did not seem unusual, for Isabella thought her sister was getting weary of spending so much time in her company. Then, she noticed something else – the strange glow in Rosalie's eyes whenever she came back from one of her usual strolls through the courtyard, or the flush in her cheeks when Isabella asked her about her day.

The only thing that really annoyed Isabella was Rosalie's reluctance to answer her. She would always say how wonderful her day had been, but she would never describe it. Isabella found it very curious, and because of that, she decided to follow her sister a couple of days later.

Narrowing her eyes, Isabella watched Rosalie walk slowly toward the chapel. Isabella's shoulders slumped with relief, thinking that her sister was going to talk to Father Varner, but her curiosity only heightened when Rosalie suddenly turned left and almost ran in the woods.

"Well, I did not expect that," Isabella incredulously whispered under her breath. Picking up her skirts, she followed Rosalie, careful not to make her sister aware of her presence.

Isabella approached the forest, stopping behind a tree when she saw the blond tresses of her sister. Then, she saw something she would have never dreamed.

Emmett was standing next to her, spreading a small blanket on the grass. He held his hand out to Rosalie, and she eagerly threaded her fingers through his, sitting down next to him. They both turned to smile at each other.

Isabella blinked, her eyebrows almost touching her hairline. If she had come here to answer her own questions, she had failed miserably. The sight of the couple made her frustrated at being left out of the loop. They had obviously been seeing each other for some time, Isabella realized, watching Rosalie talk so effortlessly to Emmett.

Why hadn't Rosalie confided in her?

"You should have hidden behind another tree. They can easily see you from here," a deep voice whispered in her ear, and Isabella jumped.

Barely able to stifle her gasp, she turned around and met Edward's amused eyes. Hitting his arm for scaring her, she scowled at him. "Do not sneak up on me like that," she hissed, looking behind her to see if Rosalie or Emmett had heard them.

"If you had not been so absorbed in trying to hear their conversation, you would have heard me coming," he said, his lips twisting into a grin at her annoyed expression.

As he looked over his wife's shoulder, he saw his soldier laugh at something Rosalie was saying, and Edward's eyes descended upon Isabella's puzzled face.

"Were you aware of this?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

His gaze was momentarily diverted to the fullness of her bosom. He walked closer to her, hiding her from the couple's view.

"No," he answered. "I must say it is unexpected."

"She told me she had no affection for the soldiers. She obviously lied," Isabella grumbled. "I wonder, though, what changed Emmett's mind. He did not seem interested in her, at first."

"What makes you think he did not seem interested? As far as I know, Emmett has bedded every willing woman in this clan."

Her eyes widened at what he was saying, and realizing she was going to yell her question at him, he quickly covered her mouth with his palm. "I do not believe you want them to hear you, do you?"

Throwing him a disgruntled look, she took his hand off her lips and whispered fiercely at him, "Are you implying that Emmett wants to steal my sister's maidenhood? If he even tries, I swear I shall make him suffer." Ignoring the amusement and tenderness lurking in Edward's eyes at her threat, she continued, "Imagine what people would say if they saw them together like this. Rosalie's reputation would be destroyed, and the entire clan would be talking about her."

Edward was shaking his head by the time she finished. "Emmett may be persuasive, and he may also want Rosalie, but he would not steal her virtue, especially knowing that she is your sister."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He knows how protective you are of Rosalie, and he would not dare cross you," he answered with a smirk.

The absurdity of his statement made her smile. How was she supposed to hurt such a big, strong man – hug him to death? Better still, she could poke him with a stick.

As she turned to watch Rosalie and Emmett, a sigh escaped her lips.

Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered, "I know you must be upset, because Rosalie kept it secret, but sooner or later, she will tell you everything."

Isabella grimaced, but she did not answer him.

Edward placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "You should not be standing so long."

"But –"

"Nothing will happen to Rosalie, and I doubt anyone will see them here. They need some time alone, and we are going to let them have it," Edward said as his arm encircled her waist and pulled her out of the forest. "I gathered that you wanted her to stay here, did you not?"

"Well, yes, but I did not imagine this." Looking up at him, wide-eyed, she whispered, "Do you believe they plan to get married?"

"If this gets to Father Varner's ears, I believe they would not have any choice but to get married," Edward pointed out, referring to the priest's reluctance at having an unwed, young couple together alone. Meeting Isabella's eyes, he suddenly noticed the devious gleam in her gaze, and he shook his head at her sternly. "Do not even think about it."

Feigning innocence, Isabella smiled up at him. "I was not thinking about anything."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, yes, you were. You were thinking about telling Father Varner about Rosalie and Emmett. You will not interfere, Isabella, I mean it. You will let them handle this themselves."

Her shoulders drooped in defeat. "I sometimes wonder how you can read my thoughts so easily."

"Simple, I merely have to look at your face."

At supper, Isabella watched Rosalie closely, waiting for her to look at Emmett or smile at him. Edward noticed Isabella's distraction and before Rosalie could see her, he quickly nudged his wife under the table and threw her a stern look. If Isabella had been more subtle, he would not have minded, but already five soldiers were looking at her in confusion.

A week later, Rosalie still had not told Isabella anything about her secret meetings with Emmett, and Isabella was getting impatient.

Throwing caution to the wind one day at breakfast, she raised her goblet of water to her lips and said, "I could not help but notice how happy you have been lately, Rosalie."

Hearing her remark, Edward turned to frown at Isabella. Even though his wife saw him from the corner of her eye, she ignored him as she looked at her sister.

Rosalie seemed surprised, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was merely observing," Isabella answered nonchalantly, lifting her shoulders. A hand touched her thigh under the table, and she shook it off.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to feel happy?"

"No, I was not –"

"What my wife is trying to say," Edward quickly interrupted Isabella, "is that she is happy you are enjoying your stay here, Rosalie."

Isabella unwillingly nodded at her, forcing herself to smile pleasantly, while she hit Edward's shin for not letting her say what she wanted.

"Oh," Rosalie breathed, taking a bite from her meal. She narrowed her eyes at Isabella and then turned to Edward.

"Um, yes. Edward is right," Isabella continued halfheartedly. "I am really happy that you are ... happy," she lamely finished, quickly hiding her flushed face behind her goblet and throwing her husband a glare from the corner of her eye. Without realizing it, her gaze settled on Emmett for a second, and Rosalie noticed it.

She smiled at Isabella knowingly, as the reason for Isabella's strange remarks and embarrassment became clear. Her gaze instantly flew to Emmett. He was busy hitting Randall with his elbow, but as soon as he felt Rosalie's eyes on him, he looked up. Rosalie threw him a meaningful smile as her head slowly inclined to her left where Isabella was seated, and his eyes widened slightly, before he composed his features.

A sudden whimper drew her attention, though, and Rosalie turned to Isabella. "Is there something wrong?"

Isabella took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to subside. "No, 'tis fine."

It was not the first time she had felt it. Remembering what Alice once told her about labor, she tried not to get too excited. Ever since she woke this morning, she had had contractions, but they were not very frequent, and she knew the baby would not come until after her water broke. She chose not to tell Edward until she was positive she gave birth, knowing he would only start worrying about her.

As the hours flew by, though, Isabella forgot everything about Rosalie and Emmett, for the contractions were growing more frequent and painful. By the time Lauren told her that the others were waiting for her in the great hall for dinner, her water had broken.

"Go tell Edward that the baby is coming," Isabella told Lauren, whose eyes grew wide. "Also, bring Rosalie and Alice to my bedchamber."

Lauren quickly nodded. "Of course, Milady." She stormed out of the room, running down the stairs.

As soon as Edward saw Lauren, he realized something was amiss with his wife, for he was out of his chair before Lauren could give him the good news. Rosalie looked at him, and they both walked upstairs while the soldiers cheered the arrival of their laird's heir.

Edward threw the door to his bedchamber open and quickly walked to Isabella's side. "How are you feeling?"

Isabella smiled. "The baby is quite anxious to come out."

He turned to Rosalie with a concerned frown. "Did someone go fetch a midwife?"

Isabella answered his question with a nod, reassuringly squeezing his hand. Edward brought the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss. "Are you in pain?"

"I shall manage."

A few minutes later, they heard someone running up the stairs, and Alice entered the room, her cheeks flushed.

Her black eyes met Isabella's, and Alice smiled encouragingly at her. "I gather someone means to join us soon," she said lightheartedly. That earned her a soft chuckle from the soon-to-be mother.

"He can barely wait."

Alice rubbed her hands together. "Well, in that case, we cannot delay any longer, can we?" Looking at Edward, she said, "I shall ask you to wait downstairs, Milord."

Suppressing a frown at having to leave Isabella's side, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Take care of them, Alice," he whispered, standing up.

She nodded with a warm smile and escorted him to the door. Quickly closing it, she approached the bed.

Rosalie hovered near the doorway, not knowing how to help her sister. She did not know much about giving birth. Having a baby was a miracle to her – a scary miracle. Slowly, she walked closer to Isabella, biting her lip. Even though she was thrilled about this, she could not help feeling a little nervous.

"Can I bring you something?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

Isabella looked up at her and noticed the apprehension in her eyes. The memory of Esme giving birth flickered through her mind, and she remembered how she felt that night. "A blanket."

With a nod, Rosalie searched in her chest and brought it and wrapped it around Isabella. She looked to Alice for support, but the midwife was not paying attention to her.

"You do not have to stay here if you do not want to," Isabella whispered.

Alice exchanged a short look with Rosalie, agreeing with Isabella. Rosalie shook her head, though. "I shall stay. You might need my help."

Isabella smiled at both of them at the same time another searing pain passed through her lower body, and a loud groan escaped her lips.

"When was the last contraction?" Alice asked as soon as the pain subsided.

"Over half an hour ago," Isabella whispered breathlessly. Alice nodded.

Downstairs, Edward was pacing frantically across the room. The soldiers had stayed with him during dinner and had congratulated their laird. As Lauren and Irina started cleaning the table, they decided to leave, but not before asking the servants to tell them when their mistress delivered.

The only ones that remained with Edward in the great hall were Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle was sympathetic toward Edward, for he remembered what he went through during Esme's labor. Judging by Edward's own disquiet, Carlisle realized his laird was just as nervous as he had been almost a year ago.

Emmett and Jasper were there to support Edward, too. They were also a little excited for the forthcoming heir, for they were both certain the baby would be a boy. Edward did not seem to care whether it was a son or not, as long as both his wife and the baby were healthy. He did not want to think about the possibility, but he had heard of women dying in childbirth.

"You should sit down, Edward. It is going to take some time," Jasper pointed out.

Edward threw him a dirty look without answering him, and then he resumed his pacing. Jasper shrugged. Carlisle gave his arm a shove, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"I cannot wait to see your reaction when Alice gives birth," Carlisle said somberly.

Sensing the tension brewing in the air around them, Emmett tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Is she not already carrying?"

"I would expect that I'd be the first to know," Jasper answered.

Emmett's grin broadened as he stared smugly at Jasper. "Well, then, I must say I am quite disappointed, Jasper. It has been almost a year since you two got married. Are you even performing your husbandly duties?"

Jasper turned to glare at his friend. "As a matter of fact, we are trying everyday. At least when my child is born, he will not be a bastard."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "If you are talking about all the willing women I have bedded, there is not the slightest chance that any of them is carrying my offspring. It has been almost three months since my last conquest, and nobody is pregnant." Patting Jasper on the back with a self-satisfied smile, he continued, "I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, Jasper. You are a very good friend."

Jasper exchanged a confused look with Carlisle. "Do you mean to tell us that you have not slept with anyone in the last three months?"

Emmett realized his mistake too late. He had promised Rosalie that he would not tell anyone about their relationship, for they both knew they would then be forced together before they even got the chance to get to know each other. They tried to meet in secret, and until now, everything had been perfect, but lately he found himself wanting to tell the whole clan about his relationship with Rosalie. She refused to let anyone in on the secret, and he couldn't understand why. What was she waiting for?

Blinking twice, Emmett tried to maintain the smile on his face. Jasper noticed the effort behind that grin, though, and he chuckled under his breath. "A man with a healthy appetite such as yourself has actually stopped seducing the girls?" he asked.

Carlisle looked amused, too.

Edward caught the last part of their conversation and stopped to look at Emmett. Remembering that Edward already knew everything, Emmett threw him a meaningful glance, silently telling him not to reveal anything.

"Enough," Edward said loudly, and Emmett gratefully grinned at him.

They all turned toward the door as Father Varner came running into the room.

"Laurent told me the good news," the priest whispered, flinching a little when someone screamed upstairs. As Edward stiffened, the priest quickly told Charlotte to bring them each a goblet of ale. "How long has it been?"

"Five hours," Carlisle answered.

The time seemed to crawl while they waited for someone to come downstairs and tell them that everything was alright. They kept glancing at the staircase, wishing to hear Alice or Rosalie open the door. Isabella's groans had become louder as dawn drew near, but still, there was no improvement.

Edward's nerves were stretched taut. Running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head at Jasper when he offered him a goblet of ale. Edward knew it would not calm him, and his stomach was too queasy to accept any kind of nourishment.

"Why is it taking so long?" Edward asked under his breath.

Upstairs, Alice looked at Rosalie anxiously, her eyebrows pulled into a fierce scowl. Isabella was already too exhausted to push, and the baby refused to come out. Noticing Alice's troubled expression, Rosalie bit her lip in worry and grabbed Isabella's cold hand with both of hers.

Isabella's eyes were half open, but she was conscious. She could feel the tension in the room, and in her heart, she knew that something was very wrong. Rosalie grabbed a linen napkin to wipe the sweat from her brow, and Isabella noticed how badly her hands trembled.

"Just one more time, Isabella," Alice whispered, trying to stay calm. She had helped so many women give birth without complications, and when her own friend needed her, she seemed unable to bring her child into this world. She did not want to admit it to Isabella, but she was starting to be afraid.

Isabella sighed deeply. "I ... I can't."

"Of course you can. Please," Alice begged.

Gathering all the strength she had left, Isabella pushed, Rosalie supporting her, encouraging her, but to no avail.

Alice pursed her lips in panic. The baby might not have turned, or the cord might be wrapped around his neck.

While Alice thought of how she could deliver the child quickly without putting his or Isabella's life in danger, Isabella whispered hoarsely, "Rosalie, would you bring Edward and Father Varner upstairs?"

Rosalie blanched. "Nonsense. You will be fine –"

"Bring them, please," Isabella interrupted her, having seen Alice's stricken expression, even though Alice had tried to hide it from her. Swallowing hard, she blinked back her tears.

Rosalie looked at Alice questioningly, but the midwife only nodded. Her entire body shaking, Rosalie forced her legs to take her downstairs. She had not even reached the bottom of the stairs before Edward jumped off his chair.

He saw her pale face, and his blood froze. "Is she –" he stopped, not wanting to continue and afraid that if he said the word, Rosalie might nod.

Her misty eyes looked at Edward and then at the others. Emmett's expression darkened, while Carlisle and Jasper seemed truly preoccupied. Father Varner walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, lass?"

"She ... she wants to see you," Rosalie whispered, looking at Edward and the priest.

Edward ran up the stairs, followed by Rosalie and Father Varner. As soon as he entered the bedchamber, Edward saw Alice's helpless expression, and he thought his knees would buckle. Walking over to his wife, he noticed her weary features. Leaning down to kiss her temple, he whispered huskily, "I am here, sweetheart."

She tried to smile, while a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I am sorry," she breathed.

Edward grit his teeth together, refusing to believe what she was implying. "There is nothing you should feel sorry about."

Moisture blurred her vision as she saw his concerned gaze. She wanted to tell him so many things, but a lump formed in her throat.

Seeing her struggle, he grabbed her hand. "I know you are exhausted, but you must continue. You cannot give up now, Isabella. I need you." Brushing a lock of her hair off her face, he cupped her cheek. "Please, fight for your and our baby's life."

Isabella took a shaky breath, nodding. She looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Father Varner watching her with an encouraging smile, although his hands seemed restless. Edward turned around briefly and told him to wait downstairs, for he was not needed anymore. The priest hesitated at first, but before he left the chamber, he said a small prayer and blessed Isabella and the baby.

Alice met Edward's gaze, and she sighed. "Now, push."

Squeezing Edward's hand as hard as she could, Isabella closed her eyes. He pressed his forehead to her temple and brought the back of her hand to his lips, trying to give her the strength she needed to continue.

Her head fell down on the pillow a second later, and she took a deep breath, trying to push again.

A few minutes later, Alice's expression visibly relaxed, and Edward's heart increased its speed. "'Tis almost over, Isabella," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "Just one more time."

Isabella burst out crying when she finally heard the sound she had been longing to hear for months. The baby's loud cry echoed through the chamber, the thick walls only managing to amplify the sound. Nobody seemed bothered by it, though. Rosalie clasped her hand over her mouth in sheer wonder at the small child gathered in Alice's arms.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy," Alice happily announced.

Edward wiped Isabella's tears away with his thumbs, and then he kissed her cheek, pulling her into his arms. Her arms shakily wrapped around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered fiercely into her ear, feeling unusually relieved and happy at having finally said those words to her.

Her grip on him tightened, and a breathless chuckle mingled with her tears of joy. "I always knew you did." Warmth spread through her at his confession, her exhaustion quickly overridden by an immense happiness.

When Alice gave her the baby to hold in her arms, her heart swelled with so much love, she thought it might burst within her chest. Gathering her child to her chest, Isabella looked at his dark hair, at his small fists and his small, pink lips. When he slowly opened his eyes, she could see that they were gray. She assumed that they would turn green later, just like Edward's.

Turning to her husband, she saw his expression of wonder as he grabbed his son's small fingers, and her throat constricted.

"He is perfect."

Alice and Rosalie left the happy couple alone, and they both walked downstairs, smiling. When Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Father Varner saw them, they all stood up and grinned in happiness. Alice told them that the baby was a boy and then flew right into Jasper's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

While the others expressed their relief over the happy ending to the suspenseful night, Rosalie followed Alice's lead and walked straight into Emmett's embrace. She buried her face in his chest and let her tears fall freely.

"This is wonderful," Carlisle said.

Father Varner nodded. "Thank the Lord that everything ended well." Turning around, he saw Rosalie in Emmett's arms, and his eyes widened. "Now, now, this is not proper behavior for a young woman to –"

Rosalie realized the priest was talking to her, and she started laughing merrily at Father Varner's antics. "Come here, Father." She threw her arms around him, while the old man blinked in confusion.

Meeting Emmett and Carlisle's amused gazes, Father Varner cleared his throat awkwardly and patted Rosalie on the back.

Lauren, Irina, Mary and Charlotte witnessed the entire scene, and all of them walked outside to inform the others. Everyone cheered at the news of the new heir to the Cullen estate. The soldiers threw their plaids into the air, while the women smiled and asked the servants to tell them everything that they had heard inside. The roar of the crowd was so loud that Isabella and Edward heard it from their bedchamber, and they both laughed at it.


	24. Fraud

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

**Fraud**

"Are you positive she can take care of Ian?" Edward asked Isabella three weeks later, watching Rosalie walk through the courtyard with the baby.

Isabella shook her head in amusement. "You are endearing when you worry about your son, but he is fine with Rosalie. She might not have much experience with babies, but she is very cautious."

Even though he still did not seem convinced, he managed to nod once. A frown creased his forehead, nonetheless. Leaning into his side, Isabella turned to her sister and saw her show Ian some flowers. The baby seemed to have fallen asleep, but Rosalie continued talking to him.

Looking at them, Isabella remembered the past three weeks and could not stop a smile from curving her lips. They had been the happiest weeks of her life. Even though the childbirth had been complicated, she recovered quickly. She was able to leave the bed after only four days, and she soon discovered that breast feeding was the most elating experience she had ever had. It created a deep bond between herself and her baby, unbreakable and profound.

The entire clan had come to love the baby as if he were their own child, and it was no surprise to Isabella when they all offered to name him. However, Isabella was a little stunned by their suggestions, and she could not help feeling a little relieved when Edward had told them not to bother. Her relief was short-lived, though, for the names he had proposed were even more outrageous.

At first, he insisted on Olaf, while Isabella's eyes had widened in shock. She wanted Alexander, but he had merely scoffed at it. Afterward, he had said Catan, and Isabella had answered William. Rosalie and Esme had watched their banter, often exchanging amused grins. After an hour of throwing comments back and forth at one another, the two women had gotten tired of it, though.

When Isabella was busy yelling at her husband about how stupid a name Taran was, Rosalie had chimed in, "I believe Ian is a very fine name."

Both Edward and Isabella had turned to her, frowning.

"What do you say about Ian?"

"Ian?" Edward had mused, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Well, it definitely is better than Taran," Isabella had challenged, throwing Edward a dirty look. "I cannot believe you actually suggested that. Taran seems more suitable for a horse than a child."

Rolling his eyes at his stubborn wife, Edward had said that he liked Ian. "Do you like it, too, or are you going to argue with me again?"

Upon hearing his irritated voice, Isabella had finally smiled at him widely, thinking how foolish their banter must have seemed to Rosalie and Esme. "I love Ian."

Edward's arm around her waist snapped her out of her reverie, and Isabella returned to the present.

Remembering what they were talking about, she added, "I wrapped him in two blankets, and he must be warm and comfortable in her arms. He cannot stay indoors all the time, and Rosalie absolutely adores him. I could not deny her the pleasure of spending time with him."

Edward snorted under his breath. "If she wants a child, tell her to conceive one already."

Isabella slapped his shoulder playfully, but she could see the amusement lurking in his eyes. He knew that Isabella had not yet talked to Rosalie about Emmett. He was always teasing her about it.

While they were watching the baby, Rosalie suddenly started spinning around and smiling. Edward stiffened under Isabella's hand.

"She does not have experience with babies. She can drop him," he hissed under his breath.

Isabella rolled her eyes as she left his side and walked toward her sister. "You are hopeless." As soon as she reached Rosalie's side, her shoulders started shaking with suppressed giggles. His reaction also made her heart soften with love at how much he seemed to care for his son.

"He is adorable, Isabella," Rosalie squealed, realizing that her sister was standing next to her. "Makes me yearn for one of my own."

Isabella chuckled again, remembering Edward's words. Rosalie gave her a confused look, while Isabella quickly tried not to turn around and see Edward's expression.

"What is so amusing?" Rosalie finally asked.

Isabella reached for her son. With her eyes on Ian's sleepy face, she teased, "If you want a baby so badly, why do you not do something to acquire one?"

Since she was not looking at Rosalie, she did not see her shoulders droop in misery. Nor did she see her blue eyes stare at Emmett's back as he talked animatedly to Eric.

"I have been waiting for him to propose marriage to me for over three months. He has not yet, and I am starting to doubt that he will ever do it," she quietly admitted, shifting her gaze to her hands. She could feel her cheeks becoming crimson. She thought that Emmett cared about her enough to want to spend the rest of their lives together, but it seemed that his feelings for her were not as powerful as hers for him.

Isabella's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected Rosalie to tell her about Emmett, at least not now and definitely not like this. Furthermore, Rosalie talked like Isabella knew to whom she was referring. Had Edward told Rosalie that she knew about their relationship?

"Is it not ironic?" Rosalie's voice interrupted Isabella's thoughts. "Ever since I came here, I have turned down every marriage proposal I have received. Now, when I truly want someone to marry me, he will not even consider that possibility."

Isabella finally looked up, her eyebrows raised. "How did you know that I..." she trailed off, seeing Rosalie's knowing, sad smile.

"That you knew? You are not one of the best liars I have seen, Isabella."

Isabella grimaced sheepishly. "Mayhap you should give him more time." When Rosalie seemed ready to protest, Isabella quickly continued, "Mayhap you have not made your intentions too clear, and he is confused about whether you are interested in him or not." Seeing Rosalie raise one eyebrow in disbelief, Isabella shrugged.

"Oh, I have made my intentions extremely clear, but that does not seem to matter. Either he does not care about me, or he is too daft to actually understand my silent messages."

Her hunched shoulders and her grim expression told Isabella that Rosalie actually believed the first one.

"I suppose it will not matter at all in a few weeks. I am leaving after all."

Her last remark sent a shiver of alarm through Isabella, and her gaze instinctively searched for Emmett's bulky form. He was not looking at them, but he must have felt Isabella's gaze on him, for he turned around.

With an innocent smile, Isabella looked at Rosalie's confused expression and then at Emmett. "Emmett, Rosalie has something to tell you," she suddenly said, ignoring her sister's gasp.

Emmett heard Isabella and turned to her, his eyes wide in shock. He did not even feel Eric nudge him in the ribs, for he had the odd feeling that Isabella might choose this moment to reveal his and Rosalie's relationship to the entire clan.

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed. "Isabella, what are you doing? And don't you dare leave me alone with him. Isabella!" she hissed, watching her sister slowly retreat toward the castle.

A second later, the baby whimpered in his mother's arms, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Well," Isabella sighed with a smile, "as much as I would like to stay, I need to feed little Ian." She turned around and left, leaving Rosalie to grumble under her breath, while Emmett slowly made his way toward her.

Isabella cuddled the baby to her chest, widely smiling at Edward as she approached him. He shook his head at her, grinning.

"I sincerely doubt it will work," he said over his shoulder as she walked past him.

Isabella entered the castle with Ian and walked into her bedchamber. After feeding him and changing him, the baby fell asleep in her arms. Touching his nose with the tip of her finger, Isabella leaned down and kissed his small forehead. Then, she placed him in the small cradle Edward had created for him two months ago.

Later that day, Edward came to tell her that Rosalie and Emmett's conversation had not unfolded the way Isabella had expected. They had been awkward and uneasy with one another. After five minutes of staring at each other, Emmett said he had something important to do, while Rosalie seemed obviously relieved at finally being alone.

"Relieved? She was relieved?" Isabella hissed under her breath.

Edward shrugged, stroked his sleepy son's head and walked downstairs for the midday meal. Leaving the door open in case Ian awakened, Isabella followed her husband.

Rosalie barely acknowledged her sister as Isabella took the seat next to her, while Edward and Emmett watched them closely. Isabella rolled her eyes at her childish behavior, while Rosalie was still frustrated that the conversation had ended terribly.

"That was really reckless of you," Rosalie suddenly broke the silence between them.

"You are being immature."

"Immature –" Rosalie started, aggravated, but she was interrupted by Charlotte bursting into the great hall.

Her cheeks were flushed; her eyes were wide with fear, and she seemed out of breath. As soon as he saw her, Edward realized something was wrong. So did the rest of the soldiers, for they all stood up at the sight of her.

"Laird..." Charlotte panted, trying to catch her breath, her hand clutching her throat.

"What happened, Charlotte?" With quick strides, Edward closed the distance between them. "Say it, woman. What is wrong?"

She looked up at him fearfully. "James and Peter, Milord. I ... I saw them."

Edward's shoulders became rigid, his teeth grinding together in fury. He did not need to turn around to see his soldiers' reactions, for they expressed their animosity out loud. Above all the chatter, he also heard Isabella and Rosalie's gasps.

"Those bastards," Randall growled.

"Oh no," Isabella cried out.

"After all this time, they finally decide to show up," McKenna snarled, slapping his hand hard against the table.

"They should have stayed dead."

Trying to control his temper, Edward placed his hands on Charlotte's shoulders and felt her trembling. She looked over his shoulder, seeing the men react awfully to her news, and her shaking increased. If they knew the reason behind her quivering, they would surely kill her. She knew how vengeful they could be once they realized they had been deceived.

However, she could not help feeling a little relieved, for they seemed to believe that her breathlessness was because of her fear of James and Peter, not because she was frightened of getting caught.

Charlotte looked up at her laird, and her heart squeezed painfully at his murderous expression.

"Where did you see them?" Edward asked through his teeth, watching her glassy eyes. "Charlotte!"

"Near ... near the woods, Laird. I was in the garden. They ran when they saw me."

He dropped his hands from her shoulders, infuriated. He had actually started to believe that they were dead. He should have known better, damn it to hell.

"Let us go already." Emmett jumped to his feet, throwing Rosalie a short glance. She seemed no more terrified than Isabella. Feeling his gaze on her, she met his dark eyes, and he could read her anxiety in their depths. He nodded once at her reassuringly, before he stormed outside.

The soldiers followed Emmett, a couple of them waiting for Edward to join them. Turning away from Charlotte, their laird swiftly walked toward his wife. Isabella watched Edward approach, rubbing her hands together, her lips tightening in worry.

"I cannot believe this is starting all over again. We were all certain they were dead. I sincerely hoped this was over," she whispered as soon as he got close enough.

"Didn't we all?" Edward grumbled.

She looked into his eyes and saw how angry he really was. "Be careful," she continued.

The tension brewing in the air and the men's loud voices must have startled Ian, for he woke with a shrill wail that reverberated through the entire castle. Wound up at the news, Isabella jumped, clutching her throat nervously.

"I shall tend to him," Rosalie volunteered, running upstairs.

Edward grasped his wife's arm. "Stay inside. I will be back as soon as we find them."

Isabella nodded jerkily. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Edward exited the castle, leaving Isabella more agitated than she was a moment ago when Charlotte came into the great hall. Trailing her eyes from the front door to the servant, she saw Charlotte bite her lip anxiously.

Without saying a word, Charlotte curtsied and walked outside. Isabella watched her for a moment, and then she rushed to her bedchamber. Her stomach was in knots, churning painfully. Her palms were damp and slippery. She wiped them on her skirt. The sight of Edward leaving the castle had sent a foreboding feeling through her bones, and she tried to shake off those foolish thoughts.

"Everything is going to be fine, Isabella," she chastised herself as she walked inside her room and saw Rosalie sitting on the bed with Ian in her arms.

"He fell back to sleep," Rosalie whispered, giving Isabella the baby. "The men must have scared him, but he stopped crying as soon as I took him in my arms."

Her eyes were concerned as they met Isabella's. She knew everything about Peter and James, and from what her sister had told her, she could not help feeling apprehensive. Why had the men decided to show themselves now, after staying in hiding for so long?

"Thank you."

"You know I love him," Rosalie added. She walked to the window and stared outside. Realizing she could not see what was happening, she returned to the bed. "Do you think they will be fine?"

A frown creased Isabella's forehead. "I do hope so." After a short silence, she continued, "I thought James and Peter were dead. I do not understand. Why did they decide to come back now?"

"Maybe ... maybe Charlotte was wrong," Rosalie offered halfheartedly.

They fell silent, Isabella rocking Ian on her shoulder, while Rosalie watched them. They had forgotten everything that happened earlier in the courtyard. She had stopped feeling frustrated about that incident the moment Emmett glanced her way before he left.

Isabella must have thought the same thing, because she whispered a second later, "About today –"

"It does not matter," Rosalie interrupted her. "I know you want what it is best for me, although I disagree with your techniques." They exchanged a smile, Isabella blushing a little at the silent rebuff. "Maybe you are right."

"Maybe I am."

Rosalie chuckled quietly. "I do appreciate your modesty." Wringing her hands together, she added, "Next time I see Emmett, I shall gather my courage and ask him to marry me. After all, he does not seem so anxious to ask me."

"Well, that is something I would most definitely like to watch."

They smiled again at each other, their smiles a little forced as they futilely tried to ease the tension from the room. Ian stirred restlessly on Isabella's shoulder, and with a short kiss on his forehead, she put him in his cradle. Trying to keep her worry at bay, she joined Rosalie on the bed.

"I cannot stand the wait," Isabella whispered as her sister reached for her hand.

They must have been there for only an hour when they heard someone running up the stairs. Hearing the rapid footsteps, Isabella jumped to her feet, sharing an anxious look with her sister. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her stomach churned in dread.

Isabella reached for the doorknob, her heart in her throat as she realized that whoever was coming upstairs was not happy.

As soon as the door flew open, Charlotte and Lauren appeared in the doorway, more stricken than earlier. Lauren's eyes were watery, like she was on the brink of tears.

"Lord Edward is badly injured," Lauren sobbed, her bottom lip trembling. "Charlotte was in the courtyard when the soldiers left, and she told me that she heard someone say that the laird was hurt." As she continued, Isabella tried to regain her breath. "We came straight to you, Milady."

"Where is he?" Isabella could barely recognize her voice, for it was hoarse with fear and despair. "Take me to him, please." Turning to Rosalie, she murmured, "Please, take care of Ian, Rosalie."

"Maybe you should not –" Rosalie started, but Isabella ignored her as she left the bedchamber, leaving the door open behind her. "Isabella!" She stared after her sister, walking toward the cradle as Ian woke up once again, disturbed by Lauren's loud sobs. "Lauren, be quieter."

Lauren nodded jerkily. "Y-yes, Miss."

"Now, bring me some fresh linen. I need to change the baby," Rosalie ordered Lauren, trying to maintain her calm for Ian's benefit. _Lord in heaven, please, let Edward be safe_, she prayed as she cradled the child at her bosom.

Isabella could not seem to think rationally. She followed Charlotte outside, her hands shaking terribly as she grasped her skirts and ran toward the forest. She knew she should have gone directly to Alice and told her to accompany her, but the only thing that mattered right now was to see her husband and assure herself that he was fine.

Before she entered the woods, she looked around, realizing that almost all the soldiers were gone from their posts. Only three men were guarding the castle, but none of them saw her and Charlotte disappear between the trees.

"Hurry, Milady," Charlotte urged. "They said that he was at the ravine when he was injured."

Stricken with thoughts of arrows embedded in Edward's flesh, Isabella did not stop to think more about what she was doing. She did not even stop to consider the fact that Charlotte seemed anxious to get her away from the castle.

Charlotte looked behind her and saw Isabella blindly following her. When she had reached the castle earlier and found Lauren in the great hall, cleaning the remnants of the midday meal, she told her about their laird's injury. She was pleased to see Lauren burst into tears, for it had made Charlotte's plot more believable. There was, of course, the possibility of her mistress calling for Alice or the others soldiers that had stayed behind to guard the castle, but Isabella did not seem to have considered any of those things.

Charlotte smiled as she saw the ravine in front of them.

"Charlotte, are you positive he is here?" Isabella asked, her chest heaving. "'Tis too quiet."

"I am positive, Milady," the servant answered.

The same foreboding feeling Isabella had felt at the castle ran through her now, and her stomach churned apprehensively. She furrowed her brow, looking at Charlotte's back.

"Charlotte?"

As soon as Charlotte turned around with a grin, a hand covered Isabella's mouth from behind. She tried to scream, but the hand made it impossible. Another arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her against a man's broad chest.

"You did a great job, Charlotte," he said, his lips so close to Isabella's ear that she cringed. "I am impressed."

"You should not underestimate me."

The man chuckled harshly under his breath.

Isabella recognized that voice, deep and contemptuous. As she struggled to break free, she saw the look of pure triumph on Charlotte's face, and Isabella realized with a sinking heart that she had been deceived by one of their most trustworthy servants.

"She is quite feisty," the man laughed derisively.

When the arms around her tightened and made it impossible for her to fight back, she felt tears of fury, despair and hurt spring to her eyes.

She stared at Charlotte, and the look in her eyes said _Why?_


	25. Chaos

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, _GrammarBitch_.

Thank you very, very much.

**Chaos**

Rosalie put her head in her hands after she finally managed to put Ian to sleep. The poor baby had been quite distressed the entire day, and she could not blame him. Her own nerves had been stretched taut ever since Isabella left with Charlotte. She could not stop worrying about her sister.

Should they not have returned already? There was no sign of them, though. Not even one soldier had returned, and she was starting to get really scared.

She should not have let Isabella leave. She should have made her stay until someone brought Edward back. Her thoughts once more returned to images of Edward wounded somewhere in the woods, and she quivered. Was he badly injured? How was Isabella going to cope with it if he truly was?

What if Emmett was hurt, too?

Unable to sit down any longer, she paced across the room, wringing her hands nervously.

Suddenly, Rosalie heard someone screaming downstairs. Her muscles tightened as she struggled to walk toward the door. Opening it, she was hit by a wall of smoke that came drifting in waves from downstairs. She could hear Irina's voice saying that she would go fetch the soldiers that had remained around the castle.

Clasping her hand over her mouth, Rosalie coughed as her eyes watered.

"Oh no," she gasped. "What are we going to do?" she whispered to herself. "This is insane."

As the smoke entered the room and threatened to reach the baby, Rosalie turned to go back inside. Before she knew it, something hard hit her on the back of her head. Without seeing her attacker, she slipped into oblivion.

When Lauren came upstairs almost ten minutes later to tell Miss Rosalie about the fire, she found the girl sprawled on the floor in front of the open door of the bedchamber. Gasping loudly at the sight of her, Lauren ran toward her, dropping onto her knees beside her.

"Miss Rosalie! Miss Rosalie, wake up," she cried out, pulling her limp head onto her lap. She could feel her stomach lurch in panic. "Please, Miss Rosalie."

Lauren looked around them, wondering what really happened to her. Why was she on the floor? She must have noticed the smoke, but why had she not come downstairs? Did she faint because she panicked?

"Wake up, Miss Rosalie," Lauren repeated, her voice hoarse.

Rosalie let out a muffled groan, and her eyelids fluttered open. Lauren sighed in relief, watching the young woman try to stand up as her hand moved to the back of her head. A searing pain passing through her skull made Rosalie grimace as she tried to remember what happened to her.

"How ... how are you feeling, Miss?" Lauren asked quietly.

Rosalie shook her head slowly, ignoring Lauren's question as she realized someone had rendered her unconscious. Her fingers probed the forming lump on the back of her head.

Her eyes snapped to Lauren's confused expression, while her lips could only utter, "The baby..."

"What?"

Running to the cradle, Rosalie froze when she found it empty. Her hands fumbled with the blankets, throwing them away as her hands started shaking in terror. "No, no, no, no," she mumbled under her breath, moisture gathering in her eyes. Struggling to breathe, she turned to Lauren who seemed to have finally realized what was wrong.

"Miss, where is the baby?" the servant asked in a trembling voice.

Rosalie grasped her shoulders, unconsciously tightening her hold on them. "Do you know something about Ian? Did you see someone coming upstairs? Did you hear the baby cry?"

"Um ... I ... I did not hear anything, Miss," Lauren whispered. "I swear it. I came upstairs to warn you about the fire. I..."

"You must have heard something. Anything," Rosalie countered. "If someone took Ian, he must have cried. He must have ... he must have made a noise. He could not just have disappeared." A sob escaped her throat, her chest heaving as hot tears streamed down her face. "Someone took the baby. Oh God. Oh my God."

Lauren bit her lip anxiously, helplessly watching Miss Rosalie run her hands through her hair. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she croaked, "Maybe the soldiers saw someone."

"The soldiers," Rosalie whispered to herself as she picked up her skirts and stormed downstairs with Lauren closely following her.

Reaching the bottom stairs, Rosalie was too distressed to notice the damage which had been done by the fire in the great hall, nor did she stop to ask Lauren if she knew how it started. If she had looked around, she would have seen the walls blackened by the smoke or the table falling apart.

She should have realized that the fire and her attack might have something in common, but as her eyes descended on Irina standing near the hearth, other thoughts fled her.

"Miss, I am so glad you –"

Rosalie interrupted Irina. "Where are the soldiers?"

"Um ... they just left," Irina answered, confused, frowning slightly when she saw Lauren's terrified gaze. "What happened?" she asked them both, flinching in anticipation.

Rosalie ignored her as she walked outside alone. She saw Benjamin and Michael leaning against the wall of the castle, both of them frowning.

They were surprised to see Miss Rosalie coming toward them, and their frowns deepened when they saw her features.

"Someone hit me, and then he took the baby." Taking a shaky breath, she stared at them through blurry eyes.

"What?" Michael shouted, his teeth greeting tightly.

"We did not see anyone, Miss," Benjamin growled, angry at himself for not being able to take better care of the castle. "Irina told us about the fire in the great hall, and we helped her and Lauren douse it." He turned to Michael as he heard the soldier cuss under his breath.

"The back entrance," Michael hissed. "Damn it to hell! Stefan was supposed to guard it." As he finished his sentence, he started running toward that direction, while both understanding and fury crossed Benjamin's face as he followed Michael.

Rosalie stared after them, wondering why she did not know anything about the back entrance. She took a step forward, but the sound of a very familiar, deep voice stopped her in her tracks. Her mouth dropped open, while her knees threatened to buckle as she realized whose voice it was.

"If Charlotte saw someone in the woods, it must have been a ghost," the man said irately.

Slowly, Rosalie turned around and stiffened as she watched Edward dismount his stallion, unscathed and annoyed. Unconsciously, her eyes looked around for Isabella, somehow knowing that she would not be with them. Remembering Charlotte telling Isabella that Edward was badly injured, she suddenly realized that they had all been deceived by the servant. Putting two and two together, she finally understood everything.

The weight of what had transpired in the men's absence seemed to take its toll on her, because Rosalie leaned against the wall, her head throbbing and her throat aching for holding back desperate tears.

"Oh no," she groaned as she realized that both Isabella and the baby had been kidnapped.

Edward sighed in aggravation as he got off the horse. This day could have been spent in a different way, instead of running around in a forest, looking for something imaginary. He saw Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper follow suit, their expressions mimicking his own.

Carlisle was the first one to notice the remaining smoke coming from the open door of the castle. "Why is there smoke?"

Edward turned around and saw what Carlisle was talking about. His brow creased into a scowl as his eyes settled on Rosalie's approaching form. The expression on her face startled him, and his hands dropped the reins as he walked toward her.

"Edward..." she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

He tried not to panic as she struggled to find her words. Seeing her unshed tears, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice mild while he was boiling inside.

Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper joined Edward, both of them looking at Rosalie in anticipation, preparing themselves for bad news.

How was she supposed to tell them the truth?

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Benjamin's booming voice. "We need some help. Stefan was injured." A few soldiers rushed to aid them. Stefan had a dagger lodged in his side, and blood was dripping from his wound. His face was ghastly white, and his body was limp as the men led him toward one of the cottages.

His head snapping toward the soldier, Edward looked back and forth between the unconscious body of Stefan and Rosalie's stricken expression. His jaw clenched, and his hold on her shoulders tightened as his anxiety increased.

"Rosalie!" he hissed. "What is wrong? Where is Isabella?"

Looking at Emmett for support, Rosalie whispered brokenly, "Someone took the baby." She dropped her gaze when she saw the pure rage on Edward's face. "I ... I could not stop it. I got hit, and when I woke up, the baby was gone."

"Someone took Ian," Edward repeated harshly.

"When did it happen?" Emmett asked, throwing Edward a concerned glance.

Rosalie wiped a few tears away. "Twenty minutes ago. I came downstairs to ask the soldiers if they saw someone, but they were helping Irina and Lauren with the fire, and I –"

"What fire?" Carlisle inquired, his blue eyes as cold as a winter sky.

Rosalie hesitated for a second. "There was a fire downstairs, in the great hall. Nobody told me how it happened, but I am starting to believe that it was a distraction for whoever kidnapped Ian."

Edward stared at her, not wanting to believe what she was telling him. His son had been kidnapped? His blood felt like burning lava in his veins, leaving him enraged beyond belief.

"Where is Isabella?" Carlisle asked, aware of the change in Edward's expression. He realized what his friend must be feeling right now.

A sob escaped Rosalie as tears ran down her cheeks unbound. "Charlotte told her that you were injured," she told Edward. "Isabella believed her, and she left with Charlotte. She did not tell me where she was taking her. I ... I tried to stop her, but –"

"You should have tried harder," Edward roared, making Rosalie jump. Glaring at the girl, he struggled to keep his fury at bay, but he seemed unable to accomplish the task. Knowing that Charlotte was behind everything did not make him feel any better. He – they – had been duped, manipulated by that woman. Rage clouded his judgment, and he leashed at Rosalie. "This is all your fault. You could have been more careful. You could have stopped Isabella from going with Charlotte. You are –"

"This was not her fault," Emmett interrupted him with a scowl.

Turning to Emmett, Edward shouted, "Then, where is my wife? Where is my son?"

"How was she supposed to know someone was going to steal the baby? I know you are infuriated, but it is not her fault," Emmett argued.

Glaring at Emmett, Edward snarled, "You have no idea how I feel."

Rosalie watched them helplessly, biting her lip. "I am sorry. I –"

Throwing Rosalie a disdainful look, Edward snapped, "I do not want to hear another word from you." He turned to walk toward his stallion, harshly grabbing the reins as he jumped into the saddle.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett exchanged a scowl as they followed their laird, mounting their horses. Rosalie stepped back as she watched Edward storm into the forest with the others on his tracks. Emmett threw her a last look as he disappeared, and she broke down.

Edward's chest felt like daggers going through it. He had only once felt this kind of ache before, although he had not been old enough to understand the full meaning of it. Now, it slowly spread through his body, threatening to explode and envelop him in despair. He already knew what it meant to lose someone dear to him, and he could not bear the thought of losing his family, the people who had taught him how to love again.

He was going to kill James and Peter with his bare hands, he thought as he realized that he already knew who had kidnapped his wife and son.

Nudging his horse with his heels, he urged him to run faster and deeper into the woods, not knowing where to start, where to go. He needed to find Isabella and Ian.

"Edward, we do not know where they took them," Carlisle said as his stallion reached Edward's side. He noticed the wild look in his emerald eyes, and Carlisle took a deep breath before he continued, "We have already gone through the entire forest today, and we did not come across anything. We are not going to find anything now either, if we keep riding around in circles. It is getting darker, and we do not have any torches with us. Please, let us stop for a second and decide on a plan."

Edward clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on the reins as he recognized the wisdom behind Carlisle's words.

"Carlisle is right," Jasper agreed, nodding his head toward a small clearing.

Stopping in the clearing, without dismounting, Edward surveyed the forest around them, furrowing his brow.

"They might have taken them north, toward the Tanner's land. They would have more chances of escaping there," Emmett said.

Edward shook his head. "No. Randall and Charles surveyed that area, and they did not see anyone."

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, feeling a strange prickle of unease. It was not the first time he had felt uneasy like this, and it irritated him that he couldn't recognize the reason behind it. It seemed as if they were missing something very important.

"What about the ravine? The trees are rather dense in that perimeter, and they –"

Carlisle interrupted Jasper. "No, no. Why would they take them to the ravine? If Peter and James," he murmured, saying for the first time the name of the captors, "decided to go through with this malicious plan, they must aim for something, or they would not have risked their lives in the first place. The reason behind their actions is as puzzling to me as their current location."

"We are losing precious time," Edward hissed.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a glance. "What if Jasper and I separate from you two and go search two different paths at the same time?"

"I do not believe that would be a good idea," Carlisle admitted.

"The sun has already set, and separating right now would not be wise," Edward reluctantly agreed. He impatiently looked around them, longing to nudge his stallion into a gallop, leading his horse toward those bastards.

"They must be somewhere, damn it!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly, looking up at the concealed sky. "Where could they have taken them?"

As everyone brooded in silence over the possible locations of James and Peter, Carlisle had a sudden image flash through his mind. His head snapped toward Edward as he finally remembered. Hell's teeth! Why did not he realize it before?

Edward noticed Carlisle's expression and frowned at him, urging him to tell him what was on his mind.

"The caves at the base of the hill," Carlisle said.

Edward's eyes hardened, while his shoulders stiffened in anger. The caves, the only place none of them had thought of at all. How could he have been so stupid? Turning his horse around, he dug his heels into his side, and the animal spurred forward, leaving the three men dumbfounded in the clearing.

"Edward, wait..."

xXx

Isabella did not know how she had fallen asleep, but she woke in a damp place, surrounded by darkness. She must have fainted, because she could not remember anything after James had bound her hands behind her back with a rope and carried her through the woods.

She looked around her, trying to understand where James had taken her, but the place seemed unfamiliar. It looked like a cave. It seemed that even if the sun was still shining, it could not possibly reach this place. The air was cold and damp, the ground hard against her body, little rocks wedged under her.

Shifting uneasily, she struggled with the rope binding her hands, but to no avail. They seemed locked to her wrists, burning her skin every time she tried to rip them apart. Murmuring an oath under her breath, she bit her lip in desperation. How was she supposed to escape? Moreover, where were James and Charlotte? Peter? They could not have left her alone in here.

Slowly standing up, she pressed herself against the hard wall, mustiness seeping through her clothes and making her shiver with both fear and cold.

"Why is he taking so long?" a muffled voice said grudgingly.

Isabella started in surprise as she recognized James' voice, coming from the entrance of the cave. Walking forward to understand better his words, she held her breath as Charlotte replied.

"Do you believe he got caught?"

"I doubt he is that stupid. If Peter knows anything, it is self-preservation."

"You do not sound so sure of your words, James."

James scoffed. "How am I supposed to be sure of anything when you had a part in this plan? I barely trusted you before. I hardly trust you now, my darling."

"That is very gentlemanly of you to say, after I just brought to you what you most wished for." Charlotte's voice was icy.

"That is not what I most wish for, and you damn well know it."

Isabella's teeth bit down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood as she heard James' malicious chuckle. Swallowing hard, she fought against the urge to run to them and fight her way out of this place, but she knew better.

Where was Peter supposed to come from? Where was he?

"I do not know if your plan is going to work," Charlotte interrupted Isabella's thoughts. "Edward might not even come after his wife, after all. You may need to find another plan to avenge your father's death."

To avenge his father's death? Isabella wondered with a scowl.

"You must be daft, dear. Edward will come after them, because as much as he might not care for his wife, his heir must mean something to him. Now, I want you to keep your mouth shut. Your voice annoys me."

Isabella gasped, her expression stricken as she realized what he was talking about. His heir ... Edward's son. Oh, no. Peter had gone after Ian, while Edward and the other soldiers were away from the castle. A lump of despair lodged in her throat. _Please, do not let anything happen to my baby, please._

"The wench must be awake," James said, hearing Isabella's gasp of terror.

Blinking back tears, Isabella straightened her shoulders as she heard James' footsteps approaching her. As soon as he appeared in front of her, holding a burning torch in one hand and a sword in the other, Isabella barely resisted the urge to jump on him and claw his eyes out.

"I see you are up," James said with a grin.

"You are delusional if you think you can accomplish your sick plan," Isabella murmured, her voice shaking slightly.

"And lively also," he continued his previous comment, walking closer toward her. He noticed her cringe at his proximity. "I do not need your opinions, although I enjoy your enthusiasm."

His mocking voice sent a wave of fury through her, and she took a shaky breath. His pale blue eyes were sparkling, his white teeth flashing at her as he smiled, satisfied at the prospect of seeing her helpless.

"Besides, you do not know my plan, so you should not even bother trying to change my mind. It would be as useless as you actually escaping."

"You callous, coldhearted idiot."

"I have been called worse."

Isabella clenched her hands behind her back. "How can you do this to the clan that practically raised you?" Seeing his passive expression, her temper flared, and she hissed, "How can you betray your own family and kill a poor, innocent woman? What sort of man goes behind everyone's back and kidnaps a person?"

"A very smart one, I might say," he replied lightheartedly. "If someone wants something, he must take it himself, for there is no one willing enough to give it to him."

"This is what you are trying to do by killing off innocent lives?" Isabella asked incredulously, remembering Charlotte's words about James wanting to avenge his father. "You think it would ease your father's soul?"

Leaning against the wall of the cave, Isabella felt a sharp stone protruding against her hands. Trying to appear inconspicuous, she rubbed the rope against it, wishing it to rip apart.

His face suddenly darkened as he glared at her ferociously. "You know nothing about my father."

As Isabella unwaveringly met his hard gaze, she remembered that she once heard a couple of women talking about James' past and his unforgivable decision to betray them all.

"If James had had a father, the old man would have been able to set his son straight," a middle-aged, plump woman had said. "Unfortunately, his name has never been mentioned by James' mother, not even on her deathbed. One can only guess who his father was."

"As I am positive nobody else does," Isabella whispered, watching his expression twist and grimace. She must have touched a sore spot, because he actually lifted his hand at her. Barely capable of maintaining a calm expression, she stepped back from him, flinching as the sharp stone grazed her skin and scratched it.

"He was going to claim me. He promised me that he would tell everyone about his son," he snarled. "But he got killed before he could utter a word. Your beloved husband's family killed my father, and now Edward deserves to die."

Isabella froze as soon as the last word escaped his mouth. Her body trembling, she shook her head at him, her throat tight and swollen with unshed tears. He was irrational.

"No ... no, you cannot –"

"The hell I cannot."

"What ... what do you think killing Edward would accomplish? It would not give you or your father peace," Isabella argued, trying to ignore the searing pain in her chest. "Please, James, think about it. I am positive your father would not have wanted this fate for you. He would have wanted you to go on with your life, get married, have children. You –"

Rolling his eyes heavenward, James scoffed, "Spare me. I know what you are trying to do, and you might as well save you breath for later." The words sent a shiver down her back. "Besides, you do not know half of the story."

"Then ... tell me."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Tell you how my father was murdered by the Cullens? How his friends deceived him by taking his lands? Do you want to know how he fought until his last breath to take them back?"

What lands was he talking about? "James, you are mistaken. Nobody took –"

James threw her a vicious glare, his gaze telling her to keep her mouth shut, that whatever she wanted to tell him would do nothing to dissuade him.

Panic filled Isabella as her eyes flew to the sword he was holding in one hand. She needed to escape, before Edward came here for her. She had to do something to distract James, and as she looked around for something to help her, she suddenly became aware of a change in the air.

Her gaze lifting to James' face, she saw his grin, and she could not help feeling chilled to the bone.

"It seems that we have company," he murmured softly as a forlorn cry echoed through the cave, the loud wail filling the entire space with its misery.

The blood coursing through her veins froze, her heart stopping for a second. "No," she shouted wildly, pouncing on James.


	26. Confrontation

I own nothing.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

One of my readers, Ro Nordmann, made a very beautiful banner for my story, and I truly love it. I want to share it with you, so here it is, _h t t p:/tinyurl . com/7duxq4c_ (take out the spaces). Thank you.

So, unfortunately, there is only one chapter left. I feel a little sad that this story is coming to an end.  
I loved writing it, and I want to thank you for reading it. :)  
I am sorry for taking so long to update, but school has been ... well, quite stressful lately.

**Confrontation**

Isabella ignored the sharp sword as she lounged at James, tears blurring her vision. Beside herself with fury and pain, she kicked James' shin hard, making him yelp in pain. Trying to hurt him as much as she could with her hands tied, she gasped when James slapped her hard across one cheek. Her head jerked to one side, and her skin started throbbing painfully.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, James pressed the blade of the sword against her throat. "Try that one more time, and you are dead," he threatened, his breath close to her ear, sending ripples of fear and disgust through her.

"You are going to do it anyway," she hissed. The weapon felt cold and hard against her skin, reminding her of what truly mattered. She had to protect Ian, no matter what. "If killing me now means that my baby will be safe, then do it. Why wait for it, James? Isn't that what you wanted when you brought me here? Just do it and be done with it, but do not even dare hurt my baby, because I swear to God, I will kill you with my bare hands."

As James released her abruptly, Isabella stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall, a sharp stone scratching her side. Smothering a groan, she glared at James, while each one of her baby's cries tormented her.

"Do you not know anything about patience, dear?"

"I know something about hatred."

As the cries became louder, they both assumed that Peter or Charlotte was coming toward them with the baby. Isabella's stomach lurched in anxiety, her muscles stretched taut. Taking a deep breath to avoid being sick, she looked toward the entrance and saw a shimmer of light as a figure approached. James exhaled loudly, throwing Isabella a smile.

"Isn't this touching? Mother and son finally reunited. Peter, does it not make you want to cry?"

The other man looked at James, and then his gaze flew to Isabella's stricken expression as her eyes descended upon her screaming baby.

She wanted to take her son out of Peter's grasp. She could not help feeling helpless, despair enveloping her as James walked closer and surveyed the infant.

"There is a very obvious resemblance between them," James snarled under his breath, referring to Edward and his son. "Give him to me, Peter."

Isabella shook her head, her eyes widening in terror. She thought James capable of anything, and her heart was already ripping apart at the sight of her baby in Peter's arms.

"No. Please, James –"

James ignored her as he took the baby from Peter and watched Ian closely, his eyebrows pulled into a vicious scowl. Ian's cries became louder and more heart-wrenching, feeling the tension surrounding him, yearning for his mother.

"How did you manage to bring him here if he cried like this all the time?" James asked, looking up at Peter.

"He did not start crying until we were already far away from the castle. Nobody heard him," Peter grumbled, obviously annoyed by the loud noise.

Isabella wanted to ask him about Rosalie, but she bit her tongue. Where was her sister when this happened? She would not have fallen asleep, and even if she had, she would have heard Peter walk inside the chamber. She would not have left Ian alone, either.

Did he hurt Rosalie? What about the other soldiers who were supposed to guard the castle? Had they been hurt, too? If not, why had they not been able to keep Ian from being kidnapped?

"Well, I must say I am surprised by your efficiency, Peter," James said with a grin.

"I do not need your approval, James. I did as you asked," Peter answered grudgingly. "Now, do something and make him quiet down. My ears are already bleeding from all that crying." He threw the baby a dirty look.

Isabella quickly stepped forward and looked at both of them, her eyes filling with moisture.

"Just ... just unbind my hands," she said. "I swear I will not try to escape, but please, let me hold him." Looking into James' cold eyes, she begged, "Please." She would do anything for Ian, even kneel in front of her enemies to spare his life.

Raising one eyebrow, James replied, "Even if you tried, you would not be able to take one single step outside this cave."

"Oh, just give her the baby, James," Peter protested, withdrawing a dagger from the sheath at his hip. Isabella cringed when he approached her, walking behind her to cut the rope. Isabella grabbed her bruised wrists, wincing at their soreness.

"If she knows how to make that devil shut his mouth, then let her have him. She knows very well that she cannot escape. If she tries, she forfeits her own life and her son's. Give her the baby."

James' eyes narrowed as he looked at Peter and Isabella. "Very well, then."

Isabella reached for Ian, trying not to touch James. She quickly brought the child to her bosom and pressed her cheek to his warm forehead, her heart thumping in temporary relief.

James rolled his eyes at her, and then he turned to Peter. "I need to talk to you."

Isabella heard them walking away from her, but not as far away as she would wish. Blocking out their words and voices, she looked down at the small boy and bit her lip in concern. Her eyes looked for injuries, wanting to make sure that he had not been harmed. A sigh passed through her lips as she realized the baby was fine.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart," she whispered to him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I promise, Ian. You will be fine. I do not know how we will manage to escape, but nothing will ever happen to you. As long as I am alive, you are safe."

The baby did not stop whimpering, though. Wrapping the blanket more tightly around him, she gently rocked him on her shoulder. "Shhh. 'Tis fine, Ian. Please, do not cry anymore."

She swallowed hard. Where was Edward? Was he coming to their rescue? Isabella was torn between hoping he was and wishing he was not. James was mad, and he wanted to kill Edward. If something happened to her husband, Isabella could not bear it.

Ian's cries softened a little until he merely sniffed. His small face was flushed, his lips pink and his eyes wide open. He must be hungry, Isabella thought. Looking up at James and Peter, she saw them watching her from the corners of their eyes, making sure that she was not doing something reckless. Suppressing a wave of fury, she cuddled the boy closer to her bosom.

xXx

Edward felt his muscles tighten in apprehension as he approached the cave. Knowing that the horse's hooves might draw someone's attention, he quietly dismounted. His hand searched for the handle of his sword, and he slowly walked forward, using the trees as a shield.

His blood was boiling inside his veins. Thoughts of Isabella and Ian being hurt swirled through his head. If these fiends had injured his wife and son, Edward did not know what he would be capable of.

Hiding behind a tree, he could see the entrance of the cave. A growl rumbled in his chest as he saw Charlotte sitting there, on a rock. He walked slowly toward the side of the cave, making sure that she would not see him. Withdrawing the sword from its sheath, he pressed his back to the stone.

"I thought I told you to go." A masculine voice stopped Edward from walking forward.

He recognized Peter's voice. His hand tightened on the handle of his sword, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"And where am I supposed to go?" Charlotte asked in a mocking voice. "Back to the castle? Last time I checked, I was not suicidal. They have already realized I am behind this."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Peter pointed out. "But still, you should not be here. We do not know what may happen, and I do not want something to happen to you."

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "Isn't it a little too late to think of that?"

Edward took a peek at them, watching Peter wrap his arms around Charlotte's waist.

"Besides, I am curious to find out how this ends," she continued, encircling his neck.

"I am positive you are," Peter answered sourly. "I am serious, Charlotte. Go and wait for me. I do not want you here right now. Please, listen to me and do as I say."

Edward realized it was better if Charlotte obeyed Peter. If she left, he could work easier, without a screaming woman driving him daft. He preferred to leave her to the other soldiers, who were surely only a few minutes away. But Edward could not wait for them. A few minutes or not, he needed to rescue his family as soon as possible.

"Well, then," Charlotte started with a sigh, "I cannot ignore a direct order, now can I? Fine, I suppose I shall go."

Peter leaned down and kissed her, his hand buried in her hair. Charlotte returned the kiss enthusiastically as Edward grimaced in disgust. _Just go already_, he thought.

Just when he thought Charlotte was never going to leave, she pulled away from the embrace and slowly departed, without looking back. Edward waited until she disappeared between the trees, and then he silently jumped behind Peter.

Knowing that he could not make noise to alert James of his presence, Edward quickly hit Peter on the back of his head, rendering the man unconscious. He did not want him to die just yet, but he could not afford to let him conscious either.

"You idiot," Edward mumbled under his breath He would have expected Peter and James to be a little more vigilant, especially if their plan was to lure Edward to the cave.

Taking one step at a time, Edward entered the cave, his ears straining for voices. As he walked forward, he plunged into the darkness, becoming more aware of the tension surrounding him. Anticipation, concern and fury all enveloped him, making his heart beat faster, increasing his will to proceed and find James.

"If you won't leave, you can at least turn around and give me some privacy. The baby is hungry." An aggravated, feminine voice stopped Edward in his tracks.

Isabella's voice sent his pulse rocketing, and his hold on the sword tightened almost painfully. They were alright. That knowledge eased the strain on his muscles a little, but he would not relax until he knew Isabella and Ian were back at the castle, safe and sound.

"Turn around and miss everything? I doubt it. I would very much watch everything, if you do not mind," James answered snidely.

James' remark and the baby's small whimper made Edward grit his teeth together.

"You are a sick man, James."

Rounding an corner, Edward could finally see James' back facing him, the candle illuminating the small portion of the cave. Trailing his eyes across the space, his gaze settled upon Isabella, their eyes meeting. She gave a small start, her eyes widening slightly, but she quickly composed her features, her hands starting to tremble as she fumbled with the baby's blanket.

Edward pressed his finger to his lips. She dragged her eyes from Edward's face to James, who was watching her intently.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

Isabella suppressed a relieved sigh. He must not have seen her reaction to Edward's presence. Her breath was shaky, her hands trembling uneasily. The baby must have sensed her anxiety, because he started crying again.

"Hush, Ian," she whispered to the baby, her eyes swiftly straying to Edward. He was walking toward James.

James must have seen something in Isabella's expression or felt the danger, because he suddenly moved aside just as Edward prepared to drive his sword through his body. A gasp slipped through Isabella's dry lips.

With a growl, James turned around and glared at Edward. His blue eyes seemed as cold as the winter sky, hatred gleaming in them as they focused on Edward's furious expression.

"I should have known you would try to sneak up on me," James hissed, walking slowly around Edward. "Too bad it did not work?"

"I cannot believe I actually trusted you before," Edward snarled through his teeth, his voice filled with venom.

A scornful smile curved James' lips, sending chills down Isabella's spine. She watched them helplessly, her hands covering Ian's head as she positioned him on her shoulder.

"Well, it seems that you are not as smart as you claim to be. I wonder, though. How did you manage get into the cave? Did you have to kill Peter or did he run to save his life?

Edward clenched his hands. "You should choose wiser friends, James. The ones you have are rather stupid."

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "One of us will have time to think about choosing friends afterward," he murmured mysteriously, but the meaning of his words was not lost on Edward and Isabella.

_One of us will survive this..._

Isabella shook her head, looking at her husband's determined face. He seemed ready to fight and die for her, but she could not let it happen. Her heart picked up its pace, threatening to burst as she searched for something to hit James. The candle flame had dimmed out, and the interior of the cave was getting darker and darker.

Her eyes finally settled on a sharp stone, and careless of the noises she was making, she reached down and grabbed it between her slippery fingers. Before she could do anything, James turned around, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

Taking advantage of his brief distraction, Edward pounced on him, the sudden movement earning a startled gasp from Isabella who backed away against the wall. He tried to strike James with his sword, but he was not fast enough.

James jumped to the side, growling under his breath.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked, referring to everything James had done until this moment.

"Do not expect me to tell you my misfortunes and cry on your shoulder," James said derisively.

Edward glared at him as he avoided a blow to his midsection. He bumped into the wall, but he quickly regained his balance, advancing toward James. Their swords clashed together, making a loud noise that echoed through the cave. Their eyes met, and James' lips curved into a malicious grin.

"I am merely taking back what was meant to be mine," he continued cryptically. "I just have to get rid of you."

With a growl, Edward knocked James' sword to the ground, and the blade of his weapon created a deep gash in his side. James yelped, but he did not waste time complaining about the wound, quickly grabbing his sword.

Edward threw Isabella a meaningful glance, telling her to get out of the cave.

She stared at him despairingly and saw the concern in his eyes. Her gaze descended on her baby, and she knew it would be best to take him out of here. James suddenly blocked her way, and she used the rock in her hand to hit him, but her aim was off. As soon as James started toward her, Edward placed himself in front of her.

With a deft move, James scratched Edward's shoulder, blood quickly starting to drip down his arm. Her husband seemed oblivious to it as her heart suddenly started feeling heavy.

"No," she whispered to herself, shaking her head in terror.

"You really believe you can outdo me?" James asked with a snarl. "Do not be a fool, Edward."

"I was the one who taught you everything," Edward replied sardonically, referring to the regular training that the soldiers received.

Suddenly, Edward threw James on the ground, taking him and Isabella by surprise. Driven by hate and vengeance, Edward clasped his hands around James' neck and squeezed. His concentration vanished for a few seconds, though, as he heard footsteps coming toward them. James used that short moment of distraction to rip Edward's hands off his neck and strike him on the jaw with his fist.

"Stop it," Isabella screamed, her troubled gaze moving frequently to the abandoned swords. "Stop it. Please."

Edward fell to the ground, suppressing a grunt as his hand blindly searched for his hidden dagger. Rolling to his left, he barely missed a blow from James that grazed his injured shoulder. A hiss slipped through Edward's lips.

"You bloody idiot," James snarled.

Hearing Edward's groan, Isabella reached for one of the swords, her hand trembling violently. Holding Ian with one hand, she turned to the two men, her breath raspy and uneven.

James was on top of Edward, preparing his fists to hit him. Before she could do anything, the men both stilled, their bodies becoming suddenly rigid. Isabella stopped breathing, her chest tightening painfully.

"Please, no, no..." she whispered to herself, shaking her head repeatedly as the sword slipped from her frozen hand.

The air seemed to freeze as both James and Edward stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Edward shoved James off him. The man fell to the ground, his body limp and unconscious. With a frown, Edward stood up and walked toward Isabella.

She was staring at the dagger lodged in James' chest. His face was turning white, his head dropped to one side, his eyes wide open and unfocused.

James was dead.

With a start, she gasped when Edward placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh, 'tis over. 'Tis over, sweetheart," he whispered softly, pulling her closer and blocking her view. "Do not look at him."

She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, squeezing her eyes close. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she cuddled the baby between them. His hand gripped the back of her neck, holding Isabella tight, while he leaned down and kissed Ian's forehead.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-no. I ... we are fine," she murmured. She might have a few bruises, but she considered them insignificant, compared to what could have happened.

"Lord, I was so worried about you two," he continued, pressing his lips to Isabella's temple. Trailing soft kisses from her cheek to the corner of her mouth, he murmured, "I would have died if something had happened to you."

"H-he hurt you." She remembered and tried to pull away to look at his wound, but he embraced her again, not wanting to let her go just yet. Pressing his cheek to her hair, he shook his head.

"Do not worry about it."

She looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Emmett rounding the corner. A smile broke across his face as soon as he saw Isabella and Ian safe, and then his gaze settled on James' inert body. Running his fingers through his black, unruly hair, Emmett's smile turned into a grimace.

Isabella nodded against Edward's throat, acknowledging Emmett's presence.

She whispered, "Take us home."


	27. Elation

I own nothing.

Millions, billions of thanks to my wonderful beta, _GrammarBitch_.

I guess this is it. I will miss writing this story. I have become very fond of it.  
There will an epilogue, although I am not quite certain when I will have time to write it.

I want to thank you for your reviews and your love. I would have never expected this story to have over 1000 reviews, and I cannot even tell you how happy I am. Love you!

**Elation**

Isabella leaned against Edward's chest, scarcely paying attention to what Emmett was telling her husband. She barely noticed Carlisle and Jasper's absences, her eyes trained on her restless baby, whimpering in her arms. She felt numb, like what happened a little while ago had occurred to an entirely different person, not her.

Edward's arm tightened around her waist. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded absentmindedly.

He pressed his lips to her hair, and then he turned to Emmett with a frown.

"You said that Carlisle wants to take Peter to England."

"I would have loved to kill that fiend, but Carlisle would not let me," Emmett grumbled. "He said it would be better to take him to England and let him fend for himself. After all, the hate between Englishmen and Scots is mutual." With a sudden snicker, he shrugged. "I doubt he would be alive more than two days."

"Still, I would have preferred him dead," Edward mumbled under his breath, making Isabella flinch as she remembered James' unmoving, cold body.

"I wanted the same thing," Emmett agreed.

"Is Carlisle going with him?"

"Nay. He does not want to waste two weeks riding across the Highlands for someone who is not worth it. Carlisle said he would take Peter to the Crowleys and talk to their laird. I doubt he will deny Carlisle's request, considering the fact that we helped him in his war with the neighboring clan. He owes us."

Edward nodded firmly, looking down at his wife in concern. Ever since they left the cave, she had been unusually quiet. Even though her shoulders were relaxed, and she was breathing normally, there seemed to be something wrong. He knew he must have terrified her, killing James right in front of her.

"What?" Edward asked, when he realized Emmett was still talking to him.

"Charlotte is dead," he repeated, understanding Edward's distraction. He had also noticed Isabella's tranquility and was wondering what was going to happen next. "Jasper went after her, but she killed herself after realizing she could not escape him."

"Good."

"As we all know Father Varner is against thievery, deception and suicide, he would not have given her a proper funeral, so Jasper decided to..." he stopped, throwing Isabella a glance, and then he continued, "dispose of her."

Their eyes met in a knowing glance. If Isabella heard Emmett, she did not acknowledge the comment.

The rest of the journey passed in a blur, the baby falling asleep on Isabella's shoulder. As soon as they reached the castle, Edward dismounted and helped his wife down. Isabella looked up and saw Rosalie running toward her, her eyes red and swollen, her hair in disarray.

"Isabella," Rosalie cried out, throwing her arms around her sister. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? My God, I was so worried about you."

Knowing she was close to losing her composure, Isabella swallowed tightly and forced a smile. "I am fine. We are all fine."

Visibly shaking, Rosalie pulled away and stared into Isabella's brown eyes. She nodded jerkily, brushing away a few tears of relief. "I thought ... I was so terrified that you had been injured."

"They need to rest," Edward interrupted her softly. The strong words he had thrown at Rosalie passed through his head. He felt uneasy about it. He was starting to believe that he had been unfair with her.

Rosalie's misty eyes moved to his face, and her shoulders fell in misery. His expression was unreadable, but she assumed he was still angry with her. She could not help feeling forlorn at the prospect.

"Of course. You must be exhausted," she whispered, turning to give Isabella a wan smile. "We will talk later." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Emmett at her side, understanding her plight.

He smiled encouragingly and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Give him some time. He will come around."

Isabella did not seem to have noticed the brief exchange between Rosalie and Edward. She followed her husband as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside the castle. She did not think she could control her emotions any longer. She had already avoided bursting into tears when Rosalie embraced her.

As soon as they entered the castle, Edward looked around and saw the damage done to the great hall. A scowl settled on his face as he realized that Peter was responsible for it. The fiend had managed to destroy the table, and the walls had been blackened by the smoke.

It would take some time to restore the entire room.

The servants jumped from their stools and rushed to Isabella and Edward.

"Milady," Irina exclaimed, biting her lip in happiness. Even in her shaken state, Isabella was surprised by how different this welcome was from the others. "We were so worried about you." Thinking about something, she quickly added, "We did not know anything, Milady. I swear."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "We were truly abashed when we realized what Charlotte had done to you."

"You would not have been here if you had been involved," Edward pointed out, walking past them.

"Can we bring you something?" Irina volunteered, watching her laird and his wife ascend the stairs.

Edward looked down at Isabella's blank expression and said to Irina, "Warm some water and bring it to our bedchamber."

"Aye, Milord." The servants picked up their skirts and ran to the kitchen.

Edward opened the door and followed Isabella inside. His wife sat on the bed, waking Ian to feed him. The baby whimpered at being forced to open his eyes, but he quickly quieted down as he understood the reason. Edward watched them from across the room, his need to comfort Isabella increasing as he saw her desolate expression.

After feeding him, she carefully placed Ian in his cradle, caressing his small head. Then, she went to the bed and sat down. Concerned about her disposition, Edward lowered to his knees in front of her.

Caressing her thigh soothingly, he whispered, "You are too quiet."

Isabella pursed her lips and shrugged, her throat too tight with unshed tears to speak.

Edward noticed the tremble of her chin and craved to do something to ease her torment. Joining her on the bed, he gently pulled her onto his lap, her body pliant and unresisting. A shiver ran through her frame as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to her warm temple.

"You do not have to pretend around me, love," he whispered in her ear. His hand gently stroked her disheveled hair, the tender caress shaking her composure even more. "I know you must be upset after everything that has happened today. Do not hide your feelings from me."

Isabella could feel her eyes water at his soft voice. It was making her self-control disappear, crumbling under the force of her pent up emotions.

She buried her face in his neck. "I ... I was so scared," she croaked, a sob slipping through her lips. Tears started running down her cheeks as he cradled her to his chest. "So scared," she repeated breathlessly, sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward held her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt his heart throb painfully at the sound of her tormented cries.

"He could have injured Ian," she whispered brokenly a few moments later. "He wanted to kill you. I ... I could not have borne it if either one of you had gotten hurt."

"Shhh," he soothed her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "He is gone, sweetheart. He is gone."

Sniffing, she nodded weakly. "I felt so helpless, standing there, unable to protect our baby from him. I should not have left with Charlotte. I would not have forgiven myself if something had happened to you or Ian." Fresh tears streamed down her face, her arms clinging to his neck.

"'Twas not your fault," he murmured, Rosalie's upset expression coming to his mind. It was not her fault, either. He sighed. He would have to apologize for being so callous to her. "We all trusted Charlotte. We could not have possibly known that she would betray us."

"She ... she told me you were hurt," she said, pulling away to look at him. Her eyes were puffy, her face streaked with dried tears. Her gaze descended to the wound on his shoulder.

Noticing her concern, he shook his head at her. "I am fine." Leaning down, he kissed away a tear, letting his mouth linger on her cheek.

Craving his touch, Isabella threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his lips to hers. Tentatively kissing him at first, she moaned softly when his tongue delved inside her mouth, both soothing and arousing her. Her tense muscles relaxed under his soft ministrations, his hands caressing her back, molding her breasts against his warm chest.

She realized she would never get tired of his touches, kisses. He would always be able to stir the passion inside her, make her feel alive. The feel of his lips moving fervently against hers sent a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach, her worries vanishing as she understood that he would always remain at her side and support her.

"I love you, Isabella," Edward whispered, kissing a sensitive spot on her slender neck. She nodded weakly as she tightened her hold around his broad shoulders.

"I love you, too."

A short knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Edward said.

Isabella shyly pulled away from him as Lauren entered the bedchamber with the warm water. Keeping her eyes averted from Isabella's flushed face, Lauren poured the water into the bath tub. As she performed her duty, she threw the couple a glance, guessing the reason behind her mistress' red, swollen lips.

"'Tis all, Lauren," Edward replied, turning to his wife as the servant rushed outside, with an embarrassed giggle.

After Lauren closed the door behind her, Isabella gave Edward a wobbly smile, her cheeks tear-streaked. "We just gave the servants something to gossip about."

His hands languidly loosened the strings on her dress, pushing it down her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat. "God knows they have nothing else to talk about," he answered in a mocking voice that made Isabella chuckle.

After her dress was discarded, Edward took her chemise off. A few curses slipped past his lips as his eyes found the bruises on her body and a few scratches on her arms.

"You said he did not hurt you," he hissed, a muscle flexing in his jaw.

"'Tis nothing," she whispered, placing her hand on the side of his face. "It could have been worse. I can bear a few bruises. Besides, they will heal in no time at all. You should not worry about me."

"Not worry about you," he grumbled under his breath. "Nonetheless, these scratches need to be tended to."

"They barely scraped the skin," she pointed out. Seeing the dried blood on his arm, she bit her lip in concern. "They are not as bad as your wound. Does it hurt? Maybe I should tell Lauren to bring –"

"I survived the other wound. I can easily survive this," he interrupted her gently. "You took care of me then. Let me care for you now."

Knowing it would be futile to argue with him, she lowered herself into the bathtub and smiled a little as the warm water soothed her muscles and skin. Closing her eyes, she let her shoulders droop in relief.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she realized Edward was taking his clothes off. He had already discarded most of his garments, his muscled torso gleaming in the soft light of the candle.

Unable to tear her eyes off him, she mumbled, amusement obvious in her voice, "I do not remember taking care of you like this."

A playful grin flashed across his face. "Consider it my way of healing."

He joined her inside the bathtub, positioning himself behind her, his long legs spread on either side of her. She leaned against his chest, her hands resting on his hard thighs. He placed her hair over one shoulder, revealing her slender neck. She let out a sigh, as he pressed his lips to her tender skin and his hands gently washed her body.

He washed her legs and her hips. His palms moved across her ribs, touching the sides of her breasts, before they descended again. He carefully let his fingers graze the surface of her scratches and bruises, cleaning them of dirt. By the time he reached her thighs again, she opened her legs. Her breath was uneven, her nails digging into his flesh. Sensing the change of her mood, he chuckled huskily against her throat.

Squirming impatiently as he tormented her with his touch, she breathed, "Please."

"You are too tired," he whispered, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"You were doing it deliberately," she accused in a weak voice, and he laughed quietly again. Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. "Please, Edward. I need you."

Surrendering with a kiss on her throat, his fingers teased her nipples, circling them with his thumb, turning them hard and begging for the warmth of his mouth. She moaned low in her throat, letting her head fall on his shoulder, her blood boiling with excitement.

"You are so beautiful."

His fingers lowered down her body, caressing her stomach, lingering a little on her hips, before they finally reached the private, throbbing place between her legs. A gasp slipped from her lips her lips as he parted her gently, slipping one finger inside her. Her heart started thumping in loud, uneven beats.

His own body was answering her passionate responses, his desire soaring with each one of her movements. He held back, though, giving her all the pleasure she needed, his finger circling her, caressing her until she was begging for release.

Her back arched as he added another finger inside her, warmth spreading leisurely through her body, turning her skin crimson. Her hand grabbed his wrist, not knowing whether to push his hand away or pull him closer. She could not think, could not speak. The blood roared in her ears. He relished the effect of his touch on her, the way her eyes had darkened with passion, how her head was thrown back and the little sounds she made.

When her body started quivering uncontrollably, her inner muscles tightening around his knuckles, he turned her face to one side and captured her lips with his own, swallowing her cries.

Her breath was ragged as she whispered against his lips, "Now, it is my turn."

"No."

She seemed ready to protest, but he continued, kissing her again, "Not tonight, love. You are too tired to handle me. Now, do not argue with me and admit that I am right."

Biting her lip, she glanced down. "You must be in pain."

"I can manage," he replied with a grin.

He helped her out of the bathtub. After he toweled her dry, he slipped her nightgown over her head. Isabella crawled under the covers, her muscles refusing to cooperate as her body fell helplessly between the pillows. Edward was right. She was exhausted.

Closing her eyes, she yawned soundlessly, feeling the bed shift as Edward joined her. His arms closed around her, and she cuddled against him.

"Edward?" she mumbled, her voice soft and sleepy.

"Mm?"

"Is there something wrong between you and Rosalie?"

She felt him sigh against her hair. "I did not think you noticed that."

"Oh, I did. I was too distraught at the moment to remark upon it."

"I said some hurtful things to her," he confessed hesitantly. "I accused her of being responsible for having let you go with Charlotte. I realize now I should not have laid the blame on her. It was not her fault." Squeezing her shoulders, he added, "It was not yours, either. Do not worry. I will talk to Rosalie tomorrow and apologize for everything I said."

Isabella nodded drowsily, and then she chuckled. "The first time you apologize to a woman, and it is not even me."

Morning was fast to come, the sun predicting a glorious day. Edward was the first one to rise. He looked at Isabella's peaceful expression as he dressed.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he left the bedchamber and walked downstairs. He gathered a couple of soldiers and told them what needed to be done in order to restore the great hall. All of them seemed eager to start chopping wood to rebuild the table. Edward suppressed a chuckle at their enthusiasm to repair a mere piece of furniture.

The clan seemed relieved about their mistress' rescue, but they did not dare ask their laird about what happened to James, Charlotte or Peter. It was the collective belief that they did not wish to hear it. Instead, they all decided to express their happiness over Isabella and Ian's return.

Later that morning, Edward heard from Emmett that Carlisle and Jasper had returned not long after dawn. They had been relieved that the ordeal was over, and they could finally relax. They had retreated to their cottages immediately.

"What about Stefan? How is he?" Edward asked Emmett.

As far as Emmett knew, the man was feverish, but the wound had not festered, which was a good sign. Victoria and Alice were taking turns caring for him, mixing plants and changing his bandages every few hours. However, his condition had made him more ill-tempered, because he hated being vulnerable.

"The man needs to guard his tongue if he wants to stay alive," Emmett remarked. "No woman will treat him when he is cursing like a sailor."

Edward let the comment go unnoticed as he felt someone staring at him. He turned around and saw Isabella in the courtyard, the baby resting on her shoulder.

She waved and smiled at him, visibly more relaxed than the day before. She seemed to have forgotten everything that happened merely a few hours ago. He could not help feeling proud of her.

Isabella dropped her gaze as a gruff, deep voice drew her attention. "I am so glad that you are unharmed, child." Father Varner was approaching her slowly, a smile on his face. "We were so very worried about you two."

"Edward rescued us just in time," Isabella replied, stroking Ian's head.

"Ah, yes." Father Varner sighed knowingly as he looked at the bronze haired hero. "I never thought I would see the day when he would fall in love. You have changed him into a better man, darling. Can you believe he even bothered to ask me how I was feeling this morning? He's never asked after my well-being before."

Shaking her head in amusement, Isabella smiled.

"What happened to your sister?" Father Varner suddenly asked, and Isabella looked up to see Rosalie walking past Edward and Emmett. Her shoulders were tense, her spine rigid.

Isabella frowned, remembering what Edward had told her last night. He said he would apologize to her. It was obvious he had not done it yet.

"She seems desolate," the priest continued in a concerned voice.

Isabella decided to go to her. She started walking toward Rosalie at the same moment Edward did. Isabella stopped, not knowing what to do. Emmett caught Isabella's gaze and lifted his shoulders at her, his expression troubled. She decided to go to Emmett, instead, Father Varner close on her heels.

"Is there something wrong?" Father Varner asked as soon as they reached Emmett.

Emmett and Isabella exchanged a glance. They all turned to Edward and Rosalie. They could hear everything they said.

Edward was unaware of the eyes watching his every move. He stopped in front of Rosalie. She started, her head snapping up in bewilderment. Her expression suddenly became guarded. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning."

She cleared her throat uneasily. "What happened?"

"I want to talk to you about yesterday," Edward said carefully, watching her purse her lips and lift her shoulders.

"There is nothing we need to talk about. It does not matter anyway. In a couple of days, I am leaving, and we can all forget what happened," she said in a firm voice, although her chin trembled a little.

Isabella heard Emmett draw in a sharp breath.

Edward stared at Rosalie, guilt swamping him. "Of course it matters, and I doubt I could forget how cruel I was to you. I should not have spoken so harshly to you," he said. The words stuck in his throat. Rosalie seemed to understand that he was apologizing to her, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "It was easier to lay the blame on you, and I am ... I am sorry I did. It was not your fault."

Rosalie was speechless.

"Please, forgive me."

"I ... I..." Rosalie trailed off, blinking. "Did Isabella force you to apologize to me?"

"No. This was all my idea."

"Oh," she breathed. "Well, I ... I believe I can forgive you, after all."

Edward held his hand out, and she looked down in confusion. When she realized he meant to shake her head, she laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Edward's eyes widened, and he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Isabella squealed, while Father Varner seemed relieved. The only one troubled was Emmett. He ran his fingers through his black hair, frowning in concentration. As Rosalie let Edward go, Emmett had an idea.

Emmett walked toward Rosalie and Edward. He tapped Rosalie on her shoulder and watched her turn around slowly.

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as he met Isabella's questioning gaze. He joined his wife and the priest, watching the couple talk.

"What do you think he will do?" Isabella whispered to her husband.

Edward chuckled under his breath. "Let us watch and see."

Emmett leaned over Rosalie, while she stared up at him in wonder. He seemed to murmur something to her, because her eyes widened, and her cheeks became crimson. His hands gently touched her upper arms, and he brought her closer.

Father Varner frowned at Emmett, opening his mouth to protest.

Before he could say something, though, Emmett pressed his lips to Rosalie. Right in front of everyone. Even a few soldiers and women passing by stopped to stare at them with their mouths wide open.

Rosalie's eyes closed in surprise, her arms creeping around his neck, while Emmett pressed her body closer to his.

When he pulled away, Emmett said loud enough for Father Varner to hear, "There, now you are compromised."

Isabella's mouth fell open, while Edward snickered under his breath. Father Varner bristled immediately, fluttering his hands around in agitation as he told them how improper it was for an unmarried woman to kiss a man out of wedlock.

Isabella started laughing as soon as she saw Rosalie's flushed face and Emmett's unrepentant expression as the priest scolded them. She turned to her husband and saw him watching her with such tenderness that made her knees weak.

She warmly smiled up at him, leaning into his side as he bent over to kiss Ian's little forehead. "Well, it seems that you were right. She needs a husband."

"Yes, and he needs a wife. It did not take him long to realize that he wants her." Cupping her cheek, Edward met Isabella's affectionate gaze. "Not as long as it took me. I only wish I had realized sooner how much I care for you."

Isabella's hand crept up to the back of his neck, her fingers tenderly playing with his hair.

"You mean everything to me, Isabella," he whispered. "I did not believe I would ever surrender my heart to someone, not after my parents died. Now, I realize it was yours from the first moment I saw you. You are my whole world. I love you."

Happiness lit up in her eyes as she leaned up on her toes, bringing their faces closer.

"I would have waited an eternity for you to tell me those three words," she confessed, "because I knew you could never resist love." Brushing her lips over his, she continued, "My heart will always belong to you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, sealing their vows of love with a kiss, knowing in their hearts that they would never stop loving each other.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
